Lord de tes yeux
by Noweria
Summary: Voldemort est mort il y a trois ans. Mais qui est donc ce Tom qui ne ce souvient de rien dont Harry s'occupe? Pairing SS/SB HP/AD HP/TR et autres...
1. Jeu du mort

Note de l'auteur :

Ceci est une fiction cadeau. Comme j'aime faire de beaux cadeaux je me suis défoncée pour qu'elle soit crédible, et que les personnages gardent leur personnalité. Ce fut dur. Cadeau pour qui me direz vous? Pour **Elleay Sahbel**.

Pour continuer ma note, merci d'éviter de me dire que mes jeux de mots sont pourris, je le sait, je consulte pour ça.

Je voudrais aussi mettre un petit mot pour **Tania-****Sama**, **Cleo McPhee**, **Zaika**, et tous ceux (oui y'a aussi des garçons) qui me lisent depuis mes débuts : MERCI!

Donc message à **Elleay** : Tu m'avais mise "au défi" d'un harry/dumbledore, puis d'un harry/voldemort. Et tu sais quoi? Ben j'ai fait les deux, ce, sans papyphilie, ni nécrophilie! J'espère que cette fic te plaira!

Publication : A ce jour, j'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance, donc pour éviter tout retard, chose que je déteste, je publierais toutes les semaines!

**Avertissement** :

Relations homosexuelles explicites, Lemon, fin heureuse!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à JKR. Quand aux hauts elfes, ils sont à JRR Tolkien (le grand l'illustre) donc, seule l'idée vient de moi!

Pairing : HP/AD HP/TR SS/SB et d'autres mais je vous les dit pas huhu *pataper*

**RATING : M**

* * *

.

**Lord de tes yeux**

.

Chapitre I / Jeu du mort

.

Un vent glacial balayait la cour.

L'herbe se soumettait, ondulait sous son bon vouloir, mimant les vagues d'une mer en colère. Entre les murs, on entendait le murmure d'Éole qui s'arrêtait aux oreilles pour trouver un compagnon de jeu.

Il avisa un humain près de la pierre froide.

Y mettant toute sa bonne volonté, il fit virevolter les dernières feuilles rouges de cette fin d'automne, et provoqua une vague puissante au creux du terrain herbeux, finissant sur le lac, le faisant frissonner.

Alors il vit ce petit être tourner son visage vers le ciel où le Dieu du vent s'était posé.

Ce visage était si triste et si douloureux.

Qu'avait bien pu subir ce petit humain pour avoir une douleur plus grande que son propre corps?

Respectant sa peine, il partit vers d'autres contrées, où peut-être un chien aboierait pour lui, et danserait dans ses souffles.

Cela faisait à présent deux ans, et il avait toujours aussi mal.

Le morceau de marbre qu'il contemplait n'avait pas changé, et les fleurs magnifiques qui encadraient la pierre lisse semblaient le narguer, comme pour montrer l'ironie de ce que devenait la mort.

Au dessus, la vie, pleine, belle, colorée et enivrante de parfum. Au dessous, le froid, le noir, le corps décomposé mangé par les êtres les plus faibles qui soient, creusant dans les muscles atrophiés de leur bouches minuscules, travaillant dur pour ne laisser que les os, blancs et propres.

« Tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là »

il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe, et de rage, arracha les lys qui le bordaient, révélant la terre, les jetant au loin.

Comme si cela pouvait le ramener, donner un espoir de sa revenue.

Ses mains étaient pleine de terre humide, ses ongles lui faisaient mal à force de gratter autour du marbre blanc, ses vêtements avaient prit la couleur de sa peine.

« Tu m'a abandonné »

Il posa ses mains sales sur la pierre, mélangeant la terre à l'eau de ses larmes.

Il était partit, pour toujours.

À quatre pattes appuyé sur la tombe, la tête entre les bras, il laissa la peur l'envahir. Et il hurla à plein poumons, jusqu'à plus de souffle. Il recommença, mais sa voix le trahit, il ne pu aller plus loin.

Il se brisa en un sanglot entrecoupé d'une complainte pleine de questions, à présent murmurées tout bas.

« Pourquoi? »

Il s'assit alors les fesses sur ses pieds, et ne dit plus un mot.

Il fixa un point au loin, les mains toujours sur ce dernier rempart entre le rêve et sa réalité. Ses yeux trop rouges et ses sens mis à rude épreuve ne lui permirent pas de l'entendre.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il sentit la main sur son épaule, il avait l'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, et risquer de le perdre pour de bon, dans sa mémoire.

Une dernière larme coula sur sa joue.

Il sut que c'était le moment de partir, avant de revenir demain.

.

- Harry.

- Je refuse de l'abandonner.

- Tu ne l'abandonne pas Harry. Il est partit.

- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

- Non, Harry, mais il faut que tu vives, le monde continue.

- Sirius? L'animagus savait déjà ce qu'allait lui demander son filleul.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi est-tu revenu et pas lui?

- Ça n'était pas la même mort, Harry. Il savait, et avait accepté cela.

- J'ai si peur de le laisser. Je serait un monstre, si je le laissait.

- Non. Il savait que tu l'aimait.

- Tu est sûr?

- Oui. Rentrons, à présent.

.

Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage du survivant.

Il savait, n'est-ce pas? Il savait qu'il l'aimait?

Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son parrain en marchant vers le grand hall. La plaie qu'était son cœur n'allait se rouvrir que demain, quand il reviendrait le voir.

C'était étrange comme il parvenait à se fabriquer ce masque de joie que personne n'avait percé jusqu'alors.

Derrière lui, dans le vent faible qui subsistait, un homme réparait les contours de la pierre tombale d'un coup de baguette.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours aux même de sacrifier leur âme? Ils avaient tous prit la douleur du monde sur leurs épaules trop fragiles, et avaient encaissé, bon gré, mal gré. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce pauvre gosse payait pour avoir eu l'insolence de naître.

Monde pourri.

oOoOo

La forêt regorgeait de bruits en tout genres, d'animaux étranges autant que dangereux.

Mais à qui la connaissait savait qu'elle possédait surtout cette atmosphère lourde et pressante, et ces silences assourdissants, plus significatifs que tout autre avertissement, prévenant de l'arrivée d'un être puissant.

La brume et les marécages que renfermaient les grands arbres donnaient l'impression que tout était mort, que seuls subsistaient les créatures les plus viles. Même l'eau des ruisseaux était fine, fatiguée, presque huileuse.

L'écho de sabots sur la terre froide et sèche retentit, deux oiseaux prirent leur envol.

Chacun savait ici bas que de toutes les créatures, les centaures étaient les plus respectées. D'un geste, elles scellaient votre destin si glorieux fut-il.

Même Aragog leur faisait place lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite.

Ce jour la, les deux hybrides ne faisaient qu'une promenade, histoire de ne pas rouiller leur corps d'équidés.

Avec leurs oreilles en pointes, leurs visages fins et doux, et leurs yeux qui reflétaient un âge bien plus grand que la terre elle-même, ont eu pu croire à des hauts-elfes des neiges. Si leur corps ne comptait pas quatre pattes à sabots.

Firenze arrangeait ses longs cheveux d'or en tresse lâche tout en marchant au pas aux côtés de Bane.

Le centaure brun était le seul à bien vouloir parler à son confrère, mais cela dérivait surtout de la grande amitié qui était entre eux depuis longtemps.

Alors avec l'accord du groupe, ils se voyaient une fois la semaine pour marcher et parler. Le parler d'un centaure est une leçon de vie que nous ne pourrions prendre que sur plusieurs générations, avait dit Hagrid, et il avait raison.

Il ne se souciaient pas des choses terrestres et futiles comme les humains se plaisaient à le faire. Les guerres et les changements ne les affectaient pas. Qu'est ce qu'une poussière de vie dans les millions d'années vécues au travers des étoiles?

Ils passèrent devant le cours d'eau qu'ils affectionnaient depuis peu.

Les animaux étaient partis, par crainte mais aussi par respect de laisser place libre aux hybrides, mais deux d'entre eux étaient restés. Le pelage de leur sœur était immaculé, et seul un des leurs pouvait savoir qu'elle souriait, fière et forte.

Elle s'occupait de ce tout nouveau petit être, encore fragile sur ses pattes, si vif et si avide d'apprendre et d'amour.

Les deux centaures s'assirent élégamment sur un tapis d'herbe près d'elle, et se contentèrent d'un sourire bienveillant lorsque le nouveau né leur lança un regard plein d'orgueil quand il parvint à se tenir droit sans trop trembler.

La lumière du jour baissait dans le ciel grisâtre, et les mystères de la forêt interdite se révélaient.

Les lichens découvrirent leur vert le plus vif, des milliers de lucioles prirent place sur les feuilles des chênes, les fées chuchotèrent et se mirent au travail sous les rayons qui tranchaient net dans les branches.

Et devant l'eau miroitante, la licorne aidait son fils à marcher pour la première fois.

Le spectacle de la vie, aussi longtemps ayons nous vécu, était toujours un des moments les plus emprunts de magie la plus pure, et émerveillait les sens.

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, mais savaient qu'au fond d'eux, ils protégeraient cet être, comme ils avaient protégé sa mère auparavant, et comme ils le faisaient avec toutes les créatures de la forêt.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour savoir ce que pensait l'autre.

Ils restèrent plus tard que d'habitude, car ils savaient que quelque chose allait arriver. Bane sentait que Firenze voudrait intervenir pour cet humain, et il se savait trop faible envers le blond pour lui refuser cela.

Le reste de la troupe avait accepté leur lien.

Ils demandèrent à la licorne de partir à présent, car l'avenir se rapprochait.

Debout côte à côte devant le ruisseau, ils savaient qu'ils allaient accomplir quelque chose de grand. Un amour sans limites, sans accrocs et infiniment pur.

À ce sentiment, sûrement submergé par ses émotions, Firenze prit la main de son ami, qui serra la sienne, pour le rassurer.

Son côté humain était trop expressif, parfois, pensa-t-il.

Une bulle d'eau éclata à la surface.

oOoOo

Assis dans sa chaise, confortablement installé, il regardait le plafond. Cela faisait des heures que son regard était vide.

Dehors, le vent soufflait toujours, le soir était apparut depuis longtemps. Il avait les yeux clos, mais ne dormait pas.

Il est libre. Moi je sais que je vis. Mon cœur me fait souffrir à un point que je ne pensais pas atteindre.

Était-ce Hermione qui était venue? Il ne savait pas.

La réalité était éthérée, floue, il ne comprenait plus les gens présents autour de lui. Il voyait son corps répondre d'une voix monocorde aux questions.

Il ne sentait plus de douleur physique. Il voulait juste qu'on l'achève pour le mal qu'il avait au creux de la poitrine.

Ses joues étaient creuses, il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. La toile noire s'était tissée tout autour de lui.

Le jour ne l'atteignait plus, il se sentait nu au milieu de ce cocon, le seul qu'il pouvait supporter, rempli de ces moments si bons, et si douloureux. Grâce à lui, il vivait.

Il vivait par lui.

Ce qu'il avait mangé, ce qu'il avait vu, ressentit, il le ressentait le voyait, le mangeait pas la force de son esprit. Son âme quittait lentement son corps depuis des années.

Bientôt il ne serait plus vraiment de ce monde.

Il se serait enfui dans ses souvenirs. Et il n'aurait plus jamais mal.

Qui est-ce?

Il est dans une vallée remplie de fleurs étranges, sur un coussin d'herbe tendre, et de longs cheveux d'argent lui caressent la joue. Une voix l'appelle. Il ne veux pas quitter ce monde. La voix insiste. Il ouvre les yeux.

Chaque fois, il s'enfonce un peu plus dans son rêve, chaque fois, il faut un peu plus de temps pour l'en sortir.

Un jour, il ne sera plus accessible, et personne ne pourra le ramener à la réalité.

.

- Harry!

- Oui...

- Bon sang Harry réveilles toi! Ça fait une semaine que tu n'a rien fait! Il est grand temps que je te sorte!

- Je ne veux pas...

- Rien à foutre Harry! Ta mère n'est pas morte pour que tu sombre aussi!

- Je sais. Je suis né pour tuer Voldemort. Je doit survivre pour ma mère. Je doit être à la hauteur, et garder mes soucis pour moi. Je dois...

- La ferme! Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Harry. Je t'en prie, laisses le partir.

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas Sirius.

.

Il sanglote à nouveau comme un gamin pendant que son parrain fait le tour pour le lever et le prendre dans ses bras.

Albus avait été trop proche de Harry, et il était mort. Pour la énième fois, Harry avait vu ses proches partir, et cette fois avait été de trop.

Il s'effondrait sous le poids de sa peine. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il avait toujours refusé d'effacer la mémoire de son filleul, car il respectait ses souvenirs, si durs soient-il.

Une seule personne pouvait le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il traîna le survivant qui méritait bien son surnom à cette heure ci, et fit plusieurs détours avant de frapper à la bonne porte. Que voulez vous on à le sens de l'orientation ou pas. Et Sirius ne l'avait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit alors devant un sorcier qu'on réveillait aux prémices d'un sommeil longtemps cherché.

.

- Excuses-moi Severus. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

- Je sais, Sirius. Je sais. Entrez.

- Bonjour, professeur.

.

Vraiment à l'ouest, l'élu du monde sorcier. Il était presque minuit, et le jeune homme était déjà professeur.

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de lancer une pique acerbe. Il était responsable de la mort d'Albus, et ce poids traînait toujours sur lui.

Comme Harry, Sirius et lui avaient été désignés pour porter le plus lourd, et chaque soir, il ne parvenait à s'endormir si auparavant, il n'avait adressé maints pardons à Lily et Dumbledore.

Jamais il ne se remettrait de ces crimes.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils individuels installés devant la cheminée, pendant qu'un elfe de maison préparait un thé et des biscuits.

Cannelle et fraise. Rien qui puisse rappeler ce foutu citron.

Harry avait encore les yeux rouges. Encore un peu et il pourrait éclairer une pièce façon boîte de nuit moldue. En attendant il était au stade « lémurien sous extazy ».

.

- Je ne peux vous aider qu'en matière de potions. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas effacer tes souvenirs, Harry? Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il usait de son prénom.

- Non! Le jeune homme le regarda avec angoisse à cette idée.

- Je peux donc te conseiller celle de la clairvoyance.

- Elle consiste en quoi?

- Sirius, comment as tu fait pour obtenir tes ASPICs? Bon. C'est une potion qui te permet de faire le vide, la part des choses. Mais elle peut être dangereuse. Si vraiment il sera clair dans ton esprit que tu veux mourir, alors tu te suicideras sans remords, et tu n'aura de cesse que jusqu'à ce que tu meure. En revanche, tu peux aussi percevoir le regain de force qu'il te manque pour relever la tête.

- C'est très dangereux! Tu n'as rien d'autre?

- Va pour la potion.

.

Harry avait parlé pour se relever. C'était une première. Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Severus savait que jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à son père.

.

- Il me faut deux semaines pour une telle potion. Sirius, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Pourquoi? Je suis nul en...

- Je sais! J'ai besoin d'un poil de chien animagus.

- Ha! Aucun problème! Harry, jusque la je ne veux pas te voir seul! Tu dormira avec Draco s'il le faut!

- Pardon? D'un coup il s'était réveillé.

- Parfaitement! En attendant tu reste là, il faut que tu te remplume!

- Mais...

- Severus, par Merlin, je sais que tu as des potions adéquates!

- Bon. Mais tu m'en dois une Sirius.

- Pas de problèmes, vu tout ce que je te dois déjà... Il te reste suffisamment?

- Une potion de vie, trois de force, et cinq ou six de sommeil sans rêves.

- Il te reste aussi des lotions apaisantes?

- Peut être, je suis presque sûr de ne pas avoir tout utilisé face à l'Annonce.

- J'ai le droit d'émettre un avis? Harry avait une toute petite voix.

- Non!

- Non!

.

La sanction avait été dite en même temps, le sort de Harry n'était plus entre ses mains, encore une fois. Mais celle ci, c'était pour son bien.

Que la vie peu être acide.

Depuis la découverte du vrai Severus, Harry l'avait admiré. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, mais il se rattrapait aujourd'hui.

Plus de jets de mots acides entre eux, il étaient polis. Snape avait compris que nos parents n'étaient pas nous, et Harry avait appris à voir l'humour fin que cachait les remarques du maître des potions.

Il colla sa tête au dossier, résolu à passer la nuit dans les appartements des cachots. Severus l'avait sauvé toute sa scolarité, et après, c'était encore lui qui le sortait de sa perdition.

Quelque part, le jeune homme était heureux d'être là. Severus était le dernier homme à avoir vu Albus, il était le dernier à qui le directeur avait adressé la parole, ses derniers mots.

Alors, en étant près de Severus, il était plus près de la fin d'Albus, plus près de ce qu'il restait encore de lui.

Il eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux quelques secondes que Snape revint (il ne se souvint même pas l'avoir vu partir) avec trois fioles, dont le goût était très certainement immonde.

oOoOo

Une autre bulle remonta du ruisseau qui n'avait qu'une largeur de bras.

Lentement, un flot de boue se déversa sur le côté, comme vomi par l'eau claire, vers les sabots des centaures. Loin de se tarir, le flot redoubla de volume, recrachant cailloux et plantes marines, variant dans les tons noirs et marron.

Il fit enfin son apparition.

Un bras maculé de terre, dont on devinait la peau blanche comme la neige sortit du milieu de la vase, et bientôt, on aperçut le reste du corps.

C'était un humain assez jeune, aux cheveux noirs et d'une peau très blanche. Il était nu, et respirait à peine, tremblant dans la boue en position fœtale. Firenze attendit patiemment que le ruisseau cesse ses rejets, et se pencha vers le corps glacé.

Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, enchevêtrés d'algues, et de son nez coulait la substance brune de la terre nourricière.

Il sembla vouloir parler, mais vomi de la boue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit un goulée d'air avant de murmurer d'une voix étrange « Potter... ».

oOoOo

Harry eut un frisson.

.

- Tes potions son dégueulasses.

- Langage, Harry.

- Y'a pas d'autre mot. Tu peux pas en faire des meilleures? Je croyais que tu était vraiment fort en potions.

- Je le suis. Mais pour qu'elle aient bon goût, il faudrait des ailes de fées, et je suis loin d'être riche.

- Fais moi penser à te donner la somme qu'il faudra la prochaine fois. Il but une autre gorgée en se pinçant le nez.

- Bois la verte avant la bleue.

- Potions de sommeil? Harry eut un sourire triste.

- Oui.

- Tu as déjà essayé la potion de...

- Clairvoyance.

- C'est ça. Tu l'as essayée?

- Non. Je suis presque sûr que j'aurais envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

- Remarque c'est pas bien haut les cachots.

.

Ils se prirent à rire tous les deux. C'était inutile de rappeler tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et de se lamenter dessus.

Harry parlait maintenant avec Severus comme avec Sirius. Et le professeur de potions préférait ce Harry là, moins naïf, et plus sûr de lui.

Cela avait été difficile au début, surtout que le jeune homme était persuadé que Severus ne savait pas sourire.

Et les masques tombèrent.

Ce soir là, Sirius donna sa première vraie cuite à son filleul, qui se retrouva à dormir sur Blaise.

Ron put mettre un dossier énorme dans son tiroir côté Serpentard de son esprit « Snape ronfle et ne tient pas l'alcool. Draco à des gaz quand il mange des chips. Blaise à une peur bleue des limaces ».

Il fixa la dernière potion qu'il tenait en main. Bleue nuit.

.

- Tu devrait te mettre au lit avant d'avaler celle-ci.

- Je dors où?

- Sirius me tuerais si je te mettait dans le mien.

- Il aurait raison.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter.

- Langage, Snape.

- Je vais demander un lit supplémentaire aux elfes.

.

Severus se leva, et appela. Une courte conversation plus tard, et Twinky avait fait transplaner un lit simple de l'infirmerie dans la grande chambre. Les deux hommes s'y dirigèrent. Aucun n'avait sommeil, et ils bénirent l'inventeur de ce fabuleux breuvage sans lequel ils auraient sérieusement fait concurrence à un inferi.

Les deux lits étaient côte à côte. Allongé, Harry regarda sur le côté. Snape était à moitié assis, une fiole du même bleu dans les mains.

.

- À tout ce qu'on a gagné?

- À tout ce qu'on a gagné.

.

Il trinquèrent avant de boire à l'ironie des véritables gains. À Lily, à James, à l'enfance gâchée, à la marque indésirable, aux combats, à la solitude, au destin sans sortie de secours, à Dumbledore. Vieux fou. Lâche. Monde pourri.

oOoOo

- Je vous le confie, sœur.

- Nous en prendrons grand soin, seigneur Bane.

- Merci, sœur.

- Mais puis-je?

- Nous ne connaissons que trop son avenir. Il est préférable que votre libre arbitre intervienne car nous risquons de tout faire gâcher.

- Bien, seigneur Bane.

- Adieu, sœur.

- Adieu.

.

La troupe d'elfe avait chargé le corps recouvert de lierre sur un brancard, et déjà, l'un d'entre eux incantait au dessus afin de lui donner la force d'un voyage.

Les êtres habitués aux montagnes et à la neige étaient partis de leurs cavernes pour aider les centaures.

Ils étaient de forme humaine, mais plus grands. Leur peau était bleutée, et les oreilles en pointe vers l'arrière dépassaient la fin de leur crâne. Ils avaient tous les yeux d'un blanc de glace, et les cheveux blancs aux reflets bleus, très lisses et longs.

Ils représentaient la délicatesse et le raffinement à des niveaux inégalés.

L'elfe qui avait parlé au centaure se retourna, faisant voleter sa cape.

Pour un humain, c'était une vulgaire cape blanche de laine, couvrant une chemise à lacets, et des bottes de marche doublées.

Un œil expert aurait découvert les broderies elfiques à l'or et au mithril, le tissu soyeux et léger, la corde de leur chaussure faite en crin de licorne, leur chemise cousue de pierres rares.

Sans un bruit, ils partirent vers les montagnes.

Le centaure se tourna alors du côté de son compagnon. Firenze affichait un sourire teinté de curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu de hauts elfes, et leur prestance l'avait laissé à l'écart.

Il était vraiment trop humain.

Il avait pourtant lu dans les étoiles que son compagnon aurait un destin enviable, aux côtés d'un personne, même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Il était difficile pour ceux de leur race de trouver une compagne. Les femelles se faisaient rare, et la consanguinité menaçait.

Ils pouvaient s'accoupler avec des humains, mais le côté pratique faisait que c'était du domaine de la contorsion et de la douleur. Non seulement durant l'acte, car leur sexe était bien plus imposants que ceux des hommes, mais aussi à l'accouchement.

Si le nouveau né était hybride, il fallait toute la puissance d'un grand médicomage pour que la mère et l'enfant survivent. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun essai n'avait été fait. Il faut dire que les bébés centaures ont une apparence d'enfant de trois ans pour le tronc à la naissance. Un poids et un volume trop conséquents pour une simple humaine.

S'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient prédire, c'était le libre arbitre.

Et Firenze en jouait bien plus que tous les autres de sa race réunis.

.

Flashback.

.

L'été commençait à se tinter du rouge et or de l'automne. La saison préférée de Harry. En ce moment, il s'allongeait souvent dans l'herbe fraîche, face au ciel, des heures durant. Il fermait les paupières, et voyait le monde tel qu'il le voulait. C'était bon.

C'était un de ces après-midi, et il s'était sentit aussi libre que cette feuille de chêne qui virevoltait, dansait avec le vent. Il affichait un sourire serein, et regarda à ses côtés.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il se mit à contempler des nuages qui faisaient la course, sous le souffle puissant du vent. Il aurait peut être dû garder les yeux fermés. Il aurait alors gardé toutes ces plaies scellées.

Il avait vu une ombre trancher le soleil, menaçante à ses yeux. Elle se posa gracieusement à ses côtés, et le jeune homme put reconnaître Fumseck, le Phœnix du directeur.

Harry tourna la tête du côté de ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Il se mit alors sur ses coudes et lu le papier accroché à la patte de l'oiseau.

Patient par nature, le volatile attendit sa réponse, et s'installa confortablement à ses côtés en attendant.

.

« _Harry, il te faut venir me voir, à propos des Dursley. Il te faudra juste régler quelques papiers administratifs que Fumseck ira leur porter. Tout est sur mon bureau, je préfère que tu vienne t'en occuper ici, par sécurité. J'attends ta réponse avant d'aller moi-même au ministère, me gaver de cannelés au melon._

_A. Dumbledore._ »

.

Le jeune homme, perplexe, se tourna vers son chaudron, trouva une plume amochée et de l'encre, et rédigea tan bien que mal une réponse en dessous du mot en prenant appui sur sa cuisse.

Il l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau, et commença à rassembler son peu d'affaires.

Il allait partir quand il se retourna, s'accroupit près d'Hermione, et la réveilla doucement. Entre deux bâillements, elle comprit qu'il allait voir le directeur, et retrouva sa place sur le torse du roux.

Le château était frais, il n'y avait presque personne. Il rencontra cependant Cho et une de ses amies, leur fit un signe de tête avant de prendre un autre couloir.

Il se retrouva devant la gargouille caractéristique. « Cannelés au melon ». Il se plaça directement sur la première marche lorsque le monstre de pierre s'écarta pendant que le mécanisme tournait pour l'emmener au sommet.

Il passa la porte de chêne, étrangement anxieux, et trouva le bureau vide.

Il était toujours aussi magnifique, avec ces étagères, ces escaliers menant aux livres, les fenêtres hautes, et le bureau imposant. Fumseck était partit avec son maître, et le choixpeau magique ronflait sur son étagère derrière le bureau directorial.

Pour une fois ce dernier était propre, et ne comportait qu'une note et quelques papiers moldus.

Il prit donc le mot laissé par Albus, qui lui demandait de s'assoir à son aise, de remplir les papiers qui le concernaient et de l'attendre, un fauteuil confortable et des gâteaux ayant été mis à sa disposition.

Un post scriptum précisait qu'il pouvait prendre un bonbon au citron.

Les papiers étaient en rapport avec les écoles moldues qu'il était sensé fréquenter, car tout n'était pas clair aux eux de la loi anglaise.

Il était aussi question de ses parents biologiques, et de sa situation bancaire actuelle, et autres indiscrétions.

Effectivement, si un élève à la solde de son mangemort de père voyait cela, il aurait la vie de Harry devant les yeux, s'il savait lire entre les lignes.

Rien que son adresse de Privet Drive était assez précieuse pour ne la divulguer qu'ici. C'était aussi pour cela qu'un hibou simple n'avait pas porté la réponse au ministère.

En parlant de cela, il pensait que leur communication avec le ministère moldu pouvait régler ce genre de choses.

Peu importe.

...

Il était sûrement dix-sept heures. Il attendait dans le fauteuil, à l'aise, et avait descendu une boîte de madeleines au beurre.

Il attendait depuis une heure, maintenant, et sa timidité avait jeté l'éponge. Il se leva et parcouru les étagères.

Hermione serait verte, si elle savait que j'y ait accès, pensa-t-il.

Il commença par les livres près de la fenêtre, et se tourna vers le terrain de quidditch. Serpentard s'entraînait. C'était normalement interdit à cette heure ci! Il préféra oublier, puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Il lisait un ouvrage traitant du « mystère moldu » avec amusement quand on cogna à la fenêtre.

Un hibou du ministère, reconnaissable à sa couleur, et le bandeau coloré à sa patte.

Il ouvrit, et le gracieux volatile se posa à ses pieds en présentant sa serre droite. Harry se baissa donc et prit le petit papier, et le hibou prit la tangente par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Puisqu'ils ne se trompaient jamais, c'était donc pour lui. Il déplia le mot, encore de Dumbledore.

Il devrait penser à prendre un forfait textos, pensa le jeune homme.

.

« _Harry, je ne rentrerais pas avant minuit, je te prierais de m'attendre, dors, si l'envie te prend, les elfes t'apporteront le nécessaire. J'ai certaines informations à propos des sept. A Dumbledore_ »

.

Bien sûr, jamais Dumbledore ne marquerait le mot « horcruxes » dans une de ses lettres.

Il n'était pas tard, il continua donc son exploration.

Plus loin dans les renfoncements des livres, il vit l'étagère à pensines. Tous les directeurs en avaient posé au moins une.

Au final, la planche qui supportait les bassines en pierre gravée était immense, et continuait là où la lumière n'accédait plus.

Normalement, une personne avait une seule pensine. C'était plus que nécessaire.

Mais quand le survivant parvint vers le fond des étagères, où un mur lui faisait face entre deux rangées, il revit le nom de Albus Dumbledore.

Les lettres étaient gravées maladroitement sur le bois sous la bassine, plus petite, et moins finement ouvragée que les autres.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal.

Mais enfin, si le directeur ne l'avait pas rangée dans son armoire, à clé, c'était bien par ce qu'il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant, non?

Il se retrouva assis les fesses sur les pieds à terre, la pensine devant ses genoux, à regarder ce souffle solide qui se mouvait sous ses yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur son poignet dont la main tenait la pierre. Dix-huit heures.

Il se pencha, toucha le liquide étrange, et se trouva aspiré à l'intérieur du souvenir.

Il se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, s'il devait en juger par la couleur rouge et or qui dominait.

Les lits étaient plus anciens, les trois élèves présents habillés comme des nobles au temps de Louis XIV. Les deux jeunes gens assis devant une cheminée de marbre quittèrent la salle, et Harry se trouva seul avec un garçon d'environ son âge, seize ans, debout devant la fenêtre.

Il avait de longs cheveux argentés, et une taille très fine. Il était accoudé, et Harry s'approcha pour voir son visage.

Il avait des yeux bleus électriques, une peau extrêmement pâle, et des lèvres roses fines, qui s'étiraient en un sourire lointain.

Pour un peu, on aurait cru à un vampire.

Il était très beau, et très différent de l'autre, mais Harry reconnut là Albus.

Le souvenir se retourna, appuya ses coudes sur le bord de la croisée, et attendit quelques secondes.

Sous sa cape de velours noire, Harry put détailler son apparence.

Il avait un corps semblable à celui de Draco, fin, musclé, élancé, mis en valeur par une chemise blanche aux manches amples, serrée à la taille et aux poignets, au dessus d'un pantalon noir serré aux cuisses, plus lâche sur les mollets, et des bottes semi-hautes en peau de dragon.

Avec une épée en plus, c'était un corsaire.

Un autre élève entra dans la salle.

C'était un jeune homme châtain, aux yeux marron, et à la peau un peu moins pâle que celle d'Albus.

Il était vêtu de la même manière que ce dernier, comme si c'était la tenue scolaire de l'époque.

Il avait les cheveux longs, attachés par un catogan long et noir, et une mâchoire carrée, qui contrastait avec le visage fin du « blond ».

Arrivé à un pas de lui, le voyeur entendit les premiers mots de la pensine.

.

- Heureux de te voir, Albus.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais l'honneur de ta présence avant deux jours, les cours n'ont pas commencé.

- J'étais... Trop impatient, je suppose.

.

Ce fut ces derniers mots qui séparèrent le mètre qu'il y avait entre eux. Le châtain, plus grand, prit le menton d'Albus entre ses doigts, et d'une lenteur bien calculée, passa sa langue sur les lèvres fines.

Il mit sa main dans le dos de son amant, et le colla à lui, entrecroisant leurs jambes.

Harry put alors constater, dans une expression qui reflétait, surprise, horreur, et gêne incommensurable, que la cuisse du châtain frottait l'érection de « son noble directeur de seize ans ».

Quand il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir les deux garçons s'embrasser à pleine bouche, se caressant l'un l'autre partout où ils le pouvaient, se souciant peu de savoir si quelqu'un entrerait.

Une chemise fut déchirée, et Albus put retrouver assez d'esprits pour gémir « Gellert... Ma chambre... ».

Gellert? Qui était cet homme? Et une seconde plus tard, Harry se claqua mentalement. Il venait de découvrir que son directeur était gay! C'était l'information du siècle!

Le souvenir devint flou, mais Harry ne sortit pas de la pensine pour autant.

Il se retrouva dans la chambre du préfet de Gryffondor, et un Perceval (Harry préférait le nommer ainsi pour éviter l'image mentale d'un directeur de plus de cent ans nu comme un vers) allongé, alangui sur ses draps de soie, un genoux replié, gémissait et haletait sous la langue de ce Gellert.

Langue qui s'attarda sur le sexe blanc dressé parfaitement, et qui fut une seconde plus tard engloutit.

À ce moment précis, le jeune brun se demanda s'il fallait qu'il vomisse, qu'il continue de regarder « indifféremment », ou qu'il apprécie.

Il n'était pas lui même gay (pas qu'il sache), mais à son âge, le sexe c'était environ quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de ses pensées journalières.

Son neurone restant vota pour rester et mater allègrement le spectacle. Spectacle qui redevint flou au grand dam de Harry qui voulait « savoir comment ils faisaient ».

Il ne fut pas rejeté. Au contraire.

Il eut une vue panoramique de Perceval, appuyé sur ses pectoraux et ses genoux, offert à Gellert, à genoux derrière lui.

Enfin EN lui.

Le voyeur pouvait voir les va-et-vient dans l'intimité du blond, qui, perdu dans ses limbes, ne prenait même pas la peine d'avaler sa salive, et avait laisser un filet de bave s'échapper de ses lèvres, pendant qu'il s'accrochait aux draps.

Le dominant avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et martelait les fesses rondes de plus en plus vite, gémissant, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau diaphane.

Harry avait chaud, et son cœur battait trop vite. Il haletait aussi, et retenait parfois sa respiration.

Il entra en érection douloureuse au moment où il vit les deux hommes jouir en même temps devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux, et se retrouva entre deux étagères, face à un mur quand il les rouvrit.

Son esprit avait été trop perturbé et il avait été expulsé de lui-même de la pensine.

Il regarda sa montre magique. Dix-huit heures deux à peine. Il avait passé une minute réelle le visage dans la pensine, alors que dans le souvenir, plus de trois quart d'heure s'étaient écoulés.

Son pantalon était déformé, il avait une furieuse envie de se masturber, mais il avait honte, il était écœuré par lui même, par ce qu'il avait vu.

Un choix donc. Attendre environ une heure que son sexe se calme, ce qui était peu probable, vu les images qui avaient élu domicile dans son cerveau, se soulager ou prendre une trop douloureuse douche froide.

Malheureusement, aucun sort n'agissait sur le sexe.

Il passa donc ses doigts sur la braguette tendue, caressa la bosse avant de libérer la hampe et débuter une longue série de va-et-vient.

Étrangement, il ne se finit pas rapidement. Chaque fois, il ressassait les images, et au moment de venir, cessait toute activité, pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Il fermait les yeux, mordait sa lèvre inférieure, et continuait à se caresser, gonflant toujours plus.

Quand il vint enfin, ce fut meilleur que tous les travaux manuels qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors. Et affreusement gênant.

Il avait fantasmé sur le corps de deux hommes, ce qui était déjà assez gros pour le faire enfermer à sainte Mangouste, deux hommes qui maintenant étaient vieux ou morts, , et là c'était carrément Azkaban qu'il lui fallait pour nécrophilie, en s'imaginant être en dessous du blond, caressé de sa longue chevelure d'argent.

Il voulait mourir.

Il se nettoya, rajusta ses vêtements, et remis la pensine à sa place. Il eut un sursaut d'intuition, et la regarda de plus près. Les runes gravées avaient été faites à la main, maladroitement, la bassine était moins belle que les autres.

En fait à côté du nom, Harry y lu « Pour Albus Dumbledore ». C'étaient donc les souvenirs de Gellert?

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il s'y replongea.

Ce qu'il vit, ce fut un homme d'une trentaine d'années, et en y regardant bien, ce devait être ce Gellert, mais plus vieux.

Il était assit sur un siège en velours rouge, au milieu d'une salle toute blanche. Il souriait.

Il portait une cape, et les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'école.

.

- Bonjour, Albus. Je ne sais pas comment tu me perçoit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai trente ans. Tu as du remarquer la particularité de cette pensine. Elle montre le début de mes souvenirs, et ce que toi tu veux voir ensuite.

.

Harry eu un hoquet. Alors la scène de sexe, c'est lui qui l'avait voulue?

En tout cas, pour chasser cette pensée trop dérangeante, il avait éclairci le mystère des vêtements. L'homme reprit.

.

- Je suis aujourd'hui en prison grâce à tes soins, et je sais que tu as fait cela par raison. Je sais que ta sœur te manque, Albus. Pardon pour cela. Je sais que je t'aime toujours, et que tu éprouves la même chose à mon égard. Alors en « cadeau d'adieu », je t'offre ceci. Ainsi, tu aura toujours un souvenir de moi, Albus. Il te suffit de penser à nous, à moi, ou même aux moments où tu était seul, tout souvenir que tu appréciait pour qu'il se matérialise pour toi, même en étant observateur. Étonnant, non? Je me suis inspiré de ces foutus moldus pour cela, quelque chose qu'ils appellent « informatique ». Pour une fois que ma puissance sert à autre chose qu'à... ça. A nous, Albus.

.

Sur les derniers mots, sa voix était cassée, il était triste. Mais à son adieu, il avait relevé ses yeux chocolat, et avait sourit avant de s'évanouir comme un mirage.

Harry se trouva alors seul dans la pièce pleine de néant, et ne savait en fait pas trop quoi faire.

Alors il pensa à Albus, jeune. Il s'imagina ses vêtements, son sourire, sa pâleur.

Il voulait en apprendre plus.

Un souvenir se matérialisa alors.

Une pièce apparut autour de Harry, une sorte de salon, assez petit, qui contenait une table en bois brut, deux chaises et une cheminée. Une porte menait vers le reste de la maison, à l'opposée, une autre menait vers l'extérieur.

Albus assis sur l'une des chaises, leva la tête, et sourit vers Harry.

Il avait un simple pantalon noir en toile, qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet, et une chemise blanche à fermeture à lacets. À ses pieds, de fines chaussures brodées.

C'était le début d'un souvenir de Gellert. À lui de faire le reste.

.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, étranger. Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Harry. Où sommes nous? Le jeune Albus rit doucement.

- Quelle impertinence de demander cela, vous qui entrez chez moi, monsieur Harry. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, confus.

- Je... excusez moi...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je me présente, même si vous devez me connaître. Albus Dumbledore. Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que vous êtes aussi un sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, effectivement.

- Prenez donc un siège, voulez-vous?

- Il brandit sa baguette et fit apparaître une confortable chaise ourlée de velours rouge, près de la sienne. Le survivant s'y assit, mais semblait gêné.

Que dire à cet Albus qui ne savait rien de vous?

Peut-être commencer par les questions simples. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, et vit alors que oui, le mage était puissant, mais aussi puissant que beau.

Son sourire pouvait faire fondre la banquise, et ses yeux étaient hypnotisants. Il dégageait une telle candeur, rehaussée par ses habits qui rappelaient les mignons du roi...

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation, surprit par sa propre constatation, et finit par commander sa bouche...

.

- Al... Albus, qui est Gellert?

- Gellert Grindelwald est mon amant. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs années.

- Grindelwald? Tu veux dire le mage qui...

- N'inclue pas tes propres souvenirs, Harry. Ici, tu ne doit pas parler du futur. Tu ne peux que créer tes propres moments. Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Je ne savais pas que tu était...

- Gay? Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Mais enfin...

- Ne te méprends pas, Harry. Les moldus ont inventé ce concept de division des sentiments. Dans le monde sorcier, aimer quelqu'un qui vous aime fait tout simplement partie de la magie la plus pure. Donner son amour de la façon la plus simple qui soit engendre une force que tu ne peux imaginer, Harry. Les sorciers ne sont pas une race à part entière. Quand bien même nous disparaitrions, un jour, deux moldus engendreront une prochaine génération sorcière. C'est ainsi que tout cela à commencé.

- Je comprend mieux. Alors pourquoi la plupart des sorciers se mettent en couples « conventionnels »?

- Par ce que la plupart veulent fonder une famille à eux. Mais quand tu observera, tu verra que la plupart ne distinguent pas les sexes. Ils ne voient que l'âme de ceux qu'ils ont choisit pour partager leur vie.

.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se sentit mieux. Il était à la fois gêné et heureux du regard chaud qui coulait sur lui.

Il se sentait bien et à chaque minute qui passait, ses inhibitions moldues disparaissaient.

Il sentit des doigts fins sur les siens.

.

- Veux-tu aller autre part, Harry? Ici, tu est dans un souvenir, tu peux créer un lieu que tu aimerais.

.

Il osa à peine bouger sa main. C'était étrange, mais si exaltant. Il n'arrive plus à parler, ce visage l'a ensorcelé. Cette innocence, mêlée d'une pointe de perversité.

Il est pris au piège.

.

- D'accord.

- Alors imagines un endroit que tu apprécie.

.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement sous l'arbre qui borde le lac de Poudlard.

Harry était assit contre le tronc, alors que le jeune Albus était allongé dans l'herbe. Le parc était totalement vide.

Il observait sans complexes le jeune homme. Ils étaient seuls, et personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme lors de ses séances de soulagement en solo, en somme.

Il vit une main blanche sous son nez, qui tenait quelques bonbons ovales jaunes légèrement translucides.

.

- Un bonbon au citron, Harry?

- Tu les aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

- En fait, je les déteste. C'est Gellert qui les aime. Ça me rappelle lui quand j'en mange.

- Je préfère la framboise.

.

Sous ses yeux, les bonbons prirent une teinte rose.

.

- Un bonbon à la framboise, Harry?

- Tu les aimes?

- Oui.

.

...

.

- Pourquoi Gellert?

- Il me comprend. Il est un peu comme moi, je crois.

- Comment je suis, moi?

- Tu est très intéressant, Harry.

.

...

.

- Un garçon comme moi peut espérer avoir quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de lui, comme... _Comme toi_, pensa-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas? Tu est quelqu'un de bien, Harry.

.

...

.

- Harry, je suis un souvenir. Je ne suis pas réel.

- Alors laisses moi cette illusion, s'il te plaît.

- Harry... Nnnhhh... Gellert...

- Tais toi. Oublies Gellert. Je suis tout pour toi. Juste un peu. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Harry... Mmmhhhh...

.

...

.

- Tu resteras avec moi?

- Autant que tu le voudra, Harry. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Albus. Plus que tu l'imagines.

.

...

.

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il était dans un lit, il avait envie de vomir, et surtout envie de pleurer. Et où était Albus? Il lui avait dit... Ses pensées coupèrent court. Devant lui, assis, deux yeux électriques le regardaient avec une certaine colère. Jamais Albus Dumbledore se mettait en colère contre un de ses élèves. Jamais.

Sauf si l'élève en question avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour presque se perdre dans une illusion de pensine. Un peu plus et il y restait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Merlin sait ce qu'il y avait vécu, mais il avait du passer au moins dix jours dans ce monde que lui même n'avait visité qu'une fois.

Harry baissa la tête. Son amour avait vieillit, et ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il avait mal, et il sentait que sa vie durant, il perdrait ce qu'il avait durement gagné.

Et Albus mourut.

.

Fin du flashback.

.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau triste. Son cœur était toujours dans la pensine. De nombreuses fois, après la mort du véritable directeur, il avait voulu y retourner, mais son instinct s'y était opposé farouchement.

Il devait prendre sa potion de clairvoyance d'ici quelques heures. Snape était plus sale et plus fatigué que jamais, mais il continuait sa préparation. Sirius lui tenait compagnie, et lui donnait tous les soins dont il avait besoin, le remplaçant quand les besoins naturels se faisaient sentir.

Dans quelques heures, il saurait s'il voudrait vraiment rejoindre Albus sous l'arbre près du lac.

oOoOo

- Il est encore faible, mais les humains peuvent s'en occuper à présent.

- Merci, sœur. La roue de Destin à prit un grand tournant grâce à vous.

- Adieu, Seigneur Bane.

.

Le centaure prit le corps dans ses bras, encore endormi mais quelque peu remplumé, et se tourna vers son compagnon blond. Il était temps.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre!!

Tout se met en place, et encore!

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, merci de laisser une **review**!

(si c'est pas le cas aussi, on apprend avec ses erreurs)

(/me est droguée aux reviews)

à dans une semaine!

(non Elleay, je ne raccourcirais pas le temps d'attente, sinon je pourrais plus suivre le rythme!)

Bon alors j'avais corrigé les fautes d'orthographe, et la page s'est fermée du coup j'ai recommencé, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop! Ah et j'ai appris que Firenze se prononçait Fi-ren-zé (à l'italienne donc) et précisions : Selon moi, les centaures ne ressemblent pas à ceux du film, mais bien comme JKR les décrit : assez beau pour que toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard bavent dessus (à peu de choses près)


	2. Jeu d'une more

Note de moua : Bon alors vouala je publie en avance par ce que dans mon écriture, ben j'ai aussi prit de l'avance! **/!\** ATTENTION LEMON

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je jongle un peu avec les époques, mais je met toujours la date pour que vous voyez ou vous en êtes... Pour l'ocarina c'est un gars super doué à cet instrument, pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas Tapion, voir Dragon ball Z, c'est un gars super sexy en plus! (et sa musique est magnifique)

Note qui me dira aussi si vous lisez mes notes (mouahaha) : Pour mes OS, dites moi quels couples (surtout les pas mis d'habitude comme Ron/Harry ou Draco/Ron, Lucius/Charlie tout ca) vous voulez voir apparaitre, ou lemonés...

* * *

Mes RAR sans mail :

**Minia** : Moi non plus j'imagine pas!! uerk! J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Elleay Sahbel** : Bon courage pour tes exams!! Et t'en fais pas je ne fait QUE du happy end (sinan je pleure comme une grande *** devant mon ordi la honte) Je lit TOUTES tes reviews, je les adore, mais comme j'ai aucune adresse ou te répondre, c'est difficile! Et oui j'adoooore les harry severus!! Pour l'accouplement des centaures ca m'est venu en regardant Hercule (la serie avec des effets spéciaux de OUF -oui c'est de l'ironie- qui compte la vie du "demi-dieu") et y avait un centaure à un moment sa femme était humaine... Franchement ya pas à être pervers pour se demander comment ils ont fait CA et surtout comment un poulain est sortit de son bide!! nan mais oh! faut pas nous prendre pour des pigeons non plus hein?! Pour ta gouverne j'avais commencé à lire Shaman king quand il est sortit en bouquin, j'ai du arrêter car mon cousin n'avait plus de thunes pour en acheter, mais j'adorais! et euh oui franchement ta blague nous montre à quel point tu es fatiguée (je dis ca je fais les même.. ¬_¬")

* * *

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Chapitre II / Jeu d'une more** [_nda : écoutée avec le son ocarina de Tapion (faite sur iphone)_]

.

La salle de la mort. Sirius avait trouvé la fin de son existence ici bas.

Il avait passé les trente dernières années de sa vie à protéger tout ce qui avait le nom de Potter, et en récompense, avait fini au fin fond du ministère de la magie.

Pathétique.

La salle était immense, mais froide, vide.

Seul un gouffre énorme remplissait la pièce, et comme une blague douteuse, des gradins étaient disposés tout autour, permettant de voir la fin. Une grande arcade de pierre à moitié effondrée, encadrant une sorte de voile qui ondulait malgré l'absence de vent.

Dans ce voile, Sirius.

.

Flashback POV Severus

.

- Alors Servilus, on fait encore des potions? Laisse moi deviner, tu tente le philtre d'amour à cause de ta face de vampire?

- La ferme, Black! Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

- Mais c'est qu'il pourrait être méchant le petit Snivelus... HEY retires ta baguette Snape!

- Fous moi la paix, Black.

.

Qu'il était chiant. Chiant, beau riche, connu, et aimé de toute l'école. Et intelligent et Sang-pur avec ça.

Pourquoi lui devait supporter des parents indignes, être le souffre-douleur de l'école, et être si laid? Si cela était tout. Non. Sa seule amie fricote à présent avec ce moins que rien de Potter.

La vie est une garce, quand elle s'y met.

...

.

- Snivelus! Regardes par ici, Peter t'a trouvé une copine!

.

Malgré moi je me retourne, ce gros crétin de Pettigrow arbore un sourire gluant et porte un crapaud dans ses mains boudinées.

J'ai mal.

Non, je me fiche de leur blague.

C'est juste que Lopa, la petite chienne que j'avais trouvée, est morte ce matin. Le seul animal qui se souciait de moi, et qui était toujours heureux de me voir.

C'était une bâtarde, noire avec un ventre tout blanc.

Et sans que j'ai pu l'empêcher, une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je me lève, vexé de n'avoir pu me contrôler.

Sous leurs rires, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me tracasse.

Peu importe.

Ce soir, je vais rendre visite à sa petite tombe improvisée, cela me réconfortera.

...

.

Je sais ce qui me dérangeait. Lui, il n'avait pas rit. Black n'avait pas rit. Pourquoi?

...

.

- Black fous moi la paix.

- Tu as l'air moins triste, Severus. C'est bien.

- ...?

.

Il est barré. La consanguinité je vous dis.

...

.

- Pourquoi tu est gentil avec lui, Sirius? C'est un connard ce type!

- J'ai mes raisons. Et puis ça n'est pas drôle d'attaquer sur des choses auxquelles il ne peux pas répliquer.

- Il chiale pour un clebs! Un foutu clebs, Sirius.

- Je te remercie, James.

- Sirius attends! Je voulais pas...

.

Je le rattrape juste après la salle de classe abandonnée qu'ils occupaient. Je lui prend le bras, et son air de fureur laisse place à un étonnement. Je n'arrive même pas à formuler de question.

.

- Fais comme si tu n'avait rien entendu, Snape.

- Je peux pas. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'avec ta vie, j'aurais été pire que toi. J'aime te provoquer, mais je peux pas me foutre de toi sur ça.

- Ça?

- Ton chien. James sait que le tient est mort.

- ...

- Tu as envie... d'en parler?

- Non. Merci... de n'avoir pas rit.

- Disons simplement...que je sais ce que c'est, d'avoir une vie merdique.

.

Un phénomène s'est produit. Black est passé du stade « veracrasse torché » à « veracrasse aimable » tout d'un coup.

...

.

- Salut, Snape.

- Bonjour, Black.

.

Dire qu'il m'attend tous les matins devant la salle commune de Serpentard pour me le dire.

À six heures pile. Heure à laquelle personne n'est dehors.

Sauf lui, et moi.

...

.

- Bon alors vous faites quoi exactement dans cette cabane?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu y viennes, Severus.

- Vous vendez des trucs pas net?

- Ne dit pas d'âneries... James n'aurait jamais du en parler dans le couloir.

.

Le soir même, je m'engouffre sous le saule, et j'arrive à la cabane hurlante. J'entends des grognements quand j'arrive à la porte.

Curieux tout de même, je l'ouvre... Un loup-garou! Oh Merlin. Ces bestioles ne craignent même pas le stupéfix.

Je recule, je tombe, et un cerf passe devant moi. J'ai juste le temps de retourner sous le saule, et sur le chemin du retour, je vois l'énorme bout de bois qui m'a traversé la jambe dans ma chute.

Près de l'arbre, Sirius.

Il me regarde inquiet, voit ma blessure, et sans me demander mon avis, me traîne à l'infirmerie.

Sous le coup de la douleur, je m'évanouis, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a raconté, mais elle me traite aux petits oignons, la madame.

...

.

- Ta jambe va mieux?

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas du...

- Le plus important est que tu ailles bien n'est ce pas?

- Tu me hais, non?

- Non. Les amis sont fait pour ça, Severus.

- Et si les autres savaient?

- Tant pis pour leurs pauvres cœurs sensibles!

.

Il me sourit. Je fonds quand il me sourit.

...

.

- Excuses-moi, Severus.

- ...

- Vraiment, c'était spontané, tu vois!

- ...

- Je suis VRAIMENT désolé! Tout ce que tu voudras, un oubliettes, un coup de poing, vraiment...

- Arrêtes de parler. Recommence.

- Tu veux que...

- Oui, sombre crétin! Embrasses-moi encore!

...

.

- Sirius.

- Mmh?

- Sirius ouvres les yeux, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Que tu m'aimes? Ou que tu en as encore envie?

- Sirius!

- Bon, bon...

- Je vais devenir espion. Pour Dumbledore.

- ...

- Je dois le faire. Dis moi que tu restes avec moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Mais ne te fais pas tuer. La guerre à déjà trop de victimes, Severus.

- Sirius?

- Oui?

- Je t'aime. Encore.

- Gamin.

...

.

- Severus! Son regard est noir

- Un problème, Sirius?

- Et comment! Je t'ai vu parler à Malefoy! Il t'a touché! Je le sais, je l'ai vu!

.

J'adore quand il fait son gamin pourri jaloux. Devrais-je jouer avec cela? Pas maintenant. Il risquerait de faire un vrai scandale. Je l'assois à côté de moi sur le fauteuil de mon modeste salon.

.

- Oui effectivement, j'ai parlé avec Lucius...

- Et tu l'appelles par son prénom, en plus?

- Laisses moi finir, mon ange. Oui, je lui ai parlé. Lucius n'est pas un véritable mangemort. Il s'est engagé auprès de Jedusor à cause de Bellatrix.

- Ma cousine? Mais...

- Sirius... Laisses moi finir je t'en prie -Je l'embrasse brièvement- Elle à menacé de tuer son bébé et Narcissa. Pour le moment, il n'a pas d'autre choix, surtout qu'il n'a aucun endroit où se cacher, et ta cousine est la favorite du Lord, en ce moment. Pour le rassurer, j'ai promis de protéger Draco.

- Draco?

- Son fils. Il a à peine huit mois. Dumbledore est au courant, mais le pauvre homme était tellement au bout du rouleau qu'il s'est laissé aller. Alors je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Repose cette baguette Black, il aime Narcissa.

- ...

- Sirius...

- ...

- Sirius!

- Moui...

- Je t'aime alors arrête ton caprice

...

.

- Ne me laisse pas, Severus!

- Je reviendrais chaque fois que je pourrait. Avec Dumbledore, je ferais en sorte d'avoir plus d'autorisations pour Azkaban.

- Severus! Ne te fais pas voir, surtout!

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tiens le coup, Sirius.

.

Et je quitte la prison où mon amant est enfermé depuis trois mois. J'ai mal. Encore.

...

.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? On dirait une carpette immonde, sale et en manque certain de poils, avec deux gros yeux humides.

Un chien.

Mon cœur avait sursauté, mais en le voyant entièrement noir, j'ai su que ce n'était pas Lopa. Même si ce chien est sur sa tombe et me regarde larmoyant.

Alors je le prend avec moi, et il me suit sans faire d'histoire, mais en boitant un peu. Je sais qu'il ne se transformera pas avant d'avoir retrouvé une apparence normale.

Toujours aussi perfectionniste, au fond.

Nous avons arrangé la scène de la cabane. Personne ne doit savoir.

La vie est assez difficile comme cela.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

Je suis devant ce voile maudit.

J'ai affronté la mort de Dumbledore, la séparation avec mon amour, la marque, et Voldemort lui même.

Mais ça, c'est tout simplement le truc en trop. S'il avait été vivant, j'aurais été fort pour lui, par lui. Il ne l'est plus, alors je n'ai plus de raison d'être là.

Ma vie s'est terminée avec lui.

Alors, fou, sûrement, à bout, probablement, je me met à genoux devant celui qui à aspiré mon amant, j'allonge une main, et je touche les ondes mortelles.

Avez-vous déjà ressentit l'impression de n'avoir plus de corps?

De n'être plus qu'une pensée, dans un néant palpable?

Je suis ainsi.

Mon corps ne m'apparaît plus, je ne vois plus rien, et ne ressent plus rien.

Je ne pense même pas, je ne suis plus que mes propres pensées. En court, je ne peux plus en générer. Je suis un morceau de moi impalpable, multiple, indénombrable, et très friable.

Tel une nuée d'abeilles dont chacune représente une pensée, une facette, un sentiment que j'ai, et qui, dans l'atmosphère malsaine qui l'entoure se désagrège par l'extérieur, jusqu'à totalement se dissiper.

Je devrais avoir peur, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Quelques secondes, ou peut être quelques années plus tard, un flot m'assaillit. Le corps que j'ai constitué de mes souvenir s'estompe encore un peu. Heureusement que ma vie avait été remplie.

Je vois tout à coup un repas de famille, froid, les parents ne se parlent pas, trois enfants sont attablés, en piteux état. Ils ont joué dans la boue, les parents ne sont pas contents. Un souvenir d'une personne qui s'est totalement perdue dans le voile.

Je rejette la pensée, je tente de m'accrocher aux miennes.

...

Je vois Lily, qui me sourit, qui m'aborde et me conseille pour être moins chétif, plus sûr de moi.

...

Je vois Sirius en dernière année, sur un banc de la cour de Poudlard, au soleil à côté de moi. C'est lui qui m'a appris à lancer des piques acerbes pour me protéger, pour être respecté.

...

Un silence, je crois que je n'existe plus.

...

Quand je réfléchit à mes souvenirs, les autres pensées le savent, tentent de me les arracher. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'elles en soient capable. Chaque fois que je ressasse un souvenir, il est comme aspiré par le voile, comme s'il s'en nourrissait.

...

J'oublie qui j'étais, les sensations de la douceur à la douleur, les sentiments que j'avais.

...

Qui est cette femme rousse qui me parle? Lily? Qui est-elle?

...

Poudlard... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Qu'il est bon de s'abandonner au néant.

...

Deux yeux gris.

...

Sirius.

...

Je suis dans des draps fins, et j'observe le plafond. Je sens une main se poser sur mon torse, et tourne ma tête.

Un sourire s'étend sur mon visage. Ce grand homme brun est important pour moi.

Nous venons de faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Sirius. Est-ce mon nom? Je ne crois pas.

Il me sourit, et parle.

.

- Je t'aime Se...

.

Quelque chose me gêne. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Je SUIS ce souvenir. L'unique. Qu'est ce qui me dérange autant?

Il a prononcé le début de mon nom.

Dans le souvenir réel, il ne l'avait pas dit. Je le sais, sans savoir comment, par quel miracle.

Une more.

Alors je vit ce souvenir, je prend la main de cet amour presque perdu.

.

- Sirius. Je t'ai retrouvé, n'est-ce pas?

- ...

- Suis moi, Sirius.

.

Il ne dit pas un mot, prend ma main, et attend, en souriant.

Nous nous levons, et le décor disparaît. Je lui tient la main comme si c'était la dernière chose que je possédait.

C'est le cas.

Nous sommes seuls, nus dans ce néant, mais nous sommes tous les deux.

Je l'entraîne derrière moi, et je marche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Alors je m'arrête, et je le regarde. Il est sublime.

Ses cheveux lui tombent à la taille, bouclant merveilleusement. Il à un visage fin et aristocrate, bien fait. Il est musclé, et dégage un charme sexuel pressant. Je me sens si petit face à lui.

Le doute est chassé, je le serre contre moi, et j'entends les mots qui me permettront de mourir heureux.

.

- Je t'aime, Severus. Je t'avais attendu.

- Je t'avais promis de ne jamais t'abandonner.

...

.

Froid.

Je ressent un sentiment d'étrangeté. Cela n'est pas normal. Je peux sentir tout cela?

J'ouvre les yeux, je vois Sirius, endormi dans mes bras.

Ou mort.

Je sens le sol froid, les cailloux qui me rentrent dans la peau. Je lève la tête, je sens que je suis en sueur.

Et je vois la salle de la mort, angoissante autour de nous deux.

Elle s'illuminera un instant, alors que je ris à gorge déployée. Quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je me souvient de mes cours de première année.

La magie pure. C'est elle qui nous à permis de sortir du voile. Qui à émit une puissance assez grande pour nous accrocher à la réalité. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être aussi fort. Assez pour combattre un artefact.

Je suis heureux. Je pourrais entendre sa voix encore quelques temps, même si je souffre de ce monde ignoble.

Je le regarde en souriant. Il est le seul à pouvoir se vanter de m'avoir vu sourire.

Il dort, car je vois son torse se soulever régulièrement. Je le tient dans mes bras encore un peu, j'aurais tout le temps de me demander comment sortir de là plus tard.

Une pensée incongrue me traverse l'esprit : me rappeler de lui dire de garder ses cheveux longs.

...

.

_seconde septième année de Harry _

.

Je suis dans mon appartement de professeur, car oui, après la mort d'Albus, j'ai refusé le poste de directeur. Minerva est bien plus apte à y être.

Il fait chaud, la cheminée ronfle, et j'ai un verre de gin à la main.

Pourtant je ne me sens pas bien.

Dans quelques instants, le morv... filleul de mon amant va passer cette porte, entrer dans MES appartements, et apprendre un secret que je voulait justement, eh bien garder secret.

Pourquoi, mais Merlin pourquoi ce crétin congénital à proposé qu'ils refassent tous leur année? Ils sont au final, deux fois plus nombreux en première année. Deux fois plus de cornichons qui vont faire semblant d'écouter une bribe de cet art que je tente de leur inculquer, qu'est la fabrication de potions.

Sirius sort de la douche, et fait toujours semblant d'être un parfait innocent quand ses cheveux gorgés d'eau, dégoulinant sur son torse sont son seul vêtement.

Démon.

Je respire, je souffle, et je tente d'oublier que Potter à vu mon humiliation publique organisée par son père lui même... Fort heureusement il n'est pas tombé sur mes escapades nocturnes avec la sculpture qui s'habille dans la pièce à côté.

On frappe. Non Potter frappe.

Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, et Sirius, bien au courant de ce que je suis, va ouvrir, une serviette sur les épaules pour sécher la masse de luxure qu'il appelle cheveux.

.

- Salut, Harry! Eh bien entre, ça sera plus simple.

- Merci, Sirius. Professeur Snape.

- Bonsoir, Potter.

- Va falloir que je fête ça, c'est la première fois que Severus dit bonjour à un Potter!

- Sirius...

- Ok ok, prend un siège Harry, j'arrive!

.

Il s'assoit sur le siège à côté du grand fauteuil. Encore habillé comme un moldu.

Il à un drôle de regard triste, ce petit. Enfin.

Une longue minute de silence passe, et j'ai eu le temps de réciter les ingrédients de ma toute nouvelle potion dans l'ordre, et en partant de la fin.

Sirius arrive avec deux verres et une bouteille de whisky, la sienne, et en verse un pour Harry, et un pour lui. Moi, je préfère le gin.

.

- Bien, bien, Harry voilà.

- Sirius?

- Hum. En fait, ce que nous devons te dire, Severus et moi, c'est loin d'être simple tu vois, là si on commence les explications ça part carrément dans un problème quasi métaphysique qui pourrait prendre des heures à...

- Nous sortons ensemble.

.

Choc. Sirius à la bouche grande ouverte, Harry le concurrence sérieusement. Si on avait laissé Sirius parler, son filleul serait repartit en pensant qu'on avait vu un troll faire du tricot.

.

- Mais Sev, comment tu peux dire ça comme ça?

- Ben, comme ça. Potter, ton parrain et moi, on sort ensemble. Tu allait encore t'embrouiller dans des explications vaseuses.

- ...

- Harry? Ça va? Harry?

- Sirius, laisses lui le temps de digérer.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ledit Harry retrouve l'usage de la parole.

.

- Eh bien... C'est chouette. Je veux dire, si vous êtes bien ensemble, alors... Tout va bien.

- Tu vois? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'en ferait pas tout un fromage!

- Tu est sûr, Harry? Sirius est encore inquiet. Je veux dire, ça peut être choquant...

- Non, ça va. Après tout, on à tous le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à nous, non?

.

Bizarre ce petit. Bon, ça a été plus rapide avec Draco qui est carrément tombé dans les vapes. Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa voix.

Comme un regret, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je laisse le soin à mon cher et tendre de raconter moult détails que demande Celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce qui fait long comme surnom, d'ailleurs.

.

- Mais... Comment êtes vous sortis du voile? Personne n'a su.

- C'est Severus qui est venu me chercher. Moi, je n'avais qu'un souvenir en tête, il semble qu'il avait le même. Alors on s'est retrouvés, et voilà. Mais je ne me souvient pas de tout. C'est très...flou dans le voile.

- Et comment Dumbledore à su que vous y étiez?

- Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter, ma baguette était restée devant l'artefact. J'ai pu communiquer mon patronus à Poudlard. Je pense que vous en savez assez, à présent, non?

.

Pire que Draco. Mais on dirait qu'il veux plus se renseigner qu'autre chose.

Finalement, il repars, et sous mon regard noir, Sirius prend son filleul dans ses bras.

Est-ce que je prend Draco dans les miens, moi hein? Non mais je vous le demande.

Le traître ferme la porte, et ne me demandez pas comment, puisque j'étais plongé dans ces deux orbes grises absolument perverses, mais il s'est retrouvé nu en quelques mètres seulement.

Il est sublime, charmeur, et il le sait. Et moi je suis totalement perdu, loin d'être sûr de moi avec mon physique de botruc anémique, mais je suis fier d'être le seul à le faire gémir comme cela.

Mon verre de gin à disparut quelque part, remarquez il aurait commencé à faire des claquettes que je m'en serait totalement fichu.

Je me tourne vers lui, et non, je ne fixerais pas en bavant cette superbe érection qu'il n'a que pour moi. Tiens, il taille son pubis?

Snape remonte les yeux.

Remonte te dis-je.

Ses cheveux gouttent encore. Pas étonnant, il ne se sèche jamais par magie, et il sait que je devient fou quand je vois son torse parcouru de gouttes d'eau.

L'eau lui va si bien.(1)

Il se penche au dessus de moi, prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil, et je suis obligé de m'allonger en travers.

Ses longs cheveux gouttent maintenant sur ma chemise. Tiens, elle a disparut aussi.

Je sens sa main sur ma cambrure, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il embrasse divinement bien. Pire, il garde les yeux ouverts.

Je l'avais remarqué un jour, depuis je garde les miens ouverts de même. Et c'est électrisant comme sensation.

Mon pantalon s'est fait la malle entre deux baisers, peut être même avant. Mes neurones se sont tous donnés rendez vous pour une fiesta en bas, entre mes cuisses.

Il mord mon oreille. Il sait ce que cela provoque chez moi. Alors le loup qui est en moi apparaît. Il est un chien, mais je suis bien plus violent que lui.

En deux secondes il se retrouve en dessous, moi entre ses jambes parfaites.

Mes yeux deviennent totalement noirs, même la partie normalement blanche. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit, et ça l'excite. La boucle se termine quand on sait que lorsqu'il est excité, je le suis, et mes yeux tournent mauvais.

Son torse se marque de griffures, et il se cambre à chaque passage en se mordant les lèvres. Je prend ses fesses, et je relève brutalement sa cuisse droite. Il n'a pas le droit de se mordre les lèvres.

Il n'y à que moi qui en ait le pouvoir. Et je ne m'en prive pas.

Il aime que je sois possessif et quelque peu violent avec lui, animal.

De toutes façons je ne me contrôle pas. Pas la première fois en tout cas. Les suivantes, c'est lui qui prend le contrôle, et j'ai droit à mon quota de tendresse.

Pour l'heure, je l'ai replacé correctement sur le fauteuil. Son cou est sur l'accoudoir, sa tête pend dans le vide avec ses cheveux qui me rendent fous.

Je suis à genoux devant lui, et ma force d'animagus me permet de le soulever sans efforts jusqu'à ma hauteur.

Je me penche langoureusement contre lui.

Alors d'une main, je tire ses cheveux encore plus en arrière, et je m'enfonce d'un seul coup entre ses reins. C'est bon, chaud, et il adore cela.

Le reste n'est plus que halètement, gémissement, et je sens que je viens, quand je vois ce chien se masturber juste sous mes yeux.

Il en veux donc plus.

J'y met toute ma force, quitte à lui faire mal à la colonne vertébrale, et quand je gémis, seul un grognement animal sort de ma gorge. Il ne peux plus se retenir et hurle à son tour, entre l'animal et l'homme.

Je vais encore plus vite si je peux, et il ouvre brusquement ses yeux pour se déverser entre nous. Le voir avoir du plaisir est mon nirvana.

Je me déverse tout en me retirant, Je sais qu'il aime sentir ma semence entre ses cuisses.

Mon souffle reprend un son humain, mes yeux redeviennent normaux, et mes neurones reviennent de vacances, alors je m'écroule sur lui, et il me prend dans ses bras, la tête toujours dans le vide.

Dans quelques minutes, il m'entraînera sur le lit pour que j'y passe pour mon plus grand plaisir.

.

- Tu est magnifique, Severus.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, mon ange.

- Je t'assure. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec toi...

.

À claquer, je vous dis.

_..._

.

_deux ans plus tard_

.

- Tu crois que c'est la bonne?

- Mais oui, il va adorer, Hermione!

- Alors, les filles, tout va bien?

- Ron! Sort tout de suite d'ici!

.

La jeune femme ajustait sa robe de mariée.

Le bustier passait derrière son cou comme un col de chemise, laissant son dos nu, et arrivait sur sa poitrine en un décolleté vertigineux, attachant les deux côtés du vêtement par un lacet de soie.

Le bas de la robe était simple, avec une sorte traîne, mais d'un très bel effet. Un seul voile de tulle avait été ajouté pour un peu de volume.

Ginny ajouta sur le bas du vêtement des broderies d'un coup de baguette, et vérifia le chignon piqué de perles blanches et orangées.

Elle prit son bouquet de lys oranges et blancs, et souffla un bon coup.

Ginny l'embrassa sur la joue, et prit la tangente pour se placer sur son banc dans la petite chapelle. Bon.

Elle n'avait qu'à aller jusqu'à l'autel, réciter son texte (sa spécialité), dire oui, et passer une bague à son doigt.

Pas de quoi fouetter un scroutt.

Elle avança un pied chaussé d'un escarpin à dix gallions, et prit la petite porte qui permettait d'accéder sur le côté du bâtiment.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle se retrouva devant les portes de la chapelle ou son père l'attendait. La musique se mit en marche, et Georges avait même pensé à supprimé l'écho qui régnait dans ces bâtisses en pierre anciennes.

Quelques pas. Elle arriva devant lui.

Ron lui prit la main, et lui sourit « Tu est fabuleuse, 'Mione ».

Elle lui rendit son sourire, incapable de répondre, et se tourna vers le prêtre.

Sur les premiers rangs, le couple que formaient Sirius et Severus. Le noble descendant de la famille Black, habillé en circonstances, beau comme un dieu grec, majestueux, royal ... pleurait comme une fillette devant le spectacle. Severus, en noir pour changer, se pinçait l'arrête du nez, d'énervement... Ou pour ne pas rire.

À côté de la future mariée, Harry. Toujours triste, toujours avec ce masque de gentillesse et de joie simulées. Il regardait le ventre rond de son amie.

Ils n'avaient pas traînés pour faire de futurs petits génies. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons du mariage précipité. La noblesse de la famille, bien que personne ne l'ai officieusement reconnue, ne souffrait pas d'enfants hors mariage. Peu importe, puisqu'ils s'aimaient. Ron sentit sa joie s'évaporer un peu.

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi le survivant était triste.

Il avait remarqué cela quelques jours après qu'il ait été convoqué par Dumbledore.

.

Flashback

.

_sixième année à Poudlard. _

.

Il avait alors commencé à être distant, froid, et souvent absent. Il lui arrivait de soupirer en plein milieu d'un cours, et de répondre simplement « oui monsieur » sous le rire général quand Snape le traitait de « limace incapable de lacer ses chaussures lui-même ».

Il ne répondait que vaguement à ses question, et laissa la fin de l'année s'écouler.

Entre deux lignes, lui et Hermione avaient réussi à conclure qu'il était amoureux, et cherchaient activement le fauteur de trouble, qui qu'il soit parmi tous les étudiants.

Cho fut vite écartée du lot quand on vit Harry lui faire la bise sans émotion, avec son sourire de circonstance qu'il abordait avec tous.

Ron poursuivit son enquête en demandant des renseignements à Celui-qui-connaissait-jusqu'à-l'odeur-des-chaussettes-de-Harry-selon-l'heure, alias Colin Crivey.

Ce dernier avait détecté le changement d'humeur de son idole, et ne savait pas grand chose non plus, sauf qu'il regardait environ quinze pour cent de fois plus à la table Serpentard le soir au dîner.

Oui, quinze pour cent.

Le duo Hermione Ron observèrent alors la table vert et argent durant quelques jours, et en conclurent que celui ou celle qui faisait battre le cœur de Harry était soit Pansy, soit Crabbe, Soit Malefoy.

Soit le mur juste derrière.

Impossible que le survivant craque sur les trois premières années situées face au trio Serpentard.

Ils prirent partit de lui demander avant, afin de savoir vers qui ils devaient se diriger.

Hermione était au courant depuis longtemps de la particularité du monde amoureux sorcier, et n'était pas plus étonnée que cela. De toutes façons, si quelqu'un pouvait rendre Harry heureux, fut-ce Hagrid ou Mc Gonagall, alors elle était contente pour Harry.

La seule réponse potable fut un sursaut quand ils insistèrent sur les cheveux blonds de Malefoy qui avait fait une teinture pas plus tard que le matin même.

Noir.

Bon un sursaut étant un début, il fallait maintenant trouver à parler à Malefoy.

Tenter une approche du Harry national et voir sa réaction.

La guerre était là, ils allaient sûrement tous crever, mais que voulez vous, on a quand même le droit d'être heureux deux minutes même avec un mage barré qui vous colle le train.

Ron attacha donc son courage qui n'avait pas fuit à Cuba à un poteau, et partit voir le prince Serpentard.

Ce dernier avait, depuis son adhésion active à l'Ordre du Phœnix, laissé poussé ses cheveux en coupe au bol longue, les avait teints en noir, ce qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux gris-bleus, et s'était mis aux costards (deux cent gallions le costard).

Non, il n'était pas impressionnant.

Non madame, et Ron Weasley, avec son vieux jean troué, son T-shirt qui avait appartenu à toute la fratrie avant lui, allait aborder un modèle de classe, de charisme et d'élégance.

Modèle en vue. Seul dans un couloir à manipuler ce qui semble être des boules anti-stress chinoises.

Ah, forcément il est devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Sûrement une retenue.

Il regarde sa montre, et s'apprête à partir. Allé, Ron. Tu est aussi sorcier que lui, tu est même plus grand que lui.

Pour Harry.

Lançant intérieurement son cri de guerre façon Breavheart, il s'avança vers l'ex-blond, et tira doucement sa manche.

Le Serpentard se retourna, le regard hautain, emprunt de royauté, et qui s'ancrait au fond de vos orbites tel un dogue à sa proie.

Respire, Ron, respire, c'est Malefoy de toutes façons, s'il la demande, il l'aura sa châtaigne.

Il prend une inspiration et dit le tout d'un seul souffle.

.

- Malefoy il faut qu'on parle c'est à propos de Harry mais il faut qu'on aille là où on te verra pas avec moi par ce que vraiment j'en ai pas envie et je suppose que toi aussi enfin si tu veux bien voilà.

- ...

- *Hum*

- Ok. Rendez-vous aux serres dans trente minutes.

.

Il fait la danse de la victoire dans son esprit. Malefoy à accepté.

Harry, bientôt tu aura le Serpentard dans ton lit!

Il se tourna rapidement, et couru presque de là où il était venu. Trente minutes. Tout juste le temps de prévenir Hermione.

Il prend un pull, passe à côté de la brune, lui glisse un mot, et repars presto.

C'est qu'elles sont loin les serres. Hermione l'accompagne, pour le coup, elle doit aller « couvrir le terrain » au cas ou un professeur passerait.

Cette fille est géniale. Elle à réussi à trouver un sort qui ferait vibrer les baguettes si un problème arriverait.

Ils descendent donc les quelques étages qui nous séparent du rez-de-chaussée, du moins ils essayent, car les escaliers, ne pestons pas, ont la bougeotte, et refusent l'accès à leur illustres marches.

.

POV Ron

.

Rez-de-chaussée. Il reste dix minutes avant le rendez-vous. Les serres sont derrière le château, en marchant vite on y sera à temps.

On arrive, Hermione regarde tout autour, le couloir semble vide.

Malefoy est au bout, et attend, apparemment irrité. Blaise est à ses côtés.

Ah, il y a donc pensé aussi?

.

- Bon tu me voulait quoi, Weasley?

- C'est à propos de Harry, mais euh... Je jette un regard en coin à Zabini. Ce mec me fait flipper.

- Bon, viens on va parler.

.

Il doit penser que c'est à propos de l'ordre. En passant il se met dans une belle crotte en parlant de Harry devant son ami.

On entre dans la serre numéro un, et on prend chacun un siège devant le long bureau qui sert habituellement de plan de travail.

.

- Alors quoi Harry?

- Bon, c'est pas simple, mais on va dire que comme tu est un sorcier qui à baigné dans la tradition je...

- Weasley abrège je n'ai pas la journée!

- Harry est peut-être amoureux de toi.

- Pardon?

- Oui. Il est vraiment pas bien ces temps-ci et je me demandais si... Enfin si tu le fréquentait avant.

- Et comment ton cerveau en est arrivé à cette conclusion?

- Ben tu l'insulte plus, et tu est entré dans l'ordre, quand même. C'est pas rien.

- Weasley tu est vraiment un crétin. Il ne se passe rien entre Harry et moi. On se déteste toujours autant. C'est tout?

- Je crois oui.

.

Il soupire et marmonne que je l'ai fait déplacer pour rien. Mais bizarrement, pour une fois, il ne m'a pas traité de crève-la-faim ou autre civilités. Il part rapidement en me bousculant, et je me lève à mon tour.

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je suis juste trop franc.

Je sort enfin de la serre, et je vois Hermione, visage fermé, et qui repars avec moi sans un mot pendant que je lui raconte. On ne sait toujours pas qui Harry aime.

Mais ça n'est pas un Serpentard.

.

POV Hermione.

.

On arrive devant les serres, personne en vue.

Zabini est avec Malefoy. Pourvu que ça ne dégénère pas en dispute.

J'ai bien fait de faire boire ce calmant à Ron, ça lui évitera de lancer ses piques habituelles, et on aura les informations plus rapidement.

Dans deux jours Harry pourra toucher directement les os de son visage à force de jeûner.

Malefoy entre avec Ron, et on entend plus rien.

.

- Alors... Beau temps, hein?

.

Je le regarde de travers. Zabini parle à une sang de bourbe?

Zabini le fier sang-pur convaincu que seuls les vrais sorciers devraient avoir accès à Poudlard, celui qui n'a pas hésité à abaissé Ginny devant tout le monde par ce qu'elle est une traître à son sang?

.

- Il fait à peine huit degrés, Zabini.

- Hum. Oui. Effectivement.

- Il t'arrive quoi là? Normalement tu m'aurais traitée de tous les noms. Tu est malade?

- Non. Mais enfin, comme on dit il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non?

- Je sais pas quel coup tu prépare, Zabini, mais compte sur moi pour t'empêcher de nous nuire encore, compris?

- Je ne prépare rien.

.

Mais il lui arrive quoi exactement? Il à oublié ses testicules à l'entrée ou quoi?

Je le regarde de travers, et Draco sort, passablement ennuyé, suivit de Blaise. Quand Ron arrive, il me fait son rapport, et je ressasse le comportement de Blaise.

Je vais le surveiller de près l'italien, moi.

.

Fin du Flashback

.

Hermione se tourne alors vers son futur mari. « Oui ».

* * *

.

Et voilà! j'éspère que ca vous a plu! Je posterais la suite dans une semaine MAXIMUM donc peut être dans quatre jours ou cinq selon ma vitesse d'écriture!

En attendant, faites un geste contre

- les biscottes qui se cassent quand vous les tartinez,

- le mec de 2m50 de haut et 1m40 de large pile devant vous au ciné,

- le string léopard d'Ombrage,

- les frites molles du Mc Quick

- le nouveau live de Cindy Sanders

en postant une **REVIEW**!

Merci beaucoup =3


	3. Jeune and more

Note : J'éspère ne pas avoir mis trop de temps à poster!! Bon je suppose que vous voulez lire, alors mes reviews sans mail, and ENJOY!!

**Minia **: Merci!! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Elleay Sahbel** : Ta dernière RAR, puisque maintenant je te répond par mail, huhu! je pense que tu verra le lien inter chapitre très vite! en fait je raconte au début un peu l'histoire de tous les persos... t'inquiete j'essaye d'éclaircir les choses au fur et à mesure! ENJOY donc, puisque je t'ai déjà répondu au reste!

Mot pour **Slaavy **: Je te l'ai mis, ton Lucius Charlie!!

* * *

ENJOY! (en italique, la conversation au début, des souvenirs, sinon la date ou les lieux)

* * *

**Chapitre III / Jeune and more**

.

_Au mariage d'Hermione. _

.

_- Tu dors, Albus?_

_- Non. _

_- Promets. _

_- Encore? _

_- Oui. _

_- Je ne te laisserais pas seul..._

.

Harry lève les yeux de son verre. Il ne parvient pas à se sortir de son cocon. Pourtant il y à autre chose dans le monde.

Tout autour de lui. Hermione vient de se marier, enceinte. C'était un très beau mariage, elle était magnifique. Hermione est une fille qui méritait le bonheur.

Alors pourquoi lui en veut-il d'être heureuse? Et Ron? Il l'a aussi laissé tomber. Il est difficile de penser aux autres quand on est en couple. Ils avaient tenté de le caser avec Draco en sixième année, et n'avaient pas comprit que s'il le regardait, c'était pour sa douloureuse ressemblance avec Albus.

Elle s'est éteinte quand le blond devint brun.

.

- Harry, tout va bien?

- Ah, salut, Ron.

.

Il regarda son ami tripoter son annulaire orné d'une bague en platine gravé.

.

- Harry, tu n'a jamais voulu nous parler, mais tu le sais que nous sommes là pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais Ron, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. C'est beaucoup trop tard. Excuses-moi de vous embêter avec ma tête d'enterrement. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Quoi? Mais le gâteau n'a pas encore été coupé!

- Désolé, Ron. Tu dira à 'Mione que je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Elle comprendra, je pense. Et... Félicitations.

- Rentre bien, vieux. _Ne fais pas de conneries, surtout._

.

Au fond, il s'en foutait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait non? La presse, l'argent, le retour de son parrain, et le bonheur d'avoir des amis si dévoués, qui avaient trouvé l'amour.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, et mit un peu de musique. Il logeait à Poudlard, au troisième étage. L'étage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Jamais plus il n'avait mis les pieds dans le bureau de la directrice, de peur de rencontrer le tableau d'Albus, et de tout lui dire.

Dans ses appartements, aucun portrait. C'était simple, dépouillé, mais assez chaleureux.

Il avait vingt ans, il s'appelait Harry Potter, et il était amoureux. D'un mort. Il prit une gorgée de whisky.

Il s'en voulait d'être partit. Hermione semblait si heureuse.

Si on lui avait dit...

.

Flashback _en sixième année_

.

- Je trouve les Serpentard vraiment bizarres, Ron.

- Je trouve aussi. C'est sûrement à cause de Draco et de son entrée dans l'Ordre.

- Peut être.

- Allé, demande.

- Quoi, Ron?

- Ben demande, quoi!

- Bon, d'accord. Pourquoi il est brun?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour une personne qui préférait les brun, lui fit le roux jubilant.

- Malefoy attentionné et romantique? Et pourquoi pas Snape en blonde bergère au milieu des alpages? Ils rirent à cette image.

- Et pour Harry?

- Ron, je pense que tant qu'il ne nous en parlera pas de lui même, nous ne sauront pas.

.

Il partirent de la salle sur demande, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure de déjeuner, mais à dix-heures trente, leurs ventres criaient famine. C'était dimanche, jour durant lequel Hermione avait juré ne jamais travailler. Quelques élèves étaient là, et à la demande, les elfes leur fournissaient gâteaux, boissons chaudes et viennoiseries.

Il semblerait que le dimanche, Hermione oubliait aussi la S.A.L.E., puisqu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour demander ce dont elle avait besoin.

Il suffisait de pointer sa baguette devant la table, et prononcer le nom du plat désiré. Les elfes recevaient la demande, et faisaient de leur mieux. Deux croissants et deux jus de citrouille apparurent.

Lavande et Patil bavardaient plus loin, rougissant aux clins d'œil de Dean et Seamus.

Draco et Blaise entrèrent et partirent s'assoir à leur table. Le côté « blond coloré » faisait toujours effet. Même si la, les racines couleur d'or refaisaient surface. Il avait du tester une technique moldue.

Quelques hiboux planèrent au dessus des tables, livrant les beuglantes et autres messages urgents.

Draco reçut une missive, et une Serdaigle un petit paquet. En se rapprochant, on pouvait lire « insulin ». un tout petit hibou, fier et maladroit fendit l'air, manqua s'écraser contre un pilier, et atterrit en roulé-boulé sur la table Gryffondor. Il mit une bonne minute à observer toutes les personnes présentes avant de roucouler en reconnaissant Ron.

La lettre à sa patte était plus grosse que lui, et il avait du suer pour la porter. Néanmoins, il avait réussit sa mission.

Arrivé devant son maître, il tendit la patte, et Hermione lui caressa le jabot avant de lui donner un bout de croissant.

Après lecture, Ron se leva, bredouilla une excuse à Hermione concernant un devoir qu'il devait faire avec Neville, et laissa son amie avec Harry qui arrivait en traînant la patte.

Il dévala le couloir, courut vers le dortoir et fort heureusement, y trouva Neville toujours ronflant. Il le réveilla à grand coups de « Snape arrive », et reprit sa respiration devant le pauvre garçon effaré. En deux mots il lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de sa couverture, et que non c'était pas bien, mais il avait mentit à Hermione, merci Neville, t'es un vrai pote, je te revaudrais ça.

Il partit immédiatement dans la direction inverse, et partit vers la bibliothèque. Un dimanche. De son plein gré. Il trouva le livre en question dans son mot, l'ouvrit au hasard, et prononça la formule. S'il n'eut pas de crise cardiaque, ce fut tout comme.

Une admiratrice secrète! Il avait une admiratrice secrète. Il prit un siège, toujours regardant le livre avec fascination, sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince.

Il relut son mot. « _Quelqu'un t'èque, livre sur les fées d'Albanie, prononce « Sois mon confident » en tournant trois fois ta baguette au dessus dans le sens des aiguilles dune montre. Sois seul_ ». Il regarda alors le livre. Son nom marqué, des insultes sur lui, surtout, suivies de mots plus doux.

Pourquoi on l'insultait, si on l'aimait?

Il avait ouvert le livre au milieu. On aurait dit un journal intime.

_« C'est un crétin. Je le hais. Il me sort par tous les pores, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas me l'enlever de l'esprit? Je le hais. »_

Il n'était pas rare que les élèves aient un journal intime caché par un sort dans un autre ouvrage. Mais directement dans un livre de la bibliothèque! Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qui était l'auteur du mot? Pourquoi le journal était ici? Qui en était le possesseur?

Il lut une dizaine de pages plus loin.

_« Il est débile. Mais je dois m'avouer que je me sens bizarre quand il est là. Cela fait un mois qu'il m'obsède. Si au début je pensais que c'était par ce qu'il m'énervait au plus au point, je sais maintenant que cela n'est qu'à moitié vrai. L'autre moitié à besoin qu'il soit là. Juste comme ça. »_

Le cœur de Ron accéléra. Il passa quelques pages de plus.

_« Il à une fossette du côté doit quand il sourit. Je le regarde trop. Et j'écris trop. Mais c'est le seul moyen de ne pas hurler son nom. Il est moche, bête et il aime ces foutus moldus. Et pourtant... pourquoi faut-il que ça me tombe dessus? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Qui va accepter le fait que moi, ... »_

Son teint devint livide. Il eu un moment d'absence, statufié devant ce qu'il venait de lire. Il eut un éclair de lucidité, et arracha la page en question avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Il avait refermé le livre quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

IL était là.

Planté devant lui, essoufflé. Ron leva les yeux, croisa les siens, et sans comprendre pourquoi, se leva lentement, passa près de lui, et sans un mot, le regard fixe vers la sortie, lui rendit l'ouvrage, et sortit.

Il entendit le petit livre tomber à terre, et il entendit un coup de poing sur un visage. Celui qui l'accompagnait. C'était donc lui, l'informateur.

Durant deux jours, il attrapa le syndrome de Harry. Il ne parla plus, ne manga plus, et Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Le soir dans l'atmosphère rassurante de son lit à baldaquin, il relut la page :

_« Il à une fossette du côté doit quand il sourit. Je le regarde trop. Et j'écris trop. Mais c'est le seul moyen de ne pas hurler son nom. Il est moche, bête et il aime ces foutus moldus. Et pourtant... pourquoi faut-il que ça me tombe dessus? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Qui va accepter le fait que moi, Draco Malefoy, je sois misérablement tombé amoureux de Ronald Weasley? Je peux à présent l'écrire. Seul mon meilleur ami connait l'existence de mon journal. »_

Il détestait le blond. Ce petit prétentieux n'était qu'une merde doublé d'un connard. Le fait qu'ils ne s'insultent plus en privé à cause de l'adhésion de Draco n'enlevait en rien ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Draco avait toujours tout fait pour leur pourrir la vie, et maintenant il avait les moyens de le faire chanter. Il avait dû écrire la dernière phrase pour se rassurer. Il allait payer.

Le lendemain, il ne se présenta pas au petit déjeuner, chose unique. Même Crivey écrivit un article là dessus. Il fallait dire que le petit déjeuner gargantuesque de Ron était assez connu. Ce qui fut encore plus unique, fut la distribution par Peeves d'un petit papier dans tout Poudlard.

La feuille arrachée du journal.

À partir de ce moment, chacun était au courant de la trahison du blond envers sa maison, et de son attirance pour le crève-la-dalle Weasley dernier mâle du nom.

.

- Pendant que tu joues les silencieux, Draco subit brimades, insultes et coups bas de sa propre maison, Ron! Réagit!

- Et que veux tu que ça me fasse? Il l'a mérité, ce petit con. Pour une fois qu'on peut se venger, 'Mione!

- Tu ne comprend pas. Ça devient de la violence gratuite! Alors qu'il était « le prince de Serpentard », il n'était plus maintenant que « la salope brune ». On l'a jeté du dortoir, il doit dormir dans la salle commune de sa maison, et même s'il garde son poste de capitaine, l'équipe lui tourne le dos, ne lui parle plus et crache sur son passage. Tout est dans le journal de l'école! Tu te rend compte à quel point il est humilié, Ron?

- Laisses moi, s'il te plait, Hermione. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Réfléchis-y, Ron.

.

Fin du match Gryffondor Serpentard. Serpentard a gagné de dix points, et Draco sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer au vestiaire vert et argent, il n'a d'autre choix que d'aller dans le camp de l'ennemi.

Il attendit environ une demi heure devant la porte que tous s'en aillent avant d'aller lui-même se changer.

Il arborait un sourire triste, et résigné. Il méritait ce qu'il se passait.

Quand il n'entendit plus de bruits, il entra, et posa son balai sur le banc. Il avait retiré son haut, et allait continuer avec le reste pour prendre une douche quand un rouquin assez célèbre en ce moment en sortit.

Il restèrent en suspens, regardant l'autre et attendant sa réaction. Finalement, Ron resserra la serviette blanche autour de sa taille avant de commencer les civilités.

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy? Envie de mater?

- Je n'ai plus accès à mon vestiaire.

- Pas mon problème t'as pas accès à celui-la non plus!

- Je suis peut être de l'ordre, Weasley, mais un doloris ne te ferais pas de mal, modère ton langage! Draco commençait à voir aussi rouge que Ron.

- Mais va te faire foutre Malefoy! C'est à cause de toi que ça à commencé! T'as été une vraie ordure pendant six ans et tu crois qu'en te ramenant comme une fleur avec la bouche en cœur je vais te dire d'oublier le passé? T'es vraiment con des fois!

- Ouais... Je suis vraiment con d'aimer un crétin comme toi.

.

La colère du blond était retombée subitement. Il avait baissé les bras, et Ron, qui s'attendait à avoir d'autres pics, n'eut rien qu'une tête baissée et triste. Il eu un élan de culpabilité. Il reprit sur un ton presque affectueux.

.

- Écoutes Malefoy oublies moi. C'est pas en trois jours que tu va devenir un mec bien à mes yeux.

.

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, que lorsqu'il sentit le mur froid du vestiaire sur sa peau nue. Draco avait placé ses mains en appui de chaque côté de la tête de Ron, et le regardait droit dans les yeux.

.

- Combien de temps?

- Pardon?

- En combien de temps je vais devenir un mec bien pour toi?

- Mais t'es pas bien, Malefoy, lâches moi! Ron fit un geste pour se dégager, mais Draco était plus fort et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Non. Combien? Ron le regarda, incrédule. Il chercha un réponse au hasard.

- Six semaines.

- Ok.

.

Il se détacha, et prit ses affaires jusqu'aux cachots. Pour ce soir il squatterais chez Snape et prendrait sa douche là-bas. Six semaines. Dans six semaines, Ron sortirait avec lui.

.

- Professeur Snape?

- ...

- Professeur?

- ...

- Severus?

- Qui est-ce?

- Draco.

- Entre.

.

Le blond s'engouffra, en ayant vérifié que personne ne le suivait. Severus avait lui aussi été mis au courant par la force des choses et face à l'Annonce comme il disait lui même, il avait vidé son stock de potions calmantes. Depuis, il protégeait son filleul, et lui permettait de dormir chez lui de temps à autre.

.

- Tu est conscient qu'il t'a dit ça pour que tu le laisse en paix?

- Évidement. Mais inconsciemment, lui aussi attendra la fin de cette période. C'est comme s'il me laissait une chance.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment?

- Je crois bien.

- Tu est fichu. Tiens, bois un coup, ça ira mieux.

- Merci, Severus.

... ...

- Alors la salope, on préfère les grands roux? Prends ça en attendant! Sale traître!

.

Nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre.

Il était nu, un sac sur la tête, attaché au milieu du couloir des cachots. Et Snape ne rentrerait que dans deux jours. Il ne pleurerait pas. Par ce qu'à ce moment précis, il savait que quelqu'un retirerait le sac et prendrait une photo. Alors il se retenait. Près de lui, Blaise assommé près d'un mur, le nez sûrement en sang.

Il sent un souffle sur sa nuque.

.

- Ma petite blondasse, tu as encore le choix, tu sais... Abandonne tes idées à la con et il se pourrait qu'on soit cléments avec toi. Après tout si tu aime les mâles on peut y faire quelque chose, non?

.

Il entend plusieurs rires. Ce sont tous des septième années. Et il sent une langue contre sa jugulaire, ce qui faire redoubler les rires. Il allait se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait peut être suivre quand un son de coup, et plus rien.

.

- Dégagez d'ici. Avant que je vous fasse tous renvoyer.

.

La voix de Ron. Il entendit d'autres pas. Super tout le monde va le voir à poil.

Entre ça et sauver ses fesses, le choix est assez restreint selon le code Malefoy.

Une cape sur ses épaules pendant qu'on le délie, deux petites mains lui enlèvent son sac. Il reconnaît Weasley fille juste devant sa tête, et elle lui sourit.

Il lève la tête pour voir le mur, et constate que Neville et Cho ont entreprit de s'occuper de Blaise. Bon pote, Blaise.

Lui-même ne doit pas être beau à voir, il sent sa lèvre qui à triplé de volume, et un de ses yeux ne voit plus rien. Son nez aussi est en sang, quand à ses côtes, inutile d'en parler, si elles existent encore. Il entend la voix chérie à son oreille.

.

- Pourquoi, Malefoy?

- Chi... chmaines. Parvint-il à articuler.

- Arrêtes, Malefoy, même toi tu mérites pas ça. Arrête avec tes six putains de semaines. Et depuis quand tu as ces cicatrices dans le dos?

- Wechte deux chmaines.

- La ferme. Il reste rien du tout. Arrêtes.

- Hon.

- Si. Je t'aime.

.

Il avait murmuré au creux de son oreille, mais le blond avait bien entendu.

Il s'était battu assez vaillamment pour devenir un mec bien. Il avait réussi. Durant deux semaines, il avait été le pire traître de Serpentard, il avait défendu les Gryffondor et les autres maisons, il s'était fait rosser à plusieurs reprises pour ses beaux yeux.

Et il l'avait vu. Il avait vu ses progrès, et ça l'avait touché.

Ce qu'il ne saura jamais, c'est que Ron l'aimait depuis plus d'un an, mais refoulait ses sentiments à cause de la nature de Draco. Ce n'était plus la peine, à présent.

...

- Alors, ça te plaît?

- Et pas qu'un peu! Mais le rouge, vraiment...

- Tu veux vraiment retourner dans ta maison?

- Merci, Ron.

.

Le blond se retourna dans la pièce qu'on avait aménagée pour lui, et se retrouva à trois centimètres de ses lèvres. Il avait beau être grand, Ron l'était encore plus.

Son cœur se mit à danser la samba, et il crispa ses doigts. Quand il plongea dans les yeux océans, il ne pu que fermer les siens sous le baiser qu'il lui offrait.

Le premier.

C'était doux, chaud et plein de promesses. Trois jours après leurs déclarations mutuelles. Il se séparèrent quand Blaise entra radieux. Lui aussi avait eu sa chambre, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Juste à côté de celle de Draco, dans un lieu inconnu de tous les autres élèves, car protégé par le secret.

.

POV Hermione

.

Ron était partit, prétextant un rendez-vous de devoirs avec Neville. Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux laisser son ami régler certaines choses par lui même.

Harry s'assit près d'elle, lui adressa un petit sourire, et finit le croissant de Ron. Bon au moins il mangeait de temps en temps.

Elle lui parla de choses et d'autres, tenta de pousser son esprit à s'intéresser à quelque chose de joyeux.

Mais rien.

Nos amis sont un fait. Nous les aimons, mais il arrive à un moment de nos vies, ou nous ne pouvons rien pour eux. Ou peu importe l'amour que nous leur portons, leur fardeau devient trop lourd même pour nous, et nous abandonnons la partie.

Nous les laissons alors à leur sort, par ce que nous n'y pouvons rien, et que le poids de nos propres problèmes est trop important pour soutenir ceux des autres.

Hermione se fit héroïne, et trouva la force. Elle se fit le serment de ne jamais laisser tomber Harry. Qu'il avait plus que tous besoin d'aide. Alors elle s'acharna à changer de sujet, et finalement, le survivant voulu bien s'emporter dans la vision du prochain match de quidditch.

La partie était gagnée, mais pas la guerre.

Un hibou beige et noir vint se poser près d'elle, et présenta sa patte. Elle détacha la petite enveloppe bleue ciel, et avant qu'elle ait pu le remercier, le volatile prit son envol.

Un mot à l'intérieur. « _Je t'aime _».

Elle ne savait pas c'était qui, et le hibou appartenait à l'école. C'était sûrement une farce. De mauvais goût. Son regard porta instinctivement sur Zabini qui discutait penaud avec Malefoy. Pansy était à la porte, et se mit à rire doucement quand elle vit les deux garçons passer la porte moitié marchant, moitié courant.

Pendant deux jours elle réfléchit à plein régime.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il lui envoyait des papiers matin midi et soir.

Et maintenant, il signait. Dès qu'elle avait lu le petit mot, la lettre se détruisait d'elle même.

Elle ne rendait qu'un regard farouche à la table Serpentard, mais jamais Blaise ne croisait ses yeux chocolat à ce moment là.

Elle reçut comme tout le monde le morceau de journal de Draco, et s'en fut voir son meilleur ami pour lui parler. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Quand à Harry, pour le moment, il avait demandé un peu de solitude, et sa baladait souvent avec Hagrid. Elle s'accabla de devoirs pour pouvoir réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

Zabini, sale petite vermine. Je saurais bien ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

Tactique d'Hermione numéro un. Répondre aux lettres.

L'italien fut plus que surpris de voir un petit mot griffé sur une petite carte blanche à chaque repas « _Moi, pas_ ». Mais il n'arrêtait pas. La jeune femme fit donc varier le message entre « _Je te déteste_ » et « _fous moi la paix_ ».

Ce qui fit doubler le nombre de lettres.

Car à présent, c'étaient des lettres décrivant la façon dont Blaise la voyait, l'aimait. Elle les lisait, curieuse de ce qu'il avait à y mettre. Et répondait de même.

Une phrase maximum. «_ Lâches moi_ ».

Technique d'Hermione numéro deux. Aller le voir et lui dire clairement, des fois qu'il ne saurait pas lire et qu'il utilise des plumes à papote.

Elle réussit à le trouver seul, à flâner près de la salle des trophées, un après midi.

.

- Zabini!

- Granger? Que me vaut le...

- La ferme! C'est quoi ce cirque?

- Cirque?

- Laisses! C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague?

- De quoi tu parle?

- Tes mots bizarres, huit fois par jour TOUS les jours!

- Ça n'est pas une blague Hermione. Je t'aime.

_Aouch_. Le lire est une chose, l'entendre aussi naturellement en est une autre.

- Mais t'es barré, Zabini! Je te déteste! Tu me déteste!

- Non, je t'aime.

- Tais-toi! Il t'arrive quoi? Qui t'a fait boire un philtre? Pourquoi tu m'aime?

Il était sincère. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il avait cette pose désinvolte, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, écartant les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Il parlait d'une voix lasse. Ou alors c'était un sacré bon acteur.

- Par ce que tu est forte.

- Pardon?

- Tu est une fille forte, tu combat tout et tout le monde, tu te bat pour être reconnue. J'admire cela. Tu est une née moldue. Alors pour le même résultat, tu doit fournir plus de travail que tout le monde. Les Serpentards ne te détestent pas. Ils te haïssent par ce que malgré ce que tu est, tu nous bat tous à plate couture.

- Tu est vraiment barré Zabini. Je ne suis pas forte. J'encaisse c'est tout. À cause de gens comme toi qui pense qu'être sang-pur vous donne des droits sur d'autres.

- Ça n'est pas ce que je pense.

- Et la marmotte...

- Que vient faire une marmotte dans la conversation?

- Laisse tomber. Tu est raciste envers les sang mêlés, et les nés moldus, Zabini. Ne dis pas le contraire!

- Eh bien si. Ne me crois pas, si tu veux. Mais j'ai changé. Quand je t'ai vue, pour de vrai. Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas le droit! Tu te rend compte que tu joue avec moi? Insulte moi si tu veux, mais arrête ton jeu, Zabini!

.

Elle ne le sentit que trop tard, mais une larme avait coulé, entrainant une autre.

Ça n'était pas tant Blaise qui lui faisait du mal.

C'était la vérité.

Elle était une née moldue, et elle était laide. Tout juste intelligente. Elle se battrait toute sa vie pour être acceptée, être considérée. Quand à être aimée, elle n'y pensait plus. Et lui, ce parvenu arrivait et lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Comme s'il lui donnait juste la vision du paradis avant de la retirer.

Elle, elle était l'amie de Harry Potter. Elle devrait l'aider à rechercher les horcruxes, et être ensuite un bon auror.

Alors elle se laissa aller, baissa la tête, et comme une idiote, laissa ses larmes couler au milieu du couloir. Elle était tout juste bonne à être l'objet de moqueries des sorciers comme Zabini. Tant pis si l'un d'entre eux sortait de derrière une armure pour la photographier et l'humilier un peu plus.

Elle aussi avait ses moments de déprime. Et ce moment précis, c'était un des siens, alors elle s'en fichait.

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, et une voix profonde lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, avec elle. Au creux de son épaule, les bras le long de son corps, elle se laissa faire. Contre le tissu de la robe, elle articula.

.

- Pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas? Pourquoi tu ne m'insulte pas? Pourquoi tu joue?

- Je ne joue pas, Hermione. Je t'aime.

Elle devait savoir. De toutes façons, elle ne perdrait rien, non? Elle releva la tête, et demanda, pleine d'espoir.

- Vrai?

- Vrai.

.

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser sans promesses, qui ne demandait rien. Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande d'elle même de s'en dégager. Au bout de dix longues minutes. Et ils se donnèrent rendez vous entre deux phrases maladroites. Blaise devra être fort à son tour, pour soutenir les faiblesses trop longtemps cachées de la jeune femme.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle le trouva avec quelques camarades étendu inconscient dans le couloir. La, elle su qu'il avait vraiment un bon fond, et qu'il méritait sa confiance.

.

Fin du flashback

.

Cinq mois après son mariage, Hermione accoucha d'une petite métisse qu'ils nommèrent Artemisia. _[NDA : c'est un vrai prénom italien]_

.

_époque actuelle. _

.

Le parc de Poudlard. Immuable, beau, ayant vu des générations de sorciers. À côté, la forêt interdite. Devant lui, un bureau. Sur ce bureau, une fiole de potion. Sirius avait condamné la fenêtre, et attendait, anxieux devant lui.

Si Snape ne s'était pas trompé, et il y avait une chance vraiment plus qu'infime que l'ai fait, la mixture agirait en deux jours. C'était effrayant.

Il pourrait se suicider avec cette potion. Et personne n'y pourrait rien. Il rejoindrait Albus. Lorsqu'un humain veux se suicider, au dernier instant, une barrière fine comme du papier cigarette, et pourtant solide comme de la fonte se met en place. C'est elle qui retient votre main de vous trancher le poignet. L'instinct de survie.

Et Harry constatait presque avec effroi que le sien avait foutu le camp. Severus était à côté de son amant, face à Harry. Alors, n'y tenant plus dans cette tension, il but le contenu de la fiole.

Pas mauvais. Sirius avait du lui procurer les ailes de fées.

Et il attendit.

... ...

Dans le ciel, les centaures virent Orion prendre une autre teinte. Le libre arbitre prenait place. Pourvu que Harry tienne le coup.

... ...

Une limbe. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, peuplés d'Albus lui souriant, lui demandant de rester, et plus loin, Hermione et Ron qui le soutenaient sans relâche. Harry était face à ses fantômes, et l'un d'entre eux lui demandait de se lier à lui.

.

- Harry. Je t'ai attendu, tu sais.

- Albus...

- Je t'aime, Harry. Pourquoi est-tu partit?

- Albus...

- Je me sens seul sans toi.

- Pardon Albus.

.

Harry aussi se sentait seul. Il avait encore et toujours mal. Il avait abandonné celui qu'il aimait, et il méritait ses reproches. Il ferma les yeux, et demanda encore pardon. Quand il les rouvrit, Albus avait prit son apparence à lui.

.

- Je t'en veux, Harry.

- Mais... Tu est moi!

- Évidement, Harry. J'ai toujours été toi. Albus est une illusion. Et tu l'a laissé tomber. Tu m'a laissé tombé.

- Mais... Albus...

- Il était un souvenir. Au début. Ensuite, c'était toi, Harry. Tu créait le monde que tu voulait, avec les gens que tu voulait. Pourquoi avait-il un caractère qui te convenait autant, Harry? Albus ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu as crée ce sentiment de toutes pièces. Tu était seul, alors tu as voulu qu'on t'aime. La seule personne à pouvoir comprendre ta souffrance, à l'apaiser, et à la soutenir, c'était toi, Harry. Et aujourd'hui, cela fait quatre ans que tu pleure celui qui a toujours été là. Mais tu refuse d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis si pathétique?

- Non. Tu est juste trop fragile pour porter tout ce poids. Alors tu en à crée un autre, fort, protecteur qui t'aiderait. Et tu l'a laissé tout supporter quatre ans durant, en te repliant sur toi même, et en ne pensant qu'à un amour qui n'a jamais été. Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Tu est bien plus fort que ce que tu crois. Tes amis ont lutté durant quatre longues années, et ne t'ont pas laissé tomber. Ni eux, ni ton parrain.

- Je... Je suis si désolé... J'ai...

- Je sais. Il faut que tu te laisse avoir des défauts. Que tu te pardonne cela. Je dois partir, Harry. Mon heure est venue.

- Tu me laisses?

- Non. Je suis toi. Tu est prêt à présent.

.

Il se réveilla dans des draps blancs. Il se sentait faible, épuisé. Et il avait faim. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose.

Sauf qu'Albus était quelque part dans le parc de Poudlard. Et qu'il avait mérité son repos. Le noble directeur avait passé les cent ans, et Harry l'aimait comme un père. À présent, il allait pouvoir faire le deuil de la guerre, et commencer à vivre pour lui, être un tout petit peu égoïste.

Sirius entra en trombe, les yeux exorbités, et sans attendre, le serra dans ses bras, en lui hurlant dans l'oreille de rester sur cette terre, les oiseaux, la joie, le bonheur, les petits pains chauds le matin etc... Et Harry se mit à rire.

C'était peut-être la première fois depuis quatre ans. Sirius le regarda comme s'il était fou. Au milieu de l'infirmerie, Harry Potter, maigre comme la mort riait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit contenance.

.

- Que s'est-il passé, Sirius?

- Ça fait deux jours que tu est alité, Harry. Tu est tombé dans les pommes juste après avoir bu la potion de Snape. Alors? Tu te sens comment?

- Bien. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Et...?

- Et je vais vivre, enfin.

.

Sirius fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre par un grand sourire, et partit en courant les bras en l'air dans un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à « ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis!! ».

Harry s'assit plus confortablement. Albus n'avait pas existé. C'était dur, humiliant, et franchement bizarre, mais il était libéré de ce que cela engendrait.

Il prévoyait de revoir Hermione, Ron, et toute la famille Weasley pour commencer, quand Snape entra, le visage soucieux, devant un Sirius excité comme une puce qui sautait dans tous les sens, en parlant très vite. Sans cérémonie, Severus regarda ses pupilles, lui fit tirer la langue, tâta son pouls, et vérifia son cœur.

Sous les yeux humides de son parrain, Harry but trois potions, qui eurent pour effet immédiat de lui faire ressentir comme une soupe bien chaude au creux de son estomac. C'était son esprit ou Severus avait soupiré de soulagement?

Il ne savait plus, le sommeil venait quémander ses rêves.

... ...

- Bane? Comment va-t-il?

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu un humain dormir autant.

- Merci de l'avoir veillé. Je resterais avec lui encore un jour. Harry ne pourra le voir qu'à ce moment la.

- Firenze?

- Oui?

- Est-tu amoureux, mon ami?

- Oui, Bane. Mais elle ne doit pas savoir. Jamais.

.

Respectant son refus de parler plus, le centaure brun partit de la cabane rejoindre le groupe.

* * *

Et voualaaaaa à dans une semaine environ pour la suite!!(non pataper)

**Review**?

Merci de m'avoir lue!


	4. Juste un peu d'or

Note :

Bon encore mon blabla, vous aurez remarqué que les titres font des jeux de mots eeeeh oui!! Ah au fait je n'ai plus AUCUNE avance sur mes écrits. Il a fallut que je commence une autre fic (ENCORE) et voilà le résultat. Bref, je ferais en sorte de toujours poster toutes les semaines! Normalement, ce soir ou demain, Mon prochain OS des amis suivra... Nan il est pas encore écrit... Mais vous en faites pas...

* * *

Mes RAR sans mail :(enfin MA RAR sans mail)

**La Folie Et Mienne** : Merci pour ta review, et oui, vive le Harry qu'on peut faire souffrir à mort! huhu, voici la suite!

* * *

A tous : ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV / Juste un peu d'or**

.

- Harry!

- Hermione, comment vas-tu?

- Crétin Harry! Crétin...

.

La jeune femme s'était ruée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et avait caché sa tête au creux du cou de son ami.

Elle le serrait comme si elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Quand il l'entendit sangloter, son cœur battit plus vite.

De toutes les personnes que Harry côtoyait, Hermione était une des seules qu'il ne supportait pas de voir en larmes. Surtout par sa faute.

Il serra sa taille et embrassa ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle s'essuya dans sa manche et le regarda, soudain radieuse. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry constata avec joie qu'elle avait de nouveau le vendre rebondit.

Il releva la tête, et derrière Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenaient Blaise avec sa petite fille dans les bras, Ron et Draco, ainsi que Ginny et Colin.

La journée allait être apaisante. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils allaient passer une vraie journée entre potes.

Harry se leva et ils partirent à pas lents vers le lac.

Inutile de se rappeler le passé. Ils ne voulaient pas ressasser les souvenirs, mais en créer d'autres.

Ce qui surprit agréablement Harry, c'est que personne n'avait vraiment changé. Ils l'avaient attendu tout ce temps pour qu'il prenne le temps de comprendre, et de prendre un autre état d'esprit en même temps qu'eux.

Il apprit cependant que Cho était enceinte de trois mois de Charlie, ce qui signifiait qu'elle et Fleur allaient accoucher en même temps. Mme Weasley voyait ses trois prochains Noëls arriver en même temps.

En revanche c'était un peu plus flou pour les jumeaux.

Shaklebolt avait presque perdu la vie en protégeant les jumeaux le soir de la bataille de Poudlard. Il avait fait dévier le sortilège, et depuis, diminué de sa capacité à marcher, voyait les clones défiler chaque jour chez lui, parfois accompagnés de Lee.

Il semblerait qu'il ne voulait pas être un boulet que l'on traîne, envers qui l'on se sent redevable mais il n'en était rien. Aucun des deux ne se gênait pour s'assoir sur ses genoux, et lui parler de la boutique et d'autres choses.

Personne ne sut dire ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter des heures durant, mais on entendit Fred au travers d'une porte dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa sensibilité juste en dessous de la ceinture, approuvés vivement par ses deux compères...

Neville avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'une Parkinson repentie.

Elle avait viré à 180° durant la bataille, tuant Greyback pour le coup juste après que celui-ci ait défiguré Bill.

Elle eut une longue conversation avec Mc Gonagall, et se donna elle-même la punition d'aller s'excuser auprès des Gryffondor.

Ce jour là elle n'avait trouvé que le jeune homme au détour d'un couloir, et jugeant que commencer quelque part était déjà bien, elle avait timidement demandé le pardon. Jamais Neville ne fut aussi cruel.

Il lui balança tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire au travers de la figure, s'emmêlant parfois les pinceaux, postillonnant et faisant de grands gestes « ... Et en plus t'est vraiment chiante, Parkinson, parce que tu est douée! Douée mais conne de t'être mise au service de ce vieux serpent! Tu as été la pire gamine que j'ai pu voir, capricieuse et prétentieuse, et si j'avais pas été aveuglé par tes défauts, j'aurais jamais vu que t'était aussi belle! ».

Rouge, il était retourné aussi sec dans la salle commune. Il mit deux semaines de plus avant de retourner la voir et enfin sortir avec elle. Il fallut un mois de plus avant que tous l'acceptent comme vraie repentie, le jour où elle se livra d'elle même pour Azkaban, mais fut graciée.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir avec qui se serait mariée Luna. Surtout pas le futur marié. En réalité, la jeune femme aspirait à parcourir la région à la recherche d'animaux encore non répertoriés, quand elle tomba sur lui. Une chute de huit mètres le long d'une colline herbeuse alors qu'il cherchait des artefacts de dolmens. Et plus jamais Percy ne quitta Luna.

Il y eu quelques regards inquiets de Ginny qui craignait que Harry soit gêné de la voir dans les bras de son admirateur numéro un. Mais en fait, il la considérait maintenant comme une sœur.

Ils s'amusèrent à faire tourner en bourrique la fille d'Hermione et Blaise en la faisant courir après un gros ballon rouge. Artemisia se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre avec une couche assez grosse pour que sa petite robe rouge ne la couvre pas entièrement. Ce fut à ce moment la que le survivant (qui portait bien son nom) vit à quel point Draco avait changé, sans perdre sa "royal attitude" pour autant. Lui et son roux de mari se tenaient discrètement la main, assis dans l'herbe. Enfin sur une cape en velours posée sur l'herbe.

Ils attendirent tous patiemment le soir pour que Harry leur révèle une partie de ce qui l'avait si profondément détruit durant ces dernières années. Il ne nomma pas Albus. Il lui donna un nom quelconque, leur expliqua, et attendit qu'on le traite de schizophrène, mais il n'en fut rien.

.

- Si c'était le moyen que tu avait trouvé pour t'en sortir, Harry, alors ça n'est pas grave. Le plus important est que tu ailles mieux à présent.

.

Il su à ce moment qu'il était sortit de l'enfer. « Albus » était partit pour de bon, et s'il l'avait accepté, à présent il en était heureux. Libre de ce poids.

Quand chacun prit la route du départ, à balai ou en voiture, Harry se sentit plein. Plein d'un bonheur qui allait continuer, et qu'il avait eu tort d'ignorer jusque là.

Ce sentiment, il le savoura, surtout lorsqu'il vit Firenze sortir par le hall et le rejoindre. Quelque chose allait encore le perturber car jamais le centaure ne parlait aux humains sans raisons valables. Valables signifiant graves.

.

- Bonsoir, Firenze. Les étoiles vous ont livré un message à mon attention?

- Ne soyez pas cynique, monsieur Potter. Je crains que la nouvelle ne soit plus complexe que vous le pensiez.

- Que se passe-t-il, Firenze?

- Suivez-moi, monsieur Potter. Mais... attendez vous à tout.

- Bien.

.

Sans rien dire de plus, Harry marcha aux côtés de l'équidé. S'il avait apprit quelque chose à propos des centaures, c'était bien qu'ils ne parlaient jamais pour ne rien dire. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'on lui annonce que la guerre n'avait été qu'une vaste farce.

La nuit couvrait presque tout, et Harry ouvrit leur chemin d'un lumos.

Toujours en silence, ils marchèrent, et Harry cru percevoir des grincements proches de lui plus d'une fois. Il savait que c'était la présence de Firenze qui l'empêchait de se faire dévorer.

Il entendait des son rauques, il sentait des souffles glacés sur sa nuque, et voyait parfois une ombre plus foncée que les autres, qui disparaissait lorsqu'il posait les yeux dessus. D'instinct, il se colla un peu plus à la robe claire de son compagnon de marche.

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid, mais Harry sentit qu'ils arrivaient quand il vit les arbres se faire plus rares, et une sorte de maisonnette en bois apparaître au centre d'un grand tapis herbeux.

Elle semblait avoir été faite par les animaux de la forêt aux vues des planches découpées grossièrement, et emboîtées sans clous, ou autre travail proprement humain. En y regardant bien, c'était en fait un travail magnifique. Au loin, la maison était méconnaissable, et passait pour un décor du paysage. Il fallait être sous le bon angle de vue pour constater qu'il y avait une porte et que les planches soutenaient en fait un toit. Harry eut presque honte de sa première impression.

Toute maison sorcière ou moldue aurait déjà été détruite par les animaux de la forêt. Celle ci ne leur inspirait aucune crainte, car elle avait été faite par les leurs.

La porte était très grande, permettant à Firenze de passer sans encombres.

Quand Harry entra, illuminant la pièce, il ne vit qu'une couche de paille rembourrée de mousses fraîches et de fourrures de mues sur le sol, et une sorte de table où était posée une écuelle pleine d'eau. Sur la couche, une petite forme gigotait dans le sommeil. De cette forme, Harry ne voyait que les cheveux sombres et lisses qui dépassaient.

.

- Allez-y, Harry. Il ne prononce que votre nom depuis son arrivée.

- Il?

- C'est un humain, oui.

.

Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du survivant, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il saurait tout en temps et en heure par le centaure.

Il s'approcha, et s'assit comme il pu sur le bord du lit improvisé (qui semblait bien plus confortable que le sien, d'ailleurs). Il dégagea un peu la grosse fourrure blanche du visage de l'endormit, et pu voir qu'il semblait serein.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il était beau, fin, presque aristocrate, pensa Harry. Ses yeux semblaient en amande, même s'il les avait fermés, et ses lèvres, rouges comme le sang, étaient juste rebondies, ni fines, ni épaisses, parfaites.

Harry eut un hoquet devant sa propre constatation alors qu'il venait de voir ce qui n'allait pas sur ce visage si calme.

.

- Voldemort.

- Non, monsieur Potter, reprit Firenze. Tom Jedusor.

- Mais...

- Voldemort est mort de votre main, monsieur Potter. L'homme que vous avez ici n'a rien à voir avec le Lord. Il n'a pas seulement vécu la vie du mage noir. Ou si peu.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Je vous avait prévenu, monsieur Potter, que cela était bien plus complexe que ce que vous pensiez.

- Tom Jedusor et Voldemort n'étaient pas la même personne?

- Si, monsieur Potter. Mais je ne peux vous en dire plus. Ce sera à lui de le faire. Il ne peux rester plus longtemps dans la forêt sans se faire tuer. La mort d'un humain ne m'affecte pas, mais je doute que cela soit votre cas.

- Mais c'est un assassin!

- Monsieur Potter, auriez vous oublié qu'un centaure ne se répète pas? Firenze vous a dit qu'il n'était plus ce Lord que vous avez tué. Que vous faut-il de plus?

- Bane!

- J'avais entendu du bruit en venant te voir. Je pensais qu'il était partit, répondit le centaure brun.

- Pardon, Firenze. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste que...

- Nous savons, monsieur Potter. Nous savons ce qui vous fait peur. Je vous rassure la dessus. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'arrivera de nouveau.

- Merci, Firenze.

- Maintenant, vous devriez l'emmener au château. Nous vous conduirons sur la route du retour. Conclu le blond.

.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, le jeune professeur fit apparaître une sorte de charrette sous le lit de Tom, toujours endormi. La porte permettait largement de faire passer le « lit roulant ». Il allait commencer à tirer lorsque le centaure blond prit la commande en riant doucement.

.

- Firenze! Nous ne sommes pas leurs bêtes de somme!

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus insensibles. Si Hagrid avait été là, il aurait prit la charge de la charrette. Faire une tâche pour un humain n'est pas avilissante, Bane, si tu la fait par ce que tu le souhaite. Et je sais que jamais monsieur Potter ne me traitera comme son cheval de trait.

- Non, bien sûr que non, Firenze...

.

Bane se contenta de grogner. Ils se mirent donc tous trois plus Tom en marche vers l'orée de la forêt, Harry aux côtés du centaure brun, lui même marchant auprès de Firenze qui tirait la charrette d'une seule main.

Le sol était sec et le son des pas raisonnaient au loin, contre le tronc des arbres. Rien ne bougeait, l'air était en suspens, et pourtant Harry sentait que s'il avait été seul, il aurait déjà été dévoré.

Du temps de Dumbledore, certaines parties de la forêt étaient sécurisées, surtout après les nombreuses escapades des jumeaux, mais depuis, les sorts s'étaient rompus, et jamais les arbres n'avaient parus si menaçants.

Le survivant ne se doutait même pas que ses gardes du corps improvisés devaient user de toute leur autorité pour laisser le professeur tranquille, pour ce soir. Bane émettait de bref coups de queue, balayant l'air, un des derniers avertissements avant d'attaquer l'imprudente créature qui osait le défier.

Le lumos était rassurant, à cette heure de la nuit, et Harry ne pouvait en détacher le regard, ce qui aurait été imprudent vu les capacités notoires de certains monstres à vous envoûter de leurs seules orbes étincelantes. Aucun ne parlait, et L'élu savait que c'était aussi pour écouter les moindres bruits suspects.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, et qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est que la main du grand centaure blond avait happé à un moment ou à un autre de la marche, celle de son confrère, qui la serrait pour le rassurer. Firenze était sensible, doux et trop compréhensif. Et seul Bane pouvait remédier à cela.

Le contact entre les deux êtres n'est pas le même que celui entre humains. Un flot d'émotions, et de sensation les traversent, ainsi qu'une part de leur avenir. C'est ainsi qu'ils savent ce que veux l'autre, sont ressentiment, et son futur proche.

Aucun mot n'est alors nécessaire pour communiquer la force et l'assurance nécessaire à la traversée d'une épreuve. Mais en ce moment, le brun ne savait pas pourquoi Firenze avait si peur, ni pourquoi il avait autant d'appréhension. Il était fort, physiquement, et mentalement, il avait vaincu nombre de monstres bien plus grands que lui. Alors pourquoi cet affolement?

Le centaure blond ne laissait aucune faille pour montrer la raison de son mal-être, et Bane voulait savoir. Peu de choses passaient avant son ami.

Il serra un peu plus son étreinte.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, ils parvinrent à nouveau en vue du château, et cela avait paru des heures. Firenze avait donné le manche de la charrette à Harry, et lui avait assuré que rien ne les attaquerait jusqu'à son entrée dans le château.

Le professeur du mettre toute sa petite force dans l'exploit de ramener Jedusor à Poudlard, et se promit de se remettre au quidditch dès le lendemain.

Ils s'en étaient retournés en silence, et leurs mains s'étaient dessoudées.

.

- Firenze.

- Non, Bane. Tu le sais bien.

- Je dois savoir, mon ami. Tu ne pourra continuer à être ainsi, un jour, cela te nuira, tu le sait. Les étoiles vont bientôt te prédire ta chute.

- Peu importe je...

- Firenze! Tu ne peux pas!

.

Il s'était emporté, il ne le faisait pas souvent, surtout pas après lui. Le brun lui faisait face, les bras croisés, et le visage fin et coupable de son ami le rendait encore plus furieux. Il avait l'air si faible! Où était passé le fier et puissant Firenze?

.

- Pardon, Bane. Tu ne le saura que trop tôt, de toutes façons. Je l'ai vu, et je pense que toi aussi.

- La personne aimée, Firenze?

- Oui. Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passera, et malgré le fait que je ne puisse rien repousser, tel un humain je veux changer mon destin.

- Qui peux bien te faire souffrir à ce point, mon ami? Son ton était devenu très doux, et le blond sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

- Je suppose qu'il est temps.

.

Firenze s'avança, entoura le brun de ses bras, en lui faisant passer un flot immense d'émotions contenues, et lui fit décroiser les bras. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il prolongea l'étreinte, et posa sa tête au creux de son cou,entrecroisant leurs pattes avant.

Il huma le parfum interdit, et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la peau douce et ambrée. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps, et ne voulant surtout pas entendre ce qu'allait dire son compagnon, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il pensait de part le contact, il se retourna et partit au galop vers le château, ou Bane ne le rejoindrait pas.

Le libre arbitre était la seule chose que les centaures ne pouvaient prévoir. Et Firenze en usait plus que tous les autres de sa race réunis. Bane ne le comprenait que trop, à présent.

Il se retira sur une couche éloignée de celle de ses frères, et ne dormi pas cette nuit la.

Il voyait les étoiles, et pour la première fois, détourna le regard. Il pouvait donc modifier son propre futur, qu'il avait vu vide et sans émotions?

Celui de Firenze était fendu en deux. Une existence centaurienne, plane, sûre et éternelle de visions, de discussions et de pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

L'autre presque humaine, goûtant de tous les instants, comme un jeune poulain, dangereuse et futile, mais épanouie. Pour la première fois aussi, Bane eut peur.

Il devait choisir, ce qu'il n'avait du faire qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait dit suivre ses frères pour ne pas participer à la guerre, sauf que la, personne ne l'aiderait. Devait-il continuer à ignorer, se repaissant du ciel et de l'avenir, de l'éternelle discussion avec la Lune et Mars, ou devait-il oser?

...

Il était bien dix heures passées quand Harry revint avec la charrette de bois. Sirius accouru au devant de lui, et Severus attendait, soucieux dans le grand hall aux côtés du professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry posa là le lit à roulettes, et son parrain fut à portée de voix.

.

- Harry! On se demandait tous où tu était!

- Firenze m'avait demandé pour récupérer... Eh bien... Lui.

Sirius se pencha sur le corps.

- Un gars perdu?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils l'ont gardé jusqu'à ce que je vienne.

- Ça ne ressemble pas aux centaures. S'ils l'ont fait, c'est que ça doit être important.

.

Harry regarda son parrain de travers. Ils avait écouté un cours dans sa vie? Sirius prit le corps nu dans ses bras, et se dirigea aux côtés de son filleul vers Poudlard.

Firenze arriva en galopant, et l'air un peu triste qu'il avait toujours sur le visage s'était encore plus prononcé. Lorsqu'il se mit aux côtés de l'animagus, il le prévint que sa mission s'arrêtait la, que seul Harry pouvait gérer la vie de cet homme à présent, et trotta vers les serres pour prendre son repos.

.

- Il ne t'a rien précisé, demanda le plus vieux.

- Non, fit Harry. Je ne sais même pas comment ils l'ont trouvé. Ils m'ont simplement dit qu'il s'appelait Tom, mentit-il.

- Bon, eh bien va falloir s'occuper de ce « Tom » alors...

.

Ils arrivèrent au hall, et les deux autres professeurs furent mis au courant. On ne réveilla pas Mme Pomfresh, mais on l'installa sur un lit près de la fenêtre. Il fut convenu que Severus et Harry le surveilleraient.

.

- Harry sérieusement, que t'ont dit les centaures?

- Il s'appelle Tom.

- Harry.

- Oui, monsieur le directeur?

- Harry!

- Bon. Mais il faut garder le secret. Snape leva un sourcil. C'est vraiment Tom. LE Tom.

- Tu veux dire...

- Oui. Jedusor. Baisse ta baguette, Severus. Les centaures m'ont dit que c'était lui, et en même temps cela ne l'était pas. Ils m'ont dit en quelque sorte, que c'était un humain « normal », sans les intentions de l'ancien Voldemort.

- Comment est-ce possible? Severus s'était assis brutalement avec un « pof » sonore sur sa chaise, et étouffa un juron.

- Je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je fais confiance à Firenze. Nous verrons lorsqu'il se réveillera. Et sans baguette en plein Poudlard, et apparemment épuisé, il lui sera difficile de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Et nu.

.

Ils sourirent à cette remarque. Un Voldemort « menaçant » en plein grand hall, sans mangemorts, sans baguette, quémandant la servitude les bijoux de famille à l'air. C'était une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie, pensa le directeur Snape.

.

- Tu peux dormir, Severus. Je veillerais la première partie.

- Ne me le dis pas deux fois.

.

Il transforma sa chaise en fauteuil long et confortable, et s'endormit comme une masse. Il remercia surtout le ciel de la douceur du fauteuil, car s'ils avaient vu que Harry n'était plus là, c'est par ce que l'ignoble animagus avait littéralement sauté sur le pauvre Severus. Trois fois. Le maître des potions était épuisé, et pour son "grand final", Sirius avait voulu emprunter des objets propres au professeur de DCFM. Severus avait VRAIMENT mal à l'arrière train. Pour cette fois, il remercierait presque Voldemort d'être revenu à la vie.

Harry regarda alors le visage de porcelaine, calme, qui dormait sur le lit. Tom était réellement beau. Et toute sa beauté s'était éteinte avec le mal qui le rongeait. Comment Jedusor était il parvenu à ressusciter? Et dans ce corps? Et que voulait dire Firenze, quand il disait, qu'il n'était pas le Lord?

La lune éclaira la peau diaphane, et Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, contemplant les traits lisses et jeunes. Il devait avoir vingt ans. Il soupira, et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, avait avancé une main, et replacé une mèche de cheveux noirs comme la nuit sur le front de l'endormi. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et eut un sursaut face à celui qui le regardait.

.

- Potter...

- Vous me reconnaissez? L'autre mis quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Je...Je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. C'est votre nom?

.

Sa voix était douce et belle, et il parlait avec affectation.

.

- Oui, c'est mon nom. Je pense pouvoir vous révéler le votre sans danger. Vous vous nommez Tom. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment.

- Cela ne me dit rien, pourtant. Comment puis-je me souvenir de votre identité, non de la mienne?

- C'est un mystère que nous tenteront d'éclaircir demain, Tom. Il vous faut finir votre nuit, maintenant.

- Tom, fit l'homme pensivement. Tom...

.

Il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Harry le regarda. Firenze avait raison, ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Ou alors c'était un sacré bon acteur. Celui qu'il avait vu avait de l'éclat dans les yeux, une crédulité enfantine, et un air définitivement doux et serein. Tout le contraire du véritable Voldemort.

Harry resta là à le contempler, il n'était pas fatigué. Il venait de sortir d'un coma de plusieurs années, et à présent il ne souhaitait plus que vivre. Il avait revu ses amis, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait débarrassé le monde sorcier de la menace, et maintenant il ne lui restait qu'à vivre selon ses envies. Oui, mais ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait toujours eu une optique, un but à atteindre. Quel serait le sien à présent? Et si c'était Tom, comme le suggérait le centaure?

Il avisa alors la tablette de déjeuner vide, et s'y assit. Il prononça un accio à tout hasard, et un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre arrivèrent du bureau de Pomfresh. Il écrivit un mot rapide avant de se poster à la fenêtre.

Il sortit un sifflet de sa poche. Lorsqu'il souffla dedans, aucun son n'en sortit, mais quelques minutes plus tard, une ombre vint se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre. Un hibou noir comme du charbon.

Harry lui caressa la tête, et attacha la lettre à sa patte, en lui disant à voix haute à qui il devait la confier. L'animal, un peu agacé d'être dérangé en pleine chasse nocturne s'envola tout de même pour sa mission.

Il était trois heures du matin, donc la lettre devrait arriver en même temps que le jour.

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait attendu, ni combien de fois il avait détaillé le visage de Tom, se posant toute sorte de questions. Mais lorsque l'aube, rouge et dorée pointa, déversant ses couleurs sur le parc, trois personnes arrivaient de même, ouvrant avec précaution la porte de l'infirmerie.

.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit doucement Harry.

- Salut. Où est-il?

- Juste là. Il se décala, laissant voir le visage de l'ancien mage noir.

- Je te présente le professeur Deverine. Il est médecin spécialiste de la mémoire à Ste Mangouste, c'est lui qui s'occupait du professeur Lockhart avant son transfert.

- Bonjour, professeur. Désolé de vous avoir réveillé.

- Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est rien. Et le cas est trop intéressant pour vous en vouloir bien longtemps. Miss Zabini, pouvons-nous commencer?

- Bien.

.

Hermione ne fit aucune remarque sur Snape qui dormait près du lit, et fut amusée de voir que même dans son sommeil, le terrible maître des potions semblait punir quelqu'un. Chacun se mit d'un côté, et sous le regard de Harry, ils firent plusieurs sorts, notamment sur le crâne du patient. Ce dernier semblait ne rien sentir, et le survivant se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Voyant son visage, la jeune femme s'arrêta et lui sourit. Inconsciemment, elle passa sa main sur son ventre rond.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tout va bien. D'après les tests, il est réellement amnésique, mais nous ne savons pas encore jusqu'à quel point. Quand il se réveillera, nous utiliserons le Veritas.

- Tu pense qu'il peux mentir?

- Non. Cette potion a aussi le don de faire dire au patient des choses qu'il aurait oubliées récemment, ou dont il ne se souvient plus par la force des choses, non à cause de son amnésie. Cela permet de mettre la limite de ses souvenirs très clairement. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on peux te dire est qu'il est sincère. Sa mémoire ressemble à un gros trou.

- Merci, Hermione.

- Maintenant si tu permet, je vais visiter les toilettes, ma vessie souffre le martyr.

.

Harry sourit franchement, et offrit de l'accompagner, ce qu'elle refusa, disant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas assister à ça, crois moi. Le professeur Deverine s'épongea le front, le petit homme replet et chauve était visiblement fatigué. Harry lui désigna une chaise.

.

- Comme vous l'a dit ma collègue, nous utiliserons le veritas, mais pas seulement. Dans le cadre où ce personnage a vraiment été dangereux, il se pourrait que le ministère décide de lui retirer tout pouvoir magique.

- Mais, puisqu'il n'est plus le même, et puisqu'il est amnésique!

- C'est là le problème, monsieur Potter. Tom est amnésique pour le moment, mais il se peut que sa mémoire revienne, et avec elle ses envies meurtrières. Bien que vous l'ayez affronté plusieurs fois, je doute que le monde magique soit prêt a accepter un second Voldemort, jeune et en parfaite santé de surcroît.

- Je comprends.

- Je vois que vous défendez vraiment tous ceux qui en ont besoin, n'est-ce pas? Fit il en souriant. Rassurez vous, enlever les pouvoirs d'un sorcier est une étape longue, sans douleur, mais qui demande un avis du conseil ministériel. La procédure est très longue. D'ici là, il faudra que Tom ait fait ses preuves. Mais mon avis sera celui de la plupart qui ont perdu un membre de leur famille dans la guerre, monsieur Potter. Il doit devenir parfaitement inoffensif, et encore, certains seront même d'avis de lui faire payer les fautes de l'ancien Tom avec le baiser du détraqueur.

- C'est dur, même si je suis bien forcé de reconnaître que l'idée me serait aussi passée par la tête. Et son tuteur? Je veux dire, où sera-t-il placé en attendant? Si lui et le vrai Tom ne sont pas la même personne, alors il n'est pas réellement amnésique, n'est-ce pas?

- Nous déciderons de cela après les tests, je pense.

.

Hermione revint à ce moment, et Severus s'éveilla, égal à lui-même. Ils se dirent bonjour et échangèrent quelques banalités avant que Pomfresh entre, et carrément surprise de tout ce petit monde qui squattait allègrement son infirmerie.

.

- Bonjour, madame Pomfresh, fit Hermione. Nous sommes venus pour le patient venu cette nuit. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir réveillée, mais l'urgence n'étais pas de mise.

- Je suppose que de toutes façons ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas? Elle eu un sourire résigné.

- Pardon, Pom-pom, fit Harry en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur Potter. Et puis vous êtes venu ici si souvent qu'on peu dire que c'est un peu chez vous. Alors que se passe-t-il?

.

Harry lui raconta la situation, faisant passer la pauvre infirmière du vert au blanc en passant par le bleu. À la fin, elle ne su si elle devait soigner le patient et l'aider, ou bien le tuer sur place. À ce moment la, Tom ouvrit les yeux.

.

- Potter...

- Je suis là, Tom.

- Ah oui... Tom. Ce nom sonne étrange à mes oreilles, fit l'alité. Où sommes nous?

- À Poudlard. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose?

- Oui, me semble-t-il que c'est une grande école. Harry s'assit au bord du lit. Tom avait des yeux d'enfant, pensa-t-il.

- C'est exact. Nous allons vous faire passer des tests, et nous pourrons alors évaluer votre mémoire, Tom.

- D'accord, fit-il.

- Attendez, fit Pomfresh. Ce garçon, peut importe qui il est n'a rien mangé depuis hier si j'en crois ce que vous dites. Il prendra d'abord son déjeuner, et nous avec, oui miss Zabini. Et monsieur Potter, n'oubliez pas que vous avez un cours à dix heures!

- Bien, Pom-pom, firent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

.

Un elfe de maison apparut, et l'infirmière lui donna ses ordres. Pendant qu'on installait Tom, encore faible sur ses oreillers, Severus transforma un lit en table carrée, avec cinq chaises autour. Deux secondes plus tard la table fut remplie de vivres qui sentaient drôlement bon, et un plateau-repas fut servit à Tom sur sa tablette.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, pour pouvoir commencer à évaluer Tom au plus vite. Ce dernier semblait apprécier chaque chose, comme si elle était nouvelle pour lui. Il devait pas manger de petit déjeuner tous les jours quand il était mage noir, pensa Harry. Il n'avait semble-t-il, même pas conscience de sa nudité.

Au bout de dix minutes, il signifia qu'il avait finit. Hermione sortit alors de sa grande robe une boite d'allumettes, qui s'avéra, une fois remise à la taille normale, être une grosse valise de soins.

Elle en sortit une potion de couleur ambre, et sous ses directives, sans émettre la moindre protestation, Tom prit trois gouttes du liquide sur sa langue.

.

- Je sais que le goût est affreux, fit la médicomage, mais il nous permettra de bien avancer, concernant votre cas.

- Tant que cela n'est pas douloureux, fit le brun. Que dois-je faire, à présent?

- Répondre à une série de question sans réfléchir. Dites nous ce qu'il vous passe par la tête lorsque je prononcerais certaines phrases ou certains mots. Ça ira? Fit elle douce.

- Oui.

- Comment vous nommez vous?

- Tom.

- Comment l'avez vous appris?

- Par monsieur Potter, ici.

Harry, et tous les autres avait rapprochés des sièges tout autour. Les deux médecins était de chaque côté, Hermione face à la fenêtre, et Harry face au lit. La jeune femme continua.

- Où vous êtes vous réveillé la première fois dans votre souvenir?

- Dans la forêt, près des centaures.

- Quand était-ce?

- La nuit. Je ne sais pas laquelle.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Je me suis à nouveau réveillé chez des êtres étranges, des elfes des neiges. Je dormais beaucoup, mais ils m'ont soigné. Et puis nous avons refait voyage jusque dans la forêt, et je me suis réveillé ici.

- Avant cela, de quoi vous souvenez-vous?

- Potter. Le nom de Potter. Et la menthe. Il parut lui-même surprit par sa réponse.

- Il y avait de la menthe dans la forêt ou chez les elfes?

- Non. Je parlait du parfum de la menthe, celui que l'on trouve dans certaines sucreries.

- Si je vous dit « mangemort ».

- Ce sont des êtres vils à la botte de Voldemort. Hermione parut choquée. Elle posa son autre question doucement.

- Si... Si je vous dit Voldemort?

- C'est l'héritier de Serpentard. Il a crée la guerre, mais a été détruit par Harry Potter. Il semblait tout content de lui.

- Fourchelang.

- Seul les descendants de Salazar Serpentard la parlent, et Harry Potter aussi, mais je ne sais comment...

- Répondez instinctivement. Fourchelang.

- Il n'y a en ce monde que Voldemort et Harry qui la parlent, Dumbledore peux la comprendre, mais ne la parle pas.

.

Il était presque apeuré. Hermione lui prit la main. D'un regard entendu avec le professeur Deverine, elle se leva, et attira la tablette du malade jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. « Serpensortia ». Une longue couleuvre apparut sur la tablette, apparemment encore calme.

Elle regarda alors Tom, et se mit à siffler. D'instinct, l'homme lui répondit, de plus en plus intrigué.

.

_- Qui est tuuu? _

_- Je ssssuis Tom. _

_- Pourquoi m'a-tu appelée, étrangeeeer? _

_- Cccce n'est pas moiiii..._

.

Le serpent disparut sous l'ordre magique de la sorcière. Tom la regarda effaré. Son cerveau refusait de faire le lien. Même si la logique était la, Tom ne pouvait physiquement pas comprendre. Trop étrange, pensèrent les médecins.

.

- Reprenons, Tom. Calmez-vous, ce n'est rien. Si je vous dit sang-de-bourbe.

- Sorcier né moldu. C'est une insulte.

- Sang-pur.

- Idéologie. Les sorciers ne sont pas une race. Mais cela désigne les familles ne comprenant que des sorciers.

- C'est bon on arrête quelques minutes.

.

Hermione avait mal au crâne. Voldemort sorcier lambda, c'était impossible. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n'était plus Voldemort, mais simplement Tom. Après les premiers examens, il s'était avéré qu'il était tout aussi puissant que le premier, et c'était vraiment impressionnant.

Même Harry n'avait pas un tel niveau de magie pure en lui. Mais elle s'inquiéta très vite.

Tom venait de tomber dans l'inconscience.

La menthe. Cette odeur était partout, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où. Il avait une mission, et avait mal. Pas physiquement.

C'était simplement dur psychologiquement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel? Il savait que l'autre ne mourrait pas, mais était une raison pour l'emmener aux portes du supportable? Il faisait sombre, et il avait peur. En fait ce n'était pas exactement ça.

Il anticipait, car il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il vivrait.

.

- Tom! Tom vous m'entendez? Faites moi un signe!

- Mfffgh.

- Tom... Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Non. Je pense que... Aaaah!

.

Et il retomba dans les limbes de l'inconscience. S'il se souvenait de quelque chose, il ne pouvait en parler. Trois fois la jeune femme renouvela l'expérience, par trois fois lorsqu'il voulu en parler il sombra.

Snape utilisa donc la légilimencie. Ses barrières naturelles étaient plus solides que les murs de Poudlard. Pourtant... pourtant Tom n'était pas un acteur.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre qu'il était le mage noir.

.

- Harry tu devrait retourner en cours. Les élèves ne doivent pas savoir.

- Oui. J'y vais.

...

- Souvenez vous donc bien que si la mort d'une personne peut être dite, la façon dont elle mourra ne le peux. Les étoiles ne sont pas des livres d'école, mais des énigmes. Vous pouvez partir.

.

Le professeur de divination reprit sa place où aurait du être le bureau, remplacé par un amas d'herbe tendre et de mousses. Il avait une petite heure avant que les sixième année Poufsouffle ne viennent, il en profita donc pour méditer.

Il n'avait pas revu Bane, et ne voulait surtout pas le revoir. Son ami était choqué, déçu par son comportement, il le savait.

Au sein de leur race, les relations étaient basées sur la perpétuité de l'espèce. Bane était un des membres forts du groupe, alors il devrait certainement faire enfanter quelques une de leurs consœurs.

Quand à lui, il était renié, et voir le brun était déjà un privilège. Seulement, même si leur relation avait été secrète, de part leur clairvoyance, tous l'auraient su. Tous le savaient déjà. Firenze n'avait pas pu brouiller les pistes plus longtemps.

Il avait honte, et se sentait anormal. Il n'était pas attiré sexuellement par Bane. Par qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Le sexe n'est pas une chose à laquelle les centaures pensent, sauf lorsqu'ils savent que la femelle est prête à porter des petits. C'est alors comme une tâche, un rituel, tendre, mais sans réellement d'envie au sens propre.

Il voulait simplement rester auprès de lui le reste de ses jours. Être l'Unique pour lui. Il baissa les yeux, triste. Si cela continuait, il devrait prendre une potion d'oubli pour mener une bonne vie de centaure qui se respecte, avec les étoiles et le ciel, sans Bane.

Sans Bane.

Sans joie.

...

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser, Docteur Deverine.

- Professeur Snape, aucune potion ne permettrait de le forcer à tout avouer?

- Non. Il a déjà avoué, ce n'est pas un mensonge qu'il retient. Et le veritas est déjà ce qu'il existe de plus puissant. Vous m'excuserez, docteurs, mais je vous laisse avec le patient de même, j'ai une affaire à régler.

- Pas de problème, professeur Snape, répondit Hermione.

.

L'affaire en question se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et attendait les bras croisés, l'air bougon. Severus lui fit signe d'aller dans ses appartements pour parler, mais Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil. Et Severus sentit son cœur le lâcher quand il vit, appuyé contre le mur, invisible jusqu'alors, la seule raison qui faisait de lui un homme dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coupable.

Lucius Malefoy.

Le blond était en pied de cap, superbe, et n'avait, depuis le temps, toujours pas une ride. Au contraire. Il était magnifique.

Et des deux, honnêtement, Severus n'aurais pu savoir qui de Lucius ou de Sirius était le plus beau. Mais vu la tête de son amant, là n'était pas la question.

Lucius avait l'air...Ennuyé. Comme toujours.

Deux élèves Serpentard de troisième année passèrent dans le couloir et firent bonjour respectueusement, mais tout laissait penser qu'elles s'imaginaient bien ce que faisaient ces trois la dans un couloir [_nda : Elleay et Slaavy qui s'imaginent encore des cochoncetés_].

D'un geste de la main, Sirius invita les deux hommes à le suivre. Il marchait d'un pas rageur, et tant Lucius que Severus se disait que vraiment, l'animagus ne savait pas à quel point il était sexy dans ses colères. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier. Jamais.

Juste ses vieux jeans et ses t-shirts noirs. Le tout mis en valeur par son corps d'Apollon et ses cheveux infiniment beaux.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres sans parler, ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Sirius. Un endroit ou le maître des potions venait rarement.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un simple mot de passe.

Le sol était en bois blanc, et les meubles, rouges, marron et beiges, se mariaient avec les meubles en bois presque dorés. Voilà pourquoi Severus ne venait presque jamais.

Chacun prit place dans un fauteuil différent près de la cheminée, Sirius face à Severus, Lucius faisant presque office d'arbitre entre les deux.

.

- Bonjour Lucius. Sirius, peut-tu nous dire à quoi tu joues?

- Severus... répondit poliment le blond.

- Expliques toi! Hurla Sirius. Quand est-ce arrivé? Je ne te suffit pas? C'est ça? On pu entendre un très faible « c'est donc cela » venant de l'ancien mangemort.

- Et si tu t'expliquait? Le directeur commençait à voir rouge. Il détestait qu'on l'engueule. Surtout quand il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Severus, je crois que Black parle de « ça ». Enfin tu sais... « ça ».

- Ohmondieu. Il méritait la colère de son amant. Mais bizarrement, cette situation lui plaisait. Son côté maso.

- Je te laisse une minute pour tout me dire, Sev. Le professeur de potions se racla la gorge, cherchant un soutient, et n'en trouva que dans le moustique posé sur le rebord de la cheminée.

- Eh bien... Il semblerais que tu sois au courant que... Comment dire...

- TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUCIUS!!

- Non, je l'ai embrassé, c'est différent!

- SEVERUS!

- Bon d'accord, tu porte les grandes cornes de la honte d'avoir été trompé. Voilà. J'ai embrassé Lucius une fois, cela ne s'est pas reproduit, et nous ne nous aimions pas de toutes façons.

- Je confirme, fit le blond. La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Sirius rageait.

- Alors pour toi ce n'est rien d'aller t'empaler à droite et à gauche, si de toutes façons tu ne ressent rien?

- Je ne me suis pas...

- La ferme Severus! Tu l'as fait.

- Et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de le savoir?

- Je pense, oui. Au fait, pourquoi Lucius est là?

- Il a lâché le morceau, ce matin. Severus jeta un regard amusé au blond. Jamais un Malefoy ne faisait quoique ce soit au hasard. Mais qu'avait-il en tête?

- Restes la, Sirius, je reviens.

- Sev!

- Je reviens, je t'ai dit.

.

Le noble Lucius n'avait plus dit un mot, et semblait bien s'amuser. Quand Severus passa la porte en les laissant seuls, il eut un doute. Un terrible doute.

Non, ce gars là n'était pas assez tordu pour penser à ça... Pas lui.

Il partit vers le bureau directorial, et faisant aussi vite que possible, il se dirigea vers l'armoire noire pour y prendre sa pensine. Il descendit avec son précieux chargement, et l'emmena deux couloirs plus loin chez son amant.

Quand il rentra, il ne remarqua pas que le blond affichait un micro sourire satisfait, et que le brun était un peu mal à l'aise, mais coupable.

.

- Voilà, plonge ta truffe là-dedans. Moi je sais déjà ce qu'il y a.

.

Etrangement, Sirius ne posa aucune question et plongea. Il se retrouva alors dans le parc de Poudlard, en automne, près d'un gros chêne.

Sous le chêne, il vit deux jeunes hommes debout, Severus, et Lucius, tous deux à dix-huit et vingt ans environ. Le blond passa la main dans les cheveux noirs, caressant la joue, faisant gonfler de jalousie le cœur du chien.

Il s'approcha de la scène et put entendre la conversation.

.

- Lucius arrêtes! Je suis avec Sirius!

- Alors je ne suis pas assez beau pour toi?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je te mentirais si je te disais que tu est laid, ou pas attirant. Mais enfin! Narcissa! Je croyais que tu était enfin...

- Hétérosexuel? Oui, d'un certaine manière. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, Severus, mais ce que tu est, tout ce que tu est... Il se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter... M'excite.

- Lucius... Non, arrêtes. Je ne t'aime pas, je déteste ...

- être conduit par tes hormones, je sais. Tu aurais du aller à Gryffondor, Sev.

- Lucius! Le blond rit doucement. Et Merlin seul sait qu'il était encore plus indécemment sexy ainsi!

- Si tu ne me le donnes pas, je te le volerais...

.

Il tourna simplement la tête, et lécha les commissures du brun, le faisant frissonner. Il continua, alors que Severus tentait vainement de le repousser, avec la force d'un spaghetti trop cuit.

Le brun sentait les mains fermes, chaudes et puissantes du noble lui caresser progressivement les fesses. Lucius lécha alors ses lèvres, attrapa la supérieure et l'aspira. Ne tenant enfin plus, il se jeta comme un fauve sur la bouche, ne laissant aucune place à la protestation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se sépara du brun, les lèvres gonflées de plaisir, un doux sourire sur le visage. Il murmura « merci », et partit, laissant Severus pantelant.

C'était la pelle du siècle.

Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Severus à ce moment, avant que Sirius ne trouve une autre technique qui...

Justement, le Sirius en question était sidéré. Comment pouvait il en vouloir à Severus d'avoir seulement tenté de résister à ce bellâtre démoniaque? Lui même se serait immédiatement couché à terre en hurlant « prends moi!! ».

Il eut honte. Honte surtout que lorsque son amant était partit, le blond lui avait fait un sourire assez pervers pour qu'il sente son pantalon se serrer aux images mentales qui défilaient dans son crâne.

Jaune or les images.

Le souvenir devint flou, il se retrouva à nouveau sur son canapé, face à un Severus goguenard, et un Lucius... étrange.

.

- Je retire. Lucius, tu est en faute.

- Techniquement parlant...

- Lucius.

- Je sais. Il fit un sourire carnassier totalement contrôlé à Sirius qui dégluti.

.

Mais que voulait le noble? Il était en présence d'un couple soudé, et sans nul doute possible, avait... Eh bien avait envie d'eux.

Cela défiait les lois de la décence, et les loi Malefoy. Car non, un Malefoy ne court jamais après un butin. Remarquez après les prouesses du fils... Severus souriait à présent. Comme lorsqu'il savait que Sirius le voulait. Merlin cet homme avait parfaitement comprit où Lucius voulait en venir.

L'animagus n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Pour lui, Severus était son univers. Il culpabilisait énormément de vouloir un autre homme, et en même temps, sentait ses hormones s'affoler brusquement. Il avait la gorge sèche, et sentait le regard des deux Serpentard sur lui.

C'était jouissif.

Le côté plaisant de la chose s'arrêta net, et il faillit crier de protestation lorsque le noble blond se leva, et leur dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « au revoir ». Sirius n'avait même pas écouté tant il était perdu dans ses pensées salaces.

Il ne s'était pas levé, et n'avait pas répondu, le pire était que Malefoy n'avait même pas relevé la chose.

Il en avait relevé une autre.

Severus ferma la porte, et ricana face à son amant pantois sur son fauteuil.

.

- Tu disais, Sirius?

- Cet homme est un démon.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais il cache quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

- Je...Narcissa?

- Ils ne s'aiment pas. Enfin plus maintenant. Ils sont devenus amis au fil du temps, mais j'ignorais que Lucius s'adonnait aux deux sexes. Je pense que c'était sa dernière visite. S'il revient, je pense que soit toi, soit lui te sautera dessus.

- Severus! Je suis...

- Rien à dire, Sirius. Je sais ce que tu ressent, je ne suis pas jaloux. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra sur l'amour éternel et tout ce qu'on a traversé, Lucius à un corps à damner un saint. Et la perfidie de Salazar en personne.

.

L'animagus se leva, perplexe. Il voulait bien se faire plaisir avec le blond et Sev, mais sa nature savait qu'il se sentirait mal après. Par ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais Merlin ce que c'était tentant!

Il enfoui ses poings dans ses poches, et posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son amant qui s'était rapproché. La vie est une vache. Il sentit un petit papier sous ses doigts.

.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

- Je ne sais pas, un mot, je crois.

- Encore une de tes groupies?

- Non. C'est... Ohmondieu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Montre, Sirius.

- Tiens.

.

Ils savaient comment il avait fait. Le papier avait simplement « transplané » par une formule très simple, et la pensine avait été transférée de sa fiole à la bassine de pierre de même. Il fallait beaucoup d'entraînement pour bien réussir ce genre de magie sans baguette, seul les elfes en étaient capables.

Le maître des potions prit le message, griffonné à la hâte, mais élégant, de Lucius lui-même.

_« Regarde la pensine encore une fois »._

Les deux amants se tournèrent en même temps vers la table basse au milieu des trois fauteuils.

* * *

ET WOUALA!! dans une semaine, je poste la suite!! motivez moua!!

**Review**?


	5. Just anymore

Hey hey!! je poste en avanceuh!!

Bon alors les gens, voilà le chapitre qu'il est long le lemon!!

Pour ne pas vous couper, lisez les petits (1)(2) et (3) après! J'ai beaucoup sué pour l'écrire donc désolée d'avance si la qualité est médiocre!

En revanche, vous vous rendrez compte que cette fic est digne de Dallas (les mondes impitoyaaaables) avec tous les couples et les secrets bref... Le tout très citronné!

Pour celles ou ceux qui se tuent les yeux : appuyez sur "ctrl" "+" et wala...

* * *

**Chapitre V / Just anymore **

.

- Severus, non ce n'est pas bien. On laisse Lucius en dehors de ça, et on oublie, d'accord?

- De quoi as-tu peur, Sirius? Tant que nous ne l'appelons pas, il ne peux rien nous faire.

- Severus...

.

Le maître des potions prit son amant dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

.

- Tu as peur que je le préfère à toi?

- Voui.

- Idiot. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, et tout ce qu'on a vécu pendant des années, tu penses que je te laisserais pour Lucius?

- Ben...

- Et toi Sirius? Tu a bien dit que tu le voulait.

- Pour une nuit, ce n'est qu'un phantasme, rien de plus, je n'aime que toi, Sev!

- Je sais. Alors tu sait ce que je ressens, Sirius. Pour en finir, allons voir cette foutue pensine, et laissons cela de côté, sinon je sais que tu ne feras que m'en parler le restant de tes jours!

- D'accord.

.

En un clin d'œil, Sirius fut devant la bassine de pierre, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu'un gamin devant un gros gâteau au chocolat.

Severus, fidèle à lui même s'assit, raide dans le sien.

Il ne savait pas ce que Lucius avait mis dans la bassine gravée, et savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de « croustillant » entre eux. Il savait qu'il devait garder l'animagus près de lui, mais il avait bien vu que son amant avait envie du blond.

Alors si Sirius était en plein conflit, peut être cette pensine lui permettrait de faire le vide? Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, et Sirius l'invita à plonger en même temps que lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le chêne près du lac, et Lucius partait juste après avoir fait des avances à Severus.

Sirius serra son étreinte sur la main de son compagnon. Ils s'attendaient à ce que le souvenir devienne flou avant que celui de Lucius prenne place, mais il n'en fut rien.

Ils suivirent Lucius par la force des choses, et le virent marcher, l'air triste. Un Malefoy n'a jamais l'air triste.

Du moins pas en public.

Severus fut plus que surprit en voyant les yeux du blond s'humidifier.

Finalement il entra dans le château, et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage.

Sirius et Severus atterrirent en même temps que lui au manoir Malefoy, où une Narcissa belle comme le jour l'attendait. Belle et enceinte.

Le noble blond l'embrassa chastement sur le front avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Le tableau était étrange. Un homme ne devait-il pas accueillir sa femme, qui plus est dans son état avec un peu plus d'amour? Pourtant Narcissa avait l'air parfaitement heureuse.

Ils suivirent donc Lucius dans sa chambre, et celui-ci était étendu sur son lit. Père à vingt ans. Tel était le monde des sorciers.

Il avait les mains croisées derrière sa tête, et avait gardé ses bottes. C'était une image bien lointaine de ce qu'était vraiment un Malefoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa entra, et se posa sur le bord du lit.

Mais à quoi sert donc cette pensine, se demanda Sirius. La jeune femme sourit à Lucius avant d'entamer la conversation.

.

- Qu'as-tu mon ami?

- Je suis partit le voir.

- Lucius! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire! Severus est vraiment très amoureux, cela se voit. Nous ne sommes pas destinés a avoir une vie aussi douce que la leur, Lucius. Alors prend patience, et reste dans l'ombre, cela vaut mieux pour eux et pour toi.

- Mais toi, Narcissa, n'as-tu jamais pensé à un avenir plus radieux que celui que tu as avec moi?

- Non. Tu es mon ami, et tu es l'homme qui m'a permis de retrouver le sourire. Sans toi, Merlin sais où je serais, et dans quel état.

- Je te jures, Narcissa, que si je le retrouve...

- Non. C'est inutile. Il a ses raisons, Lucius. Il reviendra quand il sera temps pour lui de connaître son enfant.

.

Instinctivement, elle caressa son ventre rond. Severus eu un choc. Alors Draco n'était pas le fils de Lucius?

Mais... Cette ressemblance? Elle venait de Narcissa seule? C'était... vraiment bluffant.

Mais alors qui était le père? Sirius quand à lui, se demandait pourquoi Lucius ne devait pas parler à Severus.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir que le blond reprit.

.

- Tu sais, Cissy, il y a des jours ou je hais Black. Je le hais de pouvoir être auprès de Severus, de pouvoir l'avoir alors que moi je suis toujours seul.

- Et d'autres jours ou tu hais Snape, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui... Mais ils ne comprendront jamais.

- La faute à qui, Lucius? Tu as toujours affiché un masque de froideur et d'indifférence, tu as montré tes manière nobles et tes opinions toutes faites à Poudlard entier.

- Mais je ne le pensais pas!

- Je le sais. Tu as fait cela à cause de Bellatrix. Mais cela a trop bien marché, mon ami. Tout le monde pense à présent que tu est le parfait sang-pur partisan de Tu-sais-qui.

- Je hais encore plus Black. Comment a-t-il trouvé le courage de tourner le dos à sa famille? Il y a des jours où je me dis que j'aurais aimé avoir son courage.

.

Il y avait trop d'informations à la fois pour Severus et Sirius. Surtout Sirius.

Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler le fait que Lucius aimait Severus... Et lui accessoirement. C'était... étrange.

Bon c'était réellement gratifiant et des papillons jouaient au kart dans son ventre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Remarque, cela éclairait pas mal de choses. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir le blond. Il était toujours un Gryffondor, et en tant que tel, refusait de faire souffrir Lucius.

Il savait déjà que celui-ci n'était pas partisan de Voldemort, mais de la à apprendre qu'il n'était ni l'amour de Narcissa, ni le père de Draco, et qu'il était amoureux de deux hommes, oui ça faisait un peu beaucoup.

Il regarda Severus. Ce dernier était perplexe. Lucius avait toujours été son ami, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, tous ces regards, les gestes qui dérapaient, les sous-entendus, les questions sur Sirius.

Évidement.

Mais alors... Qui était le père du petit?

Il ressemblait trop à ses parents. Non en fait, tout le monde est si persuadé que c'est le fil de Lucius, qu'ils ont trouvé des ressemblances avec lui.

Mais à y regarder de plus près, il n'avaient ni la même couleur de cheveux, ni la même forme du visage, ni même un corps identique.

En fait ils étaient blonds tous les deux encore que Draco soit plus clair.

Le souvenir s'estompa sur une Narcissa entourant la tête de Lucius sur ses genoux, le réconfortant.

Au fond ils avaient raison.

Ni la morale, ni leur possessivité mutuelle ne permettait à Severus et Sirius de faire une place à Lucius au milieu d'eux. Physiquement, ils en avaient très envie. Mentalement, Lucius était définitivement quelqu'un de bien, même s'il était arrogant, coincé et souvent de mauvaise humeur.

Mais l'amour ne se commande pas ainsi.

Lucius était et resterait un ami pour eux.

Quel pervers... Pensèrent les deux hommes.

Le blond savait à qui il avait à faire. Deux génies dans leurs domaines qui étaient aussi assez futés en psychologie.

Lorsqu'une personne que vous considérez d'un bon sens vous parle de sentiments amoureux, une sorte de plan se déclenche dans votre esprit. Vous allez de suite détailler le comportement de cette personne, et un de vos côtés se demandera indubitablement comment cela serait avec elle.

Votre côté amical vous dira que c'est mal, sans doute, mais votre côté lubrique pensera qu'essayer ne peut pas être un crime.

Et puis plus vous penserez à cette personne comme petite-amie potentielle, plus vous la regarderez comme telle, plus l'amour que vous lui portez se modifiera pour devenir plus qu'amical.

Et Lucius avait enclenché la première phase.

Ils retombèrent dans les canapés, soucieux, mais ébranlés [_jeux de mots graveleux la sortie est ici. *l'auteur sort*_]. La situation enflerait tant que le couple n'aurait pas parlé au blond, et Lucius souffrirait toujours plus tant que le temps passerait. Il avait déjà passé dix-huit ans de sa vie à regarder deux êtres qu'il aimait loin de lui.

Encore un point pour lui, grogna Severus pour lui-même.

Sirius le regarda, prit sa main, et d'un sourire contrit, se décida à lancer son patronus à la rencontre du blond pour discuter sérieusement.

Il n'était pas arrivé dans le grand hall qu'un gros chien argenté se posta devant lui, et lui désigna le troisième étage de la truffe.

Lucius comprit immédiatement.

Il partit donc nerveusement vers les deux hommes qu'il aimait, sauf qu'une fois à l'intérieur, toute sa dignité, sa verve et son maintient lui dirent au revoir, et il s'assit en silence dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé.

Au fil de la conversation, à mots couverts, le regard dans le vague, Lucius avait avoué qu'il avait un sacré béguin pour les deux bruns, et ne sachant lequel choisir, avait préféré les laisser ensemble.

Il avait épousé Narcissa alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Pour son bien et celui de l'enfant, c'était le mieux.

Celui du père surtout.

La jeune femme avait toujours su que le Serpentard nourrissait un amour à sens unique, et elle avait vu le sien partir dès qu'il eu finit Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient jamais contactés, et Draco savait simplement que son père n'était pas Lucius, cela suffisait.

Sirius ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Son côté saint, qui cela dit en passant était très diminué, lui disait que c'était mal, immoral et pas bien du tout.

L'autre partie, écrasante, précisait que depuis tout petit il avait envoyé le monde se faire mettre chez les grecs alors la morale... Et puis Lucius était quelqu'un de bien.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout?

Severus, plus magnanime, avait dit merde aux « on dit » depuis qu'il était devenu espion.

Il l'avait dit de vive voix à l'ancien ministre de la magie lorsqu'il voulu lui remettre l'ordre de Merlin pour courage.

Mes fesses, oui! Il n'avaient qu'à pas lui cracher dessus tout du long, il aurait peut-être été poli à cette foutue cérémonie!

Il voyait Lucius comme une friandise très chère et très sucrée, et qu'il était tentant de ne pas laisser fondre au soleil. Mais qu'en dirait Sirius? Un trio?

Et pourquoi pas?

Le pauvre blond, las de son masque le faisait tomber en présence des deux hommes.

Ainsi, gêné du silence qui régnait, se leva une nouvelle fois, et se prépara encore à passer la nuit seul dans les bras de Narcissa toute aussi seule que lui.

Il avait seulement levé son royal séant que deux voix, l'une autoritaire, l'autre légèrement paniquée, lui demandaient de rester.

D'un regard, Severus et Sirius s'étaient compris. Une période d'essai, et on verra si ça marche.

Severus prit la parole.

.

- On peux toujours tenter, Lucius. Nous t'apprécions, et...Eh bien si ces sentiments viennent à évoluer...

- Tu veux dire... Et votre couple?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Nous avons prit cette décision à deux, fit Sirius.

- Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment...

- Nous te laissons le choix, reprit Severus. Si un jour tu le voulais, nous sommes là.

.

Severus se leva, faisant face à Lucius. En un clin d'œil, Sirius était à ses côtés, et souriait au blond.

Ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie, mais son rang et ses bonnes manières l'avaient toujours contraint à refuser ce genre d'actes s'il n'était pas réalisé un samedi soir dans le noir et dans une position conventionnelle.

Severus, en bon légilimens, comprit immédiatement, et voulant faire passer la gêne de son ainé, passa discrètement une main dans le dos de Sirius qui fort heureusement, comprit.

Sirius attrapa la main du blond, et l'approcha de lui. Il avait un visage proche de celui d'un poisson hors de l'eau, tout aussi rouge et confus.

L'autre Serpentard en revanche, se gaussait d'être un des seuls à savoir que plus un Malefoy est froid en public, plus il est...Chaud en privé.

Il sentit le bras puissant de Black entourer sa taille et son souffle contre son oreille. « Lequel veux tu en premier, Lucius? ». Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi il lui courait après?

Severus, pas en reste pour un sou, passa son bras de l'autre côté, et susurra à son autre pauvre petite oreille. « Ne sois pas gêné...Et choisis... Ou alors dis non, nous comprendrons ».

Ah non alors il ne voulait pas dire non! Ce serait bien le dernier mot qui lui sortirait de la bouche par Morgane! (1)

Il se tourna machinalement vers Sirius qui lui léchait la commissure des lèvres, et tenta un baiser timide, qui se transforma vite en halètements, et gestes indécents. Leurs bouches ne se touchaient pas, simplement leurs langues se frottaient lascivement l'une à l'autre.

Severus regardait, la main posée sur les fesses fermes du blond, et jalousait de les regarder. Non, il n'était pas jaloux que Sirius embrasse un autre. Il voulait sa part aussi!

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, reliés par un fin filet de bave, et Lucius, les yeux vitreux, jeta enfin son dévolu sur Severus, heureux comme jamais.

Sirius s'était attaqué à la gorge blanche du blond. Ils savaient lui et Snape que Lucius les avait attendu pendant des années. Ils avaient donc décidé sans un mot que ce soir, ce serait à lui de profiter d'eux deux.

Le blond ferma les yeux et ressentit.

Il sentit la langue chaude et prometteuse de Severus, le frêle mais fort espion, au corps couvert de cicatrices, aux doigts experts.

Il sentit les dents et la langue de Sirius, le long de son cou, et ses doigts froid passer sous sa cape, déboutonnant machinalement sa chemise.

Il sentit le Gryffondor les entraîner à même le sol, doucement, et naturellement. Il entendit le petit rire de Sirius qui constatait qu'il ne mettait que du noir, de la chemise à la cape, en passant par les chaussettes.

Il entendit Severus grogner à cette remarque, et sentit sa voix devenir bien plus grave, animale contre sa bouche.

Sa cape fut détachée, et servit de couverture primaire.

Les deux étaient collés à ses flancs, et ses mains caressaient une masse de cheveux souples et doux, (2)et d'autre part, un dos fin et musclé, qui descendait sur des fesses très fermes.

Il sentit soudain une main très baladeuse venir sur son pantalon devenu alors trop étroit, qui remontait parfois sur son torse mis à nu. Il commençait à bien apprécier quand la main se retira, tout autant que la bouche.

Il ouvrit les yeux, vitreux, et vit alors Sirius retirer son T-shirt, dévoilant un torse plus qu'à son avantage, et déboutonnant son pantalon sans l'enlever en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Lucius déglutit devant la vision et du appeler tous les saints l'aide pour ne pas le dévorer. En fait ce fut Severus qui le fit.

Il détournait les yeux de Sirius qui arborait un sourire vicieux, pour découvrir près de sa tête que Severus en faisait autant.

Son corps était plus fin, élancé, mais restait musclé. Il avait la peau pâle et quelques cicatrices lui donnaient l'air d'un démon. Ou plutôt d'un vampire.

En revanche, il portait un caleçon noir, et Lucius n'en vit que le haut, car comme Sirius, le Serpentard brun n'avait que déboutonné son jean noir.

Quand Lucius décida enfin son cerveau à regarder plus haut, il vit que les yeux de Severus étaient entièrement noirs. Son érection se fit encore plus douloureuse et sa respiration se faisait la malle.

Il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa cape, et qu'on ouvrait sa chemise, mais il était plongé dans deux onyx. Il su que c'était sa main quand il sentit le pantalon de Severus sur sa paume.

Le maître des potions était agenouillé devant lui, et toute pensée saine avait quitté son esprit.

Il avait commencé à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse de Severus, et remontait, le regard toujours accroché au sien.

Quand il sentit à nouveau cette main bienvenue sur la bosse de son propre pantalon, instinctivement, il voulu rendre la pareille, et caressa celle de Severus synchroniquement à son propre plaisir.

La main passa la barrière de son pantalon, et écarta son propre sous vêtement pour trouver son sexe chaud et dur, qui ne demandait que cela.

Alors il fut à la croisée des chemins. Soit c'était trop, soit pas assez.

Le trop partit chez les grecs, et Lucius supplia pour avoir plus.

Severus, râlant sous la caresse, la tête renversée, eu un sourire carnassier.

Il se mit face à Sirius, leur « déjeuner » entre eux deux, et ils firent descendre pantalon et boxer à présent inutile.

Le blond, mort de honte, les joues rouges, tournait la tête et fermait hermétiquement les yeux. Sirius regarda avidement son amant, et l'embrassa tout en empoignant l'érection douloureuse du blond.

C'était divin.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Merlin c'était encore mieux!

Lucius ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'ils s'embrassaient encore. Directement sur son sexe. Et rien n'était comparable à cela.

Il était malmené entre les dents, les langues et les lèvres qui jouaient sur lui, et les prémices de sa jouissance se mêlait à leur salive.

Il se surprit à mettre les mains sur le deux crânes, les encourageant, et entendit ses propres gémissements percer le silence.

Il voulait...Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas recevoir autant sans donner. Et comme si quelqu'un lisait dans son esprit, il fut exaucé.

Une seule bouche s'occupait à présent de lui, tandis que Severus s'assit à califourchon au dessus de sa bouche. Comme devant un autel sacré, il observa (comme il put vu la torture que Sirius lui faisait subir), Et sortit le sexe affamé de Severus pendant qu'il sentait Sirius le masturber avec lenteur.

Son esprit hurlait qu'il voulait être prit en bouche, mais il n'y avait qu'un souffle chaud, des mains agiles et parfois, quand il s'y attendait le moins un coup de langue.

Et ce qu'avait prévu Severus arriva. Lucius donna au Serpentard tout ce que lui voulait, peut-être même en double.

La voix de Snape devint grave, ses muscles roulèrent et grossirent un peu plus. Sirius savait qu'il entrevoyait le paradis.

Alors, pour cesser sa torture, il prit le sexe rougi du blond d'un coup dans sa bouche, et y appliqua tout son savoir, le léchant, le suçant et l'adorant comme il le faisait avec son amant.

Lucius ne savait plus s'il devait donner ou recevoir, et chaque fois qu'il voulait mettre le sexe face à lui dans sa bouche, une vague de plaisir le prenait, et il n'avait plus que ses mains pour l'aider à caresser le maître des potions. (3)

Il ne sentit alors plus rien que son sexe vibrant sous l'excitation, et en profita pour continuer sa fellation du mieux qu'il pu, faisant gémir, ou plutôt grogner Severus.

Il sentit alors Sirius entre ses jambes, encore avec son jean ouvert, qui frottait ses hanches, parcourant la raie de ses fesses avec sa hampe. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, et surexcité, suça d'autant plus fort Severus.

Au dernier moment, celui-ci se retira, serrant fortement sa base pour ne pas jouir sur le visage du blond.

Il avait encore à faire, et ne voulait pas rater la fin du spectacle!

Lucius s'appuya sur ses coudes et passa une main dans le dos de Sirius, l'encourageant, s'avançant parfois pour l'embrasser, alors que Severus lui-même était passé derrière son Gryffondor pour caresser son torse.

Sirius sentait l'anneau de chair contre la partie la plus sensible de son corps, humide et rouge de plaisir. Il entrait parfois le gland, ressortant aussitôt, continuant sa danse, faisant durer le désir, se servant de son propre liquide séminal en lubrifiant.

Et puis il sentit le signal.

Severus appuya la base de ses reins, et il entra progressivement en Lucius, accroché à ses épaules, haletant encore plus fort si c'était possible, demandant plus, rejetant la tête en arrière sous la vague qui déferlait.

Il du se rallonger, profitant de la présence en lui qui allait et venait aussi doucement que possible, regardant avec délices le corps en sueur parfait de Sirius.

Il était toujours habillé de son jean, et le prenait à même le sol, comme en manque de lui depuis trop longtemps. Un phantasme qu'il avait toujours voulu réaliser. Il ne manquait plus que... Que ce que Severus faisait.

Le brun s'était assit au dessus de lui, et sans se demander comment il allait faire, l'hybride s'était empalé sur lui, d'un seul coup, arrachant un cri au blond, qui pensait avoir dépassé depuis longtemps sa propre jouissance.

Il était prit par Sirius, et prenait Severus de même. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses fermes pour l'aider à bouger, et durant les minutes qui suivirent, il ne fut plus que cris, demandes et litanies, sentant Sirius se retirer alors que Severus s'enfonçait, ne le laissant jamais en reste.

Et puis le Gryffondor ne tient plus, et accéléra, relevant les hanches du blond, et ne se soucia plus que de son plaisir, buttant sauvagement contre le fessier rebondi.

Lucius ne vit plus rien, si se n'est Severus à moitié agenouillé sur lui, se jetant presque sur son sexe, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier, se calant sur le rythme de son amant.

Quand Lucius sentit qu'il allait venir, il s'empara dans la hâte de la verge de Severus, et le masturba presque maladroitement à moitié conscient de ses gestes, ne sentant plus rien que l'orgasme qui allait arriver et tout dévaster.

Sirius fut le premier, pratiquement immédiatement suivit par Lucius, et enfin Severus qui se déversa jusque sur l'épaule du blond.

Il avait tellement donné et reçut que le bas de son corps était comme anesthésié.

Severus se laissa couler à son côté droit, pendant que Sirius s'affaissa sur le gauche.

Le maître des potions, reprenant une apparence plus humaine, eut une dernière connection neuronale qui lui fit mettre des coussins et des couvertures un peu partout sous et sur eux.

Il sentit un dernier baiser de Lucius, et entendit que le même traitement était administré à Sirius avant de s'endormir contre la peau douce perlée de sueur.

Ils verraient demain s'ils auraient le temps d'avoir honte.

.

...

.

- Passez cette robe avant de partir. Harry vous a gentiment envoyé quelques unes de ses affaires.

- Alors je peux sortir?

- Seulement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et avec deux aurors à vos côtés.

- Merci, miss Zabini.

- En attendant, je vais tenter de trouver pourquoi vous vous évanouissez ainsi. Je vous revois ici dans une heure, Tom.

- À dans une heure.

.

Tom sortit entouré de Remus et Tonks de l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, et son état étant stable et acceptable, on le laissait sortir. Il avait hérité d'une tenue d'infirmerie, mais voyant qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir, le ministre avait consentit à envoyer deux aurors, dont il faisait partie.

Sacrifier une heure par jour n'était pas inacceptable.

Il avait comprit la situation, et ne connaissant que trop bien les centaures, avait laissé le sort de Tom entre les mains d'Hermione, Harry et Snape, dans la mesure ou lui-même approuverait cette décision, et que tout se fasse dans le plus grand secret.

Pour n'effrayer personne dans le château, il avait été introduit comme le cousin du directeur, venu faire un stage en vue de devenir professeur.

Personne ne se doutait qu'il passait ses journées à l'infirmerie, car son lit était dans une petite officine, et il était convenu qu'on le verrait entrer et sortir régulièrement du bureau directorial pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ce qui fut fait grâce au polynectar prit par Remus lui-même.

Il assistait de même aux repas sous la forme de Tom, et pour une fois ne se plaignait pas trop du trop de travail du ministère.

Il en était même heureux.

Il était près de Harry, de son meilleur ami Sirius, et sa condition d'hybride avait été jetée aux oubliettes avec son élection. Le monde se fichait que Remus soit un loup-garou, du moment qu'il faisait bien son travail et que sa réserve de potion Tue-loup soit toujours pleine grâce à Snape.

Quant à Harry, il venait voir Tom la nuit venue, pendant ses tours de ronde.

La conversation tournait autour de ce qu'il aimait ou pas, ce qu'il découvrait pour lui même. Il adorait le chocolat, mais pas la noix de coco. Il adorait aussi la nuit et le mystère, mais pas vraiment le jour, qui dévoilait trop, selon lui.

Malgré cela, il avait dans l'ambition de prendre quelques couleurs, car la blancheur de sa peau lui faisait peur.

Après quelques tests, on ne trouva rien, mis à part que cette couleur lait n'était pas naturelle.

Il franchit le pas de la porte du grand hall sous le regard appréciateur de quelques jeunes filles.

Tonks avait aujourd'hui une jolie couleur violette. L'amour, sûrement, pensa Remus. Elle l'avait trouvé auprès d'un attrapeur qui avait craqué sur sa joie de vivre.

Évidement, elle était toujours un peu gênée puisqu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui, mais Viktor compensait largement avec sa taille et sa carrure.

Les élèves étaient peu nombreux à cette heure de l'après-midi, surtout par ce froid. Hermione fit encore deux couloirs, se demandant pourquoi l'architecte avait eu besoin de les faire si grands, descendit, et arriva enfin à l'étage qu'elle voulait.

Elle frappa à peine qu'une voix douce lui répondit.

Elle entra sur le sol herbeux, et l'élève qui conversait avec Firenze avait juste finit. La Serdaigle partit, saluant Hermione, et la jeune femme tenta de s'assoir à terre.

.

- Attendez quelques secondes, fit le blond. Il agita vaguement la main, et une motte de terre se forma à bonne hauteur. Hermione lui fut reconnaissante.

- Bonjour, Firenze.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Je sais de quoi vous voulez me parler.

- Oui. Et je...

- Non, Hermione. Je n'ai le droit de ne rien vous dire. Tous ce que vous devez savoir c'est que rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ne se reproduira. Je ne puis rien ajouter.

- Très bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, fit-elle philosophique.

- Vous ne pouvez repartir, votre bébé vous fatigue. Prenez quelques minutes et une tasse de thé, Hermione. Elle lui sourit.

- Vous savez vraiment tout n'est-ce pas? Il eut un petit rire.

- Non, pas vraiment, seulement ce sur quoi vous n'avez aucune emprise. Et ces choses la sont alors floues et difficiles à comprendre.

.

Il s'arrêta le temps que l'elfe apparut dans un « pop » les serve sur une table apparue comme le siège de la femme enceinte. Évidement, il avait aussi prévu cela, pensa-t-elle.

Ils prirent leur temps, discutant de choses et d'autres, et le centaure fut agréablement surprit de l'intelligence et de la délicatesse dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

Il se levèrent pour qu'Hermione parte, et lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la large porte, il lui dit :

.

- Au fait, évitez de transplaner et le vol à balai. Je ne suis pas sensé intervenir dans ce genre d'histoires, mais je préfère vous voir heureuse, d'une certaine façon, cela pourrait aussi perturber le cours des choses.

- Merci Firenze.

.

Ce dernier mot venait du cœur.

Autant les sorciers n'intervenaient pas chez les moldus, autant les centaures gardaient l'avenir jalousement. Il avait sûrement sauvé la vie de son bébé, et ce sans aucun intérêt pour lui.

Il était tellement différent des autres...

Elle marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'infirmerie, prenant son temps. D'ici quelques minutes, les aurors et Tom reviendraient.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur les différentes grenouillères que son futur fils porterait.

.

...

.

Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami. Bane devenait nerveux, sachant pourtant qu'il ne devrait peut-être jamais plus converser avec Firenze.

Tout dépendait de lui, mais le ciel lui répondait inlassablement la même chose. Tu n'es pas humain.

Le groupe avait senti sa gêne, et l'avait laissé en paix. Il ne partait même plus voir les licornes, si douces et si apaisantes, car cela lui rappelait encore et toujours Firenze.

Il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme il aurait pu aimer une femelle du groupe, se liant à elle le temps de ses gestations. C'était différent.

Il avait besoin du centaure blond à ses côtés, mais uniquement pour sa seule présence. Cela même qui lui permettait de voir clair, d'être réfléchit, bien.

En même temps, Firenze était bien plus que son ami. Ils étaient si intimes. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir cela auparavant?

Il tournait en rond, ruminait, frappait du sabot et rongeait sa frustration.

Que devait-il faire? C'était facile d'aller le rejoindre, lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Mais enfin il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Ils ne faisaient que se compléter.

Firenze l'aimait au-delà du raisonnable, il avait senti cet attachement presque prisonnier de sa personne, ce sentiment de n'être plus vivant lorsqu'il le quitterait.

Et Bane n'en était pas à ce point, et refusait de se rapprocher de Firenze s'il devait un jour lui faire du mal.

Et s'il restait là... Ils s'en feraient tous les deux.

Que le côté humain de sa personne était complexe! Il se retourna, pour voir que Ronan était à quelques pas de lui.

C'était un des seuls à être aussi sauvage que la forêt elle-même, et c'était un peu pour cela que Bane lui avait passé le pouvoir de la horde.

Pourtant ce soir là, le châtain le regardait avec peine, et on eu dit que les mots devaient percer sa gorge pour sortir.

.

- Suis-le, Bane. Je peux sentir ce que tu ne sais pas toi-même.

- Alors tu penses toi aussi que...

- Je ne suis pas plus humain que toi, bien au contraire. Mais je sais ce qu'il se passera si tu reste avec nous. Firenze est mon frère de lait, et malgré le fait qu'il soit comme « eux » (et il cracha le mot), je ne peux pas le faire souffrir. La route sera longue et difficile, mais les planètes ont parlé en cette faveur.

- Ronan...

- Nous aussi, Bane. Nous avions tous peur de cette révélation. Maintenant va. Saches que lorsque tu quitteras ces terres, tu ne pourras plus y revenir, mon ami. C'est notre loi.

- Bien. Merci, Ronan.

- Je ne fais qu'accélérer le cours des choses, pour vous éviter de perdre un temps précieux. Adieu, Bane.

- Adieu.

.

...

.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

- Bonsoir, Tom. Toujours aucune amélioration?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je commence à fatiguer de rester ainsi. Ne peut-on rien faire pour que les choses évoluent?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais j'ai récemment parlé à Remus, et nous pensons qu'il serait préférable de vous garder quelques temps à Sainte Mangouste, ou du moins son aile privée. Une fois là-bas, les médicomages s'assureront que vous êtes réellement amnésique et en parfaite santé.

- Et me retireront mes pouvoirs? Ne faites pas cette tête, Harry. Je vous ai entendu parler plusieurs fois de cette possibilité avec miss Zabini.

- Effectivement. Il se pourraient qu'ils vous retirent temporairement vos pouvoirs.

- Suis-je si dangereux?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi au risque de vous faire faire une crise, mais oui.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

.

Harry se tenait assis sur le lit de Tom, le regardant.

Il était toujours aussi pâle, aussi pâle que faible, et ses yeux et ses cheveux contrastaient plus que jamais avec sa peau de porcelaine. Même ses veines n'étaient pas visibles.

Il ressemblait à une sculpture vivante, un jeune adonis au corps androgyne, au visage doux et triste à la fois. Et il avait la peau si douce.

Harry s'en rendait compte lorsqu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne pour appliquer certains sorts qui pourraient lui donner plus de force, plus de mémoire.

Rien n'y faisait. C'était une plume de verre qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser au moindre toucher.

Le professeur se leva, et lui dit au revoir en souriant. Alors Tom pouvait s'endormir, et être lui.

Ses rêves étaient peuplés de Potter, un Potter qu'il devait tuer. Il devait mettre la main sur ce jeune insolent, lui infliger les pires douleurs avant de pouvoir enfin être libre.

Il se voyait plaquer Harry contre le mur, les mains sur sa gorge, tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une autre main. Mais il était tout simplement horrible, sans nez, sans oreilles, le visage verdâtre.

Il en était la cause.

Il s'était presque fait mourir par ce qu'il voulait ressembler à cela. C'était nécessaire pour tuer Potter.

Et son rêve changea, comme Harry.

Le jeune homme grandit, devint le professeur, et ses cris, son supplice d'arrêter devinrent des gémissements qui demandaient de continuer.

Son visage changea pour devenir celui qu'il avait. Potter. Il le hantait. Le faisait devenir fou.

Il voulait Potter, peu importe la manière, il le voulait pour lui. Mais il ne voulait plus le tuer. Il avait oublié qui était ce Harry et pourquoi cette cicatrice le gênait autant.

Sa main se desserra de sa gorge, passa derrière sa nuque, et sa langue traça la jugulaire du petit brun.

Il était lui-même moins grand, plus jeune, et au fur et à mesure que son envie montait, le décor devenait flou.

Harry n'était que halètements, supplications pour avoir toujours plus. Il ne croyait pas son propre corps.

C'était irréel.

Ils étaient nus, en sueur, se frottant l'un contre l'autre, mais lui, ne disait pas un mot, presque trop surprit par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Pourquoi vouloir faire l'amour à Harry? Pourquoi vouloir le posséder avec une telle insistance?

Il avait descendue sa main et englobé leurs deux sexes gonflés et rougis, pulsant sous le plaisir anticipé avant d'entamer une lente et profonde caresse.

Ils gémissaient, et son souffle erratique emplissait ses oreilles dans la plus merveilleuse des symphonies.

Il sentait sa propre fièvre monter, il voulait que cela continue. La sensation d'être masturbé ainsi tout contre Potter, son corps en sueur contre le sien, ses hanches qui bougeaient sans même qu'il le sache, il allait venir.

Harry eut un tremblement, et son sperme atterrit sur la main de Tom, les lubrifiant encore plus, rendant la sensation toujours plus électrisante.

Plus qu'un mouvement ou deux et ce serait à lui d'exploser contre la peau fine et chaude.

.

- Tom? Tom est-ce que ça va?

- ...

- Vous respiriez mal, comme si vous faisiez un mauvais rêve. Vous allez bien, Tom?

.

Il allait le tuer. Harry était très gentil, très serviable, mais pour le coup, méritait la mort. Il avait été à un fil de... Il se ressaisit, et fit partir le rêve trop étrange à son goût dans un coin de son esprit. Il parvint à articuler.

.

- Je vais bien, merci.

.

Harry allait partir, quand Tom, allongé d'abord sur le côté, s'étendit sur le dos. Aucun doute quant à la bosse qui se formait sous les draps.

Harry aurait rougit, s'il ne connaissait pas lui-même les érections du matin, et tenta de ne pas rire.

Il avisa sa montre magique : bientôt huit heures trente.

On entendit un léger coup à la porte, et à la réponse de Harry, Remus entra pour subtiliser un cheveu de Tom.

Il pouvait les couper pour mettre dans le polynectar, mais il n'en avait déjà plus.

.

- Bonjour, Tom. Je viens effectuer votre sortie auprès de la table des professeurs.

- Pourquoi n'y vais-je pas moi-même?

- Vous êtes faible, et ce serait risqué selon nous, Tom. Tonks arrive dans cinq minutes.

.

Remus et Harry sortirent tous deux de la salle de l'infirmerie.

Ils marchaient tranquillement vers la grande salle, et firent un joyeux bonjour à Madame Pomfresh qui se retourna quelques secondes après être entrée dans son infirmerie.

La scène se déroulait presque au ralenti pour elle. Elle couru jusqu'à Remus transformé, et le retourna d'un geste vif et alarmé.

.

- Vous êtes Tom, n'est-ce pas? Dites-moi que vous êtes Tom!

- Pom-pom enfin, c'est Remus, lui chuchota Harry.

- Merlin et Morgane, non!

.

Son visage était pâle. Ils la laissèrent la pour courir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie, et constatèrent que le lit de Tom était vide.

Vide, et fait, comme si personne n'avait dormi dedans.

.

- Oh merde.

- Mais où a-t-il bien pu aller? Demanda Harry. Comment?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, lui fit Lupin. Mais il faut commencer à chercher sans avertir toute l'école.

.

Hermione arrivait justement, anxieuse quant à l'attitude de son ami et de Pomfresh.

.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry?

- Tom a disparut, fit Remus. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas.

- Je prévient Ron et Draco pour les recherches.

.

Elle tourna les talons aussi sec. Remus regarda Harry, et chacun partit l'un vers le bureau directorial, l'autre vers son propre appartement voir où était Sirius.

...

* * *

(1) : Bon alors la j'étais au pied du mur, prête à faire un threesome, et vous allez vous marrer, mais je bloquait. Comment faire un truc à trois avec les trois bêtes de sexe que nous avons là sans tomber dans le cliché du « baiser-préparation-pénétration-finition »? C'est comme avoir un super beau morceau de thon tout frais pêché, un thon rouge et magnifique... Et rater son riz à sushis. Oui, on peut comparer la bouffe et le sexe!

(2) : Cheveux souples et doux : Par ce qu'il le vaut bien, Siri!

(3) : Il est long le lemon, hein?

...

Et voilà un chapitre qu'il était long!

Et que j'ai écrit cet aprem huhu!

Bon alors, mon humble personne mérite-elle votre **review**?

...

Pas que je blablate mais la suite n'est absolument pas écrite, et ça me motive, moi... oui j'écris à l'instinct, je sais moi même absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer! Suis comme vous je découvre huhu!

Pour ceux qui connaitraient pas, allez donc faire un petit tour du côté de chez **Elleay Sahbel **et **Slaavy**! Très bonnes fics à lire!

Huhu prochain chapitre : Mais qui est donc le papa de Draco? Je ne donne aucun indice c'est déjà trop facile... Non c'est pas Dumby ni Rusard... Le premier qui me sort Ombrage je le balance aux dragons...

Bises!!


	6. Lors de tes jeux

Note : J'ai fait un non sens, j'avais dit que Snape avait refusé le poste de directeur, et le chapitre suivant, Harry a appelé Snape « monsieur le directeur ». Snape est donc bien le directeur de Poudlard, toutes mes excuses.

J'ai sué sang et eau pour écrire ce chapitre car je m'occupe de mon avenir en même temps!! Demain je pense poster un OS sur les amis!!

RAR sans mail :

**Flo** : Huhu ça ça serait drôle, mais nan moi je complique tout! merci pour ta review!

**Enjoy, encore merci de me lire!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI / Lors de tes jeux **

.

Severus ouvrit un œil, et comme jamais, se pelotonna contre le dos encore chaud de sommeil tout contre lui.

À ce contact, il sentit une main qui passa sur sa cuisse, comme pour le rassurer. Il plongea le nez dans les longs cheveux souples. Ils sentaient si bon.

La nuit avait encore été brûlante, de mots, de gestes, de tendresse, de sexe. Il ne se doutait pas que ce ne serait qu'à presque trente-cinq ans qu'il serait le plus actif. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait balayer d'un revers de main tout ce qu'on pensait depuis des années.

Que l'homosexualité c'est mal. Qu'aimer plus d'une personne est immoral. Que leur vouer plus que sa propre vie est dépassé. Que « vieux », terriblement sexy, atrocement sensuel, et « super coup de la mort au lit » ne pouvaient pas aller dans la même phrase.

Que Lucius Malefoy ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

La blondeur de son amant lui chatouillait le nez, et par delà les flancs de porcelaine, il sentait la main de Sirius, la tête nichée au creux du torse de Lucius, qui tentait d'attraper la sienne.

Ils avaient tous une place, comme s'ils l'avaient tous espérée, comme si c'était naturel. Ils avaient presque vingt ans à rattraper ensemble, et ils envoyaient chier tous les idéaux pour ne plus être qu'enfin heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient donné au monde sorcier, après tous les sacrifices, les épreuves, les regards, les insultes.

Ils avaient droit à leur bonheur, et pas qu'un petit bout s'ils avaient été gentils, ils voulaient tout, et tout de suite, et la liberté qu'on leur avait promise après la chute du Lord, on ne leur avait donné que sur papier.

Alors ils la prenaient.

Ils s'en gavaient presque à en vomir, ils regarderaient le monde avec insolence du haut de leur piédestal où personne ne pouvait les atteindre, pas même avec leur mépris.

Lucius fut le premier assis, faisant protester ses deux amant, qui sentaient le vide à sa place.

Il eut un rire léger avant de se pencher pour embrassant le front de Severus, et dégagea une mèche sur celui de Sirius. Il était heureux.

Le Lord pouvait revenir et le tuer, il avait eu assez de bonheur pour plusieurs vies.

.

- Quelle heure est-il? Demanda Severus d'une voix pâteuse.

- Environ huit heures, le petit déjeuner commence dans une demi-heure, et je dois rentrer avant que l'on ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

- Non.

- Ne fais pas ton gamin, Black.

- Encore deux minutes.

- Qui se transformeront en deux heures tel que je te connais, fit le blond. Je pars maintenant, et je vous retrouverais mieux plus tard.

.

Severus se leva sur un coude, les cheveux en bataille devant le visage, le drap ne le couvrant qu'au plus bas de ses hanches.

Vision d'un éphèbe qui demandait presque à pleins poumons à ce qu'on le prenne sauvagement, là de suite.

Lucius déglutit alors que le brun parla.

.

- Dans une semaine, nous auront des vacances, nous pourrions venir au manoir, à moins que Narcissa...

- Non, il sera libre, elle en profitera pour voir Draco et son père.

- Si j'avais su, fit Sirius. Il en a autant souffert que nous en fin de compte. Ne pas voir son fils à cause de... de rien.

- Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que ce monde est assez pourri pour traiter « comme il se doit » ceux qui sont différents.

- Mais il n'a jamais demandé à être un loup-garou, Severus!

- Tout comme personne n'a jamais demandé à être prit dans tout cela.

- Je sais. Monde pourri.

- Ne me piques pas mes répliques, veut-tu.

.

Lucius se leva du lit, et s'habilla sous le regard lubrique de Sirius, forcément, la prison ça creuse. Severus dégluti, ne sentant que trop bien qu'à la minute où le blond passerait la porte, ce serait à lui de subir les assauts du Gryffondor.

Une fois correctement couvert, il prit sa forme animagus pour sortir par la fenêtre.

Noble jusqu'au bout. Sirius regarda l'aigle royal s'envoler par la croisée ouverte et soupira.

Il s'était rapidement attaché à Lucius, peut-être trop, mais était finalement heureux de ne vouloir délaisser aucun de ses compagnons pour l'autre.

Il regarda Severus se lever et aller vers la salle de bain pour se détendre ses pauvres muscles endoloris, et préféra s'étaler sur toute la surface du lit, façon tartine, et flemmarder.

Ce qui ne dura pas bien longtemps quand Harry débarqua ahuri sans frapper.

Severus sortit directement de la douche avec sa baguette au bruit qu'il avait fait, et le pauvre survivant pu admirer la nudité de son professeur de potions et son parrain allongé les fesses à l'air dans un grand lit sombre.

Il se retourna par réflexe et se força à ne pas bafouiller avant de détacher ses mots, remerciant quelque part le ciel que ce fut grave à la vue du regard noir de Severus.

.

- Tom a disparut. En deux secondes à peine, il s'est évaporé.

- Expliques-toi, fit son parrain qui se levait pour s'habiller correctement.

- Remus et moi sortions tout juste de l'infirmerie, Tonks devait venir surveiller Tom. Et puis deux secondes à peine après notre départ, Pomfresh était passée. Elle n'a trouvé qu'un lit vide. Le plus aberrant était qu'il était fait, sans aucune pliure alors que nous l'avions quitté dans son lit.

- Aucune idée d'où il peut-être? Vous pouvez vous retourner, Potter.

- Non. Hermione a parlé à Firenze, mais il ne veux absolument rien dire. Elle est partie prévenir Draco et Ron pour entamer les recherches. Harry dit cela en se retournant, rouge comme une tomate.

- Vous pouvez y aller, continua Severus. Nous arrivons, je pense avoir une idée là-dessus.

- Bien... Désolé pour...

- Vous pouvez partir, Potter.

.

Harry sortit précipitamment, et maudit son côté trop réactif.

Hermione avait quitté le château, et Remus était partit au déjeuner pour ne faire paniquer personne, tandis que Tonks s'était changée en Harry. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tout le monde y aille pour que rien ne soit dérangé.

Il remonta à la grande salle et s'assit à côté de Lupin. D'un regard, il le rassura, car il avait vraiment confiance en Snape. Sirius était lui aussi partit square Grimmaud, empruntant sa forme de gros chien noir, et discrètement, Minerva fut mise au courant. Tonks sortit pour échanger avec le véritable élu, et les festivités commencèrent.

Ce fut le petit déjeuner le plus long que Harry ait jamais à subir. La tension était palpable à la table professorale, et chaque minute semblait durer des heures.

Lupin souriait, arborant le visage de Tom, et se penchait parfois vers Mc Gonagall comme pour lui demander un renseignement sur un élève.

Severus, assis dans sa chair, était aussi chaud qu'un glaçon sur la banquise. Rien à voir avec l'image de luxure pure qu'il avait offerte à Harry un quart de seconde.

Enfin les élèves partirent, et tout le petit monde put aller dans le grand bureau étrange qui avait appartenu à Dumbledore.

Ce n'était plus la même chose.

Déjà le mot de passe.

Au lieu de « patacitrouille » ou « bombabulle » c'était au niveau de « Hildegarde » et « Lactrodectus Mactans »(1). Bref tout dans le joyeux.

Le bureau était devenu simple, sobre, pour ne pas dire froid et aussi sympathique qu'un détraqueur, mais les connaisseurs savaient qu'il n'y avait là que du Snape.

Du déprimant, donc.

Ils se mirent en rond devant le grand bureau, Snape comprit. Il détestait s'assoir inutilement (surtout après ses nuits de débauche).

.

- Quand viendront Granger, Weasley et Draco? Harry sourit à la mention du prénom uniquement pour son filleul.

- Je pense qu'elle a transplané, mais ils ne travaillent pas au même endroit. Donc, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, je pense, fit-il.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, vous direz à Granger de me rejoindre à l'ancienne demeure Jedusor, tandis que vous, Harry, vous irez à Godric Hollow. Regardez aussi le cimetière. Vous irez avec Weasley. Faites attention, s'il est parvenu à nous cacher ce qu'il était, il peut être dangereux, même sans baguette. Minerva, Tonks, et vous, Remus, surveillez le château, faites en sorte que la nouvelle ne se propage pas. Bien, sur ce, je vais rejoindre directement le parc.

- Et Draco?

- Mettez-le au courant, il ira lui-même au manoir Malefoy.

.

Harry fulmina lorsque Snape émit implicitement l'avis que son cher filleul était bien meilleur qu'eux dans n'importe quelle situation, et donc capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais le directeur étant ce qu'il est, et la situation étant de même, il ne broncha pas, et attendit Ron avec les autres.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ayant croisé le directeur dans le parc de Poudlard. Draco avait encore sa blouse blanche et Ron sa robe professorale.

.

- Qu'a dit Severus? Fit le blond sans introduction.

- Hermione, tu dois rejoindre Snape...

- Le professeur Snape, le corrigea Minerva.

- Le professeur Snape au manoir Jedusor, Draco tu dois aller vérifier le manoir Malefoy, Ron tu m'accompagne dans le cimetière de Godric Hollow.

- Bien.

.

Ni le professeur Mc Gonagall, ni Remus n'avaient dit un mot, laissant soin à Harry de parler à ses amis (et s'attirer les foudres si besoin était).

Ils partirent ensemble au travers du château, assurant la présence de Tom. Remus reprendrait du polynectar s'il le fallait. Les quatre jeunes gens partirent ensemble du bureau, sur les talons des plus anciens, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Hermione les arrêta derrière un mur, regardant la masse d'élève au dehors.

.

- Je pense que le directeur partant n'est pas inhabituel, mais nous quatre en même temps, c'est vraiment trop suspect. Ron, Draco, prenez vos formes animagi, Harry avait l'habitude de faire un tour au dehors, je partirais quelques minutes après vous.

- On prendra le chemin des serres avec Draco, fit Ron.

.

Ron se changea donc en Russel terrier, tandis que Draco devenait un (très mignon) fennec jaune d'or.

.

- Franchement t'aurais pu trouver une forme qui existait en Angleterre, mon ange.

- Je te signales qu'on ne choisis pas, fit Draco boudeur. Et puis je passe assez facilement pour un renard si j'aplatis mes oreilles.

- C'est partit...

.

Ce jour là, deux ou trois élèves virent un petit chien blanc tâché de marron courir aux côtés d'une sorte de renard doré jusqu'en dehors de l'école, attribuant cet incident à des transformations qui s'étaient échappées du cours de métamorphose.

Tous les élèves purent voir Harry qui soutenait Hermione et la raccompagnait chez elle.

Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, invisible depuis le parc, ils partirent tous là où Tom était peut-être.

Draco arriva directement dans le hall du manoir, remis à neuf depuis la guerre, lumineux, accueillant et tout en marbre comme le voulait Narcissa. Celle ci accueillit le petit animal avec un sourire.

.

- Eh bien, Draco qu'y-a-t-il?

- Personne n'est arrivé récemment? On a un patient, grand brun peau blanche qui s'est échappé.

- Pas que je saches, non. Est-il dangereux?

- Nous ne savons pas, fit le blond en reprenant forme humaine. Normalement, les aurors le surveillaient à Poudlard.

- Je ne comprend pas vraiment. Pourquoi un patient serait à Poudlard? Et surveillé par les aurors?

- Tu demanderas à papa, il est resté là-bas. Je vais fouiller le manoir au cas où, l'affaire peut s'avérer grave.

- Je vais prévenir les elfes, ils pourront t'aider.

- Merci, maman.

.

Le jeune homme partit directement au sous-sol, dans les anciennes pièces de réunions. Il du détruire quelques planches qui barraient certains passages qui devaient être condamnés par les futurs travaux.

Malgré la taille de la demeure, la cinquantaine d'elfes ne mirent que quelques minutes à tout fouiller jusqu'aux jardins. Personne.

Il redescendit et trouva sa mère dans un fauteuil, l'air anxieux gravé sur le visage.

.

- Alors?

- Rien, ici.

- Pourquoi serait-il même venu au manoir? Draco je n'y comprend rien!

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vous promet de vous expliquer dès mon retour, sinon papa le fera. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard pour qu'il puisse venir surveiller l'endroit, sait-on jamais.

- Bien, mais fais attention à toi, fils.

- Ne vous inquiétez de rien. Reposez-vous.

.

Il partit directement au château, et ne se permit un air soucieux qu'en dehors de chez lui.

Cela faisait trois semaines que sa mère était affaiblie, et ne pouvait plus quitter un fauteuil plus de quelques minutes. C'était étrange, elle n'avait pas quarante ans, et en paraissait à peine trente.

Elle refusait de voir un médicomage tant que seule la fatigue serait de mise. Il revint au château, et affirma à Remus que le manoir était vide, et offrit de prendre sa place pour que le lycanthrope aille surveiller sa mère.

Lupin attendit que le polynectar cesse d'agir et partit vers la zone de transplanage pour rejoindre son aimée.

Hermione arriva a la maison Jedusor, et y trouva un loup blanc qui reniflait les moindres recoins de la vieille maison en bois.

Un animal dit sociable de la couleur de la pureté. La vie est souvent très ironique.

Snape reprit sa forme humaine lorsqu'Hermione fut là.

.

- Je sens qu'il est passé ici, fit-il. Mais aucun sort ne détecte sa trace magique.

- Et si c'était une magie innée?

- Vous vous foutez de moi, Granger? Vous insinuez que Voldemort ne contrôlerait pas ses pouvoirs?

- Je ne me fous pas de vous SNAPE. Mais puisqu'il est amnésique alors sa magie naturelle à reprit le dessus. S'il a réellement changé, alors sa signature magique aussi. Le problème est qu'on ne la connait pas.

- Vous êtes naïve de croire cela.

- Non, j'ai confiance en mes compétences, c'est différent. Il n'est plus le Lord!

- Je suppose donc qu'il faille procéder par élimination. Le salon est le plus emprunt.

.

Il allèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent les formules. Certaines traces étaient très anciennes, mais reconnaissables. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione mit le doigt sur l'une d'elles très neuve et instable.

Ce devait être elle.

.

- Trouvé! On dirait qu'il a transplané à quelques kilomètres.

- Sûrement du côté de Potter. Si cela se trouve il est avec lui en ce moment.

- Allons-y alors.

- Non. S'il décide de retransplaner, nous ne pourrons pas le suivre, mieux vaut rester ici. S'il y a un problème, Weasley ou Potter viendront nous prévenir.

.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises poussiéreuses, et la jeune fille osa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps.

.

- Vous n'avez pas répliqué.

- Pardon?

- Quand je vous ai dit qu'il avait changé de trace magique, vous n'avez pas répliqué.

- Vous avez enfin comprit qu'il vous fallait combattre vos intérêts avec plus de verve.

- Vous voulez dire que pendant toutes ces années vous...

- Oui, je vous ai rabaissée à cette fin. Cela à prit du temps...

- Mais il suffisait d'être plus aimable!

- Non, Granger. Vos compétences impliquent que vous deviez vous surpasser pour atteindre un niveau toujours plus grand. Si je vous avait félicitée, vous auriez travaillé pour obtenir mon approbation avec une moue interrogative comme vous le faisiez avec Flitwick. Vous n'étiez jamais certaine d'être à la hauteur, et cela vous rendait faible d'une certaine manière. Je voulais que vous soyez sûre de vous. À un point tel que vous tiendrez tête au directeur en personne. C'est cela qui fera de vous une personne réellement intelligente, Granger.

- Oh...

- Comme vous dites.

.

Elle allait murmurer un « merci » que Ron arriva en transplanant et parla sans préambule.

.

- Nous avons trouvé Tom au cimetière, il était déboussolé sur la tombe de la mère de Harry. Harry avait commencé à lui parler mais il a baragouiné quelque chose du genre qu'il ne comprenait rien et il a disparut. Harry l'a suivit, la trace était assez claire, il m'a simplement dit « orphelinat, j'y vais seul tout va bien ».

- Potter est un inconscient, il faut le rejoindre...

- Monsieur Snape... Ron avait osé interrompre le directeur. Il m'a dit ça d'une façon qui disait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit seul. Je pense qu'on devrait attendre aux alentours du lieu, mais pas exactement là où ils seront.

.

Severus le regarda l'air sur son visage variant entre le scepticisme et l'envie de frapper le rouquin pour l'avoir coupé dans sa phrase. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, et prit enfin sa décision.

Deux fois il aura écouté un élève aujourd'hui. Un Gryffondor de surcroît. Sirius avait une mauvaise influence.

.

- Bien. Mais au moindre bruit suspect, nous interviendrons.

.

Hermione voulu les suivre plus loin quand elle sentit une petite contraction.

Elle allait l'ignorer quand Snape lui intima de rester sur place et d'attendre qu'il lui envoie quelqu'un pour venir la chercher au besoin.

.

- Mais et Harry?

- Granger votre bébé est trop grand pour que vous transplaniez à tout va! Vous pourriez le démembrer sans vous en rendre compte à ce stade. Il est déjà heureux que vous ayez réussi à le faire jusqu'ici sans problèmes... Je vous enverrais quelqu'un en voiture pour vous ramener.

- Je... Merci professeur.

.

Ron lui adressa un sourire qui signifiait qu'il était bien d'accord avec Snape pour une fois dans sa vie, que c'était bien un comble une médicomage qui ne prenait même pas soin d'elle et que c'était bizarre un graisseux des cachots qui prenait soin d'autrui.

Oui, tout ça dans un regard.

Elle les regarda partir, et s'assit dans un fauteuil après y avoir chassé la poussière d'un coup de baguette.

Et puis elle releva les yeux, effrayée et au bord des larmes. Si Snape n'avait pas été là, elle aurait perdu son fils.

Son instinct de mère lui disait qu'elle savait que cette fois là aurait été fatale au petit garçon qui grandissait en elle. Elle était passée juste à côté de la catastrophe, et Firenze l'avait prévenue. Merlin jamais plus elle ne transplanerait enceinte.

Le roux arriva en même temps que son ancien professeur devant une grande bâtisse en ruine, à l'intérieure de laquelle Harry et Tom devaient tenter de comprendre avec calme comment ramener l'ex Lord à Poudlard.

Aucun moldu n'était en vue, cela grâce à la désolation qui sortait de cet endroit, mais par précaution, Snape posa plusieurs repousse-moldus aux quatre coins de ce qu'il restait de l'orphelinat.

.

- Et maintenant?

- Nous attendons, Weasley. Un bruit et nous entrons.

- Draco m'a envoyé un message, fit-il en sortant un portable. Il a prit la place de Remus à Poudlard, et Lupin est au manoir Malefoy auprès de Narcissa.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet engin?

- Un téléphone portable, monsieur. Un objet moldu qui permet de communiquer instantanément.

- Encore un objet qui vous détruit toute vie intime en prenant pour prétexte que vous devez l'avoir sur vous en permanence, qui vous oblige à acheter tout un tas de gadgets associés et qui permet au monde entier de savoir ce que vous faites et donc de vous déranger lorsque vous prenez du repos?

- Eh bien vu sous cet angle, forcément...

- Je ne comprend pas que Draco puisse accepter d'utiliser un objet aussi... moldu.

La phrase avait été dite sans méchanceté, juste avec surprise.

- Vous savez, depuis que nous sommes ensemble...

- Weasley ne mentionnez même pas la plausible existence d'une relation même platonique entre mon filleul et vous, et vous resterez en vie. Je tiens à ma santé mentale.

.

Ron s'assit dos à un muret en souriant. Snape ne le dirait jamais même sous la torture, mais il était profondément heureux pour Draco.

Il lui avait bien sûr fallut digérer l'Annonce pendant une ou deux semaines, mais après, il avait même fait l'effort de ne plus rabaisser le roux. Du moins en la présence du blond.

Quand à Ron, il avait d'abord verdit, puis vomi, puis pleuré de désespoir quand il avait su que Sirius le plus cool des maraudeurs « s'enfilait » le bâtard graisseux.

Il eu ensuite une aversion pour le coulis de framboise le jour ou Sirius, dans un élan d'enthousiasme lui raconta ce qu'il en avait fait sur le corps de Snape.

Le maître des potions se plaça à ses côtés, préférant installer son séant sur un bout de muret tombé à terre, et écouta, l'oreille renforcée par un « auditus ».

Ses robes noires tombaient élégamment, et il semblait vraiment grand à cause de la finesse de son corps. Ron à côté, en tenue de professeur, dans sa robe bleue sombre n'était pas vraiment intimidé.

Il avait passé le mètre quatre-vingt dix en septième année et malgré son visage encore quelque peu ingrat, il parvenait à se mettre en valeur avec une coupe de cheveux attachés par un catogan long, de nombreuses mèches lui retombant sur le visage.

Draco adorait les cheveux longs. Surtout pour jouer au cheval, comme il disait et qu'il... Hum mieux valait se concentrer.

Ils attendirent environ dix minutes avant que Harry ne sorte, soutenant Tom. L'ancien Lord était très faible, déboussolé mais sa magie pure entourait son corps comme pour le protéger.

.

- Potter! Que s'est-il donc passé? Fit Severus en accourant pour l'aider.

- Je pense... Que ses souvenirs reviennent. Fit tristement Harry.

.

...

.

Bane avait marché toute la nuit dans l'immense forêt. Le fait qu'il ait été banni, même de son plein gré, n'enlevait rien à sa force, et il savait qu'aucune créature ne viendrait lui chercher des puces.

Il avait ce drôle de sentiment, cette sensation d'avoir l'estomac qui se tordait quand il regardait le château. Il savait que Firenze y était, l'attendait, et il savait que depuis son départ, le blond n'avait pas une seule fois regardé le ciel.

Pourquoi avait-il ces millions de fées dans le bas de ses ventres, chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, chaque fois qu'il anticipait leur rencontre? Pourquoi cette peur quand il imaginait que Firenze le repousserait?

Chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers le parc, deux sabots reculaient. Il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Et soudain, un mot se grava dans son esprit.

Midinette.

Merlin il était devenu une de ces humaines qui ont peur de ce qui est si évident!

Il reprit constance, et se força à galoper vers les serres. Jamais plus il ne reviendrait dans la forêt. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, Firenze devait dormir.

Évidement, il était un des seuls de leur race qui dormait toutes les nuits au lieu de méditer. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si humain!

Il arriva le plus doucement possible, et effaça les sorts anti-intrusion d'un geste de la main.

La serre numéro cinq avait été aménagée pour le centaure blond, car elle n'était plus utilisée depuis longtemps.

Il s'avança dans le noir, et prononça une formule dans une langue inconnue qui illumina faiblement la pièce, comme bercée par la lumière de la lune.

Près d'une souche, enroulé sur lui même et se servant d'un énorme tapis de sphaignes comme oreiller, Firenze dormait.

Sur le flanc, toute dignité partie loin en vacances. Ses pattes arrière bougeaient au rythme de ses rêves, et il se retournait parfois sur le dos, les quatre fers an l'air avant de retomber lourdement sur l'autre flanc.

En théorie, ils dormaient debout, comme le chevaux, ou au pire assis à la manière des buffles. Mais la... c'était le spectacle le plus pathétique d'un fort et fier centaure dormant comme un poulain atteint de débilité profonde.

C'était... Atrocement attendrissant.

Bane s'accroupit auprès de la figure de Firenze, et le réveilla en ajustant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en pointe.

Le coupable se redressa en un battement de cils, feignant ne pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans cette position, mais surtout très surprit de la présence du brun en face de lui.

.

- Bon...Bonsoir Bane.

- Tu as souvent été plus loquace, mon ami.

- Eh bien... Je n'attendais en fait plus ta visite, ni ce soir, ni...

- Ne dis rien, je le sais déjà. Tu perd tes repères lorsque tu est encore endormi, n'est-ce pas? Je suis venu et je voulais savoir une chose. Veux-tu bien?

.

Bane lui tendit ses deux mains. Firenze comprit immédiatement.

Il avait déjà laissé libérer ses sentiments une fois, et n'avait pas la force de les contenir encore. Mais il ne pouvait rien refuser au brun.

Alors, fermant presque les yeux de honte, il les tendit à son ami, dont il voulait tellement plus. Il ne croyait déjà pas sa chance d'être auprès de Bane, imaginant que celui-ci était venu le réprimander ou le raisonner.

Il n'avait plus regardé le ciel, se contentant de méditer de temps à autre. L'avenir ne l'intéressait plus, déjà.

Il fut encore plus surprit de sentir un flot immense d'émotions dans les mains de son vis-à-vis, qui s'accrurent brusquement quand il se sentit tiré vers lui, et que leurs lèvres se scellèrent.

Il avait tout le buste en avant, et dû se retenir sur le dos animal de Bane pour ne pas tomber. Il était submergé par des questions, des doutes, dont la plupart s'effacèrent lorsqu'il répondit au baiser.

Il sentit alors l'autre se rapprocher, usant des genoux pour ne pas se séparer, et mettant leurs torses en contact.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus intime. Il voyaient presque l'âme de l'autre, la sentait, et pouvaient voir les émotions les plus cachées, les plus intimes, parfois inconnues de leur possesseur lui-même.

Bane l'aimait.

Autant que lui avait besoin de lui. Il serra ses bras autour de sa taille, et approfondit l'échange.

Il ressentait chaque toucher. Les mains de Bane lui caressant tendrement la nuque et le haut du flanc, les lèvres si douces qui l'embrassaient, le mordillaient, demandaient toujours plus, la bouche qui s'ouvrait, demandant à caresser sa langue, léchant ses lèvres, les attrapant pour les suçoter, et plongeant dans l'antre offerte.

Les mains passaient là où elles le pouvaient découvrant sans cesses de nouvelles pensées, de nouvelles envies, d'autres espoirs cachés. Et répondaient par la positive.

Firenze se laissa aller, passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs qu'il convoitait tant, et joua avec la langue chaude et douce de Bane.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussi doucement que cela avait commencé, et le blond nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun.

Il était si heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient tout su sur le moment présent, et le futur pendant que leurs âmes fusionnaient.

Alors apaisé, le centaure doré s'endormit ainsi, pendant que le brun veillait sur lui.

...

Lucius était dans sa chambre. Son immense et luxueuse chambre du manoir secondaire.

En réalité c'était une aile du manoir Malefoy construite récemment pour que Narcissa et Lucius aient leur propre intimité. Depuis une heure, il n'avait vu qu'un elfe de maison qui était venu et avait vérifié d'un claquement de doigt si quelqu'un d'autre était là, et puis plus rien.

Tout son temps se consacrait désormais à deux masses de cheveux nuit. Sirius, fougueux, gamin et sexy comme ce devrait être interdit à notre époque, et Severus, taciturne, ne montrant qu'à peine ses faiblesses que durant l'acte, cynique et provoquant au possible, charmeur sans le savoir.

La première nuit avait été merveilleuse. Il ne pensait pas que les deux accepteraient de le prendre lui, un ancien mangemort, vieux, marié et père officiel d'un jeune homme.

Il avait voulu le premier matin partir en catimini, comme pour s'excuser, pour ne pas que ses deux amants d'un soir soient gênés, mais Severus avait ronchonné qu'il était en week-end et que c'est vrai quoi fallait pas pousser mamy dans les orties à une heure pareille.

On l'avait donc plaqué sans ménagement contre le torse de Severus, entouré des bras de Sirius, et il avait profité de quelques heures de sommeil avant que la libido du Gryffondor ne s'éveille à nouveau.

Ils avaient refait l'amour, car oui c'était bien le mot.

La première fois avait été intense, presque maladroite, introductive, mais à présent, chacun avait sa place. Il sentait cependant son cœur se serrer chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre l'embrassait, car il sentait qu'un jour cela finirait, qu'il deviendrait la cinquième roue du carrosse, et qu'il gênerait.

Alors le second soir, alors qu'ils paressaient dans les fauteuils et que Severus avait mis en marche la correction automatique des copies (sort très pratique), il avait déclaré qu'il s'était bien amusé, une main invisible écrasant sa gorge, mais qu'il devait rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter Narcissa et qu'il serait à leur disposition si besoin était.

Ce sur quoi un coup de poing magistral abîma sa magnifique face, dont le propriétaire n'était autre que Sirius, et qui lui cracha à la figure qu'il ne faisait jamais « ça » pour s'amuser, mais que s'il franchissait la porte il n'aurait plus espoir de revenir.

Quand à Severus, il sirotait tranquillement son gin en regardant le feu dans l'âtre. Mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Alors il comprit.

Cela avait été un effort énorme de la part du couple que d'accepter d'aimer si facilement, d'avoir engrangé et rogné les étapes avec lui pour lui permettre de profiter pleinement d'eux après tant d'attente.

La main toujours sur son œil au beurre noir, il s'était excusé (la voix presque inaudible, il était un Malefoy tout de même), et avait demandé presque timidement s'il faisait réellement partie d'eux.

Ce sur quoi Severus se leva, et répara son œil d'une simple formule avant de lui répondre avec tout l'agacement dont il était possible de mettre sur un visage touché d'ironie que bien sûr, qu'un Poufsouffle de première année aurait pu comprendre.

Sirius s'avança à son tour, embrassa l'œil à présent sain en s'excusant, et le traita d'idiot fini avant que sa libido ne se réveille à nouveau (douze ans à Azkaban... DOUZE ans!).

En revanche, le matin suivant, il du partir car Narcissa, faible et inquiète l'avait appelé par le biais de sa colombe, et rester plus longtemps aurait fait grabuge.

Il attendait donc sur son lit dix places les yeux dans le vague, les pensées remplies de rose de bonheur et d'yeux de cocker, et il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance.

Il regarda l'heure. Dans une heure il serait temps d'aller manger.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop » et prévint que Remus s'occupait de Narcissa. Il descendrait dans une demi-heure, le temps qu'ils puissent se dire bonjour convenablement.

Son regard dériva sur la double porte en chêne blanc face au lit, qui menait à sa salle de bains.

La salle de bains.

Il avait pu expérimenter la douche de Severus avec Sirius (ce qui avait mis en colère le directeur, fâché qu'on ne l'ait même pas attendu, partit quelques heures pour une réunion au ministère). Il avait alors prit le Gryffondor qui ne demandait qu'à expérimenter cela, et avaient été pris en flagrant délit quelques secondes à peine après l'orgasme qui leur avait coupé les jambes.

Ils étaient assis à terre, le dos contre le mur carrelé, Sirius entre les jambes de Lucius, l'eau tombant sur leurs corps fatigués. L'image était très sensuelle, mais le directeur était vexé d'avoir été laissé pour compte.

Alors pour se faire pardonner, et sans lui demander son avis, les deux hommes le déshabillèrent et lui offrirent toutes les gâteries dont ils étaient capables jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce.

Il voulait être strict et avoir l'air mauvais, mais après que ses deux compagnons se soient agenouillés face à lui, soumis et prêts à tout, il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps...

Il était si habille de ses doigts...

Lucius avait défait les premiers boutons de son pantalon, et avait libéré son érection douloureuse de son boxer.

Repenser simplement à ses deux amants le mettait dans tous ses états, et malgré le fait qu'il avait fait ça comme un lapin pendant trois jours, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.

Il aurait le temps d'avoir mal à cause des frottements plus tard.

Il attrapa sa baguette pour condamner les portes et empêcher quiconque de transplaner dans sa chambre et entama un lent va-et-vient.

Des flash lui parvenaient, tantôt avec les yeux de Sirius se levant vers son visage, sa bouche englobant son sexe, tantôt avec la vu du torse trempé de Severus au dessus de lui, gémissant sous les assauts du troisième.

Il passait et repassait ses doigts sur la peau fine, se tordant sous le plaisir, fermant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses exercices qu'il faisait avant sa rencontre avec ses deux amants. La, il avait largement de quoi nourrir son imagination. Il avait le visage des deux, tour à tour dans leurs plaisir, gémissant, haletant, criant son propre nom.

Rien n'était meilleur que cela.

Il accéléra la cadence, torturant son sexe, serrant sa prise et le malmenant, et atteint finalement l'extase, le souffle court, de longues mèches de cheveux d'or collées à son front trempé de sueur.

Merlin il avait hâte de les revoir.

Hâte de leurs bras qui l'entouraient si tendrement après l'amour.

Il prononça rapidement une formule de nettoyage, se rajusta et se tourna sur le flanc, tenant son oreiller comme si l'édredon s'était appelé Black ou Snape.

.

...

.

- Narcissa!

- Je suis au salon, Remus.

- Draco m'a dit que tu étais seule. Tout va bien?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un peu fatiguée. Lucius est dans ses appartements, il avait l'air aussi épuisé que moi pour une fois, fit-elle avec un rire léger. Remus sourit.

- Je me demandais quand il irait parler à Sirius.

.

Remus s'approcha du fauteuil de la jeune femme qui se leva, mais chancela dans ses bras par la même occasion.

.

- Excuses-moi Remus. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

- Non, Cissy. Tu ne va pas passer tes journées à dormir. Il faut qu'on aille voir un médicomage. Si tu ne veux pas y aller à cause de la stupidité dont ils font preuve, nous pouvons demander à Hermione de faire cela pour toi, tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas lui imposer...

- Tu ne lui imposera rien, mon ange. Laisses moi simplement l'appeler, en quelques minutes elle te dira ce qui te rend si faible, d'accord?

- Ais-je le choix?

- Non, fit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

.

Il s'assit une petite heure avec elle, rassuré, sachant que la médicomage ne serait pas libre avant le lendemain.

Lucius les rejoint en fin de soirée, ne parvenant pas à enlever ce stupide sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. La nouvelle décision de Narcissa l'enchanta, et préférant laisser les amoureux seuls, comme ils en avaient rarement l'occasion.

Il reprit ses appartements, écrivant une lettre à chacun de ses amants, y joignant quelques photos très compromettantes de lui, sachant très bien ce qui lui arriverait quand ils les verrait à nouveau.

.

...

.

Hermione attendait depuis une heure et demi, avait rangé sa trousse médicale deux fois, reprit les grands classiques de la chanson pour bébé huit fois et se lançait dans des exercices de yoga pour femme enceinte quand Draco débarqua en voiture moldue « améliorée ».

.

- Désolé pour l'attente, Harry est revenu avec Tom, j'ai fait mon possible pour arriver au plus vite.

- Ça ne fait rien, fit Hermione. Mais si on peux passer par des toilettes quelconques avant ça, je te serais infiniment reconnaissante.

- Allé, viens, il n'y en a que pour une demi heure jusqu'à Poudlard.

.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la petite coccinelle blanche qui ronflait, et l'installa dans son intérieur agrandit magiquement.

.

- Qu'a dit Harry?

- Il l'a trouvé comme s'il souffrait à terre dans le cimetière. Il répétait « le sang de l'élu », mais ne comprenait rien à la phrase. Ensuite il a transplané et Harry à pu le suivre grâce à la trace magique. Sa magie pure était presque folle. Une fois à l'orphelinat, il s'est mit à déblatérer une suite de mots incompréhensibles, mais dans le tas, Harry à reconnu « coupe » « bague » « Dumbledore » mais surtout « Je ne mourais jamais. Harry Potter ne peut me vaincre ». Après cela, il a oublié tout ce qu'il s'est passé et a demandé comme si de rien était ce qu'il faisait là, sans forces. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je croyais qu'il n'avait rien du Lord.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus. Il n'avait RIEN. Son cerveau était comme neuf, celui d'un nouveau né qui n'avait qu'une vague connaissance du monde qui l'entourait. Il ne peux être un horcruxe, mais le corps de Voldemort a subit de nombreux sorts de destructions après sa chute, et son corps a été gardé au ministère, éparpillé dans plusieurs salles inviolables. Même la plus puissante des magies pures ne pourrait le reconstituer, les vampires eux-même ont avoué que leur propre magie ne pourrait le ramener à la vie.

- Mais alors qui est-il?

- Je me le demande. Tiens fais un arrêt s'il te plaît sinon je vais inonder le siège.

- Pas de problème.

.

Elle sortit et partit dans un café. Elle n'eut qu'a montrer son énorme ventre pour qu'on la laisse utiliser les toilettes. Après un sort de nettoyage, elle pu enfin soulager sa vessie.

Elle ressortit avec le sourire, et pu retourner dans la voiture sans problèmes.

Il arrivèrent à Poudlard, et ils purent se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, car il était déjà dix-sept heures, heure à laquelle les étudiants étaient encore en cours.

Après une dizaine d'examens sur un Tom endormi, on ne trouva rien de plus que la première fois. Par précautions, Snape et Harry placèrent des protections un peu partout dans la chambre pour empêcher que la magie innée de Tom ne puisse prendre un contrôle trop important.

Le survivant resta veiller Tom en compagnie de Pom-pom, Ron rentra avec Draco en se mettant à disposition au cas ou, tandis qu'il fut décidé que Sirius prendrait le rôle du buveur de polynectar lorsque personne ne serait disponible.

Elle revint chez elle le soir même, où Blaise, de la purée de poix chiche plein la joue, s'évertuait à nourrir leur fille.

Elle saisissait à pleine main la bouille pour l'étaler sur le visage de son père, qui avait finit par se résigner. Sa fille n'aimait que les bonbons et les fraises. Pire que sa mère.

Il s'essuya, laissa la petite Artemisia dans le gros fauteuil, et accueillit sa femme comme il se devait de le faire sous le gros « beuuuuurk » grimacé de la petite.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, ou il n'arrêta pas les sous entendus sur sa nouvelle trouvaille en matière de positions pour femmes enceintes, sous entendus qu'il mit carrément en pratique dès que sa fille fit le geste de fermer les yeux dans son petit lit.

Le lendemain fut plus laborieux.

Elle était suspendue de travail journalier à cause de sa grossesse, mais pouvait être appelée en cas de pénurie. Ce fut presque cela qui arriva.

Sainte-Mangouste était en pénurie de médecins intelligents. Narcissa avait besoin d'un examen, et vu le traitement réservé encore aux Malefoy ces derniers temps, elle seule pouvait y aller.

Le hibou de Lupin prit un peu de repos, il faut dire qu'il avait volé pendant deux heures, et la médicomage partit.

Il était déjà midi quand elle partit du lit conjugal pour le manoir.

.

...

.

La femme blonde tenait dans chaque main celle d'un homme. À droite Lucius, inquiet et rassuré à la fois, dans l'autre, Remus, son air calme toujours emprunt d'un léger sourire qui regardait tendrement la jeune femme.

.

- Bonjour, Hermione, fit Lupin. Désolé pour le dérangement, mais...

- Il n'y a aucun problème, professeur, fit-elle, trop habituée à l'appeler ainsi.

- Tu vois? Fit Lucius gamin envers Narcissa. Hermione eut un petit rire.

- En revanche, je vous demanderais de sortir, Madame Malefoy vous dira ce qu'il s'est passé si elle le souhaite.

- Bien, firent les deux hommes, raides comme s'ils attendaient un résultat du bac.

.

Hermione s'assit assez difficilement sur un large fauteuil face à celui de la blonde, et commença une série de tests, lui précisant à chaque fois ce qu'elle devrait ressentir, et à quoi ils servaient.

Le salon, habillé dans un style louis XIV, était d'une calme et d'un silence pesant. Hermione fatiguait vite, et commençait à transpirer sous sa grosse robe noire.

En revanche Narcissa affichait un visage serein, travaillé pendant des années à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de tests, et de vérifications, les deux hommes furent rappelés dans la pièce.

.

- Alors? Firent-ils en même temps.

- Eh bien, c'est assez difficile à annoncer, fit Hermione le visage contrit.

- Finalement, je vais leur dire moi-même, fit la dame. Remus, Lucius...

.

...

(1) : c'est le nom latin de l'araignée veuve noire la plus venimeuse.

* * *

Rappel : il est interdit de me taper!

En revanche vous pouvez me motiver pour que je poste plus vite en laissant une review! huhu


	7. Mais qu'aisje fait?

Note d'auteur : Alors je voulais papoter sur plusieurs choses :

**De un le lemon** : N'avez vous jamais remarqué que les lemons sont construits dans l'image du BCPPE? : Baiser-Caresse-Préparation-Pénétration-Éjaculation?

Je voudrais signaler que non, mettre un doigt ou deux n'est ni douloureux, ni même gênant la plupart du temps, que l'anus et la prostate ne sont pas les seuls points de plaisir chez l'homme, et que non la pénétration n'est absolument pas douloureuse, sauf si vous serrez les fesses au point de faire de l'huile si on y glissait une noix...( NDB : là je me demande franchement comment tu le sais… ^^ )

Bon après faut pas y aller à la truelle non plus hein... mais bref, je trouve que ce genre de textes fait popote, j'en ai fait (oui paresse quand tu nous tiens) mais en réalité, renseignez vous auprès de gays, l'amour ne se passe pas ainsi.

Autre chose pour tous les couples. Faire l'amour trois fois de suite n'est possible qu'avec des ados pré pubères ça ayant fait leur affaire en deux minutes montre en main, le faire toute la nuit est impossible à moins de préparer le marathon, s'enfoncer d'un coup est très difficile même pour le dominant sauf si vous prenez un bain d'huile (haha j'imagine le « shluuuurp » quand le gars s'enfonce d'un coup) et s'embrasser le matin est immonde sauf si vous avez une haleine fraîche et fleurie au réveil(celui qui l'a me contacte immédiatement, merci).

Voilà pour ce que je tenais à dire... Sources : Merci mes amis gays/trans, et moi même.

**De deux** : Enjoy à vous, merci de me lire! (pas trouvé de jeu de mots pour ce titre désolée)

**De trois** :

Très gros poutoux à **Elleay Sahbel**, ma bêta depuis deux chapitres que je suis très fière d'avoir,

oui à la base cette fic est un cadeau pour elle, maiiiiis disons que comme ça elle le lit en exclu!!

Allez donc lire sa fic c'est un petit bijou!!

J'ai laissé quelques uns de ses commentaires que j'aimais bien...

Spéciales dédicaces aussi à **Slaavy** et **Tania-Sama**!! (mes escavagistes attitrées avec Elleay qui font des super fics!!)

* * *

**Chapitre VII / Mais qu'ais-je fait?**

Harry était assis au chevet de Tom, encore une fois. Tonks était partie, en vacances pour une fois, car elle pouvait enfin passer du temps avec Vicktor. Et il semblerait que de toutes façons, l'état de Tom ne soit pas contrôlable outre mesure.

Le survivant se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé, et il voulait sans succès que sa mémoire oublie certains passages.

Il avait vu Tom au cimetière, le visage si blanc et fin se torturer sous la douleur et la haine, et alors que lui et Ron étaient apparus, Tom transplana. Harry avait compris que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait lui-même mort bêtement sous la main de l'ex-Lord. Mais il avait voulu le suivre, voulu savoir si Tom se souvenait réellement de quelque chose. Il avait fait comprendre à Ron de partir et d'avertir les autres, et avait transplané à l'ancien orphelinat.

Et c'est là que Tom, plus triste qu'en colère, désemparé, l'avait prit par surprise, et l'avait plaqué contre un mur avant de l'embrasser, et de lui demander comme un désespéré « pourquoi ? ». Harry se doutait bien de ce que signifiait la chose. Pourquoi cet orphelinat froid, pourquoi cette solitude, pourquoi haïssait-il Harry?

Et il l'avait embrassé encore, cherchant un amour qu'il n'avait pas eu, se repaissant de posséder enfin Potter, et Harry ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas mourir de suite, et vu la magie innée qui flottait partout, le moindre geste contre Tom l'aurait réduit en cendres. Il avait donc répondu au baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de Tom, se laissant dominer, acceptant que les dents mordent ses lèvres, que des mains prennent possessivement ses hanches, et que Tom se frotte indécemment contre lui, lui montrant qu'il était son maître.

Observant attentivement la magie qui baissait, s'épuisait, et qui finit par s'éteindre, laissant Tom sans forces, et dans ses sombres souvenirs qui refusaient de faire surface. Il l'avait porté dehors, finalement content qu'il n'y ait eu presque aucune conséquence.

Il caressa son visage dormant. Il ressemblait à un ange. Il faudrait qu'il veille un peu plus sur lui. Alors il parla avec Severus, et Remus longuement. Soit Tom irait à Sainte Mangouste, où les médicomages risquaient de le tuer par simple peur au moindre mouvement « suspect » comme se lever pour aller aux toilettes, soit Harry veillerait sur lui.

Le survivant était le seul qui pouvait faire face au mage noir s'il revenait, et il était la seule bouée à laquelle Tom se raccrochait dans les limbes de son esprit. Severus savait qu'il fallait maintenant un but à Harry. Il savait qu'après avoir accepté que se morfondre sur son sort n'était pas la solution, il serait libre.

Mais voilà, une telle liberté, un tel temps et un tel vide dans son esprit, aussi sain soit-il pouvait le mener à errer, il fallait qu'il s'occupe, et Tom tombait à pic. Harry pourrait projeter sur le patient toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée. Sirius ferait en sorte que Harry reprenne une autre activité pour ne pas que Jedusor soit étouffé par le côté « maman poule » que l'élu allait bientôt développer.

Le programme était donc ainsi fait. Tom dormirait dans les appartements de Harry, et serait en visite tous les deux jours à l'infirmerie. Il aurait aussi un vrai emplois du temps, comme assistant à monsieur Flitwick, qui voulait prendre sa retraite, afin qu'il ne soit pas toujours collé à Harry, et puis la salle du petit professeur avait récemment été mise près du bureau du directeur pour des raisons de confort.

Cela rendrait le rôle de Tom crédible, et pourrait faire en sorte que le prolongement de sa position à Poudlard soit dû à sa nouvelle « passion » pour les enchantements. Ainsi Harry ne serait « seul à seul » avec le Lord que quelques heures de la nuit, nuits durant lesquelles Tom devait dormir vu son état faible et souffreteux.

Le ministre fut satisfait de la décision, et tous les membres connaissant l'existence de Tom (Severus et Sirius compris) prirent un badge avec lequel tous seraient appelés en cas d'urgence, idée brillamment proposée par Hermione, (qui bouda une semaine par ce qu'on ne voulait pas lui donner de badge en raison de son état).

Le jour suivant, Severus accepta à grands renforts de Sirius et de Harry menaçant de montrer photos compromettantes et de quitter leur poste que Bane fasse partie du corps professoral avec Firenze. Trelawney put enfin prendre sa retraite, et les groupes restèrent les mêmes, ce qui fut apprécié par toutes les jeunes filles en fleur de Poudlard.

Le centaure remercia comme il put, avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable de communiquer (autant qu'un glaçon dans un freezer) à un humain. Si Firenze n'avait pas été là, le brun lui aurait craché à la figure, tout autant qu'aux « insignifiants élèves humains ».

...

- Draco? Où étais-tu? J'ai du manger sans toi.

Le roux était à moitié éveillé, et reconnaissait son amant dans la pénombre, qui s'avançait à pas de loup dans la chambre.

- Pardon mon ange. Il y a eu... Quelques complications. Père m'a appelé cet après-midi.

- Lucius? Mais pourquoi?

- Papa et maman... Je veux dire... maman est enceinte à nouveau! Ron se redressa, totalement réveillé.

- Mais c'est formidable! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as parlé de complications.

- Maman n'est plus toute jeune, tu sais. Et c'est un loup-garou dans son ventre. Si elle était si fatiguée, c'est que l'embryon subissait les transformations, la pleine-lune c'était il y a une semaine. Cela l'épuise énormément. Alors papa se sent coupable. Et à terme... Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Quoi Draco? Que se passe-t-il à terme?

- Le bébé pourrait se transformer une fois les six mois arrivés et détruire... son habitat. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est possible qu'il coupe son cordon ou se fasse très mal. Et à huit mois, si tout se sera bien passé jusque là, lors d'une pleine lune ce sera à ma mère qu'il fera du mal.

- Oh merde. Et la potion tue-loup?

- Elle affecterait ma mère. Elle n'est pas un loup-garou, alors ça la tuerait, comme une trop grande dose de morphine.

- Viens là.

.

Ron prit son mari tout habillé contre lui, avec ses chaussures et son grand pardessus. Il le serra contre lui de longues secondes avant que Draco craque et ne pleure.

Il ne le faisait jamais même avec lui, mais Ron le savait fragile, et il savait que Draco ne se laissait aller que s'il avait totalement confiance. Ils s'étreignirent de longues minutes dans le silence, et le roux berça son amant, le déshabillant de sa baguette en douceur, ne lui laissant qu'un T-shirt et son boxer.

Lui aussi s'inquiétait.

Remus devait être en train de bouffer les murs à force de rager. Aucune humaine n'avait porté de bébé loup-garou. C'était toujours l'inverse. Il ne voulait pas que Draco souffre. Alors il resta éveillé toute la nuit, son amour dans ses bras, et se concentra longuement pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Vers cinq heures, il en tenait une.

Elle n'était ni facile, ni agréable, mais c'était la seule qu'il ait eue.

Draco se réveilla, le visage marqué, les cernes visibles. Il était abattu, et se laissa faire. Il s'excuserait plus tard au boulot. Il vit qu'il était seul, et Ron lui avait laissé un mot disant qu'il était partit travailler, le petit-déjeuner était prêt, il rentrerait avant midi, il promettait.

Le blond prit partit de se rendormir plutôt que se morfondre sur une situation qu'il ne pouvait dénouer, la crainte et la peur envahissant trop son esprit pour qu'il réfléchisse correctement.

Le manoir n'avait jamais été si plein de visages amis. Hermione était là avec son gros ventre, Blaise se tenait derrière elle, Severus et Sirius se tenaient près de Lucius, Remus était à côté de Narcissa qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Harry était passé tôt dans la matinée, et MacGonagall avait envoyé un hibou d'encouragement, gardant l'école en absence de Severus.

Au milieu du cercle de fauteuils et de canapés, Ron, qui exposait d'une voix blanche ce qu'il pensait être une solution. Il était lui-même sur un fauteuil, mais vu que tous s'étaient tournés vers lui, il se sentait comme une bête de foire prête à être sacrifiée.

.

- Vas-y Ron, tu as dit que tu avais quelque chose, l'encouragea Hermione.

- Eh bien, c'est Draco qui me l'a donné. Avant tout, il faut que je sois sûr. Madame Malefoy, vous voulez garder cet enfant?

- Absolument. Même si je connais les conséquences, je veux mener cette vie à terme. Et même si certains m'ont conseillé de l'abandonner pour ma santé égoïste! Un regard torve se déplaça dans toute la salle.

- Mais enfin Cissy...

- Lucius, inutile d'en rajouter, fit-elle, implacable. Remus lui prit la main, penaud.

- Eh bien, reprit Ron. Je sais que cela va vous paraître choquant, voire totalement hors de propos, mais puisque la magie ne peut agir sur ce genre de grossesses, il faudrait que vous puissiez la supporter.

- Explique, fit Blaise. Ron se racla la gorge. Il ne pouvait plus tourner autour du pot.

- Il faut que vous puissiez supporter la potion tue-loup, et comme me l'a dit Draco, personne à part un loup-garou ne la supporte, et puisque vous êtes humaine...

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION! Hurla Remus. Je ne mordrais jamais Narcissa pour qu'elle ait la vie misérable que j'ai mené!

- Mais sans cela...

- Je refuse, fit Remus. Je sais ce qu'est être un loup-garou. On ne se débarrasse pas de ce statut d'un coup de baguette! C'est épuisant, un combat constant entre le loup et l'homme, la peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'on aime si on a eu le malheur d'oublier cette foutue potion! Ce n'est même pas une alternative! Je ne veux pas que Narcissa subisse cette condition jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il y a trop de risques comme de rester transformée, ou que la potion n'aille pas au bébé et...

- Et rien, Remus. J'accepte. C'est selon moi la meilleure solution. J'y avais pensé, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je me souciais du mal que je pourrais faire à l'enfant. Hermione m'a bien dit que les mères loups-garous étaient très protectrices envers leur petit, et cela m'a tout à fait rassurée, fit la femme, sereine. Je sais que je pourrais ne pas supporter la potion, que ce sera épuisant, difficile, et que je serais mise au banc de la société, mais je refuse que l'on tue cet enfant. C'est ma dernière chance d'en avoir encore un, et je le voulais réellement depuis des années. Et puis, si on reste optimiste, c'est une des clauses qui nous permettraient, à Lucius et à moi de divorcer.

- Pardon? Comment peux- tu penser à cela, Narcissa?

- Remus... Je veux être officiellement à toi. Et je ne le pourrais pas tant que je serais mariée à Lucius, et tant que je serais une humaine, et toi un loup-garou. Pourquoi ne pas accepter? Ma vie à été assez difficile à cause de notre séparation, alors ce que tu vis, maintenant je le partagerais avec toi, on sera deux à s'épauler. Je ne suis pas naïve, je sais que tu en as beaucoup souffert, mais s'il te plaît, Remus, laisse ton enfant vivre, et moi avec.

.

Lucius regarda le couple. Jamais Narcissa n'avait parut si grande, si... puissante. Elle incarnait réellement la femme dans toute sa splendeur, acceptant même de défigurer sa beauté parfaite pour l'amour de son enfant. Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Le lycanthrope lâcha une larme, et prit sa femme dans ses bras. « D'accord ».

La pleine lune serait dans deux semaines. Il faudrait que Remus puisse mordre ou griffer Narcissa sans trop lui faire de mal, sans potion, car elle empêchait la contamination. Et c'était donc risquer de la tuer, et cela Remus ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Sur le coup des onze heures, Ron rentra chez lui, et Hermione resta auprès de Narcissa avec Severus pour lui concocter quelques potions de soins, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la nature du « mal ». Le roux ne dit rien à son mari pour le moment, car la nouvelle, il le savait, le mettrait plus dans un état d'anxiété extrême qu'autre chose. Il s'auto-prescrivit une potion calmante, et partit dans l'après midi après avoir reçut sa dose de câlins.

Après-demain ce serait samedi, avec ce samedi le début des vacances de halloween, et avec ces vacances, une semaine de débauche et de larvage intensif. **(1)**

Lucius avait préparé son aile du manoir avec soin pour ses deux amants, même si Severus ne pouvait rester que trois jours en raison de ses obligations. Déjà Sirius lui avait dit qu'il ferait trois nuits sur sept au manoir Malefoy, à condition que le reste du temps, Lucius prenne sur lui pour venir à Poudlard.

De toutes façons, l'ancien mangemort n'avait plus que cela à faire.

Le ministère l'ayant rejeté du temps de Fudge ne l'avait pas remit dans ses petits papiers. Maintenant que c'était Remus, il fallait attendre un peu avant que les gens avalent la pilule qu'un Malefoy retourne sa veste aux yeux du monde encore une fois.

Une véritable vague anti « pro-Voldemort » s'était mise en place, presque aussi dangereuse que l'armée noire elle-même. Le ministère devait régulièrement freiner leurs ardeurs.

Alors le blond s'occupait de sa femme, et dépensait son immense fortune. Il faisait des cadeaux extravagants à tout va, et lorsque sa famille fut réunie avec les Weasley par le mariage de son fils, il se fit papy gâteau, considérant que les petits enfants de la belle-mère de son fils étaient ses petits enfants (mi casa es su casa).

D'ailleurs les plus à plaindre n'étaient pas les enfants, les autres grands parents s'entendant généralement bien avec le terrible Lucius. Avec les parents de Fleur, il s'amusait follement à offrir des cadeaux horriblement chers, et absolument inutiles, donc parfaitement indispensables pour la petite Victoire et son frère Eliott.

Vive la France!

Mais à présent, il y avait Remus.

Il aimait bien le lycanthrope, toujours sage et réservé, sauf quand il s'agissait de ceux qu'il aimait. Il était réellement amoureux, et fier d'être le père de Draco. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs jamais démis Lucius de ses fonctions paternelles, l'appelant toujours père, donnant le surnom de « papa » à Remus.

Il refusait que l'un ou l'autre lui devienne étranger.

Qui au monde pouvait se vanter d'avoir trois réels parents? Peut être Harry, si on comptait Sirius, Remus et Molly... Narcissa était donc bien entourée, et après le retour de Remus, Lucius les laissait seuls, ils avaient trop à rattraper.

En revanche, il avait appris à mieux connaître Ron, avait apprécié qu'il ne déballe pas sa vie sexuelle devant lui (comme s'amusait à le faire Draco) et qu'il aime autant les échecs, enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur, pensa-t-il. Mais comme dirait-on, connaître un membre de la famille de roux, c'était connaître toute la tribu, il du faire concession sur concession, mais refusa quand même les bonbons douteux que lui proposaient les jumeaux.

À qui il acheta une succursale en France.

Il avait fait la connaissance de Cho et Luna (qui s'était acharnée à l'appeler Haldir, personne ne sut pourquoi**(2)**), ainsi que de Lee, trop proche pour que ce soit naturel des deux jumeaux.

Hermione, Blaise et leur petite fille faisaient partie de la famille, et par extension, les parents d'Hermione et la mère de Blaise, accompagnée de son mari du moment.

Severus entra dans ses appartements, passablement épuisé. Sirius l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de lui masser les épaules. Il savait que son amant mettait beaucoup de cœur dans son travail, et le cas Narcissa était... vraiment un cas, surtout avec Hermione enceinte dans les parages. D'ailleurs Blaise s'échappait souvent chez les Weasley ou chez Draco pour échapper aux sautes d'humeur de sa femme (mais oui il l'aimait).

Sirius y mit la magie, et les muscles tendus du directeur se décontractèrent. Il attrapa la main de son amant et le mit sur ses genoux, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Sirius savait quand c'était le moment, et quand il fallait qu'il redevienne un nounours géant.

Et là, c'était le moment.

Severus avait parfois besoin de s'éclipser, alors l'homme se mit à parler de sa journée (qui se résumait à dormir et à refaire encore la décoration du square Grimaud) , de ce qu'il aimerait faire durant les vacances, et de la dernière petite trouvaille (qui coûtait les yeux de la tête) qu'il avait déniché au chemin de traverse.

Aujourd'hui c'était un oreiller cocoon tout blanc, déformable à volonté.

Et Severus l'écoutait, apaisé, souriant, lui caressant le dos, n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre. Sirius ne laissait pas ses pulsions prendre le dessus lorsque que le directeur était dans cet état. Il pourrait lui faire l'amour toute sa vie, alors il pouvait bien attendre un peu aujourd'hui.

Ils assistèrent au repas où Tom apparut en personne, serein, faisant vraiment connaissance avec les professeurs présents, et Sirius sourit en pensant qu'il avait le même caractère que Remus à Poudlard.

L'amant du directeur était accepté dans l'école, souvent sollicité par les élèves qui lui demandaient conseil ou discutaient simplement avec lui. On découvrit un peu tard qu'il aidait aussi les cancres à bâcler magistralement leurs devoirs (surtout de potions, allez savoir).

Le soir fut plus complexe. Severus avait mit en place un couloir secret permettant de passer des « appartements » de Tom, qui était l'infirmerie, jusqu'aux appartements de Harry. Ses affaires (une robe de Harry et une chemise) y furent emmenées, et il y découvrit sa chambre avec salle de bains personnelle.

Le survivant ne voulait aucun malentendu sur leur relation. Il avait aussi en tête qu'avoir Tom plus souvent près de lui raviverait plus vite ses souvenirs, et il saurait enfin qui il était par rapport au Lord. Il se mit aussi en tête de lui acheter d'autres affaires, une malle et le nécessaire pour être un bon apprenti. Jusque là, tout lui avait été prêté.

Et pourquoi pas débloquer son compte à Gringotts, pour qu'il en ait tout l'usage qu'il souhaitait. Ce dernier devait sûrement creuser dans le noyau terrestre si Harry croyait ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore.

L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Même les Potter ou les Malefoy n'allaient pas aussi loin.

En attendant Tom découvrait sa nouvelle chambre. Spacieuse, aux couleurs neutres comme la terre ou l'air, elle était très accueillante, mais n'avait pas de cheminée. La fenêtre ne pouvait être qu'ouverte, car trop haute pour qu'un suicidaire l'utilise à ce genre de fins. Le lit, doubleaux draps écrus, n'avait pas de baldaquin, et rappelait ceux des moldus. (En fait le baldaquin n'était pas encore prêt) le sol en parquet clair était recouvert d'un grand tapis couleur terre battue, et la table basse en acajou était posée près de la tête de lit, de l'autre côté une armoire en bois brut. Une simple porte menait à une salle de bains ordinaire.

Après avoir fait le tour, il se tourna vers Harry, comme si c'était le jour de Noël. Il adorait sa chambre.

.

- Merci...merci beaucoup, Harry.

- De rien, Tom. S'il te manque quoi que ce soit, fais le moi savoir. Demain, nous irons t'acheter de quoi mieux t'installer au chemin de traverse, sans compter un bureau et une chaise.

- Vrai?

- Oui, vrai.

- À propos... Pour hier, Harry je...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, je ne suis ni fâché, ni gêné. Tu ne contrôlais rien, Tom.

- Merci, fit-il penaud.

Il a l'apparence de Voldemort, la puissance de Voldemort et ses souvenirs par bribes. Mais Merlin ce n'est vraiment pas lui. Tom est un véritable enfant de chœur! Songea Harry. Il faillit penser adorable.

Il était près de midi, et le professeur de DCFM se rendit alors compte qu'il avait son après-midi. Prévenant Severus au travers de la porte qu'il partait (en grande conversation avec Remus), il partit directement dans la classe de Flitwick qui donnait alors cours aux premières années Poufsouffle.

Il se rappelait bien quand Hermione faisait la morale à Ron sur le fameux « Windgardium Leviosa ». Assis sur une chaise près du fond, Tom grattait sur un morceau de parchemin posé sur ses genoux.

Chaque geste du petit professeur était annoté (ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son ego). À son entrée, quelques jeunes filles s'exclamèrent et le cours fut interrompu. Le silence régna avant que Harry prenne la parole.

.

- Je m'excuse professeur Flitwick, mais j'ai une affaire à traiter avec Tom cet après midi, si vous voulez bien...

- Bien sûr, Harry! Tom, je vous prie, allez donc le rejoindre! Je vous ferais un rapport pour votre retour!

- Eh bien... commença l'intéressé à la classe... on se retrouve après les vacances?

- Bonnes vacances professeur Tom! Cria d'une voix son groupe de fan-club.

- Bonnes vacances à vous, fit-il gêné.

.

Quelques soupirs se firent entendre, et une belle tinte rouge domina dans la classe sous le regard amusé de Harry. Tom le rejoignit avec ses notes, laissant soigneusement la plume sur le bureau.

Une fois dehors, Harry ferma la porte et lui annonça la nouvelle, prise avec joie. On eu dit que même si on lui avait signifié que les toilettes venaient d'être récurées, il l'aurait pris avec autant d'enthousiasme. Ils partirent donc, rencontrant Sirius qui n'ayant rien faire et ayant beaucoup à dépenser se joignit à eux.

Une fois dans le parc, Tom osa.

.

- Qu'allons-nous faire exactement?

- Nous allons visiter ton coffre à Gringotts afin de voir si tu peux subvenir toi-même à tes besoins, sinon je le ferais sans problèmes. Il avisa le visage embarrassé. Ne t'en fait pas, continua-t-il. Cela ne me dérange d'aucune manière.

- Il faudrait lui acheter d'autres vêtements, fit Sirius songeur.

- Je pense aussi, fit Harry. Et aussi le nécessaire de professeur.

- Vous voulez dire que je pourrais vraiment l'être?

- Bien sûr, fit Sirius. Tu as les compétences. Et une baguette?

- Non, fit Harry plus bas. Remus pense que ce n'est pas bon pour le moment, si Tom remonte dans ses « crises ».

- Je comprends, fit l'ex-Lord. Et puis tant que je ne serais pas réellement professeur, cela ne me servira pas beaucoup.

- Et puis... fit Sirius avec un large sourire. Il y a les boutiques!

- De quoi tu parles? Fit Harry.

- Voyons, cher filleul! Ne me dit pas qu'on va rester le cul-pincé au milieu des vêtements chez cette vieille chouette de Guipure alors qu'il y a Zonko, les bars et les glaces??

- Sirius...tu es irrécupérable, mais oui, on ira.

Il remarqua avec une petite surprise que son parrain et Tom avaient arboré le même sourire vainqueur et satisfait à la réponse du Survivant. Gamins, pensa-t-il.

La matinée se passa bien, très bien même, Sirius collait son nez à chaque vitrine, et il fallait le traîner sous le rire clair de Tom et le ton râleur de Harry.

Comme le pensait le jeune homme, Gringotts, connu pour sa confidentialité, ne releva pas le nom de Jedusor, demanda une goutte de sang sur un contrat qui l'absorba et vérifia son identité, et un chariot fut appelé.

Jamais Harry ne cru que ce put être si long. Le coffre de Tom était apparemment tout au fond, car il s'agissait d'un cul de sac comportant quatre portes. « Les quatre fondateurs », pensa Harry.

En regardant bien, un chemin étroit permettait d'accéder à pieds à une cinquième, dont le couloir avait exactement la même forme que la porte, au nom de « M ». **(3)**

Ils étaient donc aux coffres les plus anciens bâtis par les gobelins. D'ailleurs un sphinx à corps d'homme gardait l'entrée, et il fallut que Tom se laisse renifler pour qu'il laisse le passage libre. Aux vues des ossements, on comprenait que sinon, il remplissait son estomac.

Le gobelin dû mettre la paume de sa main, une clé d'or et (encore) une goutte de sang de Tom pour que la « salle » s'ouvre. Lui seul pouvait y accéder. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la chambre des secrets, avec les nombreuses galeries, mais en « remplie ».

D'énormes sacs et coffres débordaient d'or, d'argent tant moldu que sorcier, de tous pays et de tous âges, des objets rares, des tableaux que l'on pensait perdus, étaient entassés, mais rangés. Il semblerait qu'un gobelin vienne régulièrement s'occuper de cette salle.

Comme Harry, Tom eu presque honte de posséder tant de biens. Mais sous le regard de son « mentor » il prit un petit sac en velours rouge qui traînait, et y mit une poignée de gallions.

Sirius se mit à brailler comme un dératé les bras en l'air lors du retour façon « space mountain », alors que le gobelin murmurait que la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était, et ils purent aller faire une visite du chemin de traverse.

Tom reconnaissait certaines boutiques, et la plupart de celles tenues par des femmes leur faisaient des réductions, soit en reconnaissant Harry, soit pour la beauté déconcertante de Sirius, soit pour la candeur provocante de Tom.

Ledit Sirius s'amusa même à draguer le jeune vendeur de glace pour avoir de la chantilly en plus, ce qui fut fait, et le pauvre petit glacier se dessécha à force de baver devant les sourires aguicheurs du Gryffondor( _NDB : j'imagine très bien la scène : mouhahahah !!_ ). La journée fut donc vraiment agréable, et on dut réduire les sacs à cause de leur trop grand nombre.

Tom passa à la bibliothèque (ce qui le fit vraiment ressembler à Remus) et prit plusieurs ouvrages, se découvrant une passion pour la lecture. Une fois fait, ils se rendirent compte que plusieurs heures étaient passées, et que mis à par la boutique de madame Guipure, Tom n'avait rien relevé d'autre de vraiment net de ses souvenirs.

L'armoire put être dûment remplie, d'affaires surtout noires (car Sirius affirmait que comme à lui, le noir rehaussait son teint et ferait craquer n'importe qui), un secrétaire en bois vernis avec sa chaise assortie fut placé dans un coin, en biais de la pièce, avec son encrier, ses plumes et parchemins, et Tom s'autorisa à mettre dans la partie ouverte de l'armoire, la dizaine de livres qu'il avait choisis. On ne put retirer l'idée à Sirius que Tom se devait d'être répartit pour appartenir à une maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ce fut donc après une longue discussion (plutôt une prise de tête à laquelle il céda pour avoir la paix selon Severus) que Tom et Harry entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur afin que le choixpeau, réparé depuis que Voldemort l'avait brûlé partiellement, puisse dire à quelle maison appartenait Tom.

Il était déjà dix huit heures, et chacun était assis, Tom debout au milieu d'eux, afin d'avoir la réponse. En réalité, tous se demandaient ce qu'allaient donner les résultats. Sirius à côté de Severus (aussi joyeux qu'à l'habitude), et en face Harry.

Le vieux choixpeau fut posé sur la tête de Tom, et lui couvrit les yeux. Ils attendirent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'objet discutait avec le porteur.

.

- Eh bien eh bien... J'ai déjà eu à répartir cet esprit, mais voyons, la donne à changé on dirait, mon petit Tom.

- Vraiment?

- Je pense, oui. Je vois là une grande sagesse, beaucoup de douceur, et un besoin de compréhension plus fort que tout. Tes origines me poussent à te placer à Serpentard, mais ton esprit me dit SERDAIGLE!

.

La réponse fut dite haut et fort, et tous eurent le souffle coupé. Si on récapitulait, Voldemort était gentil, beau encore plus qu'à ses vingt ans, côtoyait des moldus et des nés moldus sans problèmes, désavouait l'ancien Voldemort et était à Serdaigle. Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe.( _NDB : sa tombe est trouée : les retournements sont mauvais pour le bois vermoulu ! ^^_)

Et le miracle se produisit.

D'abord étouffé, Severus se mit à rire, se tordit les côtes et finit par marteler la table basse de son poing, ne retenant plus ses larmes sous le regard incrédule de Tom qui tenait le choixpeau.

Non la vie était vraiment drôle des fois, et si Snape aurait pu, il aurait prit une photo du moment, et l'aurait envoyée avec tous ses compliments à l'ancien Lord. Sirius finit par le calmer, et fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait sortir avec Tom.

Le choixpeau soupira, imité par Fumseck qui compatissait.

.

- Pourquoi riait-il?

- Un jour je t'expliquerais, Tom, fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Mais crois moi, voire Snape rire est un moment qu'un homme ne voit parfois jamais dans sa vie.

- Je vois, fit-il avec un sourire timide. J'étais ridicule?

- Oh non, fit le Survivant précipitamment. Disons que c'est un souvenir de Severus qui est remonté à la surface, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas, il se fait vieux.

- Que faisons-nous, à présent? Il nous reste une heure avant de manger, et le professeur Flitwick a fini ses cours. Je prendrais ses notes demain.

- Eh bien, ce que tu veux. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas d'idée en tête, tu voulais quelque chose?

- Eh bien. Je sais que je ne peux pas parler du moi d'avant, et rien que l'évoquer me donne mal au crâne. Pourtant il y a une chose que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que je me souviens de la menthe, c'est étrange, mais cela me semble vraiment important.

- Hermione enquête là-dessus depuis que tu l'as évoqué. Ne te soucie pas de ça, et puis n'oublie pas que tu es à Poudlard. Rien de fâcheux ne peut arriver, ici.

- Je voulais te parler... d'hier.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'y es pour rien...

- Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Je n'étais pas... tout à fait inconscient, tu sais. Je me sentais bien, même si j'avais un peu peur, et c'était grisant de ...Il rougit. De t'avoir à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tom, fit Harry. Ne sois pas gêné. Si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, nous pourrons le faire dans la chambre, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Et... Et ta femme, ta petite amie ou que sais-je, si elle savait que... Il s'arrêta au rire de Harry.

- Tom, pour ce côté là, rien à craindre, ça fait belle lurette que je suis célibataire!

- Oh... Fit-il.

.

Pourquoi était-il soulagé de savoir que personne ne partageait l'intimité de Harry?

Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, et Harry lui apprit, durant l'heure qui suivit, à jouer aux cartes explosives, et Tom gagna cinq parties. Sur cinq. L'ambiance s'était détendue, et on oubliait souvent qui était Tom, ce qu'il avait fait avant, et même si cela facilitait les choses, Remus devait souvent leur dire de rester vigilants.

Tom se concentra les derniers jours d'école à travailler ses souvenirs de Poudlard afin de progresser auprès de Flitwick. Il avait un grand potentiel magique lui permettant de rattraper le retard dans les temps que Flitwick ne pouvait lui accorder.

MacGonagall y mit aussi du sien, mais en quelques heures à peine, ses cours à Poudlard revinrent, assez clairement jusqu'à sa quatrième année. Depuis le premier repas officiel de Tom, ce dernier venait parfois voir Sirius, et lui demandait conseil surtout pour des cours qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait rapidement comprit que l'animagus était doué de nature, et avait une facilité à expliquer les choses, et à les rendre évidentes.

Le soir, Harry et lui se parlaient dans le salon commun, surtout des cours que Tom prenait, le sujet de Voldemort revenant rarement sur le tapis. Il arrivait aussi (trop souvent au goût de l'ex-Lord) qu'il aie envie de « posséder » Harry, le faire sien, le contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus fort, et imaginer sa fin était douloureusement jouissif pour lui. Était-il un détraqué?

Il le regardait souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le canapé. La voix de Harry se faisait alors brumeuse, il ne voyait plus que les détails. Ces lèvres, ses yeux si beaux, son sourire enchanteur, et sa cicatrice.

Il avait le cœur qui battait si fort lorsque Harry lui portait toutes ces attentions. Il ressemblait à une jeune vierge effarouchée, et sentait que ce n'était pas sa nature. Et il y avait ces rêves, qu'il n'expliquait pas. Et dont il ne pouvait pas parler.

Tantôt il prenait Harry violemment, avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait y mettre, tantôt il le frappait, des larmes courant sur son visage, à bout, désespéré.

Il se voyait aussi, la peau moins blanche qu'aujourd'hui, triste, mais déterminé. Il se voyait changer physiquement, et se séparer de Lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un cœur s'il voulait réussir. Potter lui avait volé alors il devait l'écraser pour le tuer.

Il se réveillait en sueur, gêné, honteux, et se retenait de courir dans la chambre de Harry, pour lui signifier une peur qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il garda donc ce sentiment étrange au fond de lui, et tenta de profiter de la vie qu'il avait.

Les vacances arrivèrent avec Hermione. Arthur avait prêté sa nouvelle voiture volante à la médicomage et elle pouvait se déplacer plus aisément. La jeune femme avait passé le plus clair de son temps entre Narcissa et ses recherches. Elle était partie à l'orphelinat, mais c'est surtout à l'ancienne demeure Jedusor qu'elle trouva des indices. Tom étant dehors à parler avec Sirius, elle convoqua Harry, Severus et Remus dans le bureau du directeur.

Après qu'un elfe leur ait emmené des gâteaux et du thé, Severus ferma hermétiquement le bureau, et la jeune femme fit son exposé.

.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, mais cela semble déterminant. Un carnet qui semble avoir appartenu à Tom étant encore à Poudlard à été trouvé dans le plancher.

- Les aurors sont passés à côté de ça?

- Il n'était pas ensorcelé. Il est daté, donc on situe ce carnet aux alentours de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Il y a son nom, et sa localisation confirme qu'il était à Tom. Un nom revient assez souvent « Agarhaug »**(4)**. Cela ressemble beaucoup à Aragog, l'araignée de Hagrid, mais celle-ci n'a aucun lien direct avec Tom. Le reste est dans une langue que je ne connais pas, qui remonte à des temps trop anciens, aucun livre, même de haute magie noire n'en traite. La bibliothèque de Lucius parle d'un « Rhaug », démon puissant, mais ce n'est qu'une généralité pour les désigner. Peut-être que ce que renferme le corps de Tom est ce « Rhaug », et qu'il se révèlera à un moment précis?

- Il n'a écrit que dans cette langue?

- Pas vraiment, on peut aussi y lire certaines phrases plus compréhensibles que les autres comme « Apparition de Leuk et Cassiopée pour la troisième fois consécutive ».

- Parle en chinois, ça sera plus simple, ironisa Harry.

- Désolée, fit Hermione. Leuk est un nom ancien de la Lune, Cassiopée une constellation de Ptolémée. Une constellation ne revient qu'une fois par an au même endroit. Donc il signifie trois ans jour pour jour après un événement, le nom du supposé démon est inscrit à côté.

- Cela fait trois ans que Voldemort est mort, trois ans après jour pour jour, Tom réapparaissait si on en croit ce qu'on dit les centaures, fit Severus. Sa mort aurait recraché ce Tom que nous avons là? Comme pour ne pas vraiment mourir?

- Peut-être, fit Hermione. Et peut-être que ce démon « Rhaug » l'a aidé à le faire. Mais dans ce cas je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette différence entre les deux Tom.

- Rien sur la menthe?

- Dans la mythologie, c'est une nymphe transformée en cette plante, jalouse d'avoir été délaissée par Hadès, Dieu des enfers. En voyant cela, je me suis dit que le démon pouvait avoir un rapport avec Hadès?

- Faut pas pousser non plus, fit Snape. C'est aussi une plante qui a de grandes propriétés, tant moldues que sorcières. Les moldus ne l'utilisent que comme condiment ou antiseptique, mais dans certaines potions, elle sublime le sort et le renforce.

- J'ai aussi relevé ça, fit Hermione vexée. La menthe permet dans certaines mixtures spécialement en magie noire, d'augmenter la puissance du breuvage. Là encore, plusieurs choix. Il y a la potion de sortie d'âme, la potion de poison ultime, et celle de la demi-vie. Ce sont les seuls où la menthe est en si grande quantité. Voyant les regards interrogatifs, Snape exclu, elle s'expliqua. La sortie d'âme permet à son possesseur, pour une durée limitée de sortir de son corps, et de posséder autant de vivants, humains ou animaux qu'il le souhaite, comme un impero, mais en plus puissant. Il permet aussi de visiter leurs pensées les plus profondes. Le poison ultime ne connait aucun remède, c'est une mixture qui tue extrêmement lentement, une véritable torture, qui ne peux être abrégée, pas même par un Avada Kedavra. C'était une ancienne méthode pour punir ou faire avouer les « criminels » il y a une centaine d'années. Le dernier permet à un homme qui devrait mourir de vivre quelques années de plus si tout se passe bien, mais une vie maudite. La mort le relègue plus bas dans ses comptes et il peut ainsi terminer sa vie sans se préoccuper de sorts qui pourraient l'atteindre, car cela ne fonctionnera pas sur lui tant que la potion agira. En contrepartie la mort sera extrêmement violente.

- Alors Jedusor a utilisé l'une de ces formules (si ce sont les trois seules usant de menthe, et si c'est la bonne piste) à ses propres fins?

- Peut être même à d'autres fins, je pense aux horcruxes ou à ses mangemorts, il avait peut-être d'autres troupes qu'on ignorait, qu'il gardait secrètes.

- Un héritier? Proposa Remus.

- Possible, fit Severus. Il avait changé physiquement, mais était tout à fait capable de s'accoupler. Bellatrix n'était pas contre lui fournir un enfant héritier, mais on ne lui a jamais connu d'aventure, pas même avec Lestrange. Mais cela ne sert à rien de faire ce genre de théories. Il va falloir trouver ce qui pourrait délier la langue au Tom actuel, qu'il nous dise ce qu'il voit dans sa tête, ce qu'on pourrait en faire et clore enfin ce problème, fit le maître, en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Je ne sais plus trop où chercher, avoua la jeune femme.

- Les elfes, fit Harry. Il a bien dit avoir été soigné par des elfes? Il semblait inconscient, peut-être savent-il quelque chose?

- Ce sont des elfes des neiges, fit Hermione. Ils tuent tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de la nature ou de leur clan. Les centaures y sont à peine tolérés. Jamais ils ne voudront coopérer.

- Alors il faut retenter de leur parler par le biais de Firenze. Je n'ose même pas aller voir Bane, fit Remus en réprimant un frisson.

- D'accord...

- Non Hermione. Tant que tu n'auras pas mis cet enfant au monde, je t'interdis de bouger trop de chez toi, fit Severus. Harry doit rester auprès de Tom, et vu que Lucius et Sirius ne font qu'user le fond de leur lit à dormir, cela leur fera les jambes, décréta le directeur. En plus ils pourront prendre leur forme animale pour aller plus vite. La séance est terminée.

Chacun se leva, et Remus put partir rejoindre le ministère. Harry raccompagna Hermione à sa voiture, et lui même rejoint Tom et Sirius, signifiant à son parrain que Severus avait à lui parler.

- Comment vas-tu Tom?

- Très bien, Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un d'aimable, j'apprends beaucoup. Harry eut un ressentiment de fierté mal placée.

- Mais... Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si tu pouvais me faire quelques cours durant les vacances? Le professeur Flitwick ne reste pas à Poudlard pour affaires.

- Pas de problème, fit Harry un peu honteux. Cela te plaît-il tant de devenir professeur?

- Oui mais... J'ai un peu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur devant les élèves. Je t'ai déjà vu faire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

Harry était mort de rire intérieurement. Si on lui avait dit que le lord ressemblait à une douce jeune fille à la peau de porcelaine, aussi fragile et belle qu'une sculpture de verre... Il se reprit rapidement.

- Il fait un peu froid, veux- tu que je te montre quelques astuces dans nos appartements?

- Bien sûr! Fit-il, enthousiaste.

Ils traversèrent le parc, et dirent bonjour à plusieurs élèves au passage qui partaient chez eux. Harry et Tom ne seraient pas inquiétés par le directeur.

Sirius et Lucius seuls devaient être au courant de ce qu'il se passerait, et feraient leur rapport à la fin de leur mission.

Ils arrivaient dans leurs appartements. Harry se débarrassa très vite de sa cape et sa robe sorcière, qui le gênaient plus qu'autre chose avant d'enfiler un gros pull par dessus son T-shirt. Il balança ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce, et marcha sur la pointe de ses chaussettes pour les abandonner à leur sort où elles étaient.

Il se retourna et remarqua que Tom était resté planté à l'entrée en le regardant ébahi.

D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui dans le grand fauteuil.

Tom retira sa cape avec précaution, révélant un sous pull noir au dessus d'un jean de la même couleur. Avec ses cheveux ondulés mi-longs, il était vraiment très beau. Et si candide. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était le terrible Lord Voldemort?

Il s'assit, remontant ses genoux sous son menton, presque timide, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il regardait Harry. Si tentant.

Il voulait dominer ce corps hâlé et délicieux, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, et c'était trop fort pour être un simple désir. Il se rappela la scène de leur baiser et faillit remettre ça sur le tapis. Il était convenu que dans leurs appartements, rien ne serait évoqué à propos du passé de Tom.

Harry appela et un elfe assez jeune, le fils de Dobby et Winky vint leur servir du chocolat chaud. Il se vit offrir quelques bonbons enfermés dans une petite chaussette que Harry gardait sous sa table basse. Il adorait le petit Olky.

L'elfe repartit avec un sourire immense, sous le rire cristallin de Tom. Ils burent quelques gorgées, et l'ex Lord entama la conversation.

Il devait le faire s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers déshabillant sa proie des yeux.

- Alors, comment fais-tu pour toujours paraître si sûr de toi? La bouche de Harry, charnue, pleine, humide se mit à parler.

- Eh bien... à cause de Voldemort, faillit-il répondre. Disons que j'ai toujours eu un caractère assez bien trempé, rit-il. _Sa gorge, ses mains fines..._Mais ça n'est pas si difficile que ça. Il te suffit de te dire que les élèves ne sont pas tes ennemis, ils sont simplement là pour apprendre._ Ses yeux verts_

- Mais et tu n'as pas peur de faire une erreur, qu'ils se moquent de toi? _Son torse qu'il appuie nonchalamment sur le bras du fauteuil, en s'offrant presque à lui..._

- Non. L'important c'est d'y aller les pieds dans le plat, et même si tu te trompes, reprends toi, les élèves ne sont pas mauvais en général, si tu es un professeur coulant, ils ne te reprochent pas ce genre d'écarts. _Cette cuisse qu'il remonte pour être plus à l'aise, montrant imperceptiblement les formes de ses fesses..._

- Les pieds dans le plat? Harry se mit à glousser. Tom semblait un peu perdu.

- Désolé. Ça veut dire « fonce ». Si tu n'as rien à perdre, alors vas-y. Il se réveilla d'un coup. Que venait de dire Harry?

- Vraiment?

- Oui. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. J'en suis convaincu.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, une tasse se brisa à terre, tandis que Tom se faufilait entre les jambes de Harry. Une seconde tasse se brisa sous l'effet de la surprise. Le survivant était maintenant sur le dos, la tête sur l'accoudoir, les yeux écarquillés alors que Tom s'appuyait une main de chaque côté de la tête de l'élu, un regard carnassier, les cheveux chatouillant la joue de Harry.

- Tom que fais-tu?

- Je mets les pieds dans le plat.

.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Harry.

Il embrassa sa lèvre supérieure, et ne se soucia pas de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Après chaque baiser, il ouvrait à moitié ses yeux fiévreux, et se plongeait dans les lacs verts. Il continua, suçota les deux morceaux de chair pleins, les lécha, les tortura, et finalement lui offrit un réel baiser. Harry était sous le choc, mais finit par répondre.

Un Gryffondor ça réfléchit, mais faut pas trop en demander non plus. Tom était sûrement sous l'effet de sa magie innée, tout à l'heure, il s'excuserait sûrement, se dit-il pour sa conscience. En fait il le voulait.

Il voulait de cet acte inconscient, il voulait le corps de Tom là, maintenant, et avait conscience qu'il pouvait tout arrêter. Mais il ne le fit pas.

La bouche n'attendit pas la réponse du Gryffondor, et s'empara de son cou, passant outrageusement sa langue. Il s'appuya sur un coude, et de l'autre main, remonta pull et T-shirt gênants. Quand il caressa le ventre plat couleur de miel, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Cela faisait si longtemps... Alors il ne se retient plus, et embrassa Tom, les yeux clos pour ne pas voir sa culpabilité.

Ils s'embrassèrent, mêlèrent leurs langues, leur salive, ondulant à qui mieux mieux, comme deux adolescents impatients, maladroits, supportant un trop plein de désir.

Ils finirent au sol, Tom s'excusa entre deux baisers, et en profita pour faire passer le pull emmêlé dans le T-shirt au dessus de la tête de Harry. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille, et ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, tous les deux. Il était fin, blanc comme de la neige, d'une beauté ahurissante. Il était au dessus de Tom qui appréciait les muscles fins, les épaules travaillées, la peau mate.

Alors le survivant fit ce dont il avait envie depuis Merlin il ne le savait même pas. Il embrassa avidement la peau blanche irréelle, la mordit, et aucune trace ne parut. Il lécha, elle avait un goût salé, et était douce comme de la soie. Tom se tordait sous lui. Quand il se rallongea sur lui, leurs érections se touchèrent, et le désir qu'ils sentirent l'un chez l'autre acheva de les exciter.

On entendit plus que leurs halètements, le froissement des vêtements qu'ils étaient trop brusques à enlever, se faisant presque mal, Et pour finir, ils ne furent qu'à moitié débarrassés de leurs vêtements, la moitié du pantalon et du boxer encore accrochés à la cheville. Tom écarta prestement les cuisses, et Harry s'y plongea. Tout en masturbant Tom, il chercha à s'insinuer en lui, l'envie le taraudait trop.

L'ex Lord le fit patienter, et mit un filet de salive sur sa main avant d'en recouvrir le sexe érigé de son amant. Après de nombreux tâtonnements incertains, Harry trouva finalement la bonne position et poussa. Il leur fallut de nombreux va-et-vient avant qu'il entre entièrement, et il put enfin les satisfaire tous deux. Il poussa, ne se souciant pas du rythme ou de s'il allait venir vite. Aux cris de Tom, il sut qu'il faisait bien.

Le silence régna durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles on entendit plus que le bruit brut des chairs s'entrechoquant, des halètements, et de quelques gémissements. Et puis le rythme accéléra, les gémissements devinrent cris, et dans un râle, Tom vint, entraînant Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry s'écroula à côté de son amant, épuisé, et tandis que le Lord se pelotonnait contre lui, il avisa le verre brisé à quelques centimètres d'eux. C'était brut, bon et il réalisa que ça faisait un moment qu'il en avait envie. Alors que le sommeil le gagnait inextricablement, il pensa : « Mais qu'ai-je fait? »**(5)**

.

1. : Que ceux qui n'ont jamais larvé au point de ne pas bouger ce qui leur servait de corps du canapé à la télécommande, regardant l'émission débile qui passait par pure flemme de bouger un bras me jettent la pierre!!

2. : Haldir n'a pas été joué par le même acteur certes, mais... ils se ressemblent non? J'ai faillit mettre le nom de Iason (nom d'un blondie dans Ai no kusabi, qui est l'incarnation de Lucius pour moi) qui se rapprochait de Jason, nom de l'acteur jouant Lucius Malefoy.

3. : « M » On verra qui trouve à qui appartient ce coffre...

4. : De l'elfique Sindarin, j'ai moi même « composé » le mot, vous trouverez donc facilement la traduction? Je la donnerais sur demande.

5. : bêta : tu lui as fait ce que tout le monde attendait, mon grand ! ^^ *bavage intensif, yeux dans le vague *

* * *

Et voilà, si j'ai oublié des reviews, dites le moi surtout!! Merci de me lire!!


	8. Leur destin n'est pas scellé

**Note importante de l'auteur : (Merci de lire, j'y tiens) **

**Vous qui lisez ma fic, vous qui ne laissez aucune review, et vous contentez de cliquer sur « fav » ou « alert », oui vous. Vous êtes très nombreux à point tel que je reçoit dix alertes à chaque chapitre pour trois reviews. Merci donc de prendre cinq secondes de votre temps et de laisser un message. **

**C'est extrêmement frustrant et démotivant de voir que les gens passent, aiment votre histoire en la mettant en favoris, mais ne laissent jamais rien. La plupart sont auteurs, je ne pense pas que vous aimiez cela vous non plus. **

**Donc un p'tit geste, merci de reviewer, j'ai faillit arrêter l'écriture de cette fic à cause de ça. **

**Remerciements : **à** Elleay Sahbel** bien sûr, ma correctrice, et revieweuse acharnée, ainsi que mes esclavagistes, et tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là!

Enjoy, les gens!

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : Leur destin n'est pas encore scellé. **

.

.

Sirius et Lucius s'étaient retrouvés dans l'après-midi suivant la réunion chez Firenze, afin d'en savoir plus sur les elfes des neiges, comment les approcher, et surtout si cela en valait la peine. À peine avaient-ils franchi la porte qu'une phrase leur parvint :

.

- Il est parfois dangereux de remuer un passé incertain, mais certains sacrifices sont nécessaires. Prenez garde aux elfes. Certains ennemis peuvent s'avérer cacher une peur plus grande encore. Fit Bane.

- Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus, seulement que vous devez partir à l'instant car la route est longue, et que sur vos balais vous seriez tués à la fin de votre quête. Acheva Firenze.

.

Les deux amants se regardè centaures étaient vraiment trop bizarres.

Ils les remercièrent, et tournèrent les talons, envoyant une simple lettre à Severus avant de s'armer de capes et bottes de marche, et passer aux cuisines pour se faire confectionner plusieurs repas qu'ils conserveraient magiquement dans leurs besaces.

Sirius avait reçu des informations de Severus, précisant que le voyage des elfes leur avait pris trois jours, selon les dires de Firenze.

Ils prirent parti de commencer le voyage sur l'éclair de feu (version 2.0) de Sirius, décidant de ne le laisser qu'aux abords du territoire elfe, puisque rien ne laissait dire qu'ils se feraient tuer juste après la sortie de Poudlard.

Lucius eut la coquetterie d'emporter sa dague en argent, et ainsi harnaché, il ressemblait à un prince capricieux qui met des bottines à boucle en or pour travailler dans une ferme. Il faut dire que sa cape hors de prix était brodée d'or et de perles, ses bottes étaient en pure fourrure de troll bleu (grand commerce chez ces trolls qui avaient la chance de muer tous les étés), et portait des gants de cuir fin, et ça c'était sans compter les bijoux et la cane en platine.

Et cet homme allait marcher des jours dans la montagne.

Oui madame. _(NDB : mouhahahaaa !! )_

Le départ se fit discret, depuis les appartements de Severus, Lucius se changea en aigle tandis que Sirius devenait ce gros chien noir pataud et baveux.

Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, ils partirent directement jusqu'aux bords de la forêt interdite, vers le nord, et montèrent sur le balai.

Depuis le début de sa nomination, le ministre avait en effet interdit les transplanages intempestifs, qui allaient d'un pays à l'autre, à des heures de pointe et dont certains jeunes sorciers profitaient pour voler dans les magasins moldus. Des heures étaient donc instaurées, et il fallait d'abord faire une demande pour traverser les longues distances et les pays.

Et pour ce coup-ci, sous demande discrète de Severus, Remus avait estimé que les deux amants pouvaient bien utiliser leurs jambes et le balai.

Après une courte dispute d'à peine une heure, Lucius perdit au « pierre papier ciseaux », et se mit à l'arrière, laissant Sirius conduire.

L'éclair de feu empêchait d'avoir le vent dans les yeux, et donnait de la vitesse sans déstabiliser ses voyageurs, de ce fait, le Gryffondor en profita pour voler à la verticale (au grand dam de Lucius) et atteindre plus rapidement le sommet.

Après dispute dans les airs dans laquelle on faillit perdre le blond, les deux conclurent que les elfes n'habitaient pas forcément au sommet, mais assez loin pour qu'à pied cela prenne quelques jours de marche. Ils mirent plusieurs heures (heures durant lesquelles Lucius se plaignit généreusement) à contourner la montagne, et finirent par trouver un bout de sentier à peine visible à mi-chemin du sommet.

Ils posèrent là le balai, certains de ne pouvoir suivre la route du ciel, réduisirent le balai, et durent une fois de plus prendre leur forme animale.

Ainsi l'aigle qu'était le blond pouvait voir bien plus précisément tandis que Sirius reniflait le sol et écoutait d'éventuels arrivants.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la partie du chemin qui n'était plus visible, et chaque mètre parcouru leur demandait beaucoup d'effort, car la route était peu empruntée, et l'odeur des elfes, bien qu'encore présente, ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la forêt.

À la tombée de la nuit, ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres, mais étaient sûrs d'eux. Aucun ne voulait camper, et les animagi redoublèrent d'efforts.

La nuit venue, l'aigle avait une mauvaise vue, et Sirius du redevenir humain pour lui jeter un sort et arranger le problème. C'était temporaire, mais cela durerait jusqu'à l'aurore avec de la chance. Tester ce sort en plein jour aurait sûrement brûlé la rétine du blond.

Parfois, une branche cassée leur indiquait le chemin, parfois un simple brin d'herbe foulé qui sentait le cuir tanné. Et parfois la chance.

En fait, surtout la chance.

Sirius se retransformait souvent pour jeter des sorts de repères pour leur retour, tandis que Lucius faisait des rondes plus haut dans le ciel, et regardait si une vie était en vue.

Mais rien.

C'était peut-être cela le plus inquiétant, mais sur cette montagne, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Pas le moindre vermisseau. L'herbe et les arbres y étaient pourtant en grand nombre, mais la forêt elle-même semblait avoir des milliers d'années, et avait été mise à part du temps et de la vie éphémère des bêtes.

À l'aube, ils reprirent leur forme humaine pour manger, et se reposer à tour de rôle. Si les elfes les trouvaient comme ça, ils les tueraient dans leur sommeil. Cette race était assez connue pour sa cruauté envers tout ce qui n'était pas à l'état sauvage. Et encore, souvent les animaux n'étaient pas admis sur leurs territoires.

Mais ils étaient d'une grande sagesse, et pouvaient s'avérer de grand secours. Si jamais vous aviez la chance d'être de leurs amis, les portes du savoir et de la beauté vous étaient offertes. Ils vous protégeaient au prix de leurs vies, et vous considéraient de leur propre famille.

La seule façon pour un humain de pouvoir leur parler était d'avoir plusieurs atouts. Comme d'être sorcier, humble, très ouvert d'esprit et pas très bavard. Sirius se demandait si Lucius avait vraiment une chance de repartir vivant. _(NDB : lui aussi devrait douter… )_

Ils dormirent chacun cinq heures, et se mirent à nouveau en route en fin d'après-midi. Les créatures semblaient aussi plus enclines à vous écouter une fois le soleil couché. Elles étaient plutôt nocturnes et l'astre de feu ne leur était pas favorable et les irritaient.

Depuis la veille, ils avaient parcouru un kilomètre et demi environ, et Sirius renouvela son sort de vision.

Ils eurent bon chemin pendant un kilomètre cette fois-ci car le sentier était très étroit, et bien plus visible qu'auparavant. Ils se méfièrent quand même et cherchèrent des leurres ou des pièges qui les auraient peut-être conduits droit dans un ravin camouflé par des branches. Il n'en fut fort heureusement rien, et ils purent avancer enfin.

Si les elfes mettaient trois jours à atteindre la forêt interdite à pied, eux qui connaissaient leur territoire sur le bout des doigts, et que Sirius et Lucius avaient déjà parcouru les trois quart à balai, alors ils leur restaient environ deux jours de recherches avant d'atteindre les limites du domaine elfique avec de la chance, trois si les pistes devenaient plus difficiles.

Sirius avait mal aux pattes, pas que la marche soit longue, mais les cailloux étaient tranchants, et piétiner en cherchant vainement une odeur parmi tant d'autres le rendait très nerveux.

Le temps n'aidait pas, changeant, le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, parfois accompagné d'une pluie fine. Des bourrasques se faisaient sentir lorsque Lucius allait en hauteur, et il devait régulièrement baisser d'altitude.

Avant la fin de la nuit, les deux amants étaient épuisés. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord, et reprirent leur forme humaine, s'autorisant un repas double chacun, et une sieste ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur une couverture magique. Elle empêchait le vent et la pluie de les atteindre, et était aussi moelleuse qu'un matelas.

Longtemps les doigts experts du blond caressèrent le dos de son amant qui se calait toujours plus contre Lucius, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Ils se réveillèrent dans une une immense tente blanche, qui possédait un foyer en son centre, mais surtout, trois lances acérées et maniées avec une dextérité certaine étaient sur leur visage. Apparemment, Lucius s'était réveillé quelques secondes avant lui.

Et malgré le flegme que le blond affichait, la seule pensée qui le traversait était « Et merde... Envie de pisser. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Harry avait porté Tom, encore trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à son lit, et l'avait nettoyé, puis habillé d'un pyjama avant de sortir doucement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention dans le feu de l'action hier, mais la peau de son amant -car il avait maintenant acquis ce statut- n'avait aucune marque, sauf peut être cette vague forme de pointe sur sa nuque, et avait un corps d'adolescent, entre dix-sept et vingt-et-un ans. Il était à la fois si jeune et fragile, et en même temps si mûr que personne n'aurait pu lui donner un âge précis. En tout cas, le Tom du journal intime pouvait se rhabiller. Les boucles gênantes qui couvraient le visage de l'horcruxe s'étaient lissées, comme si en fait tout son corps avait été refait, en mieux. _(NDB : miam ^^ NDA : retire tes doigts. Tout d'suite! )_

Il repartit dans le salon, répara les tasses, et avisa l'heure. Vingt-deux heures trente.

Hermione avait fini son exposé une heure avant le repas, et maintenant ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure. Trouver une excuse, et une très bonne.

De plus, le badge s'allumait automatiquement dès que son possesseur se sentait en danger réel, alors il fallait VRAIMENT trouver une sacrée bonne excuse pour ce coup là.

Un tour à pré-au-lard? Pas plausible, les magasins fermaient à vingt heures grand maximum. Ils ne se sont pas rendus compte de l'heure, et ont discuté jusqu'à tard? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé un elfe de maison?

Tiens, là voilà l'idée qu'elle est bonne.

Harry appela son fidèle Dobby, et lui demanda de faire passer le mot à Severus qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure à force de parler, qu'il était désolé. Il fit promettre à l'elfe de ne rien dire de plus, de ne répondre à aucune question, et lui donna en prime toute une pile de robes qu'il ne mettait plus.

Il va sans dire que Dobby donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné au loto, et partit dans un pop, après avoir entendu de monter deux repas.

Il se triturait les doigts devant la cheminée en se demandant comment diable pourrait-il encore regarder Tom en face quand celui-ci apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama bleu bien trop grand pour lui.

.

- Je crois que je devrais partir, fit il. Du moins retourner et installer ma chambre à l'infirmerie. C'est mieux, je pense.

- Oui. Je crois aussi, fit Harry en baissant le regard.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Draco arriva de sa journée, épuisé et pas franchement d'humeur.

Il se mit à table et jeta un regard vide au repas préparé avec amour par la bonne (si Ron avait pris un elfe, Hermione lui serait tombée dessus toutes griffes dehors**(1)**), en prit deux bouchées et partit rejoindre sa bouillotte de mari au lit.

Il se déshabilla comme il put, c'est à dire avec autant de force qu'un spaghetti trop cuit, jeta la loque qui lui servait de corps sur le lit et soupira d'aise. Ron avait le chic pour jeter un sort de fraîcheur sur les draps pour lui.

Il regarda son amant, et eut soudainement l'envie d'emmerder son monde (ce qui lui arrivait assez souvent en fait).

Il déplaça simplement son bras et prit sa plume d'écriture sur sa table de chevet, et se mit, toujours allongé dans sa position improbable, à chatouiller l'oreille gauche de Ron qui dormait dos à lui.

Un grognement. Il sourit, et recommença.

Bien sûr, le roux allait être franchement en colère, et allait vociférer en ressortant les dossiers vieux de huit ans durant des heures, mais là, c'était vraiment marrant. Et puis il y avait caution. Il passait toute son énergie à fabriquer des potions pour sa mère en plus de son travail habituel, et se rongeait les sangs pour le prochain jour de pleine lune. Donc on pouvait le laisser faire son chieur en paix.

Il mit carrément la plume dans l'oreille en gloussant comme un adolescent. Ron se tortilla en maugréant, signe du dernier avertissement.

La plume refit son office, mais mouillée du bout des lèvres cette fois, et Ron se mit sur son séant en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Nan mais ça va pas oh, t'es con ou quoi?! » par ce que c'est ce qu'il hurla en même temps.

La seconde d'après Draco se lovait contre son torse, envoyant se faire voir l'engueulade que Ron s'évertuait à lui faire subir.

Remarquez à une heure du matin, réveillé la tête dans le pâté, il y a peu de chance pour que vous soyez crédible dans une dispute. Il se tut alors, constatant que le blond avait décidé de jouer au gros chat qui fait sa loi et à qui tout le monde pardonne, et lui caressa les cheveux.

Sauf que lui n'était pas un chat mais un lion.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant qui allait s'endormir.

.

- Tu m'a réveillé, ça t'as plu?

- Mmmh (meumeumement affirmatif)

- Tu sais que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir avant des heures?

- Mmmh mmmh (meumeumement affirmatif avec grand sourire et secouage de tête)

- Alors il va falloir assumer... mon ange.

- Mm... mmmh?!

.

Il sentit les doigts inquisiteurs de Ron se faufiler entre ses cuisses et réveiller son sexe qui ne demandait que ça depuis trois jours. En revanche, lui il était crevé, et comptait bien dormir.

Alors faire le poulpe échoué sur la plage ou rassembler son courage inexistant et dire non? Ou alors... apprécier la gâterie, laisser ses neurones partir et réfléchir après.

Ouais après.

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne fit aucune manière, lui qui était d'habitude à rechigner sur tout, et prit même plaisir à se laisser faire comme une poupée, laissant ses émotions apparaître sur son visage comme un livre ouvert, souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Demain il aurait honte, nierait tout en bloc et reprendrait son attitude frigide et dominatrice.

Demain.

Il se laissa mettre en levrette, et comme il était fatigué, coucha aussi son torse sur le lit, offrant une vue qu'aucun Malefoy raisonnable ne pouvait cautionner, écartant largement les cuisses, et attendit son homme.

Qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, poussant et jurant entre ses dents qu'être aussi bon devrait être interdit. En fait, c'était la première fois que Draco le laissait faire, être dominant. Pas qu'il n'aime pas, mais les choses étaient naturellement ainsi.

Sauf que depuis un certain temps, ça trottait dans la tête du roux que ce joli fessier était laissé à l'abandon et que c'était un crime que le laisser là sans rien y faire **(2)**

Il martela donc, se concentra pour ne pas jouir trop vite, et imposa son rythme dans la masturbation qu'il faisait subir au blond. Quand il le sentit violemment se contracter, il accéléra, perdit son cerveau quelque part dans ses orteils et n'eut pour toute pensée que « gaaah... » ce qui pour un instant pareil était très élaboré.

Quand à Draco il eut carrément un instant de perte totale de conscience, l'espace d'une seconde à peine, tant l'orgasme était dévastateur, il en était presque insupportable.

Ensuite, ce qui suivit fut nié par tous deux en présence de témoins, mais ils s'écroulèrent lamentablement, et s'endormirent vraiment très vite, ronflant comme des bienheureux. Draco eut la pensée qu'il faudrait qu'il raconte la formidable sensation qu'il a eu à quelqu'un rien que pour se vanter.

Tiens pourquoi pas son père...

.

oOoOoOo

.

Sirius dégluti et une lance s'approcha encore plus près de sa gorge.

Encore un demi-centimètre et on pourrait faire de la sangria. Il ne pouvait pas lever la tête ou même entamer le moindre mouvement.

Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient ces bottes serrées sans talons, noires, et ces collants blancs. Mais qui aurait l'idée de s'habiller comme ça de nos jours? Euh question plus importante. Ils faisaient quoi ici? Une voix retentit derrière les gardes, et Lucius aperçut les pans d'une robe blanche à motifs étranges noirs. La voix était claire, dure et ferme.

.

- Qui êtes-vous étrangers, pourquoi êtes-vous sur nos terres?

Sirius prit la parole avant que Lucius débite les âneries qu'il sortait aux imprudents qui le défiaient sur la pureté de son sang et son rang dans la société. Il ne le pensait pas mais ça faisait son effet.

- Nous sommes des sorciers de Poudlard, Madame, fit le brun. Nous sommes venus en quête d'une affaire dont vous avez été chargée il y a quelque temps à propos d'un humain à la peau très blanche.

- Et pourquoi ne vous tuerais-je pas tout simplement? Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, vous avez souillé la terre de mes ancêtres, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de répondre à vos questions.

.

La voix s'était rapprochée de Sirius qui se demandait s'il avait coupé le gaz dans son appartement privé, parce que sa dernière heure était sûrement arrivée.

La dame se pencha, elle était sublime, bien que sa peau fut bleuté, elle était d'une élégance et d'un port qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, avait des yeux en amande et de longues oreilles en pointe. Sa robe était cousue à la romaine, avec une ceinture d'or ciselée. Ses cheveux étaient blancs de neige, brillants, et très longs. Mais une chose attira son attention. Son collier. Elle portait autour de son cou un cordon de soie noire, sur lequel était accrochée une mèche de cheveux blonds.

.

- Firenze, pensa-t-il, semble-t-il tout haut.

- Vous connaissez les centaures? Demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse.

- Oui, Bane et Firenze, fit Sirius en hésitant.

- Peu m'importe, fit la jeune dame capricieuse. Ils n'étaient que des messagers de Rubéus de toutes façons. Nous ne les avons aidés que pour cela.

- Hagrid? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

- Ne me dites pas que vous connaissez ce demi-géant. Fit-elle, éprouvant un certain dégoût à évoquer la partie humaine du garde-chasse.

- Il est mon ami depuis que j'ai quinze ans, fit Sirius. Et c'était vrai, souvent Hagrid passait ses bêtises et le couvrait par simple amitié.

- Rubéus ne choisit pas ses amis au hasard, fit l'elfe en se relevant gracieusement. J'écouterai ce que vous avez à me dire, et déciderai de votre sort ensuite. _Dauraith_! Prononça-t-elle d'une voix coupante.

.

Les lances se remirent le long des hanches des gardes, qui se replacèrent contre un mur.

La dame leur intima de les suivre, et ni Sirius, ni Lucius n'eurent le temps de détailler quoi que ce soit. La pièce était tout simplement belle, mais on sentait qu'elle était très raffinée, si on avait l'œil, et pas des gardes prêts à vous tuer au moindre geste suspect.

En fait, Lucius était sûr que cette femme pouvait les tuer très facilement s'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette avec eux.

Ils sortirent de la tente, et virent qu'il y en avait au moins une dizaine d'autres devant eux. La dame fit le tour de la leur, et leur fit signe de la suivre plus loin dans l'herbe.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, le paysage ne revint pas aux deux hommes. Ils étaient dans une vaste plaine, en montagne certes, mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'un endroit aussi débordant de vie existait.

Des oiseaux chantaient par dizaines, l'herbe était haute et dense, le vent soufflait peu, et un lac était visible. De grands troupeaux d'animaux couraient ici et là, donnant au tout une image paradisiaque du lieu.

.

- Alors? Que voulez vous, étrangers?

- Nous avons recueilli l'humain que vous avez soigné, commença Sirius. C'était autrefois un sorcier cruel, et l'homme que nous gardons est son exact opposé, pourtant il s'agit bien là du même homme.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il? La dame commençait à s'impatienter.

- Nous pensons, continua très rapidement Sirius, qu'il a usé de magie pour revenir d'entre les morts, mais il a utilisé un langage que seul votre peuple pourrait connaître, par sa longévité. Il s'agit d'un mot qui semble-t-il a un importance capitale « Agarhaug », prononça Sirius avec tout le respect qu'il put. À ces mots, l'elfe blêmit.

- Impossible, souffla-t-elle. Personne n'a pu utiliser la magie de cette chose!

- Qui est, ou qu'est Agarhaug? demanda calmement Lucius.

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom! Siffla la dame, comme emprise d'une grande douleur. Il s'agit d'un démon ancien bien plus puissant que quiconque pourra jamais l'être dans votre siècle! Il a engendré des monstres qui peuplent encore la terre de leur immortalité, qui ne sont que des enfants sages comparés à Lui. Merlin a donné sa vie pour l'enfermer il y a des milliers d'années. Venez. L'affaire est bien plus dangereuse que vous pourriez le penser. Allons loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la plaine, et l'elfe les conduisit à une tente cachée par un rocher et par la cuve que formait le territoire, blanche et argent. On pouvait aisément y entrer à six, et la hauteur était largement suffisante.

Elle était encore plus dénudée que les autres, ne possédant qu'une natte, un broc **(3)** d'argent gravé et une écuelle de la même matière.

Le cercle de cailloux blancs au centre laissait supposer qu'on pouvait y faire un feu mais aucune cendre n'était présente. La dame s'assit élégamment sur la natte, faisant tomber sa robe autour d'elle, et frappa dans ses mains.

Une seconde plus tard une jeune elfe d'apparence d'à peine douze ans arriva, s'assit tête basse devant son aînée, et repartit après que sa maîtresse ait murmuré un mot. Elle avait une simple tunique bleu clair, un collant blanc et une ceinture de cuir.

Ses cheveux bleu azur lui tombaient sur les épaules, et malgré son « âge », elle semblait aussi expérimentée qu'une dame de cent ans.

Les deux hommes attendaient debout, intrigués, sans oser bouger du côté de la porte où ils étaient, et virent à peine vingt secondes plus tard la même jeune fille revenir avec deux coussins brodés blancs liserés de noir, et les posa à distance respectueuse en face de la dame elfe.

Elle disparut aussi sec et la maîtresse de maison les invita à s'asseoir. Lucius n'eut aucun effort à faire pour être élégant, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Sirius qui ressemblait à un ours dans un rocking-chair.

Finalement, l'elfe commença son récit. Sa voix était calme, un peu triste, mais elle ne semblait plus avoir cette froideur et cette haine envers les deux humains.

.

- Je suis Dame Faelrîn, reine de ce peuple des elfes des neiges. Notre peuple est vieux de quarante mille ans, années où remontent nos premiers récits. Les hommes n'étaient alors pas ce que vous en connaissez. Ils ne maltraitaient pas la terre, et nous étions alors deux peuples qui se comprenaient. Puis les siècles passèrent, et les hommes évoluèrent, devinrent égoïstes. À ce moment, mon peuple se retira dans ses terres, interdisant son accès aux hommes. Ils finirent par nous oublier, nous gardant dans leurs légendes, alors que nous protégions des havres de paix, havres que seuls certains humains purent voir, en raison de la pureté de leur âme et de leur cœur. De longs siècles s'écoulèrent, et nous parvenions, avec notre magie, à protéger les territoires les plus fragiles. Et puis vint la magie chez les humains. Ces sorciers étaient plus respectueux, pour la plupart. Mais il arriva que l'un deux voulut s'approprier le pouvoir absolu sur tous les autres, et sur la terre entière. Il parvint à tromper nos confrères, à voler des récits très anciens, et à les mettre à son profit. Il réveilla un démon sans nom qui détruisit tant de choses...

Sa voix devint faible, elle resta un instant le regard vague, et se reprit tout doucement.

- Ce démon était extrêmement puissant, et la brèche que ce sorcier avait ouverte était assez grande pour laisser entrer ses fils sur terre. Dans votre langue, le nom que nous lui avons donné signifie démon du sang. Ses fils sont les wamphirys que vous appelez vampires, et comme vous le savez, encore aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons les tuer, car aussitôt un autre naît pour rétablir l'équilibre des cent. Vous devez sûrement connaître cet homme qui voulait les amenuiser, les rendre malade, mais qui finalement reçut la pire des punitions. Le docteur Van Helsing fut lui-même transformé en vampire et condamné à vivre pour l'éternité pour avoir seulement défié ses fils. Leur père était immense, puissant et magique. Lorsque le sorcier qui était parvenu à l'invoquer le vit, il lui demanda la domination du monde en échange de son âme. Agarhaug lui prit ce qui faisait de lui un homme, mais ne lui donna rien, il en fit son âme errante. Devant le drame qui allait se produire si Agarhaug n'était pas détruit rapidement, nous, les elfes, avons donné toute notre force magique à un sorcier en qui nous avions une confiance aveugle. Il parvint, au prix de sa vie à faire retourner le démon dans les abysses.

La dame se tut, et Lucius osa.

- Qui était ce mage, ma dame?

- Il se nommait Merlin. À l'époque je n'étais qu'une fille-reine. Il avait non seulement renvoyé le démon mais l'avait maudit. Personne ne devait être capable de l'invoquer à nouveau. Il aurait fallut être soi-même une de ces créatures maudites, et même les vampires ne pouvaient y parvenir.

- Puis-je vous poser une question? Osa Sirius.

- Allez-y, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Auriez vous eu connaissance d'un contrat passé avec ce démon, de trois ans, qui mettraient en jeu Leuk et Cassiopée?

- Non, je ne sais pas, fit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Personne n'a rien pu rapporter de ce monstre, si ce ne sont ceux qui étaient présents au moment de son affrontement avec Merlin. Et je ne connais aucun moyen d'en savoir d'avantage.

- Par quel moyen pouvait-on connaître ce démon? Demanda Lucius d'une voix neutre.

- Il n'y a que les anciens écrits dans une langue elfique oubliée depuis plusieurs siècles qui relatent de ce fait. Et nous avons pris nous même la décision de censurer ces passages, afin d'éviter que cela ne recommence. Il semblerait que tout n'ai pas été entre nos mains, je le crains. Elle soupira en fermant délicatement les yeux. Il est temps pour vous de repartir chez vous. Mes hommes vous conduiront à un chemin que vous reconnaîtrez.

.

Lucius et Sirius se levèrent, mais avant de quitter la tente où la reine était encore assise, Sirius se retourna.

.

- Au fait, comment avez-vous su que vous pouviez nous faire confiance?

- Si vos intentions étaient mauvaises, ou si vous ne veniez que dans un but égoïste, alors vous n'auriez pas même pu voir les coussins sur lesquels vous vous êtes assis, dit elle d'un ton calme. Vous ne seriez alors plus là pour relater ce fait.

.

Sirius dégluti, et sortit à la suite de son amant. Deux elfes de haute stature, avec le même habit que la jeune servante, une tunique, un collant et des bottes, vinrent à leur rencontre. Le plus petit des deux parla, il avait une voix qui chantait, comme l'eau sur un rocher.

- Notre reine vous a accordé audience, et souhaite maintenant que vous preniez congé. Mais notre territoire se doit de rester secret, même pour vous, qui n'êtes plus des étrangers. Vous devrez donc voyager sans voir, à dos de cheval. La route ne sera pas longue, et vous pourrez être assurés de ne pas tomber, nos compagnons sont doux avec ceux qu'on leur donne à porter. Suivez nous de ce pas, nous partons sur l'heure, dit-il en se retournant.

Le plus grand siffla, et deux bêtes marron tachées, hautes sur pattes arrivèrent en trottant, sans selle ni harnais.

Les deux amants n'osèrent dire un mot, et se laissèrent aider pour monter à cru, et le blond fut agréablement surprit quand l'elfe prit soin de ne pas abîmer sa coiffure du bandeau de soie qu'on lui mettait sur les yeux.

En revanche les elfes avaient une certaine vision des choses quant à la notion de « route pas longue ». sans fatiguer les bêtes, mais sans s'arrêter non plus, ils mirent plus de huit heures à arriver.

Évidement Lucius fit des siennes et les elfes, peu habitués aux besoins naturels du corps humain pouffèrent quand les deux compagnons voulurent descendre, surtout que Lucius se retenait depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour l'occasion, on leur retira les bandeaux un instant.

Finalement, en plein midi, il s'arrêtèrent et trouvèrent le morceau de chantier visible, le premier qu'ils avaient aperçu en venant. Le second elfe leur donna un petit paquet à l'intention de Hagrid, et ils retournèrent en galopant d'où ils venaient.

Les deux hommes prirent avec plaisir une pause casse-croûte bien méritée et purent rentrer à dos de balai, comme au bon vieux temps, fit Sirius, reprittout de suite par Lucius qui lui rappela que le bon vieux temps était seulement deux jours en arrière.

Une fois Poudlard en vue, ils firent briller leurs badges, et mirent une heure de plus à arriver devant le château. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils finirent dans le bureau de Severus, où Ron, Draco et Remus attendaient. Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus et Hermione et Harry arrivèrent, le survivant étant partit voir sa meilleure amie à ce moment là.

L'élu du monde sorcier arborait un large sourire, tout comme Draco, d'ailleurs, et Lucius se promit de tout se faire expliquer ensuite.

Ils racontèrent comme ils purent leur entrevue avec l'elfe, leur chance que Hagrid soit un intime de la reine (on fut d'accord sur le fait qu'il méritait une augmentation), le démon, les vampires et Merlin. La discussion allait donc bon train, chacun y allant de sa théorie quand Draco fit la moue. Et quand Draco faisait la moue, il avait une solution tordue.

.

- Mais il faut être maudit pour invoquer le démon, non? Et rien ne prouve que déchirer son âme maudit la personne qui le fait.

- C'est exact, fit Severus, même si cela la rend déjà moins humaine. Mais il aurait fallut qu'elle soit encore plus vile qu'un vampire.

- La licorne, s'écria Hermione. Son bébé bougea, et Harry se souvint en même temps que Draco. Le blond reprit.

- Mais oui, Voldemort était bien maudit! Il avait bu du sang de licorne, même si c'était Quirell son réceptacle de chair.

- Et pas que d'une seule fois, fit tristement Harry. Et il était aussi maudit par le sort qu'avait placé ma mère sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas m'approcher sans se brûler, et lui même avait sans le savoir placé de cette protection en lui, et c'est ce qui l'a perdu.

- Sans compter la malédiction de la prophétie, acheva Severus.

- Cela fait beaucoup de « maudits » conclu Hermione. Il avait donc les capacités pour appeler Agarhaug. Mais pourquoi le démon ne l'a tout simplement pas tué?

- Il avait quelque chose à offrir en échange, supposa Ron, ou peut être lui a-t-il mentit.

- Je pense, fit Remus, que c'est plus complexe que cela. En fait Voldemort s'était préparé à mourir, il avait même prévu sa propre mort. Quand on y pense c'est un plan simple mais efficace, sauf qu'il a dû avoir quelques problèmes...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, Sirius fit de même. L'animagus regarda son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux dire... Les horcruxes, dit-il tout bas.

.

Remus acquiesça. Hermione savait maintenant exactement jusqu'où avait conduit sa folie le mage noir. Sa puissance et le désastre qui serait venu si jamais son plan avait fonctionné correctement. Elle en eut des frissons dans le dos. Le Tom actuel était bel et bien différent tout en étant le même que jadis. À présent il lui restait deux questions. Comment avait-il apprit l'existence du démon, et pourquoi le nouveau Tom avait-il des souvenirs?

Quand à Harry, qui comprenait à moitié ce qu'il se passait, traduisant cela par « Tom est un danger public, j'ai fait une belle connerie », se triturait les doigts.

.

Flashback.

.

Tom attendait. Son corps d'adolescent mûr était contre la porte, n'osant croire que Harry l'avait rejeté aussi facilement. Après tout, c'était normal, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que le Gryffondor ressente quoi que ce soit pour lui d'autre que du désir.

Mais lui, que ressentait-il exactement? Il voulait Harry, mais vouloir quelqu'un, même si cela dépasse le désir sexuel, cela n'est pas de l'amour. Car l'amour est composé d'une multitude de sentiment. Pas simplement deux.

Il soupira, baissa le regard et retourna dans sa chambre. Il devait s'habiller et mettre toutes ses affaires dans une malle avant que les elfes viennent la déménager.

Le survivant n'en menait pas large.

Au moment de sa réponse ses tripes avaient fait un looping sans prévenir et il avait cru que jamais cette sensation étrange ne partirait. Il resta dans son fauteuil, genoux sous le menton. Il avait déjà connu la sensation de perdre quelqu'un. Le voulait-il encore?

Après tout rien n'avait commencé avec Tom. Ils ne s'étaient rien déclarés, et puis avec le temps, la gêne disparaîtrait.

Comme deux amis qui « font ça » pour le fun. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Et puis quoi c'était Tom qui avait proposé la fuite.

_Il avait peur, lui dit sa conscience. Peur que tu le rejettes, et a pris les devants pour moins souffrir._

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il refusait qu'on dirige sa vie, surtout pas sa trouille. Il allait vivre avec ça, avec ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'ils avaient voulu et aimé, et il allait assumer, serrer les dents mais ne pas se laisser abattre.

S'il laissait partir Tom, il le savait, plus rien dans sa vie ne lui appartiendrait, il fuirait toujours et encore.

Il arriva en marchant d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la petite chambre, et doucement, ouvrit plus largement la porte qui n'était pas fermée. Il passa la tête, et vit que son amant d'une nuit était déjà en pantalon et sous-pull noirs. Il se racla la gorge, Tom se retourna et se figea dans une expression de surprise triste, attendant qu'il parle.

.

- Tom, je... Je suis désolé, en fait je ne veux pas que tu partes. Le truc c'est qu'on risque d'être gênés, et je voulais t'éviter ça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, répondit l'ex Lord. Je ne suis pas gêné parce que je l'ai voulu. Je n'ai rien à regretter, mais j'ai cru comprendre que toi tu voulais nier au mieux, ne plus y penser, au pire. Était-ce si désagréable?

- Non, répondit précipitamment Harry. Pas du tout, mais disons que la situation n'est pas banale.

- Sommes-nousdes gens ordinaires, Harry? Demanda Tom d'une voix douce et pleine d'espoirs.

- Je crois que tu as raison, fit le survivant en se frottant machinalement l'arrière de la tête.

.

Tom se rapprocha, et fut tout près de Harry. Leurs cœurs battaient fort, et ils se regardaient, heureux d'en être tous les deux au même point. Tom prit alors le survivant dans ses bras, entourant sa taille, et murmura.

.

- Si un jour tu en as encore envie, dis-le moi. Jamais je ne me fâcherais ou je ne me vexerais.

- D'accord, fit Harry dont la respiration devenait laborieuse sous le coup d'une proposition si directe. Je... Je sais qu'on est en période de gêne, de remise en question et tout ça, mais si euh je...

- D'accord, répondit l'autre tout simplement.

.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent, tendrement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour, mais le sentiment naissait, sortait de son œuf, et encore tout fragile tentait de s'installer. Ils s'étreignirent plus profondément, et se séparèrent doucement.

Tom avait un sourire merveilleux, tendre et doux. D'une voix mutine il lui proposa un bain, et d'abord rouge, Harry fut très heureux, surtout lorsque le bain en question finit en bataille d'eau de canard. **(4)**

Les journées suivantes furent paisibles, chacun se couchant alternativement sur les genoux de l'autre, devant la cheminée avec un bon livre. Ils apprenaient à se caresser les mains, à découvrir leurs corps respectifs, à se manquer lorsque l'autre n'était pas là.

Et puis Severus prit un jour Tom à part, pour une journée d'examens, et Harry partit rendre visite à Hermione, pour lui raconter le début de bonheur dans lequel il nageait.

.

- Harry, tu sais qu'il s'agit du Lord, même s'il n'est pas vraiment lui, mais...

- Je sais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Hermione, et j'aurais fait pareil, mais pour le moment je veux juste en profiter et être bien. Ça fait tellement longtemps...

- Je suis d'accord, fit Blaise, même moi je dois remonter loin dans mes souvenirs pour savoir quand est-ce que tu as souri franchement la dernière fois avant que Tom apparaisse.

- Harry, prend garde à toi, répéta Hermione en caressant son ventre.

- Promis, répondit Harry en souriant.

.

Le badge du survivant brilla, et Harry se proposa pour emmener Hermione, si elle était en état. Blaise était au courant de la situation dans le vague, mais n'assistait jamais aux réunions, préférant laisser Hermione avec ça, car ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Il n'avait pas lui même de badge comme les autres, mais Severus pouvait quand même le contacter au cas ou sa femme serait en danger, et qu'il fallait la mettre en sécurité.

Les deux amis partirent en voiture trafiquée alors qu'Artemisia disait au revoir de sa petite main.

.

Fin du flashback.

.

Firenze était assis aux côtés de Bane, et il était de plus en plus surpris par son âme sœur. Il l'embrassait ainsi plus souvent, lui communiquant ses pensées les plus intimes, lui volant les siennes, et se montrait aussi très affectueux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls pendant un bon moment.

Il avisa les astres.

La période des amours chez les centaures. Et comme ils étaient ensemble, alors le « mâle » se devait de courtiser sa femelle afin de procréer et faire perdurer la race. Firenze le regarda attendrit. Il allait profiter de ce périodes pour sa rapprocher un peu plus de lui, et être en parfaite harmonie avec lui-même.

Bane regarda les étoiles aussi, mais au lieu de sourire, son front se plissa.

.

- Mon ami, depuis quand cette étoile est là? La constellation du lion n'est plus la même.

- Les choses changent, reprit Firenze. La nature humaine est changeante, j'en suis encore moi-même étonné.

- Ces petits êtres sont si complexes... Le drame qui se dessine est si pathétique.

- Non, reprit le blond après réflexion. La mort n'est pas certaine. Le choix est encore possible. Pour tous. Leur destin n'a pas encore été scellé.

.

oOoOoOo

.

La première semaine avait presque passé, et Remus était toujours à la cave à poser enchantement sur enchantement sur des chaînes qu'il avait lui-même confectionnées pour sa transformation.

Ainsi, une sangle serait sur son abdomen, ses bras et ses pieds seraient liés, et même son cou serait entravé. Il serait couché, pour avoir moins d'appui et de force, et puis il avait plus confiance dans la solidité du sol en béton armé qu'au mur en plâtre.

Il ensorcela le sol de même pour qu'aux anneaux tenant les entraves, il soit vraiment résistant, et fut satisfait. Autant qu'un loup-garou peut être satisfait sachant qu'il devrait quand même blesser sa femme.

Mais Narcissa avait sa baguette, n'est-ce pas?

Un sort de protection, ou d'assommoir et il serait K.O.. Oui, sûrement.

Il laissa là le matériel, notant mentalement qu'il renouvellerait les sorts la journée précédant la pleine lune aidé de Sirius et Severus puisque sa propre puissance magique aurait diminué.

Narcissa n'était plus au manoir, mais à sainte Mangouste, directement dans le bureau de son fils, où Hermione et Severus communiquaient par cheminée. Elle avait été ravie de retrouver un peu de forces, et elle et Lucius avaient fêté leur divorce futur.

Les deux avaient dansé la polka avant de s'écrouler dans des fauteuils en riant. Oui, voir le grand et froid Lucius Malefoy danser était assez déroutant. Sauf que Narcissa était sa meilleure amie, et qu'il se fichait après tout que le père de Draco soit là pour voir ça.

Personne ne le croirait de toutes façons.

Chacun pourrait enfin mener sa vie, sans s'éloigner pour autant, mais Lucius avait en projet d'autres mariages qui le faisaient rêver.

Le soir, sa chère Narcissa revenait, plus radieuse que jamais, et elle riait toujours quand elle le voyait dans un de ses vieux livres, une cigarette à la bouche se consumant toute seule, ses vieilles fripes sur le dos.

Il était comme un enfant dans un corps de vieux, disait-elle. Alors elle s'asseyait à ses pieds sur un coussin, la tête sur les genoux du lycanthrope, un doux sourire sur le visage. Et il lui massait distraitement la tête, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

Elle finissait par s'endormir, et lui l'allongeait sur le canapé, honteux de s'être laissé absorbé à ce point.

.

* * *

.

(1) : Elleay : Le polynectar laisse des traces!!

(2) : Quoi vous êtes pas d'accord?

(3) : une natte est une sorte de tapis épais sur lequel on peut s'asseoir ou dormir, un broc est un pot à eau, certains ne savent pas donc je précise...

(4) : y'a un ptit trou sous les canard en plastique. On pince on aspire et splaf, bataille. Oui splaf.

.

* * *

Et voilà! Vous avez aimé? Vous comprenez rien à ce qu'à fait Voldemort? C'est normal! huhu la réponse dans le prochain chapitre si je décide pas de laisser mariner tout ça!

Alors, vous lectrices qui appréciez peut-être ces écrits, voudriez vous me laisser une **review**?

Pour vous convaincre, je vous conseille la fic d'Elleay, qui en plus d'être géniale comporte des petits contes à la fin très originaux! (au pays de Fanfiction...)


	9. Tout ce que je te promets

Hellow les potooos!!

Alors le chapitre d'aujourd'hui qu'il est long sera une spéciale dédicace à **Elleay**, par ce qu'elle s'est démenée pour le corriger, et de deux à **Dark Neo** (ouiiii un homme hétéro qui aime le yaoi!! (les filles il est célibataire!!) que j'adore, qui a fait péter les reviews, qu'il faut que je revoie d'ailleurs avec les potos, et qui m'a laissé des reviews tordantes et toutes mignonnes! Nono, je t'adore! (vivi **Elleay**, toi aussi!!)

Un pitit coucou à **Slaavy**, et à **Tania-Sama** si elles passent dans le coin!

Note pour **Elleay**, merci encore ma bêta!!

Je suis en vacances de lundi à vendredi (oui ça fait pas beaucoup, mais bon on fait avec) donc ben vouala, c'est la raison de mon absence dans ces jours-ci!!

ENJOY!! **version corrigée, merci Elleay!!**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9 : Tout ce que je te promets, c'est un nouveau départ.**

.

Eole était revenu, avec sa tristesse et ses larmes, et le parc de Poudlard se détrempait. Severus, Sirius, et Lucius pointaient de leur baguette Tom au milieu de leur cercle. L'ex Lord, le visage barré de ses cheveux couleur de nuit, trempé, avait un regard terne, et attendait la sentence.

Dans un sursaut ultime, il leva son regard, et avec les paroles, la seule arme qui lui restait, il laissa sa trace.

.

- Je vous en prie. Dites lui que je l'aime.

- Ce sera fait Tom, lui répondit Lucius.

Sirius seul regarda la tombe de marbre près du mur de Poudlard avec tristesse.

- Nous savons que c'est impossible, mais pardonne**-** nous ce que nous allons faire, fit Sirius.

- Vous y êtes obligés. Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il en baissant la tête.

.

Severus leva sa baguette, et demandant en son fort intérieur un pardon qu'il n'obtiendrait pas, jeta le sort fatal. Tom eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir ce vert forêt, marbré de noir, magnifique, terrible**,** fendre l'air jusqu'à son cœur.

.

Flashback.

.

Le manoir Malefoy avait toujours été un lieu de calme et de sécurité. Même du temps du Lord, Narcissa connaissait certaines pièces dans lesquelles elle pouvait se cacher pour échapper aux doloris et protéger son enfant.

Lucius avait toujours fait en sorte d'exécuter les ordres à sa place, et nombre de fois, elle ne faisait que blesser les moldus, ou faisait apparaître du sang pour ne pas avoir à tuer, protégeant toujours comme un trésor son fils Draco.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle allait quitter le manoir et son confort, elle allait peut-être être défigurée, mourir, et dans tous les cas souffrir énormément. Pourquoi avait-elle été répartie à Serpentard, déjà?

Le jour allait bientôt se coucher, et de toute la journée, elle avait refusé de voir Remus. En loup-garou, s'il la tuait, il ne s'en souviendrait pas, et elle n'avait pas envie de lui montrer sa peur. Elle se regarda dans son immense miroir.

Sa vraie vie allait enfin commencer.

Elle ajusta sa robe de sorcière noire brodée d'or, noua ses cheveux, et tenta de contrôler le tremblement de sa main moite sur sa baguette.

Sirius, Lucius et Severus étaient venu, Draco avait été interdit de manoir aujourd'hui, et pour le mois suivant si jamais cela se passait mal. Il avait très peur pour sa mère, peur qu'elle se blesse sérieusement, que cela ne fonctionne pas, ou que Remus la tue, tout simplement.

Mais ce qu'il savait déjà, c'est qu'après ce soir, Lucius serait sa seule famille.

Les loups-garous en formeraient une nouvelle avec leurs douleurs et leurs secrets, et il n'en ferait pas partie. Après tout, ils l'avaient mérité, un peu de bonheur neuf.

Draco rappelait trop souvent à Narcissa ces longues années de solitude et de douleur sans Remus, auprès de Voldemort.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, soupira et pointa la baguette sur son front. D'une formule imprononcée, elle s'endormit pour quelques heures.

Elle se réveilla, exactement dans la même position, sereine et résignée. Elle se leva, rajusta ses robes, vérifia dans son miroir que rien n'avait changé, et se redonnant courage, ouvrit la lourde porte de sa chambre. Les autres devaient déjà être en bas.

La dame descendit les escaliers avec grâce, un doux sourire aux lèvres. La cave, bien qu'en pierre nue et brute était bien éclairée et belle. Son pas résonnait à peine dans l'escalier en colimaçon, et ses doigts frôlaient le mur, s'imprégnant de la fraîcheur du lieu.

Elle parvint à une alcôve immense, où les bouteilles d'alcool en tous genre étaient entreposées.

Lucius, Sirius et Severus étaient debout, entourant Remus. Son Remus qu'elle avait tant attendu. Il n'avait déjà plus forme humaine, mais Narcissa ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage. L'un des trois hommes l'avait fait dormir d'un sort assommant, et le pauvre loup-garou avait sa tête tournée du côté du fond de la cave.

Il avait une fourrure claire qui semblait si douce, un souffle régulier soulevait sa puissante poitrine, et elle découvrit avec émotion qu'on avait prit soin de mettre un linge blanc sur son intimité, par égards pour Remus et elle. Elle remercia Lucius du regard et s'approcha.

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait à faire. Attendre que Remus se réveille, et qu'il lui inflige une blessure, si petite soit-elle. Car si elle se griffait à une de ses pattes sans que le loup-garou le sache, elle ne serait pas contaminée.

D'un sort Severus réveilla Remus qui se mit à grogner, l'œil rouge et furibond vers ceux que son regard pouvait atteindre. Narcissa hésita alors. Il avait l'air terrible et les chaînes pouvaient ne pas tenir. Qu'arriverait-il à son enfant? Le loup tira sur ses chaines, soulevant la poussière et hurlant comme un possédé.

Il était vraiment en colère. D'un geste il pouvait trancher la gorge de la jeune femme.

Elle approcha prudemment d'un pas, les griffes noires passant à deux centimètres de ses chevilles. On lui avait dit de présenter une jambe, car c'était plus facile à réparer, que c'était loin du visage, plus que les bras, et qu'il y avait donc moins de risque qu'il lui arrache un œil ou pire.

Mais son regard croisa les orbes d'or de son amant.

Elle le voyait souffrant, suppliant, demandant grâce de son état, et implicitement, priant pour que sa femme fasse demi-tour et qu'elle ne subisse pas cet état d'humiliation et de douleur.

Faisant fi de ce qu'elle savait déjà elle s'accroupit, et tendit le bras vers Remus. En une seconde, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, les yeux couleur de miel changèrent en un regard torve pervers et prédateur.

Il avait eu sa victime.

Il approcha sa patte**,** rapide comme l'éclair, et pendant qu'il la levait pour atteindre le visage apeurée, d'instinct elle levait un bras. La griffe s'enfonça profondément, et aurait traversé toute la chair si Sirius ne l'avait pas tirée en arrière, créant une longue estafilade jusqu'au coude.

Elle ne put se retenir de crier et de se débattre dans les bras du brun, tenant son membre blessé jusqu'à l'os, trempant ses robes de son sang. La blessure en plus d'être douloureuse devenait glacée, le virus était donné. D'un geste, Severus effaça la plaie qui continua à être cuisante, répandant son mal jusqu'au cœur.

Narcissa ne le voyait pas, mais elle était allongée, gesticulant comme une possédée sur le sol, oubliant toute fierté, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites.

Elle ne vit pas non plus que les trois hommes s'étaient éloignés d'elle, baguette pointée vers elle et que des chaînes entouraient ses membres. Quand ses yeux reprirent leur place, elle eut le regard vague, et son regard bleu devint jaune pâle. Une fourrure prit place sur son corps qui se déformait, et un cri animal s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Des entraves se scellèrent à son cou, ses cuisses et ses chevilles, ses bras et son ventre. Elle regarda Remus à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle entendit sa voix, douce, qui tentait de la calmer, sans qu'il prononce un mot. Il était conscient, tout comme elle l'était d'une certaine manière.

Il entendit sa femme échapper une larme imaginaire, réalisant enfin ce que signifiait être un hybride, la douleur, la peur et la tristesse qui lui parvenaient, les souvenirs des loups-garous ayant possédé ce même virus des milliers d'années avant elle, et en dernier, ceux de Remus.

Elle hurla et se débattit à se blesser quand elle vit comment son mari s'était fait contaminer, et quand elle le vit dans un bain de sang, ayant tué ses propres amis à huit ans à peine sans le savoir, dévorant à moitié leur chair dans les limbes de sa folie, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

...

.

- Dray j'ai froid.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas user de magie ici.

- C'est nul.

- Dors, on se réchauffera à deux.

- Mmh...

- Ron?

- Oui?

- Tu crois que maman...

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira bien. C'est une Malefoy, après tout.

.

Le paysage froid et gris qui se présentait à eux n'avait rien pour les rassurer.

Remus leur avait donné une autorisation exceptionnelle de transplaner jusqu'aux limites du territoire sorcier pour entrer dans celui des « créatures magiques indépendantes ».

Si en Angleterre il était normal, voire glorieux de tuer une goule , un vampire ou un nundu**(1)**, de l'autre côté de la frontière, ces créatures dotées de conscience avaient le droit à la paix. Les sorciers avaient donc le droit de vivre, mais en aucun cas de tuer.

Le territoire ne leur appartenait pas, et puisque tout le monde restait neutre, les licheurs étaient bien gardés.**(2)**

Sur la plaine déserte, les deux corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, enroulés comme des rouleaux de printemps dans leur couverture, écoutant le moindre bruit de la campagne déserte dans les bras de l'autre. Demain, ils pourraient aller en balai jusqu'aux confins du monde du Froid, au delà du territoire dragon et aller parler au peuple Ancien.

Des êtres que certains sorciers se gaussaient d'avoir pu tuer sans en ramener la preuve, existant depuis des milliers d'années, ayant vu la formation des toutes premières familles sorcières, peuple puissant et fier sur ses terres, les wamphyris.

On raconte par delà les montagnes, qu'ils n'ont jamais quitté la terre de Valachie où leur maître et père les avait engendré. Des populations qui les entouraient, ils faisaient leurs calices, ne prenant qu'un peu de sang aux individus jeunes et forts, et les renvoyant au bout de quelques mois pour qu'ils se refassent un sang neuf, en échange de quoi la contrée était protégée des loups-garous, des étrangers et de l'emprise des rois alentours sur leur peuple.

La légende urbaine voulant qu'un vampire tua ou contamina sa victime arriva aux Pays-Bas où le docteur Van Helsing, fort d'aventures et de découvertes, partit chasser le mal qui régnait en terre Valache.

Des années durant il traqua le premier d'entre eux, le comte Von Tepes, plus connu sous le nom de Dracula. Refusant de voir la vérité quant aux agissements des démons, qui n'auraient alors pu survivre si la source de leur nourriture tarissait, Dracula tua un de ses sbires pour que le docteur prenne sa place parmi les cent.

Car jamais le nombre de ces êtres ne diminua, ni n'augmenta. Leur race est telle que si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir sous le pieu d'une main ennemie, l'unité qui forme ce peuple chercherait un humain à contaminer pour rétablir l'équilibre qu'est le leur, par les Fils d'Agarhaug qui le sentiront, et y remédieront.

Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'un humain, sorcier ou moldu peut prétendre au titre d'immortel.

Alors Van Helsing, après avoir passé des décennies à pourchasser un wamphyrien vain, se vit offrir le si lourd fardeau, et si noble présent de vivre et voire la terre nourricière vieillir sans lui. On raconte qu'il se posa à ses côtés, sage et fort dans son esprit, retiré du monde et commençasa longue vie aux côtés de son meilleur ennemi.

Et voici ceux que Draco et Ron devaient aller voir. Ils priaient pour que la légende soie vraie, pour qu'ils n'aient au plus cher qu'à payer d'un peu de leur sang pour un renseignement.

Ron se rassurait, et tranquillisait Draco sur les autres rumeurs, celles qui prétendaient que les humains calices vivaient comme des morts-vivants dans des caves, nourris comme des bêtes pour fournir le sang nécessaire aux vampires, qu'ils les empoisonnaient à petit feu ou les égorgeaient, ramenant un sang neuf par leur pouvoir hypnotique sur les pauvres couillons qui se perdaient par chez eux.

Il se pelotonna contre le corps chaud de son blond de mari en se disant qu'Hermione avait de la chance d'être enceinte sinon il lui aurait dit ce qu'il pensait de ce voyage sans détours au lieu d'accepter devant le regard de cocker battu sous la pluie au bord de l'autoroute de sa meilleure amie.

Pour Harry, se répétait-il.

Sauf que maintenant, ce n'était plus comme à Poudlard. Il avait quelqu'un à perdre, quelqu'un à qui il tenait plus qu'à lui même. Était-ce égoïste de s'inquiéter d'avantage pour son amour que pour son meilleur ami? Si jamais Dray mourrait... Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Hermione d'avoir insisté pour qu'il vienne aussi. Et il pourrait encore moins se pardonner d'avoir accepté.

Le blond passa ses bras autour de son ventre, et embrassa sa clavicule. C'était le signe que son mari avait comprit qu'il se faisait trop de souci, et qu'il fallait dormir. Sacré Bouddha.**(3)**

Demain, ils arriveraient sur le territoire gnome, et de là, n'en auraient que pour sept heures de balai avant de parvenir au pied de la montagne aride, point de repère des postes de garde du peuple Calice de Dracula.

.

...

.

Harry n'avait pas voulu savoir, pas voulu comprendre. Il avait laissé passer les jours, se nourrissant des bras de Tom, de la chaleur de Tom, de l'aura apaisante de Tom pour se dire que la réalité n'était pas ici en cet instant.

Les amants se suffisaient à eux même, ne parlant jamais de ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour. Pas qu'ils n'en aient pas envie, mais Harry ne voyait plus que Voldemort, le dernier combat, et le trop lourd secret qu'avait pris Tom avec lui sans le vouloir.

Les jours passaient, et ils s'enlisaient à deux dans cette réalité alternative où tout était parfait et n'avait pas besoin d'être changé.

Mais quelque chose changea. Tom faisait des crises plus régulièrement, toujours dans leur appartement, et Harry fermait les yeux, se laissait battre, et consolait Tom juste après. Le Lord ne se souvenait de rien, mais ses yeux s'agrandissaient toujours plus d'horreur après chaque crise.

Chaque fois Harry avait reçu plus de coups, avait un peu plus souffert sans s'être défendu. Et chaque fois, il se laissait convaincre, honteux, que cela n'était rien, que la magie pansait ses plaies en quelques secondes, et qu'en cas de besoin, il se défendrait sans lui faire de mal.

Le plus étonnant c'est que rien ne transparaissait au delà de leur appartement.

Harry était toujours ce professeur respecté et aimé de ses élèves, ayant son fan club au sein des premières années, et Tom ce stagiaire beau comme le soleil, souriant, discret et si gentil.

En ce moment, l'Ex-Lord n'allait plus à l'infirmerie, car le docteur Deverine en personne avait déclaré que soit le niveau de magie était bien trop puissant pour qu'une faille soit à leur portée, soit que de toutes façons Tom finirait par faire régresser le mal en lui, soit le faire exploser. Il suffisait d'attendre.

Il vit Remus un soir à Poudlard, tout déboussolé dans le bureau de Severus, alors qu'il venait lui-même pour remettre des notes qu'il devait corriger durant les vacances.

Remus leva des yeux de chien battu vers lui, et Harry sentit deux mains le pousser. Le directeur leur fit signe à tous de s'asseoir, et Snape, Sirius, Remus et Harry se retrouvèrent devant un thé.

.

- Comment va-t-elle? Demanda Sirius.

- Mal, pour le moment. Elle délire encore, et fait des cauchemars, même éveillée. Sirius, je n'aurais jamais...

- Tais-toi, lui répondit son meilleur ami. C'était ça, ou la voir sombrer le restant de ses jours parce qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins essayé de sauver votre enfant.

- Draco va me détester.

- Hey, Remus, fit Harry. Narcissa n'est pas en danger de mort. Elle souffrira un peu, mais rien ne dit que ça empirera. Toi même tu sais comment ça se passe, n'est-ce pas? Le survivant regretta immédiatement sa question.

- Je... C'est très lointain comme souvenir, répondit le lycanthrope. Mais comme tu dis, je m'en suis sortit.

- Je te le répète, Lupin, ta femme n'a rien à craindre. D'ici deux jours elle dormira sans rêves, et dans cinq elle sera remise sur pieds. Et si tout se passe bien, dans deux semaines nous pourrons tester la potion tue-loup sur elle, reprit Severus l'air agacé.

- Si tout se passe bien? Remus n'avait retenu que ces mots- là.

- Moony, ça se passera bien, fais-nous confiance, lui dit Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce ne sera pas facile, c'est vrai, mais ça ira.

- Puisque tu le dis.

.

Le pauvre hybride était abattu. Il se reprochait nuit et jour du fardeau qu'il avait mis sur les épaules de la douce Narcissa, du mal qu'elle endurait à cause de lui.

Pourquoi cet enfant avait-il hérité de la lycanthropie, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas échappé comme Draco? Il était d'autant plus anxieux que son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, était en train de se faire vider de son sang par je ne sais quelle créature du monde indépendant.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'il y aille? Tout partait de travers en ce moment.

Il se rappela avec bonheur le jour de son retour à la maison, lorsque Narcissa avait demandé aux elfes de maison de retirer tout ce qui était en argent, même s'il fallait arracher les murs et jeter ses plus belles robes pour cela.

Elle avait tant fait pour lui, elle avait accepté sa condition, et qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle. Elle avait accepté sa maison et ses amis, et surtout, elle n'avait rien dit le jour de son départ, comprenant que le monde sorcier le tuerait s'il savait qu'il était un loup-garou.

Et lui, il lui avait donné un enfant juste avant de partir, ne rencontrant son propre fils qu'à ses treize ans, qui porte ce nom qu'il aimait tant, son fils qui l'accepta de même avec bonheur, heureux que son père ne soit pas mort. Il avait remercié Lucius d'avoir donné une image de père, et une sécurité à Narcissa malgré Voldemort, de l'avoir épousée alors qu'il en aimait d'autres, et d'avoir élevé son fils comme le sien.

Et maintenant, après tout cela, il lui donnait à nouveau un enfant, un lycanthrope, comme lui, et avait fait de Narcissa une pestiférée du monde sorcier, un monstre comme lui.

Sans trop comprendre comment il était arrivé là, il s'assit au chevet de sa femme, arrangeant ses cheveux collés de sueur sur son front marqué par la douleur et la tristesse. Doucement il se pencha au dessus d'elle, embrassa la naissance de ses cheveux et lui murmura des excuses, qu'il aurait tant voulu lui donner la vie dont elle rêvait. Et alors qu'il se relevait, blême et peiné, il entendit le doux son de sa voix qui murmurait son nom.

Harry s'était assis avec Sirius dans ses appartements, pensif.

Il aimait rendre visite à son parrain, discuter de tout et de rien ou simplement passer une soirée lorsque Severus était en réunion. Il lisait le même paragraphe pour la cinquième fois. Un ouvrage, épais comme**(4)** une gomme qui traitait de _l'Anelone, la partie pure de notre âme_, par Norik L-S. Harry l'avait choisi pour son volume et sa simplicité.

Il referma le livre, et soupira en mettant sa tête en arrière. Sirius fit de même. Lucius était constamment au chevet de Narcissa, ce qui était compréhensible, mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de suivre cette réunion sur l'augmentation du salaire des gobelins de Gringotts!

Il prit son verre, et Harry fit tinter le sien contre celui de son parrain. Tom était avec MacGonagall pour régler certains détails concernant sa position à Poudlard. Quel soir long et silencieux. Le genre de soirs où vous ne savez pas trop quoi faire de votre peau, où rien ne se passera, et où vous vous ennuyez ferme, tout en faisant croire que vous tenez votre philosophie sur le monde qui vous entoure.

Sans aucun signe précurseur, Sirius se leva, et s'adressa avec un bon sourire à son filleul.

.

- Allé viens, Harry, on va au chemin de traverse. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas sortis, toi et moi.

- Mais, vu l'heure...

- Non, les restaurants ne ferment que dans trois heures, et franchement la purée-steak-tarte à la rhubarbe ne me dit absolument rien ce soir. Alors?

- Alors je viens, fit Harry trop heureux de se dégourdir les jambes.

.

Ils laissèrent leurs verres, et partirent par poudre de cheminette. L'air était sec**,** froid et coupant, mais il était revigorant, et faisait oublier tous les soucis que l'on aurait pu avoir. Sirius ressortit alors ses vieux souvenirs, les farces faites aux professeurs, les retenues dont ils écopaient, alors que Harry racontait Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid, Cho, et puis ses matchs de Quidditch.

C'était rafraîchissant de pouvoir avoir une soirée, à deux, de ne parler ni du présent difficile, ni du passé douloureux. Ils rirent ensemble des blagues de Fred et George à la pauvre Fleur et à leur frère Bill, un jour qu'ils avaient changé le bébé de parent, faisant de leur frère un homme enceint et émotif le temps d'une journée.

Ils se faisaient à peine remarquer, et fort heureusement, personne ne vint voir Harry pour lui dire à quel point il l'admirait, ou à Sirius, pour lui signifier une énième fois que son emprisonnement était une regrettable erreur.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de ce genre de moments, et aucun ne se souvint du menu, du nom de l'établissement, ou même de l'heure à laquelle ils rentrèrent. En revanche, ils furent nettement marqués par les visages fermés et dangereusement calmes de leurs amants respectifs.

Tom était assis aux côtés de Lucius et Severus. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce soir là que Harry n'eut plus aucun doute quant à la relation qu'entretenait le blond avec Snape et son parrain.

Trois fauteuils faisaient face à la cheminée éteinte, et alors que Tom tapotait le bras du fauteuil d'un doigt après l'autre, le menton appuyé sur la paume de son autre main, Severus avait les coudes sur les bras de son siège, tenant sa baguette aux bouts par les mains, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, Lucius, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, le buste en avant avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes par les doigts.

Harry hésita à parler une langue étrangère disant qu'il ne comprenait pas, tandis que Sirius entamait la technique de transformation en chien pour que son regard immense rempli d'étoiles et de demande de pitié soit plus convaincant.

D'un geste de baguette Severus invoqua deux chaises et les fit asseoir par la force de son regard. Comme deux enfants punis, la morve au nez, il les fit par son aura de colère baisser les yeux et parla d'une voix bien trop calme pour être aimable.

.

- Savez-vous l'heure qu'il est, messieurs?

- No entiendo porque...

- Potter... Continua le maître des potions d'une voix menaçante.

- Euh... vingt-et-une heures? Osa Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

- IL EST UNE HEURE DU MATIN CRÉTIN, HARRY!!

- Tom, s'il te plaît, reprit Severus alors que l'ex Lord se rasseyait fulminant. Il est exactement une heure et douze minutes du matin, et nous vous attendons depuis onze heures du soir. Et savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé durant ce laps de temps?

Le directeur parlait d'une voix anormalement douce, comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants qui avaient beaucoup de mal à comprendre les choses.

- Euh... Vous avez attendu? Sirius avait plissé les yeux en serrant les dents et mit sa tête sur le côté comme pour attendre la tempête Severus.

- Il s'avère que Tom est venu me voir disant qu'il ne te trouvait pas, Potter, et j'ai dû constater que toi, Black, tu n'étais présent nulle part. J'ai donc contacté Lucius qui me signifia ne pas t'avoir vu, encore moins Potter. Nous avons fouillé tout le château, allant même demander à Hagrid qui a d'autres choses à faire que de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, des fois que vos loisirs de jeunesse vous reviennent en tête. Ce n'est que lorsque tous vos amis exceptés Draco et monsieur Weasley se furent inquiétés de toutes les façons possibles que Miss Londubat et son mari vous ont trouvé ivres morts dans un bar du chemin de traverse à débiter âneries sur âneries, ce qui entre nous ne change pas beaucoup de vos habitudes.

.

Quand Severus usait des noms de famille, c'était un très mauvais signe. Sirius tentait de réfléchir activement. Le début de soirée s'était bien passé, ils avaient mangé, ri, mangé, ri et parlé, et puis il y avait eu ce petit bar sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient reconnu Pansy et Neville qui passaient, et puis un gros trou noir, et il se marrait comme un débile alors que Harry essayait de rentrer correctement dans la cheminée.

Et juste après dégrisement total face aux Trois Terribles. Il voulait une potion anti-gueule de bois, un câlin de Sev et Lucius et un gros dodo. Mais là, avec de la chance, Severus le laissait seulement dormir sur le paillasson attaché comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie.

Harry n'en menait pas plus large. Il était très sérieusement en train de se demander si la cheminée pouvait faire un bon vomitoire, ou si le sol était plus accueillant pour ce genre de démonstration. La sueur perlait sur son front, et le regard presque haineux que Tom lui lançait n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Lui qui comptait faire des galipettes dans la semaine après les techniques que lui avait donné Sirius, il sentait que ce serait béquille pendant un bon moment. Il entendit Snape parler encore, de plein de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, et dont il se foutait car il se concentrait sur un papillon de nuit posé sur le bord de la fenêtre pour ne pas régurgiter son repas.

Il vit vaguement Tom se lever, et Merlin ce qu'il était sexy quand il était en colère, et partir de la pièce, ne lui demandant même pas de le suivre.

Il se tourna instinctivement vers son parrain, le prit dans ses bras et répondit à son « Bonnuiiii mon Narryyyy » par un « moinossi ze te zaime ». Se leva en chancelant, se demandant quand Poudlard était devenu un bateau voguant sous la tempête, et partit alors que Sirius lui faisait un signe de la main en écrasant une larme.

Une chose que la science ne parvient toujours pas à expliquer, Harry arriva jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. En une demi-heure à peine, même si les deux portes étaient situées à deux couloirs l'une de l'autre. En revanche, une fois à destination, il colla son torse au bois de la porte, les bras ballant, le nez écrasé, et voulu dormir. Sauf que Tom ouvrit la porte, Harry s'écrasa lamentablement par terre, et grogna pour la forme avant de trouver le sol étrangement amical.

Il sentit du verre contre ses lèvres, et un liquide brûlant qui coulait à moitié à terre. Il avala comme il put, pensant que c'était un peu de pur feu aimablement offert par son amant. Force est de constater que dans l'ivresse, l'espoir et l'enthousiasme sont réellement disproportionnés...

Et ce fut la clarté qui prit place dans son esprit. Il se vit en train d'embrasser le parquet avec amour pendant que Tom était accroupi face à son visage. Mortifié, il se leva, et remercia l'inventeur de la potion anti-gueule de bois. Même sa nausée avait disparue. Il regarda un Tom en colère penaud, et trouva tout à coup ses chaussures ab-so-lu-ment fascinantes.

.

- Jesuisdésolé.

- Pardon?

- Désolé, Tom. On s'est vraiment pas rendu com... Humph!

.

Un corps s'était violemment plaqué contre le sien et deux bras entouraient son cou. Contre son oreille, Tom, la voix légèrement chevrotante lui murmura.

.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Harry. J'ai eu si peur que quelque chose te soit arrivé. J'avais même peur que ce soit de ma faute, si tu savais...

- Pardonne moi Tom, fit**-**ilen l'entourant de ses bras. Promis, je te dirai quand je sortirai la prochaine fois, d'accord? Tu m'en veux encore?

- Je crois pas, fit le Lord toujours dans son cou.

.

Le survivant lui fit sortir la tête de sa cachette, et s'empara de ses lèvres douces, sans approfondir, lui signifiant qu'il était bien là. Tom répondit ardemment au baiser, comme si Harry devait mourir le lendemain. Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la cape de son amant, son corps voulait se fondre avec le sien, et il y mit toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt.

Ils se séparèrent et s'enlacèrent encore, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se détendre tous les deux sous le jet bienfaiteur de l'eau chaude.

Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, en silence, appréciant la présence de l'autre, et Harry sourit intérieurement alors que Tom rosissait de se retrouver nu devant l'Elu. Il était d'une beauté d'éphèbe, adonis au corps androgyne blanc comme le plus pur des marbres, fragile et doux comme une jeune fleur.

Il ne laissa pas la gêne s'installer, et ils entrèrent dans l'eau brûlante, Tom adossé entre les cuisses de Harry, et restèrent là longtemps, se caressant distraitement les bras, le ventre, laissant parfois un soupir passer la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Lorsque nus, ils rejoignirent le lit du survivant, ils s'enlacèrent encore, s'embrassant, se caressant, et leurs mains devinrent plus fiévreuses, plus désireuses. Alors Harry mit Tom sur le dos, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans lâcher ce regard, voulant tout imprimer de Tom, la moindre de ses réaction, admirant son si beau visage, il lui fit l'amour, poussant l'entrée intime, écartant les cuisses de ses hanches, lentement, avec une infinie douceur, prenant soin de lui donner tout le plaisir dont il était capable avant de s'adonner à sa propre jouissance. **(5)**

Quand ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry lui dit ces trois petits mots que Tom attendait depuis si longtemps**(6)**, et auxquels sont amant répondit de même, naturellement, souriant contre la bouche de celui qui avait prit son cœur.

.

...

.

Sirius était vert. Enfin techniquement parlant il était brun à la peau hâlée. Mais il était quand même bien vert.

Non seulement il n'avait pas accès à la couche conjugale, consigné sur le tapis juste aux pieds du lit, mais en plus on l'obligeait à regarder sans toucher qui que ce soit. Pas même lui.

Quoi me demanderez-vous, tout simplement Severus et Lucius lui lançaient des regards lubriques en se caressant, alors qu'un sort l'empêchait de bouger le moindre orteil. Pire, il était nu, et ses deux compagnons voyaient bien qu'il en avait vraiment envie.

Pour le coup Sirius maudit l'inventeur de la potion anti-gueule de bois.

Il avait pour le moment vu Severus gâter amoureusement Lucius, et ce jusqu'au bout, puis le blond lui rendre la pareille, avant que le maître des potions, sadique de son état, ait installé Lucius assis sur le bord du lit face à Sirius, les jambes écartées, et s'était mis derrière en le caressant indécemment.

Il passait amoureusement ses doigts le long du torse blanc et musclé de Lucius qui avait rejeté la tête sur l'épaule de Severus, s'attardant sur les tétons et la gorge, regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Seulement il n'en pu bientôt plus, ses yeux se noyant de noir, son corps changeant de façon perceptible, il ne se contrôlerait plus d'ici quelques secondes.

Le Gryffondor, malgré le sort tentait désespérément de tirer sur ses liens invisibles, soupirait et haletait de voir tant de luxure sans lui. Son sexe gorgé de sang dégoulinait littéralement de ce liquide si particulier, salé et épais, coulant sur ses cuisses, tachant le tapis.

Et le maître des potions ne tint plus.

Il ramena sauvagement Lucius sur le lit, le positionna à quatre pattes, le torse couché sur la couverture, et le prit brutalement jusqu'à assouvir son désir.

Sirius voyait toute la scène de côté, et bougeait les hanches sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il ferma les yeux, mit sa tête en arrière et n'entendit plus que les bruits indécents, les gémissements et les complaintes de ses amants. Quand il entendit ces cris qu'il connaissait si bien, il se sentit au bord du gouffre.

Il était en train d'atteindre l'orgasme, il en était tout près, mais ce dernier ne venait pas. S'il ne pouvait pas se toucher, la jouissance restait aux limites du supportable sans être libérée.

Et Severus le savait.

Rien qu'à cette pensée son excitation monta plus haut sans qu'il sache par quel miracle, et le liquide séminal qu'il produisait était si abondant qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait eu son contentement.

Il suffisait de voir son visage rouge, ses yeux vitreux et d'entendre sa respiration saccadée pour comprendre qu'il n'en était rien.

Il eut un sursaut quand il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules, et un corps chaud contre le sien. Il releva la tête pour sentir que Severus s'emparait de ses lèvres, et s'empalait sur lui par la même occasion.

Il n'eut même pas assez de force pour penser qu'un orgasme dévastateur s'emparait de lui. Ses cuisses et celles de son amant furent recouvertes de sperme malgré le fait qu'il ait joui à l'intérieur de Severus.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, et l'un après l'autre Lucius et Severus l'embrassèrent alors que ses liens se dénouaient.

Promis il ne recommencerait plus, il préférait être en action avec eux plutôt que souffrir le martyr!

Il dut compter sur la force de ses deux amants pour se coucher convenablement, amoureusement lové entre eux.

.

- Deux cent soixante dix-huit kilomètres en vol ça uuuse ça uuuseuh! Deux cent soixante dix-huit kilomètre en vol ça use le balai!! Deux-cent-soix...

- Dracoooo...

- Je m'ennuieuh!

- Puis-je te rappeler qu'on est pas forcément les bienvenus, ici? Et que si jamais une ombre nous trouve on est morts?

- Ça m'empêche pas de m'ennuyer... _(NDB : mouhahaha !)_

.

Les deux amants étaient à quelques kilomètres au dessus du sol, s'aidant du soleil pour trouver l'est, et cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'ils étaient partis.

Le vent ne les atteignait pas, et le seul paysage qu'ils avaient étaient ces nuages plats et gris, comme une eau trouble qu'ils avaient juste sous eux. Le froid était mordant mais Draco avait prévu la température et acheté deux capes d'hiver au cas où.

Le vol était long, sans changement aucun, et la position assise les jambes pendantes engourdissait les membres sans qu'on puisse y remédier.

Ils avaient prévu de faire une unique pause après trois heures trente de vol pour manger et se reposer un peu, ils devraient normalement parvenir derrière le territoire Dragon, à savoir un immense désert composé de vents violents, de sable et de roches, un endroit stérile et inhospitalier que seuls quelques rares serpents et insectes habitaient.

Après les reprises inédites de Draco des chansons populaires françaises, les slaloms qu'il faisait faire à Ron en le chatouillant et les multiples bruits et onomatopées qu'il parvenait à produire (un Malefoy qui s'ennuie est TRÈS chiant), Ron soupira de bonheur en apercevant un dolmen, repère que lui avait donné Severus pour désigner la moitié du trajet à accomplir.

Enfin son mari allait se taire. Il était presque content de trouver cet immense rien aride et désertique, tiens.

Il s'étirèrent, et sortirent leur repas du midi, Draco se plaignit encore que ce ne soient que des sandwiches, se reposèrent une demi heure à peine, et ce fut au blond de prendre les commandes.

Ron ne se priva alors pas pour geindre, dire que son mari conduisait mal, chanta plusieurs tubes à la mode (« _Savez-vous planter les scroutts?_ ») et se mit à faire des blagues d'un goût douteux. Un Weasley qui s'ennuie est ENCORE plus chiant.

Le paysage était toujours aussi triste, plat et se ressemblait trait pour trait d'un kilomètre à l'autre. Le soleil lui même était pâle et ne laissait filtrer qu'une mince lumière froide, rendant le voyage pénible.

Ce ne fut qu'après une autre moitié de trajet qui parut encore plus longue que la première que les deux amants parvinrent aux portes de la montagne Aride, une sorte de porte sculptée et gravée dans la montagne elle-même, que deux gardes surveillaient.

Deux harpies.

Draco posa doucement le balai, et Ron sortit l'autorisation que Remus lui avait donné, à savoir une amulette du peuple nain qui avait bâti ce passage, en paix avec l'Angleterre sorcière.

Les deux femmes-oiseaux, hautes d'un mètre cinquante avaient des serres aiguisées coulées dans de l'argent pur, des casques et des ailes protégées par une armure de cuivre et d'or.

L'une était grise tachetée de noir, l'autre beige unie. Leurs longs cheveux noirs raides leur donnaient une certaine beauté, mais leurs visages froids et impersonnels retiraient toute envie de prendre le thé avec elles.

La beige s'avança sur ses pattes à l'approche de Ron, baissa le regard, et lorsqu'elle vit l'amulette de pierre à l'insigne des nains, elle émit d'une voix ferme « passez », et se remit à sa place. Draco se demanda un instant si elles allaient les bouffer au moment où ils passeraient les portes.

Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel qui coupait droit dans la montagne, et dont le bout ressemblait la pointe brillante d'une tête d'épingle. Le corridor était très grand, bien qu'humide, et la pierre était taillée brute, sans fioritures. Tous les mètres, une torche était enfoncée à même le granit, menaçant à tout instant de tomber.

Ce tunnel méritait bien son nom. Le Passage Aride.

Personne ne voudrait y séjourner. Même payé. Étrange, se dit Draco. En général les nains faisaient un travail soigné et beau, pas ce genre de parodie de cave moldue après une tempête.

Ils se tinrent la main, butant parfois sur le sol bosselé et sombre, et ne surent combien de temps ils marchèrent dans le silence. Le moindre raclement de gorge raisonnait si fort qu'il fallait se boucher les oreilles.

Au final la lumière provenant de l'autre côté du passage les aveugla, et ils traversèrent la « tête d'épingle » à savoir une double porte de dix mètres de haut pour vingt de large au bas mot. Ici encore, seule l'embrasure du passage était travaillée et gravée par le peuple nain.

Mais de l'autre côté, tout était différent. Ron faillit y laisser sa mâchoire au sol.

Devant eux s'étendait une prairie sur des kilomètres, verte et parsemée de ci de là de troupeaux d'animaux domestiques, quelques villages ponctuaient le paysage, encadrés de champs aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Quelques dragons nacrés, que Draco reconnu comme étant des Opalœils des Antipodes, inoffensifs mais très beaux, volaient au-dessus de la vallée. La lumière perçait les nuages de coton blanc par raies distinctes, atteignant la vallée comme des lames, et brillait plus que jamais.

L'immense plaine était une cuve entourée de montagnes, expliquant le microclimat, et devait faire dans les trois cent à quatre cent kilomètres de périmètre. Au centre, on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de bâtisse plus imposante que les autres, et Ron du prendre ses jumelles pour constater que c'était un domaine châtelain qui englobait trois villages.

Une tour immense s'élevait vers le ciel, ayant comme emporté des tours moins importantes accrochées à ses flancs dans sa poussée, montant à une hauteur respectable adossées à la tour la maison principale donnant vers le sud-ouest.

Un étendard immense, noir barré de deux sortes de défenses rouges qui partaient des deux coins du haut de l'étendard, et se croisaient en rejoignant chacune le coin opposé, flottait. Le signe du clan Wamphyri. Du moins la maison mère gardée par le comte Von Tepes en personne.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient en hauteur, comme sur une sorte de pallier que dévorait une falaise abrupte. Impossible de descendre sinon en empruntant un minuscule escalier escarpé, rogné par le temps et le vent, et qui longeait la falaise. L'escalier était aussi long qu'étroit, et Ron put à peine y mettre sa largeur de pied, encore moins la longueur.

Le roux passa donc le premier, rasant le mur, ayant précautionneusement mis son sac à dos sur son ventre, dos à la falaise, et descendait en crabe. Draco le suivit de près, malgré la peur qui lui mordait les entrailles.

Le vent était puissant près du mur, mais fort heureusement, il avait tendance à les y plaquer, même si les deux amants n'y voyaient plus grand chose à cause de leurs cheveux dans les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient se parler, l'air capricieux ravissant tous leurs sons, et durent passer une bonne demi-heure à descendre ainsi.

Si l'escalier avait été mieux fait, ils n'auraient mis que quinze minutes tout au plus. Les cent mètres de falaise furent engloutis, et ils purent poser pied à terre.

Ils virent ce que la falaise leur cachait par son surplomb. Une rivière agitée, aussi large que profonde. Ce pays c'était le tournoi des trois sorciers, se dirent Draco et Ron en même temps.

.

- Et maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Cherchons, il y a sûrement un moyen de passer.

.

Ils marchèrent instinctivement vers la droite, et trouvèrent un homme assis dans une barque qui bougeait au gré des vagues, c'est à dire assez violemment, mais qui semblait fort peu s'en soucier.

Ils approchèrent et constatèrent que l'elfe, car c'en était un, méditait, assis en tailleur. Il était habillé d'une grande cape marron uni qui cachait beaucoup de sa personne, une peau blanche comme le lait, encore que moins étrange que celle de Tom, des oreilles en pointe et des cheveux blonds rattachés par deux mèches à l'arrière de son crâne.

À leur approche, il sourit, et s'adressa à eux. Draco eut juste le temps de remarquer une longue lance en argent au fond de l'embarcation.

.

- Holà, étrangers. Vous avez eu l'autorisation du peuple nain pour venir jusqu'ici. Mais il vous faudra me prouver votre bonne foi pour que je vous laisse passer. Qui êtes vous? Que voulez-vous?

- Nous sommes Draco et Ron, et nous venons de la part de Poudlard, répondit le roux. Nous venons parler au Seigneur Von Tepes qui vit au centre de cette vallée.

- La vallée de la paix accueille tous ceux qui ont le cœur pur.

.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, d'un geste précis, agile et effroyablement rapide, il avait mis sa lance sous la gorge du blond, à un millimètre à peine de sa peau. Sur le coup, le Serpentard avait un peu reculé. Au bout d'une seconde, alors que Ron embrayait un geste pour aider son amant, le même sort lui fut donné.

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe avait mis la lance le long de sa hanche.

.

- Vous pouvez monter étrangers. Seuls ceux qui disent la vérité laissent indifférente la lance Thelafael. Je vous conduirais au delà de la rivière Cenedril, appelée Torrent de Vie par les humains de l'Est.

- Vous voulez dire que cette lance se serait « activée » si nous avions menti? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit l'elfe, elle brille d'un éclat de rubis lorsqu'une âme impure foule ce sol, si c'était le cas pour vous, vous seriez morts. Je me nomme Celeghim, je suis le Passeur.

Sans un mot, Ron et Draco s'engagèrent, assez maladroitement, aidés par l'elfe**,** dans la barque. Alors que Draco voulait prendre un peu d'eau pour se rafraîchir, Celeghim l'arrêta, et le prévint.

- Ne touchez pas son eau. Elle vous glacerait le sang.

- Ne l'appelle-t-on pas Torrent de vie? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Justement parce qu'elle vous l'enlève si l'envie vous prenait de vous y baigner. Une autre source vous sera accessible à une dizaine de kilomètres. Celeghim mit la pointe de sa lance dans l'eau, postée à la proue de la barque, et la fit avancer sans efforts.

- S'il vous plaît, fit Ron. Comment atteindre rapidement le château du Seigneur Von Tepes?

- Un humain, Deremond, garde des montures et des moyens de transport que vous pouvez lui louer. Beaucoup le font pour s'occuper plus rapidement de leurs champs.

- Merci bien, fit Draco.

La traversée avait été faite sans ballottements, ni bousculades, de sorte qu'en deux minutes ils furent sur l'autre rive.

- Voici votre destination, messieurs.

- Vous doit-on quelque chose? Demanda Ron.

- Que non, répondit l'elfe amusé. Savoir que vous ne souillerez plus cette vallée est amplement suffisant. Allons, au revoir, car je vous reverrais. (ou reverrai si futur simple) Il partit sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

- Etrange, fit Ron. Je m'imaginais pas du tout que ça soit comme ça.

- Moi non plus, figures-toi. Bon il est où ce Dere-machin?

- Deremond, lui répondit Ron. Loueur de bêtes et chars en tous genres.

- Tu fais de la pub?

- Non, je lis.

.

Draco regarda son amant, puis la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Un chemin de terre se frayait un passage dans l'herbe tendre, et effectivement, vers la droite, on pouvait voir le grand panneau du marchand. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien d'autre à des kilomètres alentours.

Se plaignant, chantant, parlant de choses et d'autre, ils s'y dirigèrent et arrivèrent dans une immense ferme où un homme trapu, jovial et barbu les attendait, habillé comme un paysan du moyen âge. Il avait un gros pull à capuche vert forêt, et un collant marron.

.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, fit l'homme. Je vous ai vu en haut de la falaise. Bon après c'était une question de survie auprès de ce brave Celeghim, mais enfin vous voilà. Alors, vous louez pour aller où?

- On peut dire que son commerce n'est pas près de tarir, fit Ron à Draco.

- Pour aller au château du centre, le plus rapidement possible, fit le blond en cachant un sourire.

- Alors je vois. Un dragon ça vous va?

- Pardon? Firent-il**s** en même temps.

- Les Opalœils sont dressés, et inoffensifs. Ils vous y emmèneront en quelques minutes. La selle est comprise dans la location. Alors?

- C'est combien? Fit Draco**,** enthousiaste à l'idée d'essayer.

- Dix gallions pour une journée, et un dragon comme celui-là ne peut pas porter plus de deux cent kilos donc attention. Et ne supporte pas les maîtres violents. Ces dragons reviennent d'eux même chez moi à la fin de la journée.

- On prend!

.

Ron était scié. Draco dépensait son salaire de trois mois en une heure. Bon c'était son argent de poche de la semaine quand il avait onze ans, mais tout de même... Le blond fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre une poignée de gallions, compter, en enlever deux et donner le compte au marchand.

Le petit homme n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, et alors que les amants se regardaient incrédule pour l'un, ravi pour l'autre, il releva son pull, révélant une dizaine de sifflets, chacun d'une couleur différente, peints grossièrement, et souffla dans l'un d'eux, un bleu-maronnasse, qui d'ailleurs n'émit aucun son.

Il sourit aux deux jeunes hommes, et dix secondes plus tard, un immense dragon, magnifique, nacré, les yeux opalins, se détacha du ciel et se posa à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Il était bien assez grand pour porter huit personnes, et semblait docile comme un agneau. Une petite échelle de bois et de corde pendait à son flanc, et quand Ron regarda Deremond, celui-ci, toujours souriant, lui désigna le dragon du menton.

Bon, allons-y se dit-il. Même si c'était un piège. Même si le dragon se prenait d'aérophagie durant le trajet ou d'une colère subite, pire**,** d'une tendance aux loopings en vol. Même si tout cela était franchement bizarre.

.

- Faites bon voyage. Elle s'appelle Aelendil, et répond aux ordres humains, parlez comme si c'était moi, elle comprendra.

- Merci, fit Draco.

- Bon j'y retourne, les affaires m'appellent, dit-il en marchant vers sa maison.

Draco regarda le dragon qui se pencha vers lui, caressa son museau et monta comme il put. Ron s'approcha, vit la tête du dragon qui avait tordu son cou pour se retrouver à hauteur de ses flancs, et passa prudemment une main sur son museau.

La bête parut satisfaite, et le souleva en passant son museau sous ses fesses pour l'installer sur son dos. Ron se retrouvait derrière son amant, et eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher qu'Aelendil s'envolait d'un puissant coup d'ailes.

Draco était aux anges, accroché aux rênes, et se mit à crier « hiiihaaaaaa » tandis que le dragon répondait par un joyeux mugissement. Il cria « château du centre s'il te plaît », paroles qui parurent se perdre au vent, mais la dragonne comprit. Ondulant dans l'air, se servant des courants du vent, jouant avec les nuages, elle partit vers le château de Dracula.

* * *

1. : nundu : Monstre originaire d'Afrique ressemblant à un léopard apportant l'épidémie et la mort par son seul souffle.

2. : licheur : Monstre (encore) ressemblant à un cochon avec de longues pattes infestant les fermes.

3. : Dans une autre de mes fics j'ai cité « Sept ans au Tibet » dans lequel le Dalaï Lama dit : « Bouddha a dit : « si un problème n'a pas de solution, alors s'inquiéter n'avance à rien. Si un problème a une solution, alors il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter » » même si je ne sais pas si Bouddha a réellement dit cela.

4. : oué Darky un sandwiche SNCF!! (connaître renaud est une impasse pour comprendre)

5. : Et voici donc le Lemon le plus court au monde... *salue le public* merci merci!!

6. : Que ceux qui pensent qu'il lui a dit « vive le yaoi » (il se reconnaîtra) peuvent sortir... (pire : J'ai faim (elle se reconnaîtra aussi!))

* * *

Et vouala! la fin n'est pas corrigée, n'en voulez ni a moi, ni à Elleay, elle est surmenée, et puis de toutes façon, elle est trop gentille pour qu'on lui en vueille! Je mettrais la version totalement corrigée d'ici deux trois jours...

Je mérite une review?

Poutoux!


	10. Once and future king

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! voici l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fic, qui je l'espère vous aura plu! Vous connaîtrez enfin tout (pas sur le zizi quoique) et je vous laisse cliquer le le bouton vert si le cœur vous dit de reviewer!

Merci à ma bêta qui se démène pour moi : **Elleay Sahbel**. Un mot à mon revieweur favori (ben oui chez les mecs c'est mon favori, c'est le seul mouahaha) **Dark Neo** et son frère interne Smith!

ENJOY!

Ps : Oui, je commence à mettre des titres de chansons, faites pas gaffe...

* * *

.

**Chapitre X / Once and future king**

.

.

Draco s'était remis à chanter. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça chanter. « Heureux ceux qui sont morts ». On a déjà vu plus joyeux.

La prison ridicule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient sentait la sueur, la moisissure, le sang, l'urine et les excréments.

Ils étaient seuls, mais entendaient les dizaines d'autres se plaindre, parfois un bras décharné apparaissait au travers d'un barreau, demandant avec la force du désespoir un peu d'eau. Draco était tout contre lui, et Ron remercia le ciel que les gardes ne les aient pas séparés.

Il ne voyait rien. Le noir était total, mais il savait qu'il y avait un couloir étroit face aux barreaux, et sinon des murs épais tout autour de lui. Ils avaient atterri tout près de l'immense cour du château, et à peine descendus d'Aelendil, des hommes immenses, habillés de noir avec tellement de superpositions de capes qu'on ne voyait pas même leurs visages.

On les avait jetés dans cette petite cage après les avoir transportés ficelés comme des saucissons. Et surtout, on leur avait retiré tout habit en quelques secondes pour les vêtir de sorte de sacs de toile brutes. Et depuis plusieurs heures ou quelques secondes, Ron ne savait pas, ils attendaient.

Draco ne disait plus rien, à part ce chant, le seul qui sortit de sa gorge. Ron lui-même n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et oublier cet endroit. La mort hantait les lieux, et s'il n'était pas certain qu'il avait migré aux pôles, Ron dirait que des détraqueurs étaient ici.

Il caressa le bras de son amant, embrassa la racine de ses cheveux et posa sa tête contre le mur poisseux. Rien ne pourrait les sortir de là. Pourquoi personne ne leur avait dit? Tous étaient sous la domination du vampire?

Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit, épuisé.

Un bruit le fit sursauter. La serrure cliquetait. Il ne voyait rien, mais il sentit qu'on lui retirait Draco, que son mari tentait de crier, et qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche.

Il fut emmené, ou plutôt traîné à travers des couloirs froids, butant sur des tapis, des objets qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Le château entier était plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Et puis tout s'arrêta, il fut projeté à terre, et entendit la respiration saccadée et apeurée de Draco.

Il était rassuré. Son amant était avec lui. Une voix s'éleva, lugubre, puissante et dangereusement calme.

.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Les deux hommes sentirent une volonté s'emparer d'eux, à la manière du veritaserum. Ils devaient répondre, et de façon juste, sans aller plus loin que ce qu'on leur demandait. Les lèvres de Ron bougèrent toute seules.

- Les sorciers Ron Weasley, et Draco Malefoy.

- Que voulez-vous? La voix était comme en colère, contrariée.

- Obtenir des informations sur Agarhaug. Ron sentit à ce moment-là le froid envahir ses entrailles.

- Vous êtes comme Lui. Ce voleur méprisable qui s'est introduit chez nous. Vous voulez vous aussi voler nos écrits! Répondez!

- Non. Nous venions savoir comment un sorcier que nous combattions avait pu réveiller Agarhaug. Le roux sentit une douleur à la tête. Quelqu'un fouillait son esprit avec force, brisant toutes ses barrières sans efforts.

.

Un long sifflement se fit entendre. L'orateur semblait indécis, malgré le fait qu'il devait savoir que le roux ne mentait pas.

Ces deux petits cafards étaient comme lui, ils sentaient comme lui. Mais d'une certaine manière, étaient différents.

Ron sentit une piqûre à la base de son poignet, et son corps refusa de réagir en réflexe, et resta parfaitement immobile. Il entendit un faible gémissement du côté de Draco, le même traitement lui avait été fait.

Il vit alors la pièce dans laquelle il était. Une lumière faible entourait l'endroit, d'un doré pâle. Il se trouvait agenouillé sur un tapis immense, dans une salle ronde qui devait faire la taille d'un demi terrain de quidditch. Devant lui, à une dizaine de mètres, il y avait une estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient trois trônes. Un grand en velours rouge orné d'or, et deux autres à ses côtés, plus petits, et noirs.

Les murs étaient recouverts de draperies, mais on distinguait la riche boiserie solide et travaillée avec soin en dessous. Aucune porte n'était visible. Sur les trônes, il remarqua un homme en tenue de chevalier errant, qui portait des bottes de cuir, une tunique noire brodée et ourlée de rouge, et un collant de la même couleur.

Sa cape, immense et attachée sur le devant par une broche aux couleurs de l'étendard du château, en or, tombait de part et d'autre de ses épaules, bien plus longue que son porteur, lourde, et rouge comme du sang. L'homme lui-même avait un teint très pâle, des yeux en amande, d'un noir profond, des lèvres minces, et de longs cheveux corbeau raides qui descendaient jusque sur ses épaules.

Sa tenue et son port auraient pu attester qu'il était un roi, dans toute sa splendeur. Seule une mèche de cheveux très blancs confirmait qu'il avait plus de quarante ans, car son visage n'en avait pas plus de trente. Les deux sièges sur les côtés étaient vides.

L'homme se leva, ses minces lèvres étirées en un sourire, et Ron se sentit immédiatement mieux, ses membres engourdis avaient repris leurs fonctions, et sa gorge s'était dénouée. Il vit Draco, le visage impassible se relever en même temps que lui.

.

- Je vous crois étrangers. Je vous donnerai ce que vous souhaitez, et vous repartirez d'où vous êtes venus.

Il claqua des doigts, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent habillés. Pas comme avant, mais à la manière de leur interlocuteur.

- Je suis Abraham Van Helsing, maître temporaire de ces lieux. Mon Maître est absent et préfère ne pas avoir à traiter avec les humains. Suivez-moi.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réaliser, ils suivaient le vampire. Draco avait happé la main de son mari, et ils avançaient vers l'est, à droite des trônes. Et puis ils virent. Une porte était savamment ancrée dans le mur.

Sans un geste de la part de Van Helsing, elle s'ouvrit, et mit à vue un salon richement décoré, dont le mur du fond était une bibliothèque. Un grand canapé et deux fauteuils noirs entouraient une table en chêne massif. Le vampire prit un fauteuil, alors que les amants se posaient dans le canapé face à lui. La même lueur diffuse entourait la pièce, la rendant presque accueillante.

- Désolé pour cet accueil, messieurs, mais nous prenons beaucoup de précautions avec les gens de votre espèce. Les humains, précisa-t-il devant le regard torve de Draco. Il y a quelques années, l'un d'entre vous nous a volé un ouvrage que nous gardions précieusement, et qui relatait de la naissance des wamphyris, et de nos origines. C'était le dernier que nous possédions, celui que les elfes n'avaient pas détruit.

- Comment quelqu'un a pu voler quelque chose ici? Demanda Draco, plus sûr de lui.

- C'était un très bon sorcier. Quant à savoir comment il a appris l'existence de notre père, nous pensons qu'il a dû réunir de fines informations pour arriver ensuite jusqu'à nous. À présent ce trésor est détruit.

- Qu'en a-t-il fait? Demanda respectueusement Ron.

- Il a appelé notre père, et l'a fait apparaître, le Diable seul sait comment. Mais le mieux est encore que vous le voyiez par vos propres yeux. Il fit apparaître une bassine de pierre dans laquelle ondulait une sorte de souffle solide.

- Une pensine? Mais comment... Fit Draco.

- Nous sommes des wamphyris, mais nous ne sommes pas dénués de magie. Elle est cependant différente de la vôtre, fit-il en se levant et en se déplaçant derrière le canapé. Ron ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Alors je ne vous garantis pas que les ombres du passé ne puissent vous voir... Ou plus, dit le vampire en leur plongeant la tête dans la bassine avec force.

.

Les deux garçons se sentirent aspirés alors qu'ils entendaient un rire fin au loin. Ils atterrirent brusquement au centre d'une salle ronde, avec une estrade. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps aux deux amants pour comprendre que c'était la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, mais dénudée de tout ornement et meuble. Le sol même était en pierre brute.

D'instinct, ils cherchèrent un endroit où se cacher, et ils virent Van Helsing derrière un panneau de bois posé négligemment contre un mur, et qui leur faisait signe. Le vampire n'avait pas changé d'un poil, et semblait même au courant de ce pourquoi les deux hommes étaient là. Draco préféra ne pas se demander comment un souvenir pouvait le voir.

Ils s'accroupirent à ses côtés, et un être entra dans la pièce par une porte du fond. Il portait une longue cape à capuche, et serrait un livre en cuir noir dans ses bras. Il ressemblait beaucoup au journal intime de Tom, se dit Ron.

Et puis la capuche tomba, et les deux garçons purent voir Voldemort, le visage tiré, bien qu'il ait encore son nez et ses oreilles, il était vraiment horrible. Il s'accroupit, posa le livre à terre, et commença une longue litanie de mots que les deux garçons ne comprirent pas.

Au fur et à mesure, l'air de la pièce se fit lourd, les mots s'emmêlaient, devenaient presque palpables, et une force invisible nouait les entrailles et la gorge des personnes présentes. Même le vampire semblait un peu gêné. Et puis la chose apparut.

C'était un corps d'homme de six mètres de haut, lacéré, blessé de part en part, couvert de chaînes, une tête de chauve-souris énorme, dont la langue sortait, pendante et longue, dégoulinant de sang. Sa seule main était atrophiée, déformée, et tenait un filet, sûrement une arme magique. En regardant bien, le filet en question était fait de « choses » vivantes et grouillantes.

L'autre avant-bras avait été coupé, remplacé par un bras de poulpe grossièrement greffé, cousu de façon barbare, mais bien vivant. Il était gras et seul un pagne sale couvrait son entrejambe. Agarhaug, le démon de sang.

Van Helsing semblait émerveillé.

Sa voix, sombre et grasse, était tout simplement une torture à entendre.

.

- Que me veux-tu humain? Personne ne peut prétendre me déranger pour rien.

- Je viens demander une vie en échange de la mienne, et seul toi peux l'accorder, répondit Voldemort d'une voix monocorde.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Je vous lance un défi. Prenez ma vie et mon âme si vous le pouvez. Ou accordez-moi ce que je demande.

- Sombre imbécile.

Le bras de pieuvre s'abattit sur le sorcier qui ne cilla pas, mais tomba lourdement à côté. Il attrapa Voldemort, l'approcha de son horrible gueule, et voulu le couvrir de son filet. Sauf que ce dernier se dissout lorsqu'il toucha le Lord.

De rage, Agarhaug serra son emprise sur l'humain, serra, mais rien ne se passa. Voldemort avait même un regard suffisant et méprisant pour le démon. Un rire écœurant et caverneux se fit entendre.

Le démon avait posé le sorcier à terre, il avait perdu son pari, et n'avait pas ri depuis bien longtemps.

- Tu es étrange, humain. Tu es le seul qui savait comment rester en vie auprès de moi. Tu demandes la vie? As-tu si peur de mourir?

- Je souhaite simplement garder un atout de mon côté.

- Je ne peux te donner de vie sans âme. Je pourrais te donner un corps, mais il sera vide, bien que vivant. Est-ce là ce que tu souhaites, humain?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, ici. Ceci est une partie de moi. Dit-il en donnant une petite amphore au démon.

- Alors tu vivras, mais ton âme sera mienne, sorcier. Tu mourras dans la douleur et t'éveilleras dans la peur. Tu seras lui, et ce que tu es reviendra en lui lorsque les temps seront venus. La pureté de l'âme que tu m'as offerte se mêlera à la noirceur de tes souvenirs, trois ans après ta propre mort, qu'il en soit ainsi!

.

La magie tournoya autour d'eux, et Voldemort changea encore physiquement. Son nez et ses oreilles disparurent, ainsi que ses cils et sourcils. La bague que portait le sorcier sembla se décharger, se carbonisa, et une lueur rouge atterrit dans le petit livre noir.

L'amphore disparut dans un tourbillon blanc, et le démon partit dans un rire. Le contrat avait été signé par le livre. Voldemort épuisé remit la capuche sur sa tête, et partit.

Van Helsing avait l'air très satisfait de lui. Il regarda les deux amants figés depuis le début de l'échange, et son regard si hypnotique les fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ils se réveillèrent sur le canapé, engourdis et le cœur un peu affolé. Le vampire les observait de son fauteuil.

- Vous savez à présent ce que nous savons. Vous repartirez d'ici dans l'instant.

.

Sous son sourire, les deux hommes encore sous le choc du souvenir se sentirent soulevés par une force qu'ils ne voyaient pas, et tirés à une vitesse phénoménale à travers la porte ouverte et dans les couloirs.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs allées faiblement éclairées, les murs défilaient et finalement, atterrirent dehors, lâchés à la sortie, déstabilisés comme s'ils venaient de quitter un tapis roulant très rapide. Et là, ce fut la douleur qui prit place en eux.

Le soleil à son zénith brûlait leur peau, la lumière les aveuglait. Ils durent se cacher sous les capes avant de comprendre. Le château n'était pas éclairé. On leur avait injecté quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent voir comme les vampires. Et avoir les mêmes désavantages. Ils purent voir au travers du tissu comme avec des lunettes de soleil.

Ils étaient dans la cour principale, un immense jardin travaillé avec soin.

.

- Merde, Ron on fait quoi?

- Je vois pas le dragon.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir quelques secondes. J'en peux plus j'ai mal partout.

- Moi aussi. Ça doit être leur pouvoir de persuasion qui fait ça.

- On aurait dû se méfier, fit le blond. Papa m'avait dit que c'était différent de l'impero. Je pensais pas qu'obliger un corps à faire quelque chose était aussi douloureux.

- Sans parler de leur légilimancie. Dit Ron en s'asseyant contre un mur à l'ombre.

.

Ils soupirèrent, et Draco posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ron. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne puissent plus rien voir au travers des capes, et purent les enlever.

Le soleil était assez agressif, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Alors qu'ils se levaient, Aelendil se posa devant eux. Un garde avait dû lui dire de venir à ce moment-là. Avec beaucoup de plaintes, ils grimpèrent sur son dos quand Draco eut une idée.

.

- Aux frontières du monde indépendant, Aelendil!

- Tu crois qu'elle peut? Demanda Ron alors que la femelle s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

- Je pense que oui, et de là-bas, on transplanera.

.

La dragonne partit d'un bon train, et les deux amants, à cause du vent ne pouvaient parler pour se dire ce qu'ils voulaient. De toutes façons, avec toutes ces oreilles qu'ils ne voyaient pas mais qu'ils sentaient, il était préférable de ne rien dire avant d'être entre les murs de Poudlard.

Dans le petit salon, le vampire attendait avec un livre à la main. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que rien n'aurait été détectable même par un elfe. Une main se posa sur son torse, et il leva la tête vers celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et se penchait au dessus de lui, s'appuyant sur le dos du fauteuil.

.

- Pourquoi avoir aidé ces insignifiantes créatures, Abraham?

- Je m'ennuyais, Maître Vlad.

- Et de quoi? Susurra le vampire en griffant le vêtement de ses longs ongles, le déchirant presque.

- De vous, Maître.

.

La longue chevelure noire du dominant entourait le visage de Van Helsing. Ses jambes croisées à la garçonne ne faisaient que cacher le désir qu'il éprouvait à la vue du plus grand de tous.

Le comte était d'une beauté époustouflante, une de celles que jamais les vivants ne pouvaient atteindre. Ses yeux d'un vert éblouissant luisaient comme ceux d'un chat, son visage fin mais autoritaire promettait nombre de choses, et finissait sur un cou gracile, puis sur un corps parfaitement musclé et taillé dans le marbre.

Sa longue cape noire descendait sur ses épaules, donnant tout son mystère au seul qui pouvait voir dans l'ouverture, assis dans son fauteuil. Le comte se pencha, et happa les lèvres de Van Helsing qui arqua sa tête encore plus en arrière si cela était possible.

Le baiser s'approfondit, et de ses doigts fins, Abraham caressa doucement la tempe de son aîné. Alors que Dracula s'écartait un peu pour mieux reprendre leur baiser passionné, un filet de sang s'échappa de la commissure des lèvres de Van Helsing, en même temps que leurs soupirs.

.

...

.

- Comment vas-tu mon amour?

- Plutôt bien. J'ai la tête comme dans un étau, je dois dire.

- C'est normal. Ça disparaîtra d'ici quelques temps. Hermione ne va pas tarder pour t'examiner.

- Et Draco?

- Il est parti quelques temps mais reviendra bientôt ne t'en fais pas.

- Il va bien?

- Oui, répondit le lycanthrope, un peu honteux. Préoccupes-toi avant tout de ta santé, Narcissa.

.

La femme s'assit sur le lit, et se trouva bien. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés, sa robe et ses draps changés par les elfes prévenants, qui savaient qu'elle ne voulait en aucune circonstance montrer une mauvaise image d'elle, surtout à son mari. Il l'embrassa, et Lucius frappa doucement à la porte.

Il entra et étreignit doucement Narcissa. Elle n'avait rien de changé, mis à part la couleur or de ses yeux. Mais cela lui allait bien. Il annonça l'arrivée d'Hermione dans les secondes qui suivraient, et était venu chercher Remus pour laisser les femmes entre elles.

Entre nous peu d'hommes se risqueraient à rester avec deux demoiselles enceintes. Surtout une Serpentard et une Gryffondor.

Les deux hommes partirent en cuisine pendant que la malade tout juste sortie de convalescence se faisait examiner.

.

- Alors? Demanda le blond.

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Draco, fit le lycanthrope. J'ai dû mentir à Cissy.

- Il s'en est bien sorti. J'en suis certain. Cesses de te ronger les sangs comme cela. Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état se trouve Molly.

- Elle refuse de me voir, même Hermione. Cela dit je la comprends. Le nombre de fois où elle a faillit perdre Ron. Mais d'ici ce soir, ils devraient être de retour, au plus tard.

- Dans ce cas, nous devrions aller à Poudlard. Severus nous y attend sûrement. Le ministère ne te dit rien?

- Non, j'ai confié la tâche à Shaklebolt et Tonks. Ils font bien leur travail pendant que je me concentre sur Narcissa et l'affaire en cours.

- Bien. Allons-y alors, un elfe va conduire Hermione après ses examens. Je lui ai demandé de prévenir Narcissa de notre départ.

.

Ils partirent et transplanèrent dans le jardin, et rejoignirent le bureau de Snape quelques minutes plus tard. À leur grande surprise, Ron et Draco s'y trouvaient déjà.

Remus et Lucius prirent leur fils dans leurs bras, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui voulait un minimum de dignité devant son parrain, et Ron reçut aussi sa dose de Remus, qui ne s'en serait jamais remis auprès de Harry si quelque chose lui serait arrivé.

Sirius quant à lui reçut l'accolade de son ami et le regard pervers de son deuxième amant.

.

- Alors? Comment cela s'est-il passé?

- Ils vous raconteront tout lorsque tout le monde sera présent. J'ai fait convoquer Harry et Hermione, fit Severus. En attendant monsieur Weasley pourrait envoyer une missive au Terrier puisque Molly n'a pas arrêté de me harceler depuis hier pour avoir de vos nouvelles, fit-il en regardant Ron, amusé.

- Ah oui! Fit l'intéressé.

.

Ron prit rapidement un bout de parchemin, se servit d'une plume qui traînait sur le bureau (et qui était à Snape), et fit un mot rapide pour dire à sa mère que tout allait bien. Draco signa de même (le neuvième fils de Molly, fallait pas déconner avec ça disait Fred) pendant que Sirius et Harry faisaient la conversation à Remus.

Les troubles causés par l'AAV (action anti-Voldemort) se tassaient, et peu de délits avaient été répertoriés ces derniers temps.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione arriva, soufflante. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine avant son terme pour mettre au monde le petit Stanislas.

La porte fut alors verrouillée, et tous s'assirent en cercle pendant que la jeune femme tentait discrètement de mettre la main sur les petits gâteaux que Severus avait mis à disposition.

.

- Ordre du jour, la visite au territoire indépendant. Draco, Weasley, prenez la parole. Draco se râcla la gorge et commença.

- On vous passe les détails du voyage, mais c'est très bien gardé. Nous avons pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé avec le père des vampires, et effectivement il y a eu marché. Voldemort l'a invoqué via un petit livre, le dernier qui parlait du démon lui-même, et lui a demandé une vie en échange de son âme et d'une mort douloureuse.

- Il lui a remis une petite bouteille, fit Ron, et le démon l'a prise avec lui, disant que le côté pur serait peu à peu affecté par le côté sombre de Voldemort.

- Comme si Voldemort avait un côté pur, fit Sirius songeur.

- Ensuite il a fait quelque chose avec la bague de Voldemort, et ce qui était dans la bague est parti dans le livre. D'un même mouvement, Ron, Harry et Hermione (qui avait réussi à chiper un gâteau) se tournèrent vers Lucius.

- Vous l'avez encore?

- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Remus.

- Le livre, fit Hermione. Le livre de Tom Jedusor. Celui qu'on pensait être un journal intime et que Harry a détruit avec un crochet de basilic. C'est le livre du démon! Et il l'avait remis à Lucius en deuxième année!

- Je pense que je l'ai toujours, fit Lucius. Il doit être dans ma bibliothèque personnelle.

- Peut-être que ce qui était réellement écrit dedans étaient des informations sur Agarhaug, fit Hermione.

- Mais oui!

- Harry, ça ne va pas?

- Je me souviens, maintenant, Sirius! La partie pure de notre âme, je me disais bien que j'avais vu ça quelque part! Les anélones, ce bouquin que j'ai pris chez toi. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment mais il racontait que c'était une sorte d'horcruxe, mais composée uniquement de ce qu'il y a de bon en nous.

- C'est pour cela que Tom ne se souvient de rien, et est aussi gentil, fit Severus. Alors pourquoi ces souvenirs? La prophétie faite par le démon? Donc Tom redeviendra bel et bien Voldemort, et voilà qui boucle le tout. Mais pourquoi avoir créé les horcruxes?

- Je pense, fit Draco que c'est grâce à cela que le démon n'a pas pu le tuer, et a dû négocier avec lui. Sans ses horcruxes Voldemort aurait été tué sur place.

- C'est donc bien cela, fit Lucius. Il s'attendait à mourir, avait créé les horcruxes pour le démon, et attendait sa mort de Harry. Il savait qu'il renaîtrait, c'était risqué cependant. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa partie pure soit aussi importante, et surtout recueillie par Poudlard.

- Mais nous avons vu sa puissance magique. Même « innocent » il serait capable de tous nous tuer, fit Severus, la mine sombre. Il pensait que ses mangemorts seraient là pour le récupérer. Quant au lieu, le démon l'aura expédié n'importe où, je pense.

.

La conversation continua, et tous se rendirent compte que Voldemort était bien plus dangereux et torve que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Voilà pourquoi il se fichait alors de ses horcruxes, pourquoi Harry l'avait vaincu si facilement.

Mais il restait Voldemort, dangereux, et il allait revenir plus fort que jamais. Il pensait certainement que personne ne découvrirait son secret, sauf peut-être sur l'anélone, et l'accepterait dans la société jusqu'à ce que le jour de son retour arrive.

Et voilà aussi pourquoi il était devenu si inhumain. Il n'avait même plus une once de pureté en lui. Pas étonnant qu'il puisse invoquer ce démon.

.

...

.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, fit Hermione.

- Mais il n'est pas dangereux, pour le moment.

- Il redeviendra Voldemort, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Et Tom disparaîtra. Il avait prévu cela.

- Ne sois pas maternelle, 'Mione. C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais prévenu. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il « oublie » cette partie du sort.

- C'est de Voldemort dont tu parles, Harry.

- Hermione. J'aimerais te demander... Je sais que c'est une folie, mais... Jamais je n'ai été si heureux et je voulais préserver cela jusqu'à ce que Tom ne soit plus là.

- C'est une demande de promesse que tu veux, Harry?

- Non. Un simple oui ou non me suffira. Je veux simplement qu'on ne tue pas Tom maintenant. Il lui reste du temps, je le sais.

- D'accord, alors. Je ferais en sorte qu'on attende, et on cherchera tous les deux si une solution existe.

- Merci 'Mione.

- De rien Harry.

.

Les deux amis se levèrent et Hermione partit dans la voiture pendant que Blaise disait bonjour à Harry. Il neigeait pour la première fois cette année.

Le survivant reprit le chemin de ses appartements, où, il l'espérait, il retrouverait Tom. Ce dernier avait été mis à titre provisoire professeur remplaçant car le professeur Flitwick avait contracté la cécité du lutin en écosse alors qu'il était parti voir sa sœur.

Il lui fallait une petite semaine de récupération. Son compagnon, qui ne savait toujours rien sur son propre sort accueillit Harry avec joie, et ils passèrent une agréable soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les jours passèrent, et chacun mit à somnoler l'idée que Tom était Voldemort. Il n'eut plus aucune crise, se portait bien, même si sa peau restait blanche comme du lait. Il eut même le droit de rendre visite à Draco et Ron sous tutelle de Remus.

Et puis vint le divorce de Narcissa et Lucius. Les deux amis s'étaient étreints à l'annonce officielle de la nouvelle lors d'un grand repas qui avait réuni les Weasley, Zabini, Snape, Black, Londubat et Potter. Sur le coup Lucius embrassa Severus en tenant son visage en coupe.

Devant toute l'assemblée.

Et fit ceinture pendant deux semaines.

Le divorce se fit rapidement grâce à Remus, et tous furent invités au mariage du lycanthrope la semaine d'après. Colin fit de nombreuses photos ce jour là, dont une qu'il gardera personnellement pour lui, en cas de chantage de ses beaux frères.

Lee Jordan entouré des deux jumeaux, Fred adossé contre le mur prenant le brun de dos contre son torse, lui faisait tourner la tête pour l'embrasser alors que Georges lui faisait un suçon dans le cou.

Étrange, Shaklebolt avait le même...

Harry n'était pas spécialement présent. Il cherchait et cherchait encore un moyen de sauver Tom, de détruire la part de Voldemort qui grandissait en lui. Il avait déjà récupéré le carnet intime qu'il avait détruit à grands renforts de dent de basilic en deuxième année.

Lucius l'avait mis de côté dans l'un de ses greniers avec des affaires qui concernaient le passé. Lorsque Harry remit de l'encre sur les pages, le papier ne fit que se tâcher. Il resta des heures devant le livre abîmé, assis à son bureau, tentant diverses potions qu'il connaissait. Mais rien ne se produisit sinon qu'il dû utiliser l'évanesco à plusieurs reprises.

Le livre traitant des anélones fut épluché au peigne fin, et le survivant découvrit que l'opération durant laquelle la partie pure de l'âme était extraite demandait bien plus d'efforts que de produire un horcruxe. Mais rien de bien précis.

Severus réussit tout de même l'exploit de réparer le trou créé par le crochet de basilic dans le livre du démon.

Et un jour, un hibou arriva avec Ron en panique. Hermione avait accouché avant terme, même si le bébé se portait bien.

Blaise était dans tous ses états, et ils le retrouvèrent à l'hôpital où sa fille le consolait avec ses petits bras potelés. Comme le bébé se présentait mal, on dut user de magie pour qu'il n'ait rien, lui et sa maman. Draco dut guider le bras de son meilleur ami pour qu'il parvienne à couper le cordon correctement, et finalement, quelques heures plus tard, une tripotée de sorciers gazouillaient devant le poupon nouveau né.

Grâce aux médecins, et à la magie sorcière, Hermione avait appris que les vergetures et les douleurs post-natales qu'avait eu sa mère étaient retirées en trois coups de baguettes à pot (nouvelle expression sorcière).

Elle avait voulu être « naturelle » pour Artemisia et avait perdu ses kilos en trop avec le sport, honteuse d'user de magie pour une chose qu'elle pouvait faire seule. Ses bonnes résolutions se firent la malle avec Stanislas et elle retrouva son corps de femme, mince et opérationnel trois heures après l'accouchement.

Vive la magie.

Intérieurement, elle ne dit pas qu'elle l'avait fait aussi pour Harry, car le temps pressait, et qu'elle voulait que son meilleur ami puisse avoir droit au bonheur. Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu, il n'était pas trop tard.

C'est ainsi que trois jours après le conseil, Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de se réunir régulièrement dans la salle sur demande, et de prévenir Tom de ce qu'il lui arriverait bientôt. Les premières réunions furent difficiles, Tom tombait inconscient lorsque la jeune femme était trop explicite, mais au final, il comprit, put assimiler, et décida d'aider les deux amis.

Personne d'autre ne fut mis au courant, pour que les manœuvres soient plus aisées et parce qu'à eux deux, Harry et Hermione travaillaient mieux.

Nous étions à l'une de ces réunions dans la salle sur demande, une salle aux murs épais, avec un simple tapis épais en son milieu, neutre couleur terre de sienne.

.

- Sorts de révélation?

- Rien, répondit Harry.

- Et la légilimencie?

- Sur un cahier? Je doute que ça fonctionne, Hermione.

- Je ne sais plus. Nous avons tout essayé. Peut être que nous ne pouvons rien voir, nous? Fit-elle en regardant Tom.

- Tu veux que j'essaye? Fit l'ex-Lord.

- On peut toujours tenter, on y perdra rien, répondit Harry, las.

.

Tom prit le petit ouvrage précautionneusement, et regarda. Il se concentra, prit le livre en son milieu, mais rien. Il n'y avait que des pages blanches. Il tourna alors quelques pages, mais la finesse du papier entama son doigt, et une goutte de sang s'étala sur le papier par capillarité.

Et c'est là, qu'ils virent.

L'écriture apparut, incurvée, mais avec des mots qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

.

- J'aurais dû y penser, fit la jeune femme. C'est Voldemort qui a utilisé ce livre, c'était le morceau de son âme à l'intérieur. Donc c'est son sang qui révèle l'écriture, faute de pouvoir y remettre une âme.

- Alors je dois saigner au dessus? Demanda Tom.

- Encore un peu, fit Harry. Assez pour que toutes les lettres puissent se former.

- Mais à quoi cela va servir si on ne peut rien lire?

- Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai pu reprendre le journal de Tom, celui qu'on avait trouvé dans son ancienne demeure, fit Hermione. Et il avait créé des sorts de traduction bien utiles. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait pu lire ce livre lui-même. On y va!

.

Tom s'entailla légèrement la paume de la main, et un long et généreux filet de sang tomba sur les pages blanches du livre. On dut recommencer deux fois l'opération pour que toutes les pages se rougissent d'écriture.

Une fois soigné, Hermione écrivit en français sur un bout de parchemin personnel pour tester la formule.

Elle imprima le mouvement, et recommença sur le livre. Avant que les garçons aient pu faire un geste, elle s'en était emparé et avait commencé à dévorer l'écriture des yeux. Quand les protestations de Harry se firent trop importantes, elle eut un mince sourire.

.

- Harry, on peut récupérer Tom!

- Vraiment? Firent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Oui écoute ça « _Lorsque Leuk et Cassiopée se retrouveront pour la troisième fois consécutive embrassées dans la voûte céleste... »_

.

...

.

Harry était heureux. Ils savaient à présent comment détruire à jamais Voldemort. Comment laisser Tom, son Tom en paix. Seulement il fallait Le retrouver. L'objet avait été mis négligemment de côté, et il devenait introuvable.

Ils avaient retourné tout l'appartement, chaque coussin, ouvert chaque tiroir. Rien.

Le sort de localisation ne donnait pas grand chose.

La journée fut employée à retrouver ce petit mais si important objet. Harry avait même annulé ses cours de la journée pour s'y mettre. L'enjeu était bien trop important.

Mais rien n'y fit. Et Hermione dut retourner chez elle, Severus continua d'être le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, et Tom était surveillé durant ses cours.

L'épée de Damoclès brillait au dessus de leurs têtes, et le fil qui la retenait semblait rongé et usé.

Chaque jour Harry cherchait, chaque jour, l'appartement devenait de plus en plus désordonné. La prochaine crise de Tom allait lui être fatale.

Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. La journée avait été épuisante, et il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les élèves étaient curieux à ce point. Tom arriva derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il n'avait que trop bien compris ce qu'il se passait. Plus ses crises étaient fréquentes, plus il acceptait le fait que Voldemort et lui-même ne soient qu'une seule personne.

_Lorsque Azraël aura prit son cœur, et Chronos son corps, alors Gaïaen ouvrira ses portes et fera renaître son corps de la terre nourricière. _

Harry releva la tête, et reçut le baiser de celui qu'il aimait. Il se leva, le prit dans ses bras, et captura ses lèvres si douces, si surnaturelles. Il prit son visage en coupe, et embrassa la naissance de ses cheveux. « _Pourquoi cherches-tu tant l'amour, Harry? Tu pourrais te noyer ici-même_ » avait dit Albus. « _Je ne suis pas réel. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Je ne suis que ce que tu veux que je sois_ ».

Et la boucle reprenait. Tom était comme Albus. Tom n'était peut-être pas réel. Peut-être que le souvenir de Voldemort, rien de plus. Ou un leurre qui se comportait comme lui le souhaitait. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, et Tom, surpris, répondit de même. Non. Son Tom était réel. Et il ne tenait qu'à lui de le garder bien précieusement.

_L'âme pure de son détenteur sera son cœur, son reflet sera à son image, blanche et candide._

Il embrassa encore avec plus de fougue, mêlant leurs langues. Il ne l'avait jamais désiré comme _ça_.

Il le voulait sien, les rôles s'inversaient. Souvent il se laissait dominer par sa tendresse, heureux d'en avoir un peu chaque jour, mais là, il allait le perdre. Alors il ne voulait pas une miette, il voulait tout de Tom. Son corps brûlant contre le sien, ses cris qui le réclamaient, il le marquerait comme sien, et ne pourrait jamais regretter.

Son souffle se fit erratique alors qu'ouvrant les yeux quelques secondes de temps en temps, il apercevait le visage de Tom dans la semi-obscurité, offert, fiévreux, empli de désir, en totale confiance. Il le plaqua contre le mur à côté de son bureau, et entama son repas d'abondance.

Il connaissait le goût de la sueur de Tom, il voulait le goût de sa peau. Il savait quelle saveur avait sa langue, il voulait celui de son sang. Il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur le sexe de son amant, il voulait imprimer le goût de sa jouissance.

Tom, un peu perdu dans tant de plaisir incontenu murmurait le nom de Harry, demandait plus et voulait ralentir tout à la fois. Il caressait les cheveux de Harry qui léchait son cou, s'accrochait à lui, et gémissait lorsque des mains pétrissaient ses fesses au travers de son pantalon.

Son sexe pulsait, il voulait en avoir plus, se donnant confiant à son amant. Il ne vit pas les larmes que le survivant ne parvenait à retenir. Et si c'était la dernière fois? Aucun vêtement ne fut retiré. Seules les mains parcouraient de façon douce et violente à la fois le torse blanc neige de Tom.

Il sentit son pantalon être déboutonné violemment, le faisant cambrer, et le vêtement fut descendu sur ses cuisses en même temps que son caleçon. C'était trop rapide. Il voulait un peu de tendresse, d'amour.

On ne faisait pas ça comme ça.

Il avait besoin de savoir que c'était Harry. Il ne put protester cependant, trop soumis, et sentit ses jambes remonter haut sur le torse de Harry, ses genoux encore entravés du pantalon sur les épaules de l'élu. Un bruit caractéristique, Harry avait descendu la fermeture éclair son jean. Il s'était légèrement baissé pour se retrouver à l'entrée de Tom, le soutenant de ses mains.

L'ex-Lord eut alors peur.

Son amant n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas un gémissement, ne l'avait pas préparé comme il le faisait d'habitude si amoureusement. Harry le détestait, lui faisait payer le fait d'être Voldemort?

Une larme s'échappa quand il sentit le sexe de Harry s'enfoncer en lui violemment, et entamer de grands vas-et-vient dans son intimité pour forcer l'ouverture, et l'empaler totalement.

Une de ses jambes tomba sur le bras de Harry, et il put se pencher pour mordre sa nuque sous la douleur.

Et il entendit.

Tout bas, Harry répétait sans cesse, sans peut-être même s'en rendre compte « _Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant. Tom, si tu savais..._ ». Il laissa alors ses larmes aller, acceptant le traitement, se détendant, encourageant celui qu'il aimait. Et sans qu'il sente venir, il jouit entre eux deux alors que Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous le coup de l'orgasme.

Le survivant fit descendre ses jambes rapidement, et se plaqua contre lui, la tête dans le creux du cou de Tom. Ils s'étreignirent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. La violence de l'amour qu'ils se portaient pourrait bien les briser.

Le lendemain était Dimanche. Le lendemain, Tom avait eu un peu mal au crâne le matin, mais n'y avait pas fait attention. Le lendemain Harry avait été appelé auprès de Remus pour régler une affaire concernant le ministère, et Tom le savait. Mais Harry lui manqua.

Et Voldemort revint.

Il était terrible. Beau, fort, puissant dans le bureau du directeur. Il était entré en trombe, il se sentait vraiment mal. Et ce fut son suicide psychologique.

Il se vit détruire la porte de Severus. Severus était au courant de tout, c'est lui qui lui avait enlevé Harry, qui l'avait obligé à aller voir Remus. Il avait surpris Sirius, Lucius et Severus ensemble, plaisantant autour d'un verre, et en furie avait commencé des sorts sans baguette.

Seule l'adresse au combat des trois amants avait évité la mort de l'un d'entre eux. La barrière magique qui protégeait Tom, emplissant ses yeux d'un éclat blanc, soulevait ses cheveux, contrait presque toutes les attaques.

Le bureau se retrouva vite en chantier, et alors que Tom hurlait, demandait SON Harry ici et maintenant, Sirius eut la bonne idée d'user des manières moins orthodoxes. Une chaise fut balancée au travers de la barrière magique, frappant Tom à la nuque, le mettant à terre quelques secondes.

La magie se dissipa instantanément, et Tom sembla étourdi, perdu. Profitant de ce délai, les deux autres purent le maitriser d'un stupéfix avant de l'attacher solidement sur une chaise.

On apprit plus tard que le bureau avait été insonorisé par Tom, et que tous avaient ressenti comme une vague d'angoisse lorsqu'il avait attaqué, sans comprendre d'où cela provenait.

Ayant rangé magiquement toute la pièce, Severus se tourna vers Tom. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot, l'ex-Lord avait lui-même compris qu'il devenait trop dangereux, même pour Harry. Sa vie s'arrêterait là pour le bien de tous.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Remus. Tout avait été refait, et maintenant, les pièces étaient plus accessibles, bien que mieux protégées. Il ouvrit en entendant la voix de son ancien professeur, et entra. Des photos de Draco, Narcissa et Sirius emplissaient la pièce.

Il constata sur une étagère du fond la photo de ses parents, et la sienne juste à côté. Le grand bureau prenait presque toute la place, si on ne comptait pas la montagne de papier qui lui faisait concurrence. Mais ce que Harry remarqua surtout, ce fut le professeur MacGonagall aux côtés de Remus, l'air très fatiguée et amaigrie. Hermione arriva d'une autre porte avec deux potions dans les mains, Stanislas dans son porte bébé contre le ventre de sa maman.

.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit Hermione. Nous savons où il se trouve.

- Professeur MacGonagall? Que s'est-il passé?

- Assieds-toi, répondit Remus. Minerva va se remettre un peu et tu sauras tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours en même temps que nous.

.

La professeur de métamorphose but successivement les deux potions en faisant la grimace, mais des couleurs revinrent sur ses joues. Elle parut reprendre des forces, et alors qu'elle était à côté de Remus, Hermione se mit dans un fauteuil confortable à côté de Harry, berçant son bébé.

.

- En tant que professeur et membre de l'Ordre, j'avais su ce qu'avait fait Voldemort pour séparer son âme en sept parties. Je savais qu'il y avait une autre raison car Albus m'avait parlé d'une chose encore plus horrible que Tom avait pu faire auparavant. Il se trouve Harry, qu'il n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Il fut un jour où le professeur Dumbledore réussit à lui ouvrir les yeux alors que Tom n'avait pas commencé sa grande guerre, ni même réunit des partisans. Mais il ne l'a pas supporté.  
Ce jour là, il avait rencontré quelqu'un, s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. C'était extraordinaire venant de la part d'un homme tel que lui. Pourtant ce petit garçon avait réussi à saisir qui il était, et Dumbledore avait espoir que Tom en finirait avec cette idéologie. C'était être bien naïf quand il apprit qui était ce garçon.  
Sirius Black.  
Il était très jeune à l'époque, mais il était bien assez intelligent pour avoir saisi le sens de sa mission d'ouvrir les yeux du mage. Tom eut l'impression de s'être fait avoir, et décida de devenir Voldemort. Il s'enfuit sous une apparence hideuse, et nous n'apprîmes que plus tard qu'il avait retiré tout ce qui était bon en lui pour pouvoir pactiser avec un démon. Son âme n'était alors pas séparée en sept mais en deux.  
Il était inutile à l'époque qu'il créé des horcruxes. Ces derniers ont été faits par la folie du mage noir, il craignait toujours de mourir, malgré tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.

.

- Alors toute cette histoire remonte bien plus loin qu'on ne le pensait, fit Remus.

- Oui, reprit la dame. Je savais pour Agarhaug, je vous l'aurais dit si j'avais seulement pu vous voir. Il vous faut tout savoir avant d'en arriver là, précisa-t-elle devant les trois paires d'yeux interrogateurs. Voldemort s'était donc assuré une vie qui se renouvellerait, et pensait même vous vaincre, Harry, et renaître après une mort naturelle pour revenir ensuite continuer son règne.  
Mais fort heureusement vous avez vaincu. Sauf que le démon avait tenu sa promesse. Dumbledore lui même était parti voir les wamphyris, mais ces derniers lui ont simplement lavé le cerveau pour que jamais il ne parle de leur pays. Il était alors bien plus puissant que le Tom qui était venu voler leur ouvrage. Sur cet ouvrage, Hermione, vous avez pu voir ce dont il retournait.  
Il s'agit du contrat que le démon a passé avec Tom. Il lui promet la vie après sa mort. Et il prédit aussi le retour de la noirceur de Voldemort un peu plus tard. Et au milieu des incantations, et des sigles de magie noire, il est bien dit que « _Le premier objet qui est sien deviendra le réceptacle du souvenir_ ». Elle eut une vague de douleur au crâne.

- Comment avez-vous pu lire le livre de Tom? Demanda Hermione.

- À l'époque, fit Minerva, Albus avait assez de pouvoir pour faire apparaître les mots, puisque la trace de l'horcruxe, bien que détruit, était fraîche. Ce fut long et épuisant, mais nous réussîmes à comprendre le principal en combinant nos sorts. Cette phrase parle du Tom actuel, et vous l'avez compris. L'objet, le premier qu'il a touché et qui lui a appartenu avant sa « résurrection » sera le réceptacle de l'horcruxe de Voldemort, cet objet qu'une prophétie l'obligeait à toucher et qui le liait à l'ancien mage noir par ce simple contact.

- Le petit sac en velours rouge de Gringotts, dit pensivement Harry. Ce sac était la première chose qui lui appartenait réellement.

- Je suis au courant, car je l'ai vu, fit la professeur de métamorphose. Je n'ai pas pu revenir à Poudlard, monsieur Potter, après votre reprise dans la vie active grâce à Severus, soit le jour où Tom vous a été remis par les centaures.  
Ce jour là, vous avez veillé sur lui,miss Zabini est venu l'examiner, et j'ai voulu en parler au professeur Flitwick, lui donner une place au sein de Poudlard puisque son cerveau était vide et innocent. Il me répondit que nous devions lui retirer ses pouvoirs, et ne pas attendre qu'une seconde guerre éclate, ce que je compris, aux vues des pertes que nous avions eues.  
Je le convainquis cependant d'attendre avec moi si un signe précurseur survenait, prônant la prudence, mais aussi un œil neuf sur cet être qui venait en fait de naître. Nous eûmes nombre de conversations que je ne vous raconterais pas en détails, mais au fil des jours, Filius voulait me convaincre, et y parvint peut-être un peu, que Tom était extrêmement dangereux pour lui-même et les autres. J'avais toujours des doutes puisque rien ne corroborait le récit de mon collègue.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que le professeur Flitwick voulait faire enfermer Tom? Demanda Hermione en caressant les cheveux de son bébé.

- C'est exact, et je dois dire que je comprenais son point de vue. Après tout, nous avions à faire au mage noir qui avait fait tant de victimes. Le jour où je ne fus plus de son côté fut celui où il pointa sa baguette vers Tom qui parlait avec Sirius dans le parc. Je détournais sa baguette, et vous, Harry, vous arriviez justement et l'emmeniez dans le château. Filius se mit en colère, et je ne compris pas tout ce qu'il me dit.  
En revanche il m'attrapa par le bras et me fit transplaner dans une petite maison. Je me sentis assommée, et je repris bien plus tard mes esprits, enfermée dans une petite cellule, le badge arraché. J'appelais durant des heures, et finalement, un elfe vint m'apporter un repas.  
J'appris que j'étais au manoir Flitwick, et avec le départ de l'elfe, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon collègue, et ancien ami. Il était très en colère, disant que j'étais contre lui, que je voulais la guerre, et que j'étais une mangemort sous mes traits de professeur de l'Ordre. Je ne compris que trop tard que Filius faisait partie de l'AAV, et même à son sommet. Il avait perdu sa femme, sa fille et son frère dans la bataille, et ne s'en était pas remis.  
Je restais longtemps enfermée, dans le noir, souvent sans nourriture, et j'appris à écouter. Il avait réussi à obtenir les informations qu'il voulait avec les vampires, en les soudoyant, et avait prévenu de l'arrivée probable de l'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous. Un soir il revint avec un petit sac rouge, en velours.  
Au milieu de son discours étrange et délirant, je compris qu'il s'agissait de la pièce maîtresse qui contrôlait le corps de Tom, et qui libérait l'horcruxe une fois ouvert.

- Ses crises! Fit Harry en se levant. Où est Flitwick? Il faut récupérer le sac!

- Il n'est plus là, fit Minerva. Il s'est évaporé, et je n'ai pu me sauver que grâce à un elfe de maison. Il pensait que je ne reviendrais plus, prenait du polynectar pour prendre ma place, parfois, en faisait boire à l'un des membres de l'AAV pour qu'il puisse être aussi présent à ses cours. Je l'ai cherché partout, et je pense qu'il est retourné à Poudlard. Mais vers le septième étage, impossible de retrouver sa trace.

- La salle sur demande, dit sombrement Harry. Il n'a rien fait à Tom ces derniers temps, alors il faudrait voir à le retrouver avant qu'il ne recommence.

- Il s'est sûrement caché quand il a vu que vous commenciez à tout découvrir, proposa Remus. En attendant, Hermione, Minerva vous restez dans mon bureau, Tonks viendra au cas où il reviendrait. Je vais avec Harry prévenir Severus et qu'on retrouve Filius.

.

Remus se leva en même temps que Harry, et transplanèrent directement à Poudlard et coururent presque jusque dans le grand hall éclairé par le soleil qui pointait à peine. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, le lycanthrope entendit un son étrange, et se retourna vivement.

Son ouïe fine avait repéré un tintement et ses yeux virent un petit éclat rouge qui voletait, empruntant les escaliers. Il tira la manche de Harry, et les deux hommes prirent les marches quatre à quatre, manquant tomber dans le vide, coururent dans les couloirs, et ils virent que c'était lui. Le petit sac voletait jusqu'à un endroit familier pour Harry. La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit d'elle même, et un sort arriva directement sur les deux hommes.

Ils tombèrent en avant, bloqués, et la porte se referma d'elle-même. Au milieu de la pièce, Flitwick dans sa robe noire trop grande, baguette à la main, un rictus sur les lèvres.

.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, Potter-le-traître. Tes parents doivent avoir honte de toi de là où ils te regardent.

.

* * *

.

Si UN SEUL d'entre vous s'y attendait... Chapeau huhu!!

Alors... Review?

à dans une semaine! (pataper)


	11. La prophétie

Voici pour vous chers lecteurs... Le dernier chapitre de LDTY, il n'en reste plus que l'épilogue...

(Spoil à lire pour ceux qui seraient perdus en bas de page)

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fin, et cet épilogue, plus tard.

* * *

Zangdar : M se réfère à Merlin et Morgane =)

Dark : j't'adore!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre XI / La prophétie**

.

Harry avait mal aux jambes et aux bras. Le stupéfix ne lui entravait pourtant pas le cou et les pieds, le professeur avait sûrement espéré qu'il soit seul.

.

- Tu as trahi toute la communauté sorcière en devenant l'ami et l'amant de cette pourriture de Voldemort. Cela t'étonne que je le sache? Il suffisait de voir vos regards vicieux quand vous vous voyiez! Je savais que tu connaissais l'existence du Premier Objet, Potter. Je savais que tu voudrais sauver ton Tom qui n'est qu'un meurtrier bon à enfermer!

- Il n'est pas Voldemort, parvint à articuler le survivant.

- Foutaises! Pourquoi le redevient-il chaque fois que ce sac est ouvert, Potter? Pourquoi devrait-on lui pardonner tout ce qu'il a fait? Pourquoi toi tu l'as fait, alors qu'il a assassiné tes parents? C'est SON âme SES actes, et c'est LUI qui paiera!

- Il n'est pas...

- Ose aller voir les parents de Neville! Ose leur dire que celui qui les a fait torturer jusqu'à les rendre fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne reconnaissent plus leur propre fils est de retour, mais qu'il est bon alors on ne peut pas le tuer. Ose, Potter!

- Il n'est pas Voldemort...

- Il l'est à présent.

.

Le petit professeur avait pris le petit sac en main, et de ses doigts, et avait montré la petite cordelette de soie qui retenait l'ouverture défaite du sac. Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand. Si Tom redevenait Voldemort...

Il vit Filius lever des yeux effarés vers lui, il sentit Remus se lever avec efforts et un éclair blanc fuser vers Flitwick et ce dernier se retrouva à terre dans un petit cri, ficelé comme du saucisson. Quand ce dernier retomba, le petit sac se referma de lui-même.

...

Eole était revenu, avec sa tristesse et ses larmes, et le parc de Poudlard se détrempait par la neige tournoyant dans le vent. Severus, Sirius, Lucius, pointaient de leur baguette Tom au milieu de leur cercle. L'ex Lord, le visage barré de ses cheveux couleur de nuit, trempé, avait un regard terne, et attendait la sentence.

Dans un sursaut ultime, il leva son regard, et avec les paroles, la seule arme qui lui restait, il laissa sa trace.

.

- Je vous en prie. Dites-lui que je l'aime.

- Ce sera fait Tom, lui répondit Lucius.

Sirius seul regarda la tombe de marbre près du mur de Poudlard avec tristesse. Harry avait déjà tant souffert avec Albus...

- Nous savons que c'est impossible, mais pardonne-nous pour ce que nous allons faire, fit Sirius.

- Vous y êtes obligés. Je ne vous en veux pas, dit-il en baissant la tête.

.

Severus leva sa baguette, et demandant en son fort intérieur un pardon qu'il n'obtiendrait pas, jeta le sort fatal. Tom eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux pour voir ce vert forêt, marbré de noir, magnifique, terrible, fendre l'air jusqu'à son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Le sort avait été défait. Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Harry et Remus pour rejoindre sa chambre, prendre la carte des maraudeurs, et trouver Tom derrière le parc. Il était encore tôt, personne n'était levé, et ils purent reprendre le chemin jusqu'aux quatre hommes. L'exécution fut détournée d'un poil.

.

- Harry, Tom devient trop dangereux, commença Sirius.

- Non, fit Remus. Nous avons trouvé. Nous savons comment débarrasser Tom de Voldemort, dit-il en montrant le sac rouge entre deux reprises de souffle.

- Mais il faut aller récupérer Flitwick dans la salle sur demande, continua Harry. Il est la cause de tout. Tom, j'ai eu si peur, fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

.

Ledit Tom ne comprit pas de suite. Il était sensé être mort, et Harry le serrait dans ses bras.

Il l'entendait lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, et alors que son corps prenait conscience qu'il venait de passer à côté de la mort, il se laissa aller dans le cou de son amant. Respirant alors, Severus se fit expliquer en quelques secondes la situation, et analysa le petit sac.

S'il avait bien compris, il suffirait de ne jamais l'ouvrir. Personne ne savait si cela tuerait Tom de le détruire. Harry pardonna facilement à son parrain pour avoir voulu le protéger avant tout, et ils rentraient tous un peu soulagés vers le grand hall.

Hermione, Tonks et MacGonagall les attendaient avec le sourire.

Elles n'imaginaient même pas à quel point la situation avait été critique. Le petit groupe de robes noires, contrasté par Tonks avec ses cheveux roses prit parti d'aller se détendre dans la salle du petit déjeuner et de tout reprendre plus lentement plus tard.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Remus avait poussé un cri, et s'était retourné. Tom avait ouvert grand les yeux, et son souffle s'était coupé.

Devant eux dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage mauvais, Flitwick avait le sac entre les mains. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes à ses côtés, tous membres de l'AAV, portant de longues robes blanches et les répliques blanches immaculées des masques de mangemorts.

Même avec ça, ils purent reconnaître les parents de certains amis dont la famille avait souffert du règne de Voldemort.

C'est sans surprise qu'ils y virent Fudge et Duggory père.

Les sorts fusèrent immédiatement, et chacun tentait de se protéger tout en attaquant. Sirius et Severus avaient érigé des murs de défense, et Lucius, Harry et Remus lançaient sorts sur sorts. Au milieu d'eux, protégé par les femmes, Tom posa un genou à terre alors que le petit professeur ouvrait le sac avec les deux mains, et tirait sur l'ouverture jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de tissu se fasse entendre.

Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes, son teint se fit moins blanc pour devenir pâle, ses doigts devinrent plus longs et décharnés alors que son esprit s'embrouillait.

On entendit un simple « écartez-vous » provenant d'Hermione, et une vague de magie les traversa comme une onde de choc.

Le plancher trembla, et toute activité cessa soudainement. Le Lord était né à nouveau, et flottait quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, encore plus puissant qu'auparavant.

Il semblait surpris cependant. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, les inspecta, et paru satisfait. Et un rire caverneux s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait réussi. Et grâce à ces imbéciles qui voulaient apporter la preuve de sa dangerosité.

Il n'avait pas tant changé physiquement, car comme dans ses crises, on ne voyait qu'une lueur différente mais ô combien malsaine au fond de ses yeux.

Il les regarda, méprisant, et d'un geste, les traversa à nouveau d'une onde de magie. Personne ne put supporter le spectacle.

Voldemort les avait _unis_.

Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés et les chairs fusionnaient pour ne plus former qu'une sorte de monstre reconstitué, arborant des yeux et des lèvres un peu partout sur le corps, n'ayant ni haut ni bas, des bras ici et là, des thorax ouverts et une forme qui se modifiait à tout instant.

Des têtes apparaissaient parfois, mortes, les yeux retournés dans leurs orbites, mais gémissaient encore. Les hommes qui l'avaient constitué étaient encore vivants, et souffraient le martyr. Cette magie était celle du démon, celle qu'il lui avait laissé en raison de leur pacte.

Au bord de la nausée, Lucius lança un Avada Kedavra, et toutes les chairs se décollèrent dans un bruit écœurant, pour couvrir le sol en s'écroulant. Les membres s'étaient détachés des corps, le sang et les organes gisaient çà et là, grossièrement entassés.

Sirius tenta un evanesco qui ne retira que le sang alors que Voldemort se tournait vers eux avec un rictus mauvais. De part et d'autre des portes du hall, invisibles à la vue de la grande salle, les élèves s'entassaient, peureux et curieux, n'osant intervenir. Si cette chose avait détruit une dizaine de personnes adultes et rompues au combat, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux.

(1)Tom posa son regard sur Harry, et transplana. Tonks, les cheveux gris dut s'appuyer à une rambarde pour vomir, tandis que les trois amants et Remus accompagnaient le survivant vers l'endroit où Tom était allé. L'orphelinat.

Lucius posa des barrières anti-moldus, alors que Harry se dirigeait déjà au milieu des ruines, où Tom-Voldemort semblait un peu perdu. La scène semblait se répéter. Severus tendait sa baguette droit vers le lord, et se contenait parce que Sirius et Remus le lui demandaient.

Quand Harry arriva, mi marchant, mi tombant, se rattrapant aux murs de pierre cassés, il vit le halo doré qui entourait son amant. Celui-ci regardait ses mains, surpris, et tourna la tête vers Harry. Il ne comprenait plus.

La partie de Voldemort était en train de s'emparer de lui, et il ne parvenait pas à contrer cela. Ses cheveux se soulevaient sous l'effet de la force de sa magie, ses yeux changeaient constamment, variant entre ses deux orbes noirs et les fentes rouges qui l'avaient caractérisé ces dernières années.

Harry ne voulait pas que Tom parte. Il s'approcha encore de lui, avança la main et toucha l'immense sphère dorée. Il ne sentit rien sinon un léger courant électrique. S'il devait mourir, ce serait avec Tom. Il ne survivrait pas s'il perdait encore une fois son amour.

D'un pas rapide, trébuchant à moitié, il se retrouva tout contre son torse, l'entoura de ses bras, et murmura à son oreille.

_Je t'aime._

Tom, les bras le long de son corps, tenus par ceux de Harry, l'entendait, et vivait. Voldemort lui revenait entier.

Il devait le faire. Il devait se débarrasser de cet être qui faisait de lui un humain.

À cause de Black. Il lui avait promis bien des choses, il l'avait fait sourire. Et il sut. Black était un traître. Il avait pris son cœur, son premier ami. Il avait invoqué la magie la plus noire qu'il put trouver. Et le parfum qui lui resta longtemps en mémoire fut la menthe.

Cette plante si extraordinaire qui lui avait permis de rester invisible si longtemps aux yeux des autres, libérant son âme, volant les secrets, le purifiant de cette chose qui grandissait en lui et le rendait faible. Son humanisme.

_Je t'aime, Tom._

Et il avait hurlé. Il s'était tordu de douleur, son corps avait gémi pour lui, se métamorphosant, faisant de lui une chose pire qu'une bête. Il avait perdu tout espoir, toute lumière. Il était devenu Voldemort.

_Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. _

Il avait accepté de devenir un autre lui, de mourir pour la prophétie, pour mieux renaître, et revenir plus fort, plus puissant grâce au démon originel.

Il savait à présent qu'il devait tous les tuer pour régner en maître, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

_Emmène-moi avec toi._

Le Lord avisa l'être qui se serrait contre lui. Potter. Harry Potter qui avait causé sa perte, comme il le voulait. Un sorcier puissant, et qui était attaché à lui. Potter qui l'aimait, qui partageait ses pensées et ses rêves depuis si longtemps.

Et ces rêves se faisaient de plus en plus tendres, plus proches. Il aimait Harry Potter? Lui, Lord Voldemort? Et pourtant cet être de rien, ce balafré s'accrochait à lui, et acceptait la mort, douce puisqu'elle viendrait de lui, demandant uniquement sa simple présence à ses côtés. Harry.

Lui qui avait tout accepté, qui avait un besoin viscéral de lui, lui qui se sentait si seul avant qu'il ne soit là. Lui.

Il dégagea ses bras, regardant son amant, son pire ennemi et l'objet de sa convoitise tout à la fois. Il lui prit le visage en coupe, bien plus grand, les yeux à présent emplis de blanc, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Harry_.

Le survivant, oubliant toute honte laissa s'échapper ses larmes, sourit à son tour. Tom le reconnaissait. Tom était encore là. Il vit son amant prendre ses mains par leur dos, plaçant ses paumes vers le ciel, et invoqua sans un mot un long poignard d'argent dans les mains de Harry.

Le survivant regarda son amour avec effroi. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, mais il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Voldemort referma les mains de Harry sur le manche de l'arme avec les siennes, et sans lui laisser une chance de résister, planta la lame dans son propre ventre, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, se pliant en deux sous le coup de la douleur.

Et ce fut terminé. Voldemort tomba à terre en même temps que sa magie se dissipait, alors que Harry essayait vainement de le maintenir debout. Sirius l'entendit hurler. Il voulait de l'aide, il voulait qu'on ramène Tom à la vie. Lentement, les trois hommes arrivèrent, et le séparèrent de son amour.

Sous ses cris et ses supplications, ils ne firent que léviter le corps de Tom devant eux pour retourner à Poudlard.

La grande farce était terminée. Et dans un silence assourdissant, Harry regardait celui qu'il aimait plus que lui même partir, froid et sans vie. Lorsque le bras du mort, cognant une pierre, tomba de sur son torse pour pendre, c'en fut trop, et Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

...

.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis toi, Tom. Nous ne sommes qu'un.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Je ne le sais pas, mais je pense avoir une idée. Mon chemin continue, à partir d'ici. Mais pas pour toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Tom était nu sur la gare de King Cross. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé, mais vide. Lui et un homme face à lui qui lui ressemblait beaucoup étaient seuls présents. Il était nu, mais voyait au centre de lui-même, comme s'il était créé de fumée, une sorte de spirale ondulante noire comme la nuit. Son homologue, lui était gris foncé, nu aussi.

- Tu vas vivre, Tom. Mon temps est terminé.

- Je pensais être mort.

- D'une certaine manière oui. En te tuant, tu t'es sacrifié, pour sauver Harry et le monde sorcier de moi. Mais nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne, toi et moi. Durant le temps où cette partie de moi a pu te voir, nous avons échangé des bribes de nous. C'est pour cela que tu n'es plus totalement blanc et pur. Tu es une âme, Tom. Une âme neuve, et moi je suis un souvenir à qui tu as donné une conscience par ta pureté.

- Tu es l'ancien Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Et ce monde n'est pas pour moi. J'y ai trop d'amertume et de regrets. C'est grâce à toi que je peux voir cela.

- Mais je t'ai tué, donc je me suis tué aussi!

- Paradoxalement, c'est en faisant cela que tu t'es sauvé. N'oublie pas que notre unité est ce qui nous sépare. Cela t'a sauvé de moi. Il ne tient plus qu'à toi de retourner d'où tu viens, Tom. C'est cela que signifiait la prophétie. Tu ne pouvais pas vivre tant que je survivais, Tom.

- Merci.

- À quel sujet ? fit le gris qui avait commencé à partir.

- De m'avoir fait connaître la vie, et Harry. Adieu, alors?

- Une partie de moi restera toujours avec toi, Tom, dit-il en montrant la spirale noire au centre du Tom pur. Je ne mourrais jamais vraiment. Alors c'est un au revoir, Tom.

- Au revoir Voldemort. (2)

.

Il ouvrit un œil, et un cri retentit. Un cri de femme, qui venait lui percer les tympans, et une douleur s'abattit sur son front. Il sombra à nouveau, mais dans les rêves. Il lui semblait qu'il était au chaud et en sécurité. Il ouvrit les yeux, peut être des années ou quelques secondes après, et sentit un poids sur son épaule, et entendit une voix.

Pas stridente, douce, chaude, qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

.

- Harry...

- Tom. Tu m'as fait si peur.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry s'écarta, et laissa le jour se poser sur le visage de Tom. Le convalescent se redressa sur ses oreillers, et vit que tout le monde était là. Draco, Ron, Severus, Remus, Lucius et Sirius. Madame Pomfresh se faisait consoler par Molly, Hermione et le docteur Deverine.

- Que s'est-il passé? Parvint-il à articuler, en se massant le front. Il grimaça en sentant une petite bosse.

- Désolé, fit Harry avec un sourire. Madame Pomfresh t'auscultait pour constater... Ta... Mort et puis tu as brusquement ouvert les yeux. Alors elle n'a pas réfléchi et t'a frappé dessus avec une bassine en étain.

- Oh...

- Mais on a déjà mis une crème dessus. Dans quelques minutes il n'y paraîtra plus.

- Et pour Voldemort?

- L'horcruxe a pris possession de vous lorsque le sac a été déchiré, fit Severus. En vous tuant, il semble que vous l'ayez chassé. Nous pensions réellement que vous étiez mort. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'apparition du professeur Flitwick?

- Un peu. Je sais que c'était horrible, fit-il en déglutissant. Je l'ai tué, n'est-ce pas?

- Voldemort l'a tué, dit précipitamment Harry, Il s'est libéré lui-même, et t'avait attaqué, précisa-t-il en lançant un regard torve à Severus. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis heureux que tu sois vivant.

- Moi aussi, je dois dire.

.

L'infirmerie reprit son souffle, Pomona ses couleurs, et Tom fut examiné. Sa plaie s'était bien refermée, et sa peau avait un teint maintenant plus naturel, bien qu'aussi pâle que celui de Malefoy père et fils.

Ses cheveux étaient restés longs et droits, et Ron fit la remarque à son mari qu'il ressemblait un peu à un vampire. Le rétablissement se fit assez rapidement, et il fut assez dur cependant, d'annoncer les morts au repas du soir. Ce fut la première fois que Harry vit Severus user de tact.

On érigea une place aux combattants de l'AAV en tant que résistants sur une plaque en marbre posée devant le ministère. Elles avaient toutes perdu une personne durant la guerre, et ne voulaient que la justice.

Tom fit faire une petite tombe pour Voldemort, symbolique, juste à côté de celle de Dumbledore. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était heureux. Harry lui interdit de se couper les cheveux, et Tom devint le nouveau professeur de sortilèges.

Minerva reprit rapidement ses forces et son mental, et Severus annonça lui-même à Hagrid qu'il était augmenté. Il faillit finir en chaise roulante pour cause de colonne vertébrale brisée sous l'assaut d'un câlin d'un demi-géant, mais tout se termina assez bien.

Personne n'irait répéter que Sirius avait bloqué un sortilège interdit du maître des potions sur le garde chasse qui avait tourné le dos.

.

- Alors?

- Alors il est bientôt vingt heures, et en ce qui me concerne, rien à signaler.

- Oui, mais elle?

- Elle reste enfermée dans la chambre, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait entrer?

- Je tiens à ma peau.

- On demande à Blaise? Il a l'habitude avec Hermione.

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Narcissa resplendissante. La potion tue-loup fonctionnait presque à merveille, et Lucius et Remus purent soupirer de contentement en la voyant si bien. Seule une longue queue de loup-garou dépassait en traîne de sa robe, mais la dame, coquette, avait fait coiffer et shampouiner l'appendice par des elfes de maison, et avait fait en sorte que jusqu'au bout, elle serait élégante.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée, preuve que son bébé ne faisait plus des siennes.

Dans sa superbe robe bleu roi, elle descendit dans le salon où la « famille » était réunie. Artemisia sautait sur les genoux de Draco, tandis que Sirius gazouillait devant Stanislas. La famille Weasley était au complet, et Cho, Ginny, Luna et Fleur faisaient un concours de baleines échouées, en rajoutant, prenant des poses idiotes exprès pour les photos de Colin, Cho et Fleur en tête.

Elles avaient elles-mêmes lancé les paris pour savoir qui accoucherait en première, entre Cho et Fleur, puis entre Luna et Ginny. La mise était à présent de douze gallions.

Molly était aux anges, entourée de ses fils, et de ses belles-filles, dans lesquelles elle comptait Hermione. Elle n'attendait plus que les jumeaux leur avouent enfin qu'ils n'auraient jamais de femmes autres qu'elle et Ginny dans leurs vies. Lee lui avait (presque) tout raconté un soir où elle l'avait fait boire.

Le jeune blond, voyant ses parents arriver, avait eu un grand sourire. Lorsque sa mère s'était réveillée, il n'était d'abord pas parti la voir, et quand Narcissa apprit qu'il se pensait rejeté de part leur lycanthropie, elle lui avait donné une claque mémorable en plein milieu du Terrier, photographiée par Colin, la première de sa mère, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il tourna le regard pour rencontrer celui de Harry. Il était tout près de Tom, et il semblait que la terre pouvait bien s'écrouler, peu importe puisque Tom était là. Il fut le seul à voir deux fioles dans la robe de Tom, deux fioles qu'il triturait.

Spoil :

Pour résumer jusque là, pour ceux qui seraient perdus, Tom jedusor, dégoûté de la vie devient ami avec Black, très jeune. Sauf qu'il apprend qu'il est un traitre à son sang, et décide de ne plus être humain. Voldemort se fichait que Harry le tue. Il voulait avant tout vivre et dépasser la prophétie. Donc il a convoqué Agarhaug pour avoir une autre vie après sa mort, qui aurait l'âme de son anélone, la partie pure de son âme et ainsi perdre son humanité. Agarhaug lui avait promis que ses souvenirs seraient affectés par son côté noir lorsque son corps "reconstitué" toucherait le premier objet lui appartenant réellement. Et le premier objet appartenant à Tom était le sac rouge dans le coffre des Serpentard, son ancêtre. Sauf que Flitwick, après la mort de ceux qu'il aimait, veut détruire ce "nouveau Voldemort". Voilà où nous en sommes avant ce chapitre.

1. : Alors désolée si ça devient gnangnan mais en fait là j'écoute « Lion King, sings of the movie » avec la musique ou que Mufasa il meurt, Kings of the past, once and future king etc donc voilà.

2. : Des questions?

* * *

.

Et voilà! Merci de m'avoir lue!


	12. Epilogue

Un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, voici l'épilogue! J'espère qu'il vous satisfera!!

Dormée : Voici le dernier chapitre, et l'explication des fioles ;) Merci de m'avoir lue et d'avoir reviewé!

ENJOY! (tite larme par ce que ça finit)

* * *

.

**Épilogue**.

.

Tom rajusta sa cape richement brodée devant le miroir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on était convié au mariage du ministre de la magie.

Narcissa avait un joli ventre, mais était toujours aussi belle. Harry arriva derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à dériver vers ses fesses, mais Tom l'arrêta.

.

· - Nous allons être en retard.

· - Et alors?

· - Alors on ne doit pas. Allé viens. Il faut y aller.

.

Ils transplanèrent pendant que Harry ronchonnait.

Ils eurent des places vers les premiers rangs, là où Tonks, Hermione et Severus étaient, tandis que Lucius et Sirius se tenaient debout en tant que témoins.

Artemisia avait ramené sa frimousse pour jeter des pétales de fleurs à l'arrivée de la mariée, et on entendait plusieurs bébés gazouiller dans la salle. Colin avait gagné vingt gallions. Tom s'agita sur sa chaise. Comme s'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Harry se pencha vers lui et murmura.

.

· - Tout va bien?

· - Ben... Je me demandais...

· - Quoi?

· - Ça te ferait quoi à toi?

· - Tu veux dire le mariage?

· - Ben... Ouais.

· - Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec toi.

· - Mais si je te le demandais... Tu dirais quoi?

· - ...

· - Harry? Hermione, viens vite Harry s'est évanoui!!

.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la tombe entourée de lys. Harry avait dit au revoir une dernière fois à Albus.

Sa main, à présent ornée d'un anneau d'or serrait celle de Tom, qui portait le même.

Il avait découvert un nouveau Tom Jedusor. Ce que lui avait laissé Voldemort était un caractère bien trempé, un soupçon de jalousie et une pointe animale lorsqu'ils s'aimaient. Peut être un bout de cynisme, aussi.

Ils avaient décidé de rester sans enfants, comme Draco et Ron. Et depuis l'union de Lucius avec ses deux compagnons, de manière officieuse, avec Sirius de manière officielle (car Severus refusait de s'afficher en public, et avait décrété que ses deux soumis se devaient d'être unis devant lui, avant de se prendre un oreiller en pleine face), Harry revoyait le monde.

Il avait un avenir, un amour, et une vie qu'il aimait.

Tonks s'était aussi mariée avec Vikctor, et était parvenue à brûler sa robe de mariée deux minutes avant la cérémonie. C'est donc dans un drap magiquement transformé qu'elle se présenta à son futur époux.

Nous ne conterons pas ici la vie des différentes personnes qui ont participé à cette histoire, et seuls les centaures aujourd'hui pourraient tirer l'épingle qui démêlerait leurs revers amoureux s'en souviennent encore très bien.

Ils eurent des hauts et des bas, des disputes, parfois pour rire, parfois plus violentes, des moments de nostalgie, et de tristesse. Ils se perdirent de vue, et se retrouvèrent ensuite, mais au final eurent une vie somme toute satisfaisante.

Et durant de longues semaines, le journal de la Gazette affichait « _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, vaincu grâce à l'amour du Survivant_ ».

Harry referma son livre. Il avisa un miroir, et sourit en voyant quelques mèches grises commencer à entamer sa chevelure noire corbeau. Tom trouvait ça sexy, paraîtrait-il.

Ça l'était moins quand il avait une panne, mais ils prenaient ça avec philosophie. C'est à dire en essayant de ne pas pleurer comme des madeleines. Tom arriva, l'entoura de ses bras, et Harry joua avec les longs cheveux noirs de son mari.

Le regard de Tom tomba sur l'article de la gazette que Harry avait encadré. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'article de Luna. Il chuchota à son oreille, le torse appuyé contre le dos du canapé.

.

· - Si on réécrivait l'histoire?

· - Tu veux dire, tout refaire? Oublier le temps qui nous a séparés si longtemps? Fit Harry, avec un sourire ni triste ni joyeux.

· - Bien sûr.

· - Je t'écoute, mon ange.

.

Tom contourna le fauteuil, et se mit sur les genoux de Harry, et sortit deux fioles de sa poche. Deux fioles bleues sur lesquelles était marquées « tempus ». Il parla en en donnant une à Harry.

.

· -L'histoire commence avec deux sorciers qui se rencontrent au temps de l'âge d'or. Ils sont jeunes et se sentent seuls mais ensemble, ils vont vivre une très belle histoire d'amour...

.  
FIN

.

* * *

Et voilà donc... Eh oui ces fioles permettent de remonter au temps que vous voulez à l'âge que vous voulez, ce qui signifie qu'elle vaut au moins le coffre de Harry pour son prix, et qu'elle met si longtemps à "s'affiner"...

Vous avez aimé?

Review pour la toute dernière fois?

Poutoux! à une prochaine fic!


End file.
